World's Worst Vampire
by PurplePatchwork
Summary: Alfred struggles at being a vampire, until he gets help from a rather obscure demon. Rated M for blood, dark and sexual themes, and a lot of insanity. Monster (highschool) AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A little prologue-thingy to my newest story. I also added an overview of the family trees and species in this story.**

~o~

Most people are afraid of the dark.

Darkness means black.

Black means being unable to see, it means evil, the great Unknown, the colour of all things bad.

White on the other hand is a good thing to them.

White means pureness, an empty canvas to give meaning, a blank slate to start out with.

White means happiness, clarity, the combination of all colours combined.

I have always hated white.

For me, white means emptiness. Loneliness. Despair.

White means winter, snow and cold.

White means hurt, blindness, pain.

And pain in turn means red.

More than white, I despise red.

…Or, not exactly despise. See it as a love/hate relationship.

On one side, red stands for roses and warmth.

On the other side, red instantly leads to blood.

Rich, syrupy blood.

Dripping from the walls. Tracing down stone pillars. Staining my hands. Blurring my vision.

Cuts etched in throbbing flesh.

Screaming.

Red is also the colour of his eyes when….

Never mind.

…

Yellow is a nice colour.

Or not nice. Nice does not even begin to describe its beauty.

Yellow is summer.

Yellow is happiness.

Yellow is light.

Having yellow means being rich. It means never aching again.

Catching yellow is the difficult part.

Keeping it nearly impossible.

But if you use force, yellow will wither.

Yellow will die.

And dying means more blood on my hands.

More red, leading to more pain, leading to more white.

Happiness is suffering.

Suffering is life.

And life is the cause of my dilemma.

That one question, always haunting my dreams, hiding at the edge of my sanity.

How do you possess without breaking?

How do you fight without hurting?

How do you live when you cannot die?

But the most important question of all.

Why is yellow all I can think about lately?


	2. Family Tree and Species Chart

Family Tree and Species Chart

**Vampires**

_Family Jones-Williams_:  
-Sam Jones/Uncle Sam: husband of Lilith, adoptive father of twins  
-Lilith Victoria Williams/Lady Liberty: wife of Sam, adoptive mother of twins  
-Alfred F(oster) Jones: twin brother of Matthew  
-Matthew Williams: twin brother of Alfred

_Family Lupei_:  
-Vasilica Lupei  
-Vladimir Lupei: adopted brother and half demon

Alice Vaduva  
Richard McKinney  
Eric Johnson

Mrs. Ani Khemet: teacher hunting theory

**Magic users**

_Family Kirkland_:  
-(Lady) Anglia Kirkland/The Britannia Angel: half angel/half sorceress, mother of Henry and grandmother of five  
-(Lord) Henry Kirkland: mage, husband of Jane and father of five  
-(Lady) Jane Kirkland: forest nymph, wife of Henry and mother of five  
-Allistair Kirkland: mage  
-Patrick Kirkland: mage and twin brother of Finn  
-Finn Kirkland: mage and twin brother of Patrick  
-Dylan Kirkland: mage  
-Arthur Kirkland: mage

Emma Jansen: witch and sister of Mogens (see miscellaneous)

Elizabeta Héderváry: wicca, potions master and clairvoyant

Lukas Bondevik: sorcerer

**Werewolves**

_Family Beilschmidt_:  
-Alfher Beilschmidt: alpha of the pack  
-Gilbert Beilschmidt  
-Ludwig Beilschmidt  
-Hartwin Beilschmidt  
-Theodo Beilschmidt  
-Gisil Beilschmidt  
-Christpoh Beilschmidt  
-Ida Beilschmidt  
-Luther Beilschmidt

**Miscellaneous**

_Family Augustus-Vargas:  
_-Remus Romulus Augustus/Grandpa Rome: ex-muse turned ghost and grandfather of two, headmaster of the school  
-Lovino Vargas: muse  
-Feliciano Vargas: muse

_Family Zwingli_:  
-Vash Zwingli: species unknown  
-Lili Zwingli: species unknown

Antonio Fernández Carriedo: coco (Spanish bogeyman)

Mogens: necromancer and brother of Emma (see magic users)

Roderich Edelstein: angel of music

Sadik Adnan: jinn

Yao Wang: shape-shifter

Im Yong Soo: trickster

Feliks Łukasiewicz: species unknown

Mathias Køhler: species unknown

**Demons**

_Family Braginsky_:  
Ivan Braginsky: ice &amp; sunflower demon (?)  
Yekaterina Braginsky: demon of fertility  
Natalia Braginsky: ?

Toris Laurinaitis: healing demong  
Eduard von Bock: demon of techology  
Raivis Galante: mind-reading demon

Honda Kiku: kitsune (Japanese fox demon)

Francis Bonnefoy: incubus (sex demon)

Herakles Karpusi: cat demon

Jack Taylor: zoolingualist, further info unknown

Mrs. Kalliope Akantha: history teacher, half demon


	3. Chapter 1: Red - Arc 1

Chapter 1: Red

**Welcome to the first chapter of my newest story: World's Worst Vampire!**

**I'll try to make this a weekly update, at least for now. Also: some minor Twilight-bashing. I don't exactly hate the series, but I think we should be able to make fun of it. Hey, my motto is: either you can laugh with everything or nothing at all.**

**And this story might not seem M yet right now, but we'll get there. Believe me. :) I've planned for this to be quite long (don't know how long exactly, but a lot more than twenty), and there will be time for comedy, for drama, for romance, perhaps a bit of horror or angst, and for other stuff as well. I really hope you guys will like it.**

**Now, without further ado, let's dive in!**

xoxox

_**Story of my life**_

_Vasilica Lupei. Now that is what you would call a Model Vampire. The man has style, he has class, wits, charms, and a good sense of humor. Because hey, humor is important, right? But I digress._

_So, anyways. Vasilica Lupei. He's like a celebrity at school. Gets all the girls swooning over him, people stare at him as he walks by, going "Hey mister Lupei sir, sign my breasts?" And he's like "Yeah sure, with my teeth!"_

_I hate him. I hate everything about him. I hate his guts, I hate his red eyes, I hate his fucking accent that is perfect when it comes to being a vampire, because everyone freakin' expects you to have a lame accent, amiright? I hate his red eyes (yeah I realize I already said that), I hate that stupid little hat that defies gravity, I just don't even know anymore._

_So. Yeah. You're probably asking "But AV, how could anyone hate a guy so perfect?" Blegh._

_Well, here's your answer. I hate him because I'm supposed to become this guy. I'm supposed to be all red-eyed too, to have all the girls falling for me and stuff. But reality can be a real bitch sometimes. Because I'm just plain ol' me._

_Yeah, gotta go now. School and stuff. Probably failing all my subjects._

_Bye._

_-American Vamp-_

Alfred F. Jones logged off his computer after finishing the blog entry. He pushed his glasses aside to rub his tired eyes. The teenager was already exhausted, and school hadn't even started yet. It was going to be a long night.

He dragged his ass out of the chair and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, after which the boy studied himself in the mirror hanging from the wall. Electric blue eyes with only the faintest hint of crimson (if you looked real hard). A pale skin, but not as pale as some of the other's. At least his teeth were a brilliant white.

"Al, are you coming?" sounded his brother's voice.

"Yeah," Alfred answered, trying to comb his unruly hair. After working on that stubborn cowlick of his and giving up – because really, what's the point? The thing was never going to do what he wanted it to anyway – , he jogged down the stairs.

"Evening," he said, feeling reborn as the scent of coffee tickled his sensitive nose – vampires could drink other stuff besides blood, but they needed the red liquid for nutrition.

"Good evening Al," a voice came.

Alfred dramatically jumped to the side, clutching his non-beating heart.

"Jesus Mattie, you gotta stop appearing out of nowhere like that!"

Matthew stuck out his tongue before walking over to the breakfast table. His twin's hair was a shade darker than Alfred's and he had a funny little curl sprouting from the top of his head to replace Alfred's cowlick.

"Good evening kiddo," their uncle said. He turned a page of his newspaper while Alfred sat down and pulled a mug of coffee close. The teen nearly drooled at the rich and earthy aroma.

He and his twin brother Matthew were currently living with their so-called aunt and uncle. Sam Jones was a nice guy, one of the kind and ever-righteous type of people. And he had a thing for collecting and studying planes of all kinds. His wife was Lilith Victoria Williams, but everyone called her Lady Liberty. She was one of those vampires that went way back, part of an ancient family tree, dating from who knows when.

Well, Alfred guessed the other vampires knew, but he hadn't been paying any attention in his history class. Not that he wasn't interested in history, but his teachers only focussed on the vampire's point of view. Alfred wanted to know about the history of other monsters too, maybe even some human history! But again, that was beside the point.

The two brothers were living here as some sort of adoptive children. The couple had been nice enough to take in the two freshly transformed boys, roaming the streets of New York City. The kids were forever grateful for that.

Alfred never went searching for his real parents. Probably wouldn't recognize them either way. But that was just a thing you weren't supposed to do, being a monster. Everyone knew humans couldn't be trusted, you weren't allowed to hang out with them more than needed. That was like the number one rule of the monster society. All they were good for was being delicious and making some pretty darn good movies. Alfred liked going to the movies.

"You boys are turning eighteen this year, right?" his uncle suddenly said.

Alfred glanced up warily. He knew where this was going.

"Yes uncle Sam," Matthew informed him.

He was feeding the polar bear in his lap some mackerel. It wasn't unusual for monsters like them to have strange pets, so everybody had quickly grown used to the talking animal.

"Are you excited for the ritual?" Lady Liberty inquired from the kitchen.

Alfred tried to blend in with his chair. By 'the ritual', Lilith was referring to the Coming of Age Ritual that every monster had to go through on their eighteenth birthday. On the day of the ritual, you became a fully functioning and recognized part of the monster society. It was a big honour, and everyone looked forward to it, and yadeyadeyade.

Alfred hated it when they brought the subject up, because it only reminded him of how hard he sucked at being a vampire. No pun intended.

Matthew shot him a quick glance before smiling shyly. "I'm very excited, auntie Liberty."

Of course he was. Because other than Alfred, Matthew had actually hunted before. His once mauve eyes now had a burgundy edge to it, speckles of red colouring the irises. He was no longer a 'virgin', as they called it. Alfred on the other hand… Let's say he still needed his blood bags from the local blood bank on a weekly basis.

"What about you son? Think you're ready?"

Alfred sent his uncle a hero-smile, showing off two rows of dazzling ivory teeth.

"Sure, I'll manage!"

They all knew it was a big lie of course. Nobody had ever failed as hard as Alfred had at being a vampire. He was the worst vampire in the history of sucking and failures and whatnot. But he still kept his head up high, not giving a damn about what others thought (most of the time), and kept marching onwards.

Uncle Sam nodded and finished his coffee. He folded his paper and gave Lady Liberty a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow in the late afternoon. Johnson's called in sick and I have to fall in for him."

His hand paused on the doorknob. He turned to look at his adoptive son.

"Alfred, know that I am proud of you. Whatever happens."

Alfred swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat and nodded. His uncle smiled at the sunny blonde and left the house.

Whatever happens. Yeah right. Everyone knew that if you didn't pass the Coming of Age Ritual, you got kicked out, became an outcast, forced to roam the streets and look after yourself. Other monsters were banned from interacting with you or showing you any kind of mercy.

It didn't happen that often. After all, the ritual was no biggie. That was for non-failing monsters at least.

"All right boys, time for you two to get to school!"

xoxox

Ah, school. Also known as the Creatures Institute of Renewed and Classical Education Keepers. But ever since a couple of students had started calling it Crack (using the first letters of some of the words), everybody had taken to plainly naming it Monster High. All the kids got their education here, no matter their species, breed or origin.

The school had various departments, where each species had separate classes. Vampires learnt about stuff vampires needed to know, there were the classes for demons, werewolves, magic users like witches and sorcerers, fairies, ghosts, and so on. And of course Alfred was only taught stupid stuff like everything that had something to do with hunting, history through the eyes of vampires (admittedly, the wars were kinda fun to learn about), gym (one of the few classes they all had together), literature and poetry that had vampires in them (and no, no teenage fantasy novels *cough*Twilight*cough*), first aid in case the hunt went wrong, basic math that could be helpful during the hunt, foreign languages, lessons in sneaking up on others, standard dental care, how best to seduce a human into submissiveness, and so on.

Alfred didn't like going to school. Was it too much to ask for some regular math and sciences? Heck, Alfred didn't even like math, and yet he missed it somehow. Maybe he did like it in his previous life. As in, the life before he got turned, the life of which he had absolutely no memory. But that happened to everyone who got bitten by a vampire. Your past life became a faint memory, something that was just out of reach. The only thing you knew when you woke up after the transformation, was your name, and the fact that you had no home to return to.

Luckily for him, he hadn't been alone. Or not lucky, since he didn't like his brother getting hurt.

But then uncle Sam and Lady Liberty had found them, and wholeheartedly taken them in. Alfred was still extremely thankful of the two. That's why he felt extra bad about disappointing them.

"Hey loser! Over here!"

Alfred looked up to see an albino werewolf waving at him. He casually sauntered over to his odd group of friends. Because hey, it wasn't because they had separate education most of the time that they couldn't hang out outside of class.

The albino slapped him harshly on the back, all the while letting out a really weird laugh (something in between a bark and a snicker). His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, known throughout the entire school as the biggest ego-tripper the world has ever seen. It really made you wonder how Ludwig, his little brother, had turned out so serious and well-disciplined. The wolf had two pointy ears on top of his head, a furry grey tail, he referred to his long-nailed hands as paws (for no apparent reason other than that he was half animal), and his sharp teeth weren't just for show.

Standing next to Gilbert was the oh-so British Arthur Kirkland, a mage with messy blond hair and amazingly green eyes. He was incredibly good at both White and Black Magic, but most of the time, he couldn't keep it under control. One might say he was on the same level of failure as Alfred, if not for the fact that he could conjure up the greatest things on a good day. If only he would use his magic to get himself a new set of eyebrows, something Alfred loved to tease him about.

There was also the incubus Francis Bonnefoy, BFF of Gilbert and some sort of frenemy of Arthur's. Alfred tolerated him most of the time, but occasionally hated him with all his might. The sex demon had a thing for trying to grope and seduce anything that had a heart, beating or not. Alfred had even heard stories of him attempting to make out with a potted fern at a party once.

And last but not least, there was Kiku Honda (or Honda Kiku as he would introduce himself). He was some sort of Japanese fox demon called a kitsune. He was usually quiet and stoic, but when he got heated up, he literally did so. Even Alfred's stone-cold body could get scorched when the small Japanese boy got angry. Kiku had white ears and a foxtail, because apparently Japanese celestial beings were usually coloured a divine white. Other than that he looked like a normal kid, with chocolate brown eyes and a neat haircut.

There were a few others that tended to hang around their little group. For example, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a friend of Francis and Gilbert's, and a coco (the Spanish equivalent of the bogeyman). You also had the Vargas brothers, the only two male muses that had ever set foot in Monster High. Kiku's friends Heracles Karpusi (a cat demon) and Sadik Adnan (a jinn) could also be seen on occasion. Arthur had Lukas Bondevik as a fellow sorcerer, and Gilbert liked to tease (read: bully) Roderich Edelstein, an angel of music. Only without the white mask covering half of his face. Get it? Because the other angel of music is-

Know what, never mind.

They also had some sort of weird wicca-ish stalker-lady (Alfred hadn't really bothered figuring out what exactly she was). Her name was Elizabeta Héderváry, the girl who always had medicinal herbs and a deck of tarot cards at the ready. Once, Alfred had walked up to her to ask why the heck she kept following them around. The girl then told him she had a feeling she could get some shots of 'hot, passionate sex' if she stuck to them. Alfred made sure to stay out of her way after that.

Gilbert liked her for some reason. He was a weirdo.

And as the glazing on the cake, Matthew was there too. Alfred loved his brother, he really did. It would just make him a little happier if the ritual wasn't becoming a daily topic of conversation.

"I see you're still a virgin, kid!" the albino cackled.

He got smacked up the head by Arthur for that. His forest green eyes looked sympathetic, but he tried to hide this emotion beneath furrowed caterpillar-like brows.

"Don't listen to him, Alfred."

Francis tried to grope his ass, but stopped when Alfred almost broke his arm.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~, it is not my fault your terminology gets me interested. I _am_ a sex demon after all."

"Good evening, Alfred-kun. Did you sleep well?" the kitsune asked, giving a tiny bow as a form of greeting. Even though the Japanese was the shortest out of all of them, he was actually an upperclassman. As were Arthur and-

Alfred narrowed his eyes, zooming in on the figure appearing from around the corner.

Vasilica Lupei. If Alfred was the worst vampire, then Vasilica was the best. The students instinctively moved out of the way to make room for their superior, basking in his stupendous glory. He wasn't a bad guy, really. He liked to joke around, everyone loved his pranks and charisma, and he was kind to the younger students (including the American twins). Also a good dancer.

Alfred just couldn't help but hate him.

Vasilica slowly opened his wine-red eyes, making a couple of girls faint at their beauty. Pitch black pupils noticed Alfred's little group, and his lips curled up into a grin, unveiling razor-sharp canines. He skidded over to where they were standing, the gravity-defying hat on top of his strawberry blond hair swaying ever-so-slightly.

"Alfred, Matthew, how very good to see you!" he said, accent perfect for a creature of the night.

"I heard you are taking part in the Coming of Age Ritual this summer?"

Matthew nodded, and Alfred grumbled something incomprehensible.

"Well, as they say: break a tooth, or die trying!"

The senior was about to leave again when Gilbert stepped forward. They didn't know it, but he was about to ask the stupidest question ever.

"Hey Vas, there's something I've been meaning to ask ya!"

The vampire turned around, thin eyebrows raised in question.

"And what is that my red-eyed colleague?"

The albino wagged his tail, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Is it true that vampires sparkle?"

He then cackled loudly, paws clutching his stomach.

If he didn't have his headlights closed, he would have seen the psychotic twitching of Vasilica's eye.

He also would have seen the fist coming straight at his face.

The werewolf yelped as he was sent flying towards the wall, body crashing heavily against the bricks. He tumbled to the ground in an unruly mess of fur, limbs and broken teeth.

Vasilica didn't give him the time to recover. In the blink of an eye he was next to the other, dragging him up by the scruff of his neck. He then continued to bash the wolf's head against the ground, superhuman strength helping him greatly. He found satisfaction in the amount of blood colouring the floor.

Then he talked, underlining each word with another meeting of face-to-linoleum.

"Don't."

BASH

"Ever."

BASH

"Mention."

BASH

"Twilight."

BASH

"Again."

After three more collisions for good measure, Vasilica got up. He wiped the dust off his jacket, careful not to step in the crimson liquid. He then turned towards the onlookers.

"Now I have to go. Good day to you all!" And with that he skipped away, whistling a jolly tune.

Gilbert let out a sad little whimper. He tried to stretch his muscles, failed miserably, spat out another tooth, and then began crying. Since he was a wolf, it was more like an obnoxiously loud howling. The blood in his mouth didn't help either.

Alfred sighed. Gilbert really needed to learn not to challenge Vasilica anymore. Sure, vampires and werewolves were at peace right now, but that didn't mean there wasn't any danger of a possible World War III breaking out at any given time.

Alfred knew Gilbert did it for his sake. Nobody would say it out loud, but that annoying egocentric narcissist was actually a great friend.

If only he would learn his lesson.

"Who's bringing him to the infirmary this time?" Alfred groaned, quickly stepping away when the werewolf tried to clutch his legs with blood-soaked paws.

Right then, the wolf's brother appeared. Feliciano Vargas, who was with him, fainted on the spot at seeing the amount of damage done.

"Bruder, what did you do this time?" Ludwig sighed.

Gilbert wailed, teeth already growing back. Which hurt. A lot.

"He said something stupid to that Romanian scum again," Arthur mentioned, rolling his eyes.

Ludwig grabbed both his brother and the Italian muse and swung them onto his back.

"I'll take them. And don't you have to go to class?"

Francis tried to grope Alfred's ass again. This time, the sunny blond did break his arm.

Yup, another uneventful day at Crack High.

Alfred was about to leave for class when a shill was sent travelling down his spine. Which was rather odd, since he was a cold-blooded creature. He slowly turned when he heard the chattering in the hallway dying. His bright blue orbs narrowed.

The students quickly moved aside to make way for the newcomer. Not because he was popular or someone highly respected. No, they moved out of the way because they were frightened of him. He was a high-class demon after all. On top of that, there was something… off, about him. No one could say what it was that made their pulse quicken, their instincts set on run and hide. The guy just oozed danger, even though he smiled all the freakin' time. He was mysterious, creepy, and above all, unpredictable. And people don't like unpredictable.

But everyone knew of the being that was Ivan Braginsky.

Small patches of ice were created where his feet treaded on the floor, as if marking his territory. A gush of cold made the teenagers cover their ears and noses, body parts already flushing red. His walk was slow and casual, hands folded behind his back. His skin even paler than that of a vampire's, perfect for a being of winter. He was always clothed in warm sweaters and pullovers, no matter the season. Glowing amethyst peeked from beneath folded eyelids, secretly observing his surroundings. A long scarf draped over his shoulders, preventing clouds of breath from escaping.

Alfred warily followed his movements, muscles tensing and trying to hold back an adrenaline-induced hiss. The logical part of his mind told him there was absolutely no reason to fear the guy. He had never hurt anyone, or at least not as far as they knew. But Alfred was one to trust his instincts, and they were screaming for him to stay away from this fella.

Their gazes met for the tiniest of seconds. A memory flashed in front of his inner eye, making the hiss that had threatened to come out finally spill.

Matthew pulled him back by his arm, alarmed by his brother's dominant behaviour. Ivan simply smiled that creepy little smile of his, before continuing on his merry way.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Arthur seethed, fluorescent green spheres narrowed to angry little slits.

Alfred simply shook his head, unable to speak of what had come over him. The memory was still there, buzzing through his mind.

xoxox _Flashback _xoxox

_Alfred bent through his knees, eyes focussed on the basket. He jumped in the air, stretched his arms, …_

_And missed completely, the ball bouncing off of the backboard._

_The others either booed at him or laughed their obnoxious little laughs._

_Alfred groaned in frustration. Gym was one of the only classes he was good at. Since it was a mixed class, the other vampires didn't get to tease him as much. You see, being a virgin meant you weren't up to full potential yet. This lead to all of the others being a lot stronger, faster, and more suave than him. Well, the suave part was just him being dorky, but let's not get into that. Still, the other monsters liked to rub it in whenever he messed up. Wouldn't want Alfred forgetting he was the only pure soul left in his year, now did they?_

_Alfred frowned at the ball he had picked up again._

'Bunch of hypocrites_,' he thought._

_Every time he made a goal, yes, THEN they liked him. But when he didn't, he was the failure once more, the scapegoat they could blame all of their mistakes on._

_Someone messes up a test? Alfred's fault._

_Guy gets dumped by his girlfriend? Alfred's fault._

_Someone gets diarrhoea? …You get the picture._

_He still had friends, but if only he could prove those other suckers wrong…_

_Prove to them that you didn't have to be a stone-cold killer to be a good monster. That refusing to chase after the innocent didn't make you a lesser person._

_But that was the whole problem. Because in this society, you had to. And it did._

_Alfred tightened his grip on the ball, nails digging into the leather. He catapulted the damn thing away in a sudden fit of rage, but again, it was sent flying in the wrong direction._

_The students were about to laugh once more, when they noticed where the ball had landed._

_Alfred held his breath as the round object stopped in front of Ivan's feet._

_The demon was sitting by the side-lines. He never joined the class, busying himself by reading a book or watching the others play._

_Now, his violet eyes looked up from the novel laying in his hands, a light frown finding its way to his perfectly shaped brows._

_He gently closed the book and got up from his seat, other students keeping a watchful eye on him. He took hold of the ball and studied it, as if never having seen such a thing before._

_Then he looked at the vampire, and smiled._

_Alfred wanted to run away when the icy demon began walking towards him, but something kept him rooted to the spot. Were it his pride, fear, or maybe curiosity, Alfred didn't know. He also didn't have time to think, as the older boy was taking large strides to reach him._

_Adrenaline was racing through his body by the time the tall creature was before him. The other could possibly smell it. Possibly being the key word, because no one really knew what Ivan could and couldn't do, where his sensory limits laid. He was indeed a mystery._

_Ivan held the ball in front of the blond's blue orbs, demonstrating how he covered it in a thin layer of ice._

_The next action was almost too fast for the eye to see. Humans would probably miss it._

_With one swift throw, the ball moved from Ivan's hands to the basket, snugly sliding through the net._

_Ivan smiled at the smaller guy, showing off his snow white teeth._

"_Be more careful, da? Someone might get hit next time."_

_They didn't know if he was referring to himself being the one hit, or the hitter. Probably the latter. And next time, he would probably be throwing heads instead of balls._

_That was the longest sentence Ivan had ever uttered to him. But each and every word had been imprinted in his brain, leaving behind a scalding mark of warning._

_No one at school had ever seen Ivan angry or violent. But no one wanted to be the first to witness it, so they all steered clear of him._

xoxox

"Alfred-kun, we must get to class now," a voice suddenly called him back.

The blond looked at his friends, noticing their wary and worried glances.

He smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, let's."

xoxox

**First chapter done!**

**There's a lot of explaining in this chapter, but I still tried to keep it to a minimum. If you feel there are things left unexplained (like why exactly Alfred is World's Worst Vampire), don't worry: it will be dealt with in later parts.  
I've made Alfred a lot more cynical and stuff in this story, but he's going through puberty, so I guess it makes sense. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of time for him to be his enthusiastic little ADD self. :)  
And for those of you who don't know: Vasilica is Romania.**

**Hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you think about the concept, and hopefully see you next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, and in this story I want to make a suggestion of one song and other fanfiction per chapter. Just because I can and want to.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: The Ballad Of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Disco  
Story: The zombification of Ivan Braginski - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (A one-shot in which Ivan and Alfred are zombies. Surprisingly fluffy.)**

Words:

Bruder: Brother  
Da: Yes


	4. Chapter 2: Desher

Chapter 2: Desher

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!**

xoxox

Electric blue eyes were having a staring contest with the ceiling.

The class he was currently in was called 'Hunting: A theory'.

Yippee.

"Now who can tell me how long it takes for our venom to reach its full potential?"

The teacher's eyes scanned the room, seeing no volunteers. Alfred tried to make himself as small as possible, blending in with his chair. But to no avail.

"Alfred. Mind giving me the correct answer?"

Everyone turned to gape at him, waiting for a chance to mock the only virgin in their midst. The blond straightened his back and folded his hands in his lap. Were he still human, he would be sweating like a sinner in church right now.

"Um… About a minute?" he tried.

As if on cue, the students burst into laughter. Alfred scowled at them, keeping his lips pursed tight.

The teacher sighed and succeeded in calming down her pupils.

"Matthew, can you give me the right answer?"

The teenage vampire visibly jumped when his twin brother seemed to magically manifest himself in the chair next to his.

"Up to ten seconds, Mrs. Khemet(1)," sounded his soft voice.

She nodded approvingly.

"Very good. The moment our teeth sink into the flesh-" She made a little drawing to illustrate her words. "-the venom starts spreading. Other than most toxins, our venom is so poisonous it instantly attacks the nerve system. The victim usually loses the will to fight back the moment he or she gets bitten. Within four seconds, their body goes numb. After ten seconds they are fully paralyzed, unable to push off or get away from the attacker."

The woman smiled. "We are perfect predators."

Someone at the back of the class raised his hand.

"But teach, aren't there instances in history where the venom didn't work fast enough or where the victim could still push its assaulter off, even after getting bitten?"

Mrs. Khemet nodded. "I see someone's been paying attention in his history class."

She turned towards the blackboard again and wrote down a couple of words.

"First of all, our venom has different effects on different species. For humans, as we all know, it works as some sort of stunner, a sedative. For werewolves it is deadly. Hence the gravity and amount of casualties in the Lunar War of '59. It has absolutely no effect on demons, despite perhaps that it feels a bit 'ticklish' to them."

Alfred snorted. He could vividly remember that one time where Vasilica had tried to punish Francis after getting his ass groped by sinking his teeth into the incubus. The French demon had only cried out in pleasure, probably traumatizing the senior vampire. Alfred pitied him that day. Francis really could be a handful.

"Now, normally the toxins make our victims unable to do anything but accept their inevitable fate. There are however times when it doesn't work properly. There can be several reasons for this happening. Maybe the vampire has been eating unhealthily, not getting the proper amount of nutrition for their venom to stay up to the best quality. Maybe he or she has bitten the victim in the wrong place, giving them enough time to try and escape. Not that they can~"

A bit of laughter.

"Or maybe-" She turned towards the class with a knowing mien. "Maybe it's just a really stubborn bag of meat."

This drew out more chuckles.

Alfred furrowed his brows. He didn't like her referring to human beings as mere food. After all, weren't they all human at some point? How could everyone forget so easily? True, Alfred had absolutely no memories of his before-life. But he probably wouldn't have liked being so looked down upon.

"Is everything all right Al?"

The teen looked to his side, once again surprised when he saw his brother there. That unique mixture of mauve and burgundy now had a worried zest to it.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Everything's all perfectly dandy and swell."

The class was then ended by the ringing of the bell.

"Alfred, I want to speak to you for a moment," the teacher said before he could even think about making his escape.

Matthew laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed encouragingly, before leaving to see what Kumajiro was doing. The American vampire sunk back in his chair, hands folded in his lap, eyes wandering around the room.

The walls were painted a broken white, artistic swirls and carmine roses decorating the corners and edges. The cabinets and bookshelves were filled with useless crap, or at least as far as the blonde was concerned.

There was one single thing that Alfred didn't understand about the room, a mystery so to speak. Near the back of the classroom, standing right beneath the window, was a single big-stemmed sunflower.

No other plants but that one piece had ever stood there. The strange part was that even though no one ever seemed to be concerned about the flora, it was beaming with health. Alfred never noticed anyone taking care of it. He had asked Mrs. Khemet once, but she told him she didn't know whose it was either. The plant had just appeared one day. Since it was such a nice flower, she had chosen not to worry about it.

"Alfred, can you come up here?"

The boy shot back to the present. He jumped out of his chair and walked over to the teacher's desk. The woman studied him with a kind yet grave expression in her eyes like liquid chocolate.

"Can you guess what this is about?"

The sunny blond inspected his nails, deliberately not looking his teacher in the eye. He could hear her sigh.

"Alfred, you are turning eighteen this year, and still you haven't succeeded in one single hunting session."

He cringed at her harsh words, but she mercilessly kept going.

"I just don't know what to do with you. It's not that you're not a smart kid, I _know_ you can do better than this. But you aren't even trying!"

She placed a hand under his chin, forcefully tilting his head up. His eyes jerked to the side, not daring to meet her stern glare.

"Tell me, Alfred. Why are you being so stubborn? Why refuse to hunt? Why don't you co-operate in my classes, even though they are very important for you education?"

As if he could tell her. As if he could tell anyone.

"I_ have_ tried…" he mumbled, frowning defiantly but still keeping his eyes fixed on the blackboard.

She pursed her lips, keeping in a warning growl.

"Trying is not enough in this case. We are talking about a matter of life and death here, stupid boy! Do you want to be and outcast? Fail the ritual?"

He quietly shook his head. The woman sighed once more before finally releasing him.

"Look, Alfred. I'm only telling you this for your own good. I am worried about you. So please, keep trying. Don't give up hope because of one failed attempt."

She smiled gently.

"You're a good kid, and I don't want to see one of my students thrown onto the streets."

He hesitantly smiled back at her, successfully hiding his real emotions.

A good kid, she called him. If only his teacher knew just how spot-on her words were.

"Don't worry, Mrs. K. I'm just a late bloomer."

She patted him on the head.

"I really do hope so. I really do."

xoxox

Alfred and Matthew were walking home together, side by side, not saying a single word to the other. Alfred was, very uncharacteristically, in deep thought.

"What did Mrs. Khemet want to talk about?" Matthew inquired, trying to start a conversation.

His twin was unusually quiet. Normally he would talk on and on about the biggest nonsense, excited like a little kid over anything and everything. Today however, the sunny blonde almost seemed depressed.

Matthew had to pose his question two more times before finally drawing out a response.

"Huh?" Alfred jerked his head up, bewilderedly looking around him.

"What are you thinking about?" came a voice.

Two sets of eyes looked down at the polar bear cub that had only just awoken from its slumber.

"What am I thinking about?" the teenager repeated, lips twitching up in a grin.

He accidently stared up into a streetlight, temporarily blinding himself before answering.

"I'm thinking that I could try hunting again tonight."

Matthew's face lit up for the smallest of moments before deflating again.

"Good luck, Al."

His brother shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Matthew secretly studied him from the corner of his eyes. He too worried for the other's well-being. Everyone did, although it was disguised by incessant teasing.

But Matthew was the only one who had seen his twin right after one of his many attempts at being a full-fledged vampire. Because he really did try, unlike popular belief.

Each and every time the blond had been caught by him sneaking into the house after another failed hunt, Matthew tried asking him how it went. All he got were glum glares, eyes that looked dull and disappointed, and a bitten "I don't wanna talk about it." He didn't know what happened for his brother to react like that. He did know that Alfred wasn't ever going to inform him.

"Don't tell them."

Matthew's red-soaked eyes glanced at the other. By 'them' his twin meant their caretakers.

A tiny smile graced his features.

"I won't, Al. I promise."

xoxox

The sunny blond was sitting on top of the roof of an apartment building. He was half-concealed by the night's darkness, but couldn't hide himself completely.

His yellow locks looked less bright in this lighting, paled considerably to aide in his disguise. But his eyes could fool no soul, living or undead. The vivid blue was glowing, turned luminescent even. It made him look mysterious, like a mythical being. But above all, it made him look dangerous. A predator you'd best avoid, but couldn't help but to be drawn to. They weren't as demanding, as mighty as a true vampire's. But they would do the trick if used correctly.

Alfred sat crouched on the edge of the roof, letting his gaze wander over the streets below him. A white shirt could hardly cover up a very muscled adolescent body, how his skin was rock-hard to humans yet smooth to his fellow monsters. His back forming an elegant curl, ready to jump straight into action at any given time.

From up here, he could easily zoom in on all the possible prey down below. See the little dusts of breath that clouded the late autumn's air. Count the wrinkles in their foreheads. Smell the different spectra of emotions, all blissfully unaware of the creature so high above them. Feel the pulse in their necks…

Alfred felt a shudder travel down his spine, his pointy canines aching to bite into succulent flesh. He tore his gaze away from an especially delicious smelling girl and jumped backwards onto the roof. He pushed his forehead against the cool stone wall, arms hugging his body tightly.

"Come on, Jones. You can do this," he tried to encourage himself. "You just need to focus. You're a vampire, dammit! You're not allowed to get distracted."

He closed his eyes, letting his nose sniff out the scent of that one girl again. Immediately he began mouth-watering, at which his shining orbs shot open.

This was it. He had to do it.

No turning back.

Alfred peeked over the low wall and instantly caught sight of his prey of choice. It was a young girl, about fifteen years of age. Her red curls danced on her back, bouncing on her swift stride.

Alfred pushed away his disgust at wanting to see this stranger's blood so badly it set his throat on fire.

Focus.

He hopped over the edge and let his body slide against the wall, easily reaching the ground while going completely unnoticed by possible curious onlookers. He quickly pulled on his old bomber jacket to look less conspicuous among the coated crowds, returning home from a night shift or perhaps a party.

That jacket was one of the only things he still had from his previous life. That, his glasses, and an old name tag from the army around his neck that read 'John Smith'. Could've been his father, could've been a pseudonym or something. Alfred didn't know.

The bomber jacket was one of his greatest treasures. Real vintage. The outside was a brown leather, a white fifty on the back of it, letters only slightly cracked with age. There was soft and warm wool on the inside – well, the blond figured he would have experienced it as warm in his past life, when he could still feel temperatures.

He put his nose against the familiar fabric and breathed in. His olfactory organ was hit by freshly mown grass, mint toothpaste, a faint hint of tobacco, rich and earthy soil, pine trees, and the overpowering smell of hamburgers. He could only guess his past self loved the food. Couldn't blame him. Even now he liked to pick one up every now and then, though it did absolutely nothing to ease his hunger. He could eat whole mountains of the things without feeling the tiniest bit full. One of the perks of being a creature of the night.

Smelling his jacket calmed down his overheated mind. Yes, the lovely aroma of her blood still caressed his nostrils, but now he could think more clearly again. Try to figure out a strategy to get her alone somewhere.

He almost gagged when his brain registered what he had been thinking, feeling sick and twisted at the mere suggestion.

But he _had_ to do this. He had to prove that he was worthy of this life. Not only to his teacher and fellow monsters, but also to himself.

Back to the hunt.

Alfred discreetly made his way through the masses, rapidly gaining ground on his prey. He was in luck today, the girl had apparently chosen to take a shortcut through some dark alleyway. Foolish human, didn't she know that was never a good idea?

Now was his chance.

Alfred slipped into the alleyway behind her, making sure he didn't look suspicious in doing so. The girl was already halfway through the small street. She wasn't going to get much further.

With only five hurried steps he was behind her. She could sense his presence, but it was already too late.

Far too late.

He used his right hand to slam her against the wall, brute strength pulsing through his arm.

The teen let out a gasp when her head met the bricks, temporarily disrupting her vision. The quickened heartbeat sounded like music to his ears, a symphony for his hungry mouth.

The impact made the girl lose a tiny bit of blood. It was all that was needed to make the blond go insane with thirst. Like a shark in a frenzy, red covered his eyes, a buzzing sound in his ears.

He bent over and let the tip of his nose graze against her collarbone, almost nuzzling in the crook of her neck. He felt connected with her through the contact, making one line of blood flowing, nurturing the pulse, the beat beat beat beat beat-

The girl finally realized what was happening and started crying. She tried pushing him off, but to no avail of course.

"No, please… Stop it…"

Her plea never reached his numb ears. He was fully led by instinct now, only focussed on gaining satisfaction. Logic had left him. All that counted was that terrorizing heat coming from her body, and the promise that it would ease his thirst. The tip of his nose wandered up and down her throat, searching the best spot to perform his act.

She let out a loud sob, trembling with fear and agony. He felt the venom filling his mouth as he parted his lips and moved closer to-

"Help… Me…"

Two words.

That was all it took. With just two words, the young woman had just saved herself from a certain death.

Because of those two little words, Alfred immediately came to his senses. His eyes snapping open, the teenager froze.

The instinct of a monster is a very powerful notion. Almost no creature can resist the urge to feed once he or she is overcome by it.

But there is a reason that Alfred's nickname is World's Worst Vampire. You see, it has nothing to do with clumsiness, or stupidity, or him not paying attention in his classes. Even being a virgin wasn't the real issue here. Well, it was for the other monsters, but him being pure was actually a consequence of the real reason. A secret reason, something Alfred had never told anyone. Not only because it was embarrassing, but because it was wrong. Something a monster wasn't allowed to do, something that would get him kicked out of the monster society faster than he could say 'whoops'.

For on top of his primal instincts, Alfred had a second nature. Something that prevented him from hunting, that obliged him to preserve some sense of humanity, as silly as that may sound for a monster. An instinct that overpowered both his mind and body, one he simply couldn't ignore.

It was the instinct of… Well, of being a hero. It sounds very childish, but that's the best way to describe it.

Alfred could never hurt the innocent, could never kill, could never allow himself to be overcome by the needs of his vampire nature. He had somehow kept his ideas of right and wrong from when he was still human, and therefore he would never be a successful hunter. He had no qualms with drinking blood from bags, but biting someone went against his somehow still-existing soul.

Now, vampires didn't need to kill their prey every time they went out hunting. Just a few sips was usually enough to fill them up for at least a couple of days. It was only for longer periods of time that they drank more blood. But even biting – without killing – an innocent human being, seemed repulsive to that hero-side of his.

Alfred had tried to ignore it so many times already. But each and every single hunt again he was forced to abort the mission, sometimes at the last possible second. Much like now actually.

Humans would see the beauty of his gift, would be more than happy with a 'sensible' vampire. His colleagues… Well, it was his little secret for a reason. If it ever came out, becoming an outcast was inevitable. And since being an outcast meant you also couldn't just buy blood bags anymore, it would most likely lead to death by slowly dehydrating and starvation.

It was forbidden because not only was he destined to fail the Coming of Age Ritual like this, but it also meant he would forever remain a virgin. And being a virgin meant you didn't get the cool vampire skills, it meant that you were in fact only a little better than a human. And being only slightly better than a human wasn't good enough to keep your place in the monster society.

He had no future unless he learnt to control it, to push away his true self.

But not tonight.

Tonight, the boy found himself letting go of his prey with a shocked expression on his face, eyes wide with horror and mouth agape. He clasped a hand over his nose to stop himself from going crazy over that seductive aroma of hers.

The girl's cheeks were stained with tears, sobs still escaping her lips, pure fear written all over her face.

Alfred slowly shook his head, stumbling backwards until he met the opposing wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" he spat, startling the both of them. He knew a mere apology wasn't going to save his soul, nor would it ease her nerves.

'_I have to get out of here.'_

He spun on his heels, fell, scrambled back up, and sprinted out of the alleyway, the terrified expression on his victim's face burnt into his memory, guaranteed to haunt his dreams the following days.

He couldn't do it. How could he ever hurt such a sinless being?

He blindly raced through the streets, putting as much distance as possible between him and the crime scene, ignoring the queer stares he got. Adrenaline pushed him on, panicky thoughts further rousing him.

'_What have I done?_' he thought.

The inner conflict was too big. One part of him was mad at himself for letting such an easy kill slip away. Another (considerably larger) part was infuriated that such thoughts even existed within his mind.

It was too much.

Guilt. Remorse. Betrayal towards his own kind. Disgust. Thirst. Responsibility. Fear.

He was only one guy, and the feelings were becoming too much to handle.

Alfred suddenly halted in the middle of a cemetery. Didn't even know how he got there.

His wobbly legs brought him to the nearest tombstone and urged him to sit down. He hid his face in his hands and let out an exasperate groan.

Another failed hunt. Another wave of guilt and nausea.

Life really did suck for World's Worst Vampire.

xoxox

Now that he finally gave himself some time to calm down, he noticed the cold. A thick mist swirled around on the ground, a chilly frost biting into his skin.

Why could he feel the cold?

An agonizing scream cut through the night's serenity.

Alfred instantly bolted upright. A part of him wanted to jump to the rescue, but another part told him he had already done enough 'good deeds' for the day. He shouldn't get involved. He was a vampire, not Superman.

But when the man screamed again, his legs started sprinting towards the source of the sound on their own accord.

Fuck being a monster. He was Alfred freakin' Jones, and he wasn't about to let a murder happen right under his nose!

He jumped over a fallen tombstone, racing after the faint smell of fear.

In his haste, he didn't notice the small snowflakes dancing through the air.

The blond found his target; a man lying on the ground. He immediately crouched down beside him.

"Dude, are you all right?" he asked, swiftly scanning him for any injuries.

"M-monster!" the human wailed.

Alfred impatiently clacked his tongue.

"Dude, I only wanna help-"

"No, behind you! There's a monster out there!"

Alfred tensed when he saw a figure approaching them. His eyes shot back to the man.

"Okay dude. You run, I'll distract him."

"But-"

"Now!"

Alfred jumped up and full-on tackled the tall guy to the ground.

The crowds went wild, fangirls cheered as he basked in victory…

In reality, as soon as the two bodies collided, Alfred was almost immediately overcome by the cold. Instead of tackling the other to the ground, he was easily pushed off and pinned to the earth himself.

Alfred opened his mouth to let out a hiss, but then he froze once he saw just who exactly the other was.

Violet eyes were scorching with rage as they looked down at him. His lips forming a disapproving line, hair messy and scarf half-on-half-off his shoulders. Alfred could count the other's whitish eyelashes from this close proximity.

"Alfred," his icy voice sounded, having lost all childish playfulness.

"Why are you stealing my kill?"

The sunny blond blinked dumbly, brain having to take a moment before being able to comprehend the question. He looked at the man – or at the place where the man used to be. For he had successfully escaped.

Alfred swallowed and grinned sheepishly at the demon towering over him.

"Hi there, big guy!" he tried to laugh it off.

His laugh was turned into a yelp of pain when Ivan increased the pressure on his wrists, agonizing chill cutting its way straight through his bones.

"I am not going to repeat myself, _Alfred_." His name was said with such hate it made the vampire shudder in dread.

He quickly tried to explain himself, realizing he couldn't all the same.

"Look, I wasn't trying to steal your kill-"

"Do not lie to me."

"But I'm not!"

Alfred held his breath when Ivan brought their faces close. Cold sweat would have broken out under the way his violet spheres studied the boy's face, as if trying to find the truth in those features.

"I swear," he added, hoping the demon wasn't going to rip him to shreds or fully freeze his intestines.

He sighed in relief when Ivan straightened his back and let go of his wrists. He was still crouched over him, but now looked a lot less menacing. There was even some sort of… wonder, in the way his eyebrows were raised and his eyes had gone questioningly wide.

"Then what were you doing?"

Shit. Now what was he supposed to say? He couldn't just tell him the truth.

"_Hey Ivan, guess what? Instead of killing people, I save their asses from hungry demon scum like you!"_

Nope, never gonna happen.

"I was… bored?" he tried, playing innocence incarnate.

Ivan curiously tilted his head.

"What does being bored have to do with preventing other creatures from feeding?"

Alfred laughed a bit hysterically.

"Guess you're right! Silly me. No idea what I was thinking."

Ivan narrowed his eyes. Alfred could almost see him thinking, see the mechanisms in his brain trying to come up with a solution.

This was bad. This was very bad.

Alfred had no idea how smart the icy demon was, but he didn't want to find out either.

"Look, I'm sorry he got away, but can you please let go of me?"

"Nyet."

Alfred huffed.

"I don't speak your commie language dude."

Ivan showed his snow white teeth.

"Do not insult my land, mahl'-cheek. Or I will tell you everything that is wrong with this capitalist country."

Alfred was about to retort when Ivan laid a numbing cold hand over his mouth. Alfred's muffled protest was cut off by the senior's next words.

"And let us not digress, da? There are more important matters to discuss."

He brought their faces close again, glowing violet locked with anxious blue.

"I know what you were doing."

Alfred's heart skipped a beat, he just knew it did, when their noses all but touched.

"It almost looked like you were rescuing him."

The world stopped spinning and for a moment, Alfred could really feel the sweat making its way down his body.

He had been found out.

He was so fuckin' dead.

The blond frantically shook his head, but Ivan simply grinned, eyes twinkling with glee.

"Do not worry little one. I will not tell anyone about this encounter."

This made the teenager pause.

…Huh?

Why?

Ivan giggled.

"Your face is very easy to read, da? Like one of those books that has pictures in them."

He straightened his figure a second time.

"I have nothing to gain from 'telling on you', I believe the expression is."

Alfred simply blinked at him, not trusting his own ears.

Ivan smiled that creepy little trademark-smile of his.

"But if you ever prevent me from feeding again, I will break every single bone in your body."

And with those words he went away, leaving behind a trail of snow and a very stunned teenage vampire.

xoxox

**The plot thickens… Or something like that.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring  
Story: Giving In - Artificial Starlight (A must read for lovers of RuCan.)**

1) Mrs. Khemet is the personification of Ancient Egypt.

Words:

Desher: Red (Egyptian)  
Mahl'-cheek: Boy  
Nyet: No


	5. Chapter 3: Roșu

Chapter 3: Roșu

**Happy New Year everybody!**

**A little bit of extra info, because I don't know if (or when) I'll be able to incorporate this into the story.  
If a vampire bites a human, they can get away unharmed (unless the vampire decides to kill them of course). For a human to become a vampire, the vampire has to let the human drink his own blood.  
Thought I'd clear that one out for you. Other questions will most likely be answered in later chapters, but don't be afraid to ask if there's something bothering you.**

**I also updated the summary-thingy, so you guys know better what to expect.**

xoxox

Alfred swiftly made his way home. The sun was about to rise, and that was never a good time for a vampire to be out and about. Sure, their kind didn't burn to a crisp like stories often wanted to make you believe, but it did slow them down, drained their energy and made them dizzy and sluggish.

Usually there was absolutely no need at all for a vampire to be outside during the daytime. School and work all took place in the course of the night, and most of the time it was arranged so that there still were plenty of hours left to go hunting afterwards. Or, you know, to go hang out with your friends or something. Do some homework. Play some games. Normal stuff.

The sunny blond reached his aunt and uncle's house. The first rays were already breaking through on the horizon. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as he was blinded by the sun. He hissed at the fiery ball before looking up at his bedroom window. He knew this way in all too well.

With one smooth jump the teenager launched himself into the tree opposite of his window. Grabbing a branch he swung himself into a crouching position. Tip-toeing over the wood, the tree only slightly swayed under his weight. The window was already ajar, as if awaiting his arrival.

Definitely his brother's doing.

Alfred reached out and pushed against the glass, further opening the window before jumping over and letting his body slide into the room.

Before he had the time to close the window behind him, the sound of soft footsteps reached his ears. The boy didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"How did it go?" came his twin's worried voice.

Alfred shrugged, nervous tension in his shoulders as he slammed the window shut, mentally wincing when he remembered the presence of his probably sleeping aunt.

He could hear Matthew move closer, but no touch came, no hand on his shoulder or hug from behind, no "I understand" when really, nobody ever would.

Instead, his brother muttered a quiet "I made you some cocoa."

Alfred spun on his heels, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Indeed, there in the other's hands was a mug with warm chocolate milk, a few soggy marshmallows drifting about, the unmistakeable scent of maple syrup accompanying the drink.

Blue locked with mauve, the silent questions answered in their brotherly union.

_Why?_

_Because we're family._

A tiny smile broke out on the teen's face. He accepted the hot beverage, nurturing it between pale-skinned fingers.

"Thank you," he muttered, words almost inaudible.

But Matthew heard them, him being used to speaking in a soft voice.

"You're welcome, Al."

At that moment, Kumajiro came strolling into the room, asking for its owner's attention. Matthew quickly went over to pick the cub up, giving Alfred the chance to taste his drink. The scalding hotness flowed down his throat, warmth going completely unnoticed by his supernatural senses. But the taste remained. Alfred would absolutely hate being a vampire if all he could taste was that red liquid. At least now he could still find comfort in food, as if reminding himself that despite his non-beating heart, skin complex and raised senses, he was still human somehow. Even when every single monster seemed to forget that little fact, he would always remember.

Matthew laid a hand on the doorknob, about to go back to his own room. The timid voice of his brother made him pause.

"Hey Matt, do you have any experience with… with- you know… demons?"

The slightly smaller teenager looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

"Al, we go to a school filled with creatures of all kinds. Everyone has at least a little knowledge on demons. Heck, one of our friends is an incubus!"

"Yeah I know, that's not what I meant. I was talking about a… a specific demon."

Matthew fully turned to face the other. Alfred was scowling at his mug, as if having difficulty with sorting out his emotions.

"Who, Al?"

The blue-eyed vampire's eyebrows formed a perfect V. Apparently he had chosen for anger with this particular creature.

"While I was hunting, I met someone at the cemetery. He- we talked for a bit."

Suddenly his head snapped up, rage instantly replaced by the highest concern.

"Mattie, please tell me. You pay better attention in class. When a demon gives you his word, does he always stick to it? No cheatsy I'm-gonna-try-and-wiggly-my-way-out-of-this-one?"

Matthew gave his twin a quick once-over, alarmed by his words. The teen didn't look hurt in any way, so he couldn't have gotten into a fight with someone.

Had his foolish brother made a pact with a demon? Why?

"No, they stick to their words… But they can get very literal about it. Even when you think you've got it all under control, they'll find some new way to interpret the contract to their own benefit. They'll say it isn't a contract breach, since the words can be read so-and-so. To sum it up, you only make deals with a demon at your own risk."

Alfred hung his head, swirling the milk in his mug.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be something like that."

Matthew studied his features, worried for the other's well-being. He carefully chose his next words.

"Alfred, if there's ever someone bugging you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Alfred smiled his hero-smile, demeanour changing in a flash so as not to further worry his brother.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it bro! I just felt like asking for, you know, future reference 'n' stuff! I'm no fool, I'd never make a contract with a demon!"

This of course didn't include said demon to make a promise to _him_ instead. Alfred was going to be so fucking screwed if Ivan decided to retract his decision on not telling on him.

"Sleep well, Alfred."

His smile faltered only for the tiniest of moments.

"You too, Mattie."

xoxox

_**Demons**_

_You know what I hate more than Vasilica Lupei? Demons. They're just big douchebags who think they're better than the rest, think they rule the school and that other monsters should get on their hands and knees for them._

_But I'm not talking about your average demons here. No incubi or succubae (huzzah for online dictionaries and spell-check), no elemental or mythological demons. Because those ones can be easily identified. They've been studied so that other creatures know exactly what to expect whenever they meet one (wow, looks like I do pay some attention in my classes at times)._

_No, I'm talking about the other kind. The kind that exists of unidentifiable individuals (look at me using long words!), the kind that can't be classified at all. The mysterious kind, whose real abilities can only be guessed at. They're the real scumbags. Especially since nobody knows whether they're dangerous or not._

_So my advice: never trust a demon._

_That's all I wanted to say for now._

_-American Vamp-_

Alfred sighed as he logged off. He didn't really know why he even bothered with writing these things. He only had about a handful of followers, and none of them ever took the time to leave a comment.

It just felt good being able to tell what was on his mind, without anyone laughing at him, being overly concerned, or trying to give him useless advice. And it definitely beat having a diary. He was waaaaaaaaaay to masculine to ever own such girly shit.

He should really try and get some sleep right now. Were he to open the heavy windows blocking out the sunlight, he would be able to see the yellow orb burning fiercely in the blue skies.

But he just couldn't help but racking his brains over Braginsky.

What had the guy been thinking, simply letting him go like that? True enough, the demon himself indeed had not a single thing to gain from telling on him. But it was his duty as a creature, as a functioning part of the monster society! Had they been caught by anyone else, Ivan would've been just as much to blame as Alfred himself.

The vampire groaned. Ivan was a puzzle that would take way too much effort to try and solve. Hadn't Churchill said something like that about Russia before? Something with puzzles and enigmas(1)? In any case, this demon was the reason he had written the blog entry.

The boy had mentioned elemental demons in it. At first glance you would say this Slavic specimen was obviously an ice demon, what with his ability to create snow and ice and his ever-cold body temperature. But he wasn't. Because on top of his frosty powers, he had shown signs of other supernatural abilities.

Elemental demons were solely restricted to their element. Fire demons could create and use fire, water demons had water, and electric demons had electricity. But Ivan could do more.

No one knew how much more exactly, but he could and he would. Plus you had the fact that the Russian fed on blood and flesh, not on souls, dreams and thoughts, darkness or specific emotions like fear (or sex in the case of incubi and succubae), like others his kind.

Alfred knew this for a fact, having encountered the ashen blond once while he was feeding in an abandoned building somewhere at the outskirts of town. Alfred had immediately left him to his own devices of course. Demons could get quite grumpy when you disrupted their snack time. But the memory of him sinking his teeth into a woman's shoulders, the sound of ripping and wet squelching and sucking remained.

So yeah, no weird food for Ivan. Just flesh and blood. That of course didn't make him any less of a possible biohazard.

But as long as he kept his word and no one had seen them at the cemetery, all was well.

Which brought him back to the real problem.

What the hell had he been thinking, trying to save a human who was clearly being hunted on?! Nothing, that's the answer. At that moment he had been acting purely on instinct, not giving the consequences a minute's thought. He was just so incredibly stupid.

A knock on the door brought the teen back from his musings.

"Al, you awake? It's almost time for breakfast."

Great, already?

"Yeah, I'm coming."

xoxox

Alfred was completely on guard that day, in case Ivan_ had _spilled something. But no one treated him any different, gave him funny looks or tried to drag his ass to court.

Huh. Apparently the icy demon had kept his word after all. Alfred hadn't actually expected him to do that.

Weird. But good nonetheless.

"Vasilica!"

The sunny blond looked up to see a little boy leaping into the senior vampire's arms.

Said little boy was Vladimir, Vlad for short, Vasilica's baby brother(2). He was a vampire as well, but with a touch of demon blood running through his veins. Luckily for the kid, because if he were a pure-bred vampire, he would have to stay a little boy for the rest of his life. Their species didn't age like humans did, after all. Demons could age, but they were able to stop the growth process more or less at own will. After all, how could an incubus seduce someone when he looked like a wrinkled old geezer?

"Hey there Vladdy!" Vasilica giggled, twirling the boy around, making him laugh hysterically.

"How is my favourite brother in the whole world?"

"I'm fine thanks! I came to bring you your homework, you forgot it again this morning."

The strawberry blond gratefully accepted the gift, although the other students probably would have been more than willing to share their tasks with him.

"Thanks Vlad! Silly me, forgetting my things…"

At that moment his wine red eyes fell upon the younger vampire spectating from across the hallway. His lips twitched up in a grin.

"Alfred, my friend!"

The teen did his best not to let his eyebrow twitch. In what universe were he and Vasilica Lupei friends?

"I want you to meet my little brother!"

He skidded over, skilfully holding the child on his right shoulder. Little Vlad looked up at Alfred, big curious eyes studying his appearance.

"This is Alfred! He is a vampire just like you and me squirt! Come on, say hi!"

The boy partially hid his face in his brother's shirt, overcome by a sudden shyness like only a kid could be.

"Hi there kiddo," Alfred tried to encourage him. How could he ever be mean to such a cute little monster, even if he was family of the Romanian?

"No need to be shy Vladimir. Be polite to our fellow monster!"

At this the boy revealed his face. His eyes were an innocent baby blue, showing he still had many years to go before his first hunt. He had shaggy brown hair, two bits sticking out in a funny yet adorable way. The kid was dressed in an oversized coat that looked like it had been through a lot, patches covering the entire surface. On top of his head wiggled a little hat, exactly like his brother's. When he grinned and uncovered his tiny canines, he looked like a little angel.

"Why aren't your eyes red?" were the sweet words that escaped his lips.

Okay, scratch that whole 'he looked like an angel' thing. This boy was the devil's child.

"Vladimir, don't be rude! That's not a very nice thing to say at all!" Vasilica scolded him.

"It's still true…" the child pouted, puffing his cheeks in the cutest of ways.

Vasilica looked up, about to apologize for his brother's behaviour. Alfred was already waving his apologies away, being the hero that he was.

"No biggie. Kids are curious about literally everything."

Vasilica smiled at his words, although a flash of concern shot through his crimson orbs.

'_Concern for what?_' Alfred wondered.

Vladimir was pulling at Vasilica's sleeve, asking for his attention.

"Vas, are you going hunting again tonight?"

Vasilica shook his head.

"Not tonight Vladdy. Don't worry. I will have to by the end of the week however."

Vladimir visibly deflated, his lower lip beginning to tremble. Vasilica gently cooed at him, trying not to further upset the boy.

Alfred was studying the spectacle with great interest, more than a little confused by what had gotten the kid to start sulking. The older vampire noticed him staring and felt the need to explain himself.

"Me and Vlad live all by ourselves. So whenever I go out hunting, he has to stay home alone."

"I hate that," the little boy muttered.

"I know Vladdy, I know."

Vasilica smiled, although it looked nothing like his usual smirks.

"I try to hold myself back as much as possible, but sometimes I simply have to go out hunting."

This because vampires could only use their supernatural abilities with a regular intake of fresh blood, straight from a human's veins. Blood from blood bags helped in getting nutrition, but you only got super strength and speed and whatnot from fresh liquid.

Alfred was more than a little taken aback by the senior's blunt words. He and Matthew had been lucky enough to have been adopted almost immediately after their transformation. But they had been one of the lucky few. More often than not, new-borns had to look after themselves. They could always ask help from the monster society, but when you have just been transformed, you often don't know where to get that help.

So following Vasilica's words, the vampire had been living by himself up till the point where he found his new sibling. He must have taken the boy in, knowing it was going to be a hard task taking care of him while also going to school _and_ go hunting from time to time. Alfred knew for a fact that the two weren't biological brothers, not like him and Matthew, so it must have been something like that.

Huh. That was actually pretty heroic. Unexpectedly so, but still.

This of course didn't mean Alfred suddenly liked the other, but yeah. That was a pretty cool thing of him to do.

Hence the reason he was now blurting out a proposal, mentally slapping himself in the face.

"I could take care of him."

Both senior and little boy looked up at him, eyes big and questioning. Alfred hurriedly explained himself, wildly gesturing at the empty spaces around him.

"I mean, you know, during the hunt. I live in a pretty big house, and I'm sure Mattie wouldn't mind helping me babysit. That way you can go hunting without leaving the kid alone for so long. And I won't ask for something in return, I'm not a professional after all."

Vasilica slightly tilted his head, contemplating the offer. He looked at Vladimir, who seemed equally shocked by his sudden kindness.

"What do you think squirt?"

Vladimir bit his lip, big blue eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know… I guess it is better than having to stay all by myself…"

Vasilica smiled encouragingly.

"Come on Vlad. I'm sure you and Alfred will get along just fine. This would actually work out great, now I can go hunting more often without having to wait until my powers are almost drained!"

Vasilica definitely had an excited air around him, thinking of the prospects of such an arrangement. Vladimir still wasn't convinced.

His baby blue jewels locked with Alfred's slightly more piercing ones.

"Are you sure there's blood to drink at your house?"

Alfred forced a grin onto his face.

"I promise, kiddo."

Vladimir slowly nodded, then smiled.

"Okay then."

Vasilica was almost doing a tap dance, very happy with their agreement.

"This is great! Thanks Alfred, you're a lifesaver!"

The wheat-coloured blond felt a warm glow spreading through his body. Not actually warm of course, but it's the idea that counts.

Yes, he didn't like Vasilica all that much. But he just couldn't resist doing heroic deeds.

Vladimir seemed more happy now that his brother was so ecstatic. He looked at Alfred once more, features back to angelic and curious.

The teenager really hoped this kid wouldn't prove to be a lot of trouble.

"I'll drop him off this Friday evening if that's good with you, then we can work out a schedule. Okay, bye!"

And with that he skidded off, leaving Alfred behind.

He really hoped this was going to be easy as pie.

xoxox

Alfred was practically drooling as he pushed his face flush against the glass, worshipping the hamburger stalled behind it. It was a beauty of a burger, the bun a perfect shade of golden brown and crispy deliciousness, the meat cooked juuuuuuust right, sauces dripping over lettuce and tomatoes, tempting him, calling him, begging him to be eaten.

God, how he craved for it.

But should he buy it? He didn't really need the food for nourishment, and he was a little low on cash lately…

But it was calling him, he could hear it.

_Alfred…_

_Alfred…_

"Alfred!"

The sunny blond cocked his head to the side, looking unamused as his gaze caught a set of outrageous eyebrows.

"You're holding up the line, you twit! If you want to eat that piece of garbage so badly, just pick it up and move your fat ass out of the way!"

Alfred pouted.

"That's mean Iggy. I'm not fat just because I like fast food."

The Brit impatiently clacked his tongue.

"I don't care! Just choose already, some of us _do_ need food and are practically starving!"

Alfred sighed dramatically.

"But I don't have the money for it…"

Before Arthur could start scolding him again, the small Japanese boy popped up next to them.

"Alfred-kun, if you promise to lend me that new game you purchased, I will buy it for you."

Blue eyes immediately started flickering with youthful delight.

"Really Kiku? You mean it?"

The teen nodded, a graceful smile around his lips.

Said smile disappeared when Alfred leapt forward, capturing the boy in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Keeks! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Kiku yelped and, being the kitsune he was, instinctively caught fire.

Alfred shrieked (in a manly way of course) as two scorching hands pushed against his chest, him letting go in a flash. He looked down, finding two burn-marks on one of his favourite sweaters.

"Geez Kiku, it was only a hug. You really are bad with physical contact huh?"

The Japanese bowed his head in shame.

"Sumimasen, Alfred-kun. I lost control for a moment."

Arthur hit them both up the head with a book.

"What was that for?" the vampire yelled indignantly.

"If you don't start moving this instant I'll turn you both into toothbrushes!"

After that little interruption, Kiku paid for Alfred's hamburger and the three boys found a table in the middle of the canteen. Alfred hungrily sunk his teeth into the bun, savouring the taste and texture.

Lunch started on an uneventful note, Arthur and Kiku talking about their classes, Alfred eating his burger. But after five minutes or so, the sunny blonde couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching him, laughing behind his back. A look over his shoulder proved the opposite, so he simply tried to shrug it off and continue eating.

"Better not eat too many calories fatso, or no one will want your virginity."

Alfred's head shot around in bewilderment, but he couldn't locate the source of the pestering voice. He stole a quick glance at his two companions, but they were still eating and chatting peacefully.

Was he just getting paranoid?

The burger did look a lot less appealing though…

He laid it back on his plate with a sigh.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Arthur asked, finding his lack of appetite highly suspicious. "Normally you would have already finished the whole thing."

The teenage vampire shrugged. "Dunno, just not that hungry."

Arthur was about to speak up again, but something made him pause.

Alfred found it strange how his jaw dropped, his emerald orbs went wide with shock, his brows shot up to disappear behind messy golden locks. What had gotten the mage to gain such a funny expression?

Not a moment later he knew.

Because there was suddenly a bag of blood being emptied over his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the red syrupy liquid covered his face, trailed down his neck, and stuck to his hair. He could almost feel the astonished looks of his friends burning into his soaked skin.

A snicker, followed by a whisper in his ear.

"This is what a real monster drinks, fair maiden. So open wide and suck it all up."

Alfred took a deep breath through his nose, trying to steady himself. His right hand was twitching with suppressed rage, wanting more than anything to grab the perpetrator and pull her head right off (yeah it was a girl's voice).

If only he were able to do that… Man, being a virgin sucked balls.

Alfred carefully opened his eyes when the table shook. Apparently Kiku had to hold the Brit back from cursing the living daylights out of his attacker, star-shaped wand waving dangerously and mouth spitting every single piece of profanity he knew.

The sunny blond took off his glasses and tried cleaning them on his sweater, only succeeding in further spreading the blood.

He sighed in frustration, ignoring the sounds of shouting and laughter surrounding him.

The teen didn't get a chance to look at the face of his attacker, but he didn't really have to. It was most likely a senior vampire, one of the kids who liked to bully him most of anyone. And they had chosen exactly the right time to pester him, since no teachers were around at the moment.

The burger really didn't look appealing anymore now.

All of a sudden, the ruckus died down. Kiku and Arthur stopped struggling, the laughing ceased to exist.

Alfred looked up for a moment, then back down at his burger.

Then immediately back up.

There, coming straight at their table, at _his_ table, was Ivan Braginsky, hands folded behind his back, blissfully unaware of what had happened just a few seconds ago, smiling happily.

A sense of dread fell over him as the demon kept getting closer, not at all planning on changing directions. The Russian stopped right in front of him, standing so close the vampire had to lean back in his chair to be able to keep looking at his towering figure.

As if his day wasn't bad enough already.

Ivan's violet eyes studied the blood in his hair, on his skin and clothes, but he said nothing of it.

"Privet Alfred," sounded his voice. A voice which was way too high and childlike for a guy his stature.

The blond glanced around, as if hoping he wasn't the one being addressed. All he saw was gaping mouths and eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

He swallowed heavily and tried a grin, only barely succeeding due to his nerves.

"Uh, hi there big guy! Need anything?"

The demon's smile intensified, his shining spheres narrowing just a tad.

Alfred did not like that smile one single bit. It was the kinda smile that foreshadowed your inevitable doom.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

Wow, inevitable doom indeed.

The American teen went pale, his breath catching in his throat, his non-beating heart almost reviving itself just so it could skip a bit.

No freaking way.

For once in his life, Alfred was able to think fast.

So without further ado he jumped out of his chair, grabbed the Russian by his wrist (ignoring the chill that travelled through his bones at their touch), and ran out of the canteen, dragging a confused Ivan behind him and abandoning his awestruck friends and colleagues.

Alfred ran straight to the nearest bathroom, checking the stalls for any curious onlookers before calming down.

As he turned around to tell the other the coast was clear, a palm slapped him hard in the face, definitely leaving a mark on his left cheek. He squeaked and fell to the ground, hand coming up to rub the sore spot. His electric blue eyes shone fiercely.

"What the hell did you do that for Ruski?!"

Ivan smiled.

"I do not like to be dragged along, da? So you deserved punishment."

Alfred grumbled a bit before getting off the floor.

"Well sorry, but I had to! What on earth were you thinking anyway, talking about yesterday in front of like half the school, acting like it's no big deal at all?! We could've gotten into some serious trouble dude!"

Ivan merely kept smiling, pissing the shit out of the vampire. Either the guy was truly oblivious to his surroundings, or he just wanted to make Alfred's life a living hell.

"Look, whatever man. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Ivan walked over to the mirror, studying a crack in the far-right corner. He let his thumb graze the broken glass, little particles of ice instantly covering the fracture.

When he looked back at the other, his eyes no longer held that childish innocence. They studied the boy at the other side of the room, sizing him up, as if looking directly into his soul. It was giving Alfred goose bumps, although that could also be from the low temperature constantly following the icy demon's every step.

"You see, Alfred-"

The boy gulped. The Russian's voice seemed to have dropped a few octaves since last time he spoke up.

"I changed my mind."

Alfred blinked sheepishly.

…What?

Ivan grinned at seeing the dumfounded expression on the blond's face.

"You truly are an open book! Really, it is so obvious what you are thinking!"

Alfred remained silent.

Ivan smiled. Not that trademark-smile of his, but something smoother, wider, more dangerous. Something that screamed predator. Especially combined with half-hooded eyes, glowing amethyst that seemed wise beyond its age.

As Ivan took a step forward, Alfred couldn't help but take one backwards. Ivan was unfazed however, as he simply continued moving towards his cowering figure. Alfred didn't stop either, not until his back hit the dirty wall behind him, probably smearing blood all over the tiles that were already covered in chewing gum and soppy love declarations.

He took in a breath, but found the oxygen freezing on his tongue, the cold seeping into his very core, making his body quiver and shudder. He clenched his mouth shut, refusing to let his teeth chatter. He wouldn't show any more weakness than he already had, even though he was pretty damn scared right now. Not that he would ever admit that.

The two creatures were now standing chest to chest, one completely at ease, the other looking ready to pass out, but bravely locking eyes with his superior.

Alfred was a lot of things, but not a coward.

"I said I changed my mind," Ivan continued in that low voice of his.

"But why?" Alfred managed to ask.

Ivan smirked and bent over.

Alfred was frozen to the spot as those thin lips reached the side of his head, frosty breath tickling his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Because I want you to be my little slave."

Alfred furrowed his brows. He did not like the sound of that at all.

And he was also seriously freaking out because of their closeness.

'_I can almost feel his heartbeat!_' his mind shrieked, temporarily distracted from the implication of the demon's words, finding more important business to deal with.

"Isn't slavery, like, forbidden?"

Ivan giggled, the sound resonating against his sensitive skin, feeling like ants crawling over the surface. Alfred tried to move his head to the side, getting more than a little creeped out. If his body wasn't feeling like it had been turned into a frozen popsicle, he would without a doubt have shoved the other off. No commie was allowed to lay his hands on Alfred F. Jones for crying out loud!

"Then look at it as me doing you a favour da? You do whatever I want you to do, and in return I will not tell anyone what happened at the cemetery."

Alfred hissed, clearly not happy with the arrangement.

Ivan finally moved his head back so he could smirk at the other.

"Or I could just go turn you in right now, little one."

Alfred paled visibly, though the colour was hidden behind dried blood.

"You wouldn't."

Another giggle.

"But you know, I realized something!" the Russian said. "I would love to see you suffer! Whether it be from you acting as my slave or being sent to court. It is your decision dorogoy."

Alfred clamped his mouth shut, eyes flashing defiantly.

He knew demons weren't to be trusted, he fucking knew!

Ivan moved back a few feet, at last letting the other recover from his frozen state of being. It was only then that Alfred realized the demon had indeed refrigerated his nerve system, leaving him unable to try and escape or fight back.

"Dude, no fair. You're not supposed to use your powers on me like that," Alfred sulked, trying to get his blood running again.

Ivan chuckled.

"So we have a deal da? Whenever I want you to do something, you do it. No exceptions."

The sunny blond opened his mouth to protest, but Ivan successfully cut him off.

"I am sorry comrade. But there is no such thing as compromise in Russia."

And with those words he left, once again making the vampire question his sanity.

"We're not even in Russia you asshole!" he yelled into the room, almost certain he could hear that obnoxious giggling from across the hallway.

Forget the blood, the failed hunt, the concern of his brother and the having to babysit on Vladimir.

This was absolutely the worst thing that could have happened to him.

xoxox

**Yep, less innocent Vanya in this story. :)**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Highway to Hell - AC/DC  
Story: Let The Battles Begin! - AeonVicious (Russia tries to teach the other countries, mainly America, how to speak Russian. Comedy ensues.)**

1) Quote by Winston Churchill (1939): "I cannot forecast to you the action of Russia. It is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key. That key is Russian national interest."

2) Vladimir is the personification of Moldova.

Words:

Roșu: Red (Romanian)  
Sumimasen: My excuses  
Privet: Hi  
Dorogoy: Dear/Darling (can be used mockingly)


	6. Chapter 4: Aka

Chapter 4: Aka

**Let's see if Alfred is able to get into even more trouble!**

**And thank you guests for all the lovely reviews! To CandyCane460: I probably won't include the part about the vampires meeting humans from their past lives, since it's not the main focus of the story, but thanks for the suggestion anyway.**

**Also, when I said vampires don't remember anything after their transformation: the only thing that stays is their name, character traits (hence Alfred still wanting to be the hero), and the memory of the transformation itself. The reason Alfred and Matthew know they are twins is because they got transformed together, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to recognize each other (but since they're twins, they could have come to the right conclusion after getting to know the other). All the other memories are cut away to make it easier for the newborn to adapt to his new life.**

**Hope that answers some of your questions. :)**

xoxox

"What did he want from you?"

"He just… helped me with some homework yesterday! Yeah, so he only wanted to check if I had everything right. Totally."

…For some reason, they didn't seem to buy it. But nobody asked any further questions, so all was well.

Immediately after his creepy encounter of pure and utter horror with the Ruski, Alfred washed the blood out of his hair and re-joined his friends at their lunch table. Gilbert and Francis had arrived during his absence, and were now asking about his sudden disappearance.

Of course, Alfred couldn't tell them the truth.

"_Yeah so, I'm gonna be Ivan's bitch for a little while."_

He would throw himself off a cliff if anybody ever found out. The humiliation wasn't worth it. The homework-thing wasn't exactly a smooth lie, but it was all he could come up with at the moment.

"So why is there blood all over your sweater? Got a bit careless while eating?" the albino snickered.

He shut up after a sour glance from Arthur.

"It's not funny Gilbert. It was Alice(1) and her little gang of bloodsuckers."

Gilbert growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. He put a protective arm around Alfred's shoulders, who unsuccessfully tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Next time something like that happens, you just leave it up to me kid. I would be glad to sink my claws into their stupid faces."

Alfred finally escaped his hold, not at all pleased with the extra attention. He wasn't a baby. He could take care of himself perfectly fine, thank you very much.

"You weren't exactly in the neighbourhood when it happened," he grumbled.

The werewolf grinned at him.

"Don't worry Alfred. Once you get your superpowers, you'll be able to rip their limbs clean off! Just you wait, I know one day you'll be the strongest Arschloch out there!"

Alfred was strangely touched by his crude words. But since that was probably never going to happen, it didn't exactly lift his spirits.

Francis sighed dreamily.

"Ah, Alice. I would just love to see what her fantasies are like~"

For that he got hit by a disgusted Arthur. Francis grinned at him and sneakily wrapped an arm around the Brit's waist.

"Arthur, mon ami! Are you perhaps jealous?"

At this Arthur began blushing furiously, after which he promptly pulled out his wand to cast a spell at the dirty incubus. Too bad that the demon had fast reflexes, for he was able to duck and avoid the curse.

Kiku jumped out of the way just in time for said curse to dodge his figure and hit a small European girl seated at the other side of the canteen. Upon touch, she turned into a frog. This caused her big brother to go nuts, pull out a gun and start shooting at everyone who dared come near his sister.

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Alfred were rolling over the floor laughing, Francis couldn't breathe, Kiku apologized and fled the awkward scene, and Arthur was not looking forward to having to face the angry trigger-happy Swiss.

When the bell rang, Gilbert helped Alfred stand. The two boys were wiping the tears from their eyes, leaving Arthur to deal with the mess he made. Gilbert slapped him harshly on the back while barking out laughter.

"See you after class loser!"

Alfred grinned widely. This was exactly why he loved his friends.

They were a bunch of total nutjobs, and knew exactly how to make this living hell called school a fun place to be.

His bad mood and other problems were forgotten for the time being.

For the time being…

xoxox

Ivan was waiting outside his classroom.

Ignoring the whispering of his classmates, Alfred grumpily walked over to him.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

Ivan grinned.

"Very good, I did not even have to call you! You are like obedient little puppy da?"

Alfred clenched and unclenched his hands in his pockets, lips pursing tightly to hold back a snarky response.

"I have a job for you."

When Ivan laid a hand on the small of his back to guide him, he quickly shook it off. The Russian really had issues regarding personal space.

Ivan simply smirked and walked in front of him, bringing his slave to the gymnasium. Once there, the blond could see the entire field covered in ice.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked, eyebrows raising in astonishment.

Ivan hummed, his eyes sliding guiltily to the side.

"Let us say I had a little… accident."

Alfred did not want to know what a big accident would look like.

Ivan smiled and turned to him.

"But there is no problem da? Since you can clean it up now!"

Alfred took a moment to look at the field, then at the demon, then back at the field.

"…You're kidding, right?"

Violet jewels told him there was absolutely nothing but the truth in his request.

Alfred sighed, took a hold of the shovel handed to him, and began chopping away at the ice. Ivan casually sauntered over to the tribunes, took a book out of his pocket, sat down and began reading, every now and then commenting on the other's work.

After a little while, Alfred actually found himself enjoying the manual labour. At least now he could unleash his built-up frustration, hacking away like there was no tomorrow, without the need to hold back. Were he alone, he would be giggling like a madman, delightfully kicking at the broken pieces and finally letting out his inner strength.

Of course, he was still more than angry at the fact that he was even here to begin with, but it did help as a stress-relief.

The blond couldn't help himself from taking breaks to stare at the demon every now and then.

'_Why on earth did he change his mind? At the cemetery he acts like it wasn't a big deal, but then suddenly he starts spouting shit like "I want to see you suffer." What is that about anyway?!'_

Alfred sighed and wiped the non-existent sweat from his brow.

"Why are you doing that?"

He looked up to find violet eyes curiously studying his actions. Alfred shrugged, not very happy with the excessive attention.

"Force of habit I guess?"

Ivan frowned a bit at that, his head cocking to the side.

"But are you not almost eighteen? Should you not have gotten used to this life by now?"

The blond shrugged again. He quickly continued his job, not wanting this conversation to last.

Ivan opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it shortly afterwards. He watched the blond a few seconds more before letting out a sigh and returning to his book.

'_He is such a strange boy.'_

Alfred was thinking something more or less among the same lines, only a little less decent.

'_Damn Ruski… First he betrays me, then he lets me do all his work, and now he fucking wants to meddle with my personal stuff! Wish I'd never met him…'_

Alfred answered a text message from his brother, telling him not to wait with dinner. This would probably last a lot longer.

When he was halfway through his task, his slave driver pulled out a bottle. Squinting his eyes, Alfred could barely make out the brand of vodka.

"Hey commie, isn't drinking illegal at our age?"

The Russian paused in his activity, looking more than amused at his comment.

"For your information _Alfred_, I am not a human. So that law does not apply to me. You are supposed to know this."

The sunny blond puffed his cheeks, a rosy tint colouring them.

"Whatever dude. But if a teacher says anything about it, don't tell me I didn't warn ya."

Ivan chuckled some more.

"You are funny company dorogoy."

"Can't same the same about you…" the vampire mumbled under his breath. Then in a louder voice: "And what the fuck does dorogoy mean anyway?"

The Russian looked back at his book.

"I will tell you some other time."

Alfred found it strange how the demon didn't want to answer this one question, but was overly responsive to all the other shit he spouted. He knew better than to dwell on that thought though, as the ice wouldn't cut itself away.

xoxox

"Okay, I'm done."

No response came.

Alfred looked up, finding the Russian completely indulged in his novel. He put away the shovel and walked over to the other.

"Hey, I'm done, so I'm just gonna…"

The American trailed off as his eye caught sight of the title.

_Russian Winter _by Daphne Kalotay.

Something about that title rang a bell. His eyes went wide when he realized where he had last seen that book. It was on the front shelf of the forbidden part of the library.

"Hey big guy, what're you reading?"

Ivan looked up, frowning at the distraction.

"Nothing you would be interested in."

Alfred crossed his arms at this.

"Says who?!"

The other's reaction made Ivan pause. He carefully closed the novel, big hands gently handling the thin paper. He then held the book out for the blond to see. Alfred slightly bent over, studying the cover.

"Is story about a ballerina," the demon began explaining, eyes closely studying the other's reaction. "It reflects on her past in Russia under the rule of Stalin."

Alfred nodded, taking in the details of the cover, following the curves of the letters, looking at this piece of _man-made_ art.

A real book… One that wasn't about monsters, one that told about human history.

And it was right in front of his eyes…

"Are you interested?" a voice called him back.

Electric blue shot up to lock with intrigued glowing amethyst.

"N-no! It's just that, that's from the forbidden section right? How did you get a book from there?"

Ivan smiled, but this time it didn't strike the teen as creepy.

"As if any of the teachers could ever stop me from getting what I want~"

Okay, scratch that. He was still creepy as fuck.

Ivan's smile faltered slightly, his features now growing more serious.

"If you behave, I could take you there."

Alfred's eyes went wide.

Him? Going to the forbidden part of the library?

He could just imagine all the wonderful pieces of human literature there, books about history, science, things that had absolutely nothing to do with magic and special abilities, maybe even some regular superhero comic books…

But he didn't like the wording the Russian had used. On top of that, going there with Ivan just sounded…

Wrong.

"No thanks Ruski. I don't need communists to get me there, neither do I need them to tell me what to do."

Ivan got back to smiling eerily at that.

"I must inform you Alfred, that the Russian Federation is no longer a communist country."

He teasingly swayed the book in front of the vampire's eyes.

"If you read books like this, you would know such a fact."

Still, Alfred stubbornly held his ground, refusing to give in to his own desires.

Ivan then finally looked around.

"I must say you did a good job. However-" He pointed at a little spot at the far-back, before turning to grin at his companion. "You missed a spot."

Alfred threw his hands in the air, swinging curses around while the other giggled happily.

"I don't care dude! I did what you asked me, now we're done!"

He was about to dramatically stomp away when something caught his foot. With an inelegant smack he hit the floor, limbs spread-eagle, accidently biting his lip.

"What the actual F…" he spat, swiftly turning to lay on his back. Or at least, that's what he tried. For he found he no longer had any control over his body.

A looming shadow warned him of the icy demon's presence. The teen cursed plentifully as a hand forcefully pulled him up by his jacket, dragging his paralyzed body across the floor. Ivan threw him onto the ground next to the final spot of ice left, before defrosting him. Alfred was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but stopped when seeing the almost murderous look in Ivan's eyes.

"You will do as I tell you, da? You are not to forget about our agreement so easily."

Alfred swallowed, but still had the courage to pose a question.

"Why?"

Ivan smirked, amethyst shining predatorily. He leant forward, once again invading the blond's personal space.

"Why what, little one?"

Alfred bravely kept going, not backing away this time. He felt bold in doing so, but others would probably describe it as just plain stupid.

"Why change your mind? Why do I have to be your little slave all of a sudden when yesterday, you didn't seem to care at all?"

The smirk left his face. Alfred shivered under the way those scorching eyes studied him, overcome by a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"I have my reasons," was the only explanation that left his mouth. After that he straightened his figure and, with a few swift strides, reached the door. He paused there, hand already on the doorknob.

"Alfred?"

"What?" the vampire grumbled, retrieving his shovel to get rid of that last remaining patch of ice.

"I really do mean it. About the library. All you have to do is ask."

Alfred looked up, but didn't dare meet the other's gaze. After a moment of contemplating the tempting offer, he gave a quick, almost invisible nod.

Ivan smiled.

"See you at school tomorrow."

He shut the door behind him with an audible click.

Alfred glared at the offending piece of wood, as if trying to burn it down with his eyes alone. He slowly walked over to the ice, thoughts racing through his mind.

What were Ivan's reasons? Why the fuck did he say yes to that proposal? Now he would only have to spend even more time with the scumbag! Why was he such a loser?

But above all, why did Ivan do the things he did? What was the key to unlocking his motives and personality?

Alfred really didn't have a clue.

xoxox

Alfred flopped down on the bed with a heavy grunt. He pulled a pillow close and hugged it tightly to his body.

"Seriously Keeks, school sucks balls."

A hum behind him warned of his friend's presence.

"Gomenasai Alfred-kun. I am sorry I could not help."

The sunny blond rolled onto his back, so as to take a proper look at the kitsune.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. It wasn't your fault, so you shouldn't blame yourself for it."

Kiku sat down on a cushion next to the bed.

"So, did you bring the game?"

Alfred reached into his bag pack and threw the box on the ground next to him. Kiku happily picked it up.

"Domo arigato, Alfred-kun!"

The vampire waved lazily at him. "Yeah, yeah. Just play the damn thing already. You buy me a burger, I let you play my games. We're even now dude."

The Japanese inserted the disk and got ready to try it out.

Meanwhile, Alfred let his eyes wander across the room. The walls were covered with posters of various manga and anime: _Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Death Note_, and so on. Even some shoujo (and some hidden yaoi) was up there. The posters gave the small room an even more cramped feel to it, but it did succeed in making the space more cosy and homey.

The only pieces of furniture were a single bed, a desk with chair and laptop, a wooden closet, a small television with several gaming systems, and a night stand. Sure, that sounds like a lot, but Kiku's room was reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy tiny. As in, take a few steps and you're already at the other side.

This because the Japanese was living in some sort of student's home. He resided there with a lot of other foreign exchange students, demons and other creatures who wanted to experience studying abroad. Some of them (Kiku included) came back every year, and would continue to do so until graduation.

The student's home was ten stories high and could accommodate seventeen teenagers per floor. There were shared bathrooms and kitchens, and a recreational room at the top floor. There you could watch TV, play games of pong and foosball, or just relax after a long night of classes.

Kiku had made some friends here, but spent most of his free time with the ones he had at school. Alfred was already more or less acquainted with said friends; there was the Chinese boy Yao Wang (a shape-shifter with the preference of a dragon, whose breath could reach huge proportions), some girl from Vietnam who really disliked Alfred for some reason, Im Yong Soo from South Korea (a trickster whom Alfred really enjoyed hanging out with), Herakles and Sadik lived here too (hence the occasional shouting matches in the hallway), and then there were some other Asian kids who apparently treated Kiku like their family (not always to the boy's liking).

It was a nice place to live. You had the space to study, to relax, and there was always someone to talk to should you get into any trouble. Kiku should consider himself lucky.

"What did Braginsky-san really want from you?" a voice interrupted his musings.

The kitsune's expressionless chocolate brown eyes were still trained on the screen, but Alfred knew he awaited a reaction.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

A nod, and the conversation was over.

Alfred knew that if anyone, he could trust the Japanese not to smother him with questions. The boy was smart enough to see through his lies, but he wouldn't pry if Alfred didn't want to spill his secrets. The sunny blond respected that in the Japanese; it was one of the great assets that made the fox demon a valuable friend.

"Hey, can I use your laptop for a while?"

Kiku smiled at him. "Sure Alfred-kun."

The vampire lifted himself off the mattress and sat down at his friend's desk. He wanted to write another quick blog entry, just to sort out his thoughts.

Something made him pause in his tracks, however.

Alfred blinked at the screen, rubbed his eyes, and then looked again.

Someone had commented on his last blog entry.

Someone by the name of Silver.

_**Question**_

_Why do you hate demons?_

_-Silver-_

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Bang Bang - Nancy Sinatra  
Story: Sillage - loading-creativity (How France comforts England whenever the Fourth of July comes around. If you like it, be sure to check out the sequel: Querencia.)**

1) Alice is just an OC, she doesn't represent a country. She probably won't have too big of a role in the story. Maybe.

Words:

Aka: Red (Japanese)  
Arschloch: Bastard  
Mon ami: My friend  
Gomenasai: I'm sorry  
Domo arigato: Thanks a lot


	7. Chapter 5: Russus

Chapter 5: Russus

**To Fio (and others): The reason the monster society doesn't want you to concern yourself to much with humans is 1. To make it easier to adapt to your new life, 2. So you don't get sympathy for them when you are supposed to hunt them, 3. So you don't start longing for your previous life if you had one, and 3. Because the creators of the rules of this society are egocentric dicks who think their kind are like 'the chosen species' and far superior, so humans should be treated like pestilence and food and nothing above that. Wow, I suddenly realize they sound a lot like a certain group of people from less than a hundred years ago… The difference being that the monsters only hunt for food, not for the sole purpose of killing. Beside the hunt they try not to get in contact with the humans, because they aren't worth the attention.**

**To CandyCane460: Monsters and humans live in the same world, but monsters also have their own separate hidden neighbourhoods. It's not exactly an alternate dimension, more like places humans don't regularly go. And if they do get there somehow, they won't live to tell the tale, if you know what I mean.**

xoxox

It was Wednesday morning, and Alfred was getting ready for gym. While pulling up his socks, his mind didn't register the excited chattering surrounding him.

This because he kept going back to the comment on his blog.

'_I've never had someone reply to one of my posts before!'_ had been his first reaction.

Then he had taken the time to reply to this 'Silver', scaring Kiku with his almost maniacal giggling.

_**Duh**_

_Like I said, they can't be trusted. Give them a finger, and they'll take the whole hand. They also use their powers way too often and no offense, but I think they're just plain stupid._

_-American Vamp-_

The reason he was now deep in thought, was because when he checked his blog right before this class, he noticed another reply.

_**Irrelevant**_

_But what fun is it to have powers when they cannot be used? Is there a law against it? And demons might not always be trusted, but does that mean other monsters are fully reliable? I believe the funding for your hatred is either unsufficient, or you are not telling the real reasons. 'No offense' as you would say._

_-Silver-_

It had given him some serious food for the brain. Well, of course there were other reasons. Braginski being a total dick was one of them. But Silver did have a point. Demons weren't the only creatures that could lie, and they definitely weren't the only ones with powers.

What did make Alfred hate them more than other monsters? Or was it just the Russian he held a grudge against?

"Jones, class has already started!"

Alfred quickly jogged out of the dressing room, before the coach could give him detention. Coach Alfher Beilschmidt was a relative of Gilbert and Ludwig; a brawny blond with a constant stern expression and frighteningly blue eyes(1).

The teen went to stand by Gilbert, seeing as the albino had gym now too. He jumped when his brother appeared as well, but no one paid attention to his little outburst, that being a regular occurrence.

"All right! We're playing tennis today!"

Some cheers, some groans.

"I want you all to team up with somebody, and then you'll play matches of two-on-two. Understood? Then get moving!"

Before Alfred could address any of his two friends, Gilbert pulled Matthew close. He grinned apologetically at the sunny blond.

"Sorry man, but I'm sticking with Birdie! Don't worry, you're good at gym. You'll manage!"

Matthew squeaked out an apology before being dragged off. Alfred put his hands in his pockets, after which he looked around for a free partner to team up with.

Roderich sucked at sports…

Feliciano was too ditzy…

Lovino was too annoying…

Elizabeta scared the crap out of him…

Oh well, Lovino would have to do. At least he had good aim.

Just when he was about to walk over to his new partner, a heavy hand dropped down on his shoulder. He could instantly tell who it was by the numbing cold that spread from his touch.

"Privet Alfred."

The vampire groaned in desperation. He turned around, facing the smiling demon. Who, despite it being gym, still had his scarf on.

"What?!" he asked, tone having a little more bite to it than he'd meant it to. He already had to see Ivan enough outside of class, he didn't want to be near him _during_ class as well.

"I want to form a team with you."

Alfred crossed his arms.

"Hell to the no."

Ivan grinned.

"You mean yes da? Unless you have already forgotten about our agreement."

Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't even do sports?"

The icy demon shrugged.

"I figured I could try it out for a change. So, let us play!"

Alfred was about to protest some more, but a warning glance shut him up. He stomped after Ivan, not at all pleased with his forced-upon partner.

He was even less pleased when he saw the shocked expressions of his brother, friend, and fellow students. Not only because they formed a team, but also because they'd never seen Ivan participate in this class before.

Great. Simply terrific.

"I see everybody has found a partner. You can all take a racket and ball, and take place on one of the fields. This will be a regular competition, so the winners of a set will move on to the next challengers. The team that wins the competition will get a higher grade for effort of course. All right, begin!"

Alfred looked like a child who had to do some obligatory shopping with his mother, sourly hobbling behind the tall demon. Ivan looked unperturbed, as he even whistled something that sounded like the Tetris theme song(2). He picked up two rackets and held one out for his partner, giggling when Alfred rudely snatched it out of his hand.

Their first opponents were Elizabeta and Roderich. Alfred knew Roderich wouldn't be a problem, but Elizabeta had enough fire to make up for his inability at performing well at gym.

Only question was: did Ivan even know how to play tennis? Sure, he read a lot, but there probably weren't any manuals on sports in his collection.

He could see the Hungarian ask herself the same thing, trying to size the demon up. A smirk told Alfred she thought she could take them on.

He hoped they could easily wipe it off.

"Discuss your position with your partner, and you can begin playing when both sides are ready," came coach's voice.

Ivan looked down at him.

"I am taller, so you can stand closer to the net."

"But doesn't being taller make it easier for you to reach the ball?"

Ivan chuckled.

"You can jump, right? So you should be able to catch the ball as well."

Alfred opened his mouth, but closed it immediately afterwards. It was no use trying to reason with this weirdo.

So he simply took his place by the net, eyeing Ivan as he situated himself near the back of the field.

"Ready!" Alfred said to the others.

Roderich had taken place by the net as well, obviously not feeling comfortable when he looked at Alfred's biceps. It secretly made Alfred swell with pride; he might still be a virgin, but at least his strength was above average. An angel of music like Roderich would stand no chance against him in a wrestling match.

"I'll begin!" Elizabeta called.

She let the ball bounce on the ground a few times, testing out its flexibility. Then she threw it up high, stretching her body to the fullest. The ball came down, she swung, and it was sent flying over the net.

Alfred caught it however, razor-sharp reflexes jolting awake when he saw the round objects coming towards him. He slightly jumped and slammed down on the thing, making it crash down on their rival's field with a satisfying thud.

"That's a point for us!" he yelled, grinning widely.

Elizabeta stuck out her tongue, quickly going to retrieve the ball.

Alfred looked back at his teammate. Ivan hadn't moved a muscle, as if only observing the match.

"Hey big guy, you gotta be ready when the ball comes!" he called, set on winning this thing.

Ivan shrugged. "Do not worry dorogoy. You are doing just fine."

Alfred frowned, but said nothing of it when the Hungarian took her spot again. Alfred let her have this service as well, feeling generous today.

The second service went by more or less the same as the first. Roderich weakly waved his racket at the ball, but it shot over his head with the greatest of ease.

"Two-zero!" Alfred cheered. "Eat that stalker-lady!"

"I'm sorry Lizzy," Roderich mumbled.

"It's all right Roderich dear, as long as you're doing your best," the girl consoled him.

Then she leered at Alfred, eyes glinting sharply. Something told the teen the third time might be the charm for her.

The ball bounced on the ground three times, before trying to reach for the skies. As it came down, Elizabeta seemed to move in slow-motion. Not really, but Alfred thought it would be cool if she did.

The ball was once again sent flying in his direction. Alfred jumped up to catch it, just like he had done two times before, but this time the ball wouldn't reach the ground so easily.

Elizabeta quickly ran forward, anticipating where the ball was going to land. Alfred noticed her too late, arm already swinging forward, unable to change directions. The wicca was able to intercept the object, sending it back with just as much vigour. This time, the ball landed on their part of the field.

"That's one-two Alfred!" the Hungarian giggled, giving a high-five to her partner.

Alfred turned to Ivan once more.

"Hey, you're supposed to catch the balls that I don't! Are you just gonna stand there and do nothing or what?!"

Ivan smiled serenely.

"So you want me to play?"

"Well duh! What use is there in joining class when you're not even gonna participate?!"

Ivan sighed almost contentedly. He finally got into a stance that would allow him to move more freely across the field, unfolding his hands and holding the racket out in front of him.

"If you want me to play dorogoy, then I would be happy to oblige."

Alfred rolled his eyes. He knew before this Ivan was weird, but he was acting extra strange today.

"Whatever. You probably don't even know how to play tennis anyway. As long as you don't get in my way, I don't care what you do."

A flash of _something_ shot through those violet eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And what if it is?"

Ivan grinned widely, unveiling his snow white teeth.

"Then I will show you how to play tennis, little one."

"Hey, are we playing or not?" Elizabeta interrupted them.

She had been watching their little discussion with suspicion, not liking the fact that Ivan at long last wanted to involve himself in the game. Her instincts told her this wasn't going to work out in her favour.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Alfred called back, getting back into position.

The ball bounced, went up in the air, and was once again sent flying over the net. Alfred sent it back, but in a lucky hit, Roderich was able to catch it with his racket, giving Elizabeta the time to re-adjust her position. Alfred hit the ball when it reached him again, but now the wicca was there to send the object back. They kept at it like that for a while, each intercepting the ball in time, until Elizabeta took a particularly rough swing at it. The round object went over Alfred's head, racket missing it by only a few inches. Alfred was afraid the ball would hit the ground again, undoing all his hard work.

But this time, Ivan decided to join the fun.

In a flash he shot forward, going so fast he could just as easily have teleported there. His racket swung underhand, hitting the ball with an audible thwack. Before their opponents could react, it hit the ground on their part of the field.

This all happened in less than a second.

Three sets of eyes gaped at the place of impact, before looking back at the icy demon. Ivan was still standing at the back of the field, smiling innocently, looking as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Uh… I guess that makes it three to one?" Roderich hesitantly said.

Slowly but surely, a grin found its way to Alfred's face.

"Hey big guy, I didn't know you could play tennis!"

Ivan giggled.

"I never said that I could not~"

Alfred locked eyes with Elizabeta, challenging her to continue the match. If Ivan were to pull any more stunts like that, winning this competition would prove to be easy as pie.

And indeed, the demon didn't disappoint.

Roderich and Elizabeta didn't get another point during that match. When Alfred couldn't catch the ball, Ivan made his move.

And he was a total beast.

Alfred could do nothing but admire his speed, the pure control he had over every single muscle in his body, the elegance with which he handled his racket, and how he didn't even seem to break a single sweat over his hazardous antics. He was tall enough to easily reach every ball too, not having to lift his feet off the ground once standing at the predicted place of impact. And his service was in a word: perfection.

The other competitors didn't stand a chance.

When the match ended, Alfred happily raced over to his partner.

"You were amazing!" he yelled, momentarily forgetting his hatred for the demon.

"High-five!"

Ivan curiously eyed the hand that was held in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the vampire, looking uncertain of what was expected of him.

"It's a high-five dude. You just… slap it."

"Oh!"

Ivan smiled widely as he harshly slapped the other's hand. Alfred yelped at the sting, immediately cradling his hand to his chest.

"Not like that, idiot!"

Ivan looked confused, not realizing what he'd done wrong. Or maybe he was just faking it to aggravate the vampire?

"Dude, you really never high-fived someone?"

The demon slowly shook his head. Alfred gaped at him for a moment, before quickly shutting his mouth.

Right, weirdest monster walking the surface of the earth. Of course he wouldn't know about something as normal as a high-five.

"Never mind. Let's get on to the next match."

The rest of the games went by in a very similar fashion. They completely crushed Gilbert and Matthew, made meatloaf out of Lovino and Feliciano, and easily got to the final round. Alfred loved the adrenaline racing through his body, euphoric due to the released endorphins. Ivan still looked like he'd just been watching instead of competing, but maybe demons like him simply didn't sweat. Maybe the sweat froze before it could make its way out of his pores…

Alfred mentally shuddered at the strange direction his thoughts had taken. Then he noticed their final opponents and frowned.

It was Alice, along with another senior vampire who liked to harass him. And looking at the wine red hue of their eyes, they had spent last night hunting. They could surely prove to be a challenge, but he _did_ have Ivan on his side now…

Alfred smiled mischievously.

Yes, he disliked Ivan, but he would love the guy to bits if he could help him pulverize those assholes. And with his skill, they had a great chance of succeeding.

"Come on Ruski, let's do our best!"

Ivan giggled. Nothing more.

Alfred stretched a bit while waiting for the other two to get ready. He noticed Alice staring at him, and boldly glared right back. She smiled wickedly and dragged a finger across her throat, the universal sign for "You're dead son!"

Alfred hissed, a low droning like a swarm of bees, muscles tensing in anticipation.

He would show her.

When Alice sent the ball flying with such velocity it was almost unable to perceive with the naked eye, Alfred's resolve faltered for a moment. But there was no need to doubt his partner, as Ivan easily made their first point for him. He shot a thumbs-up at him, getting an almost bashful smile in return.

Strange, he didn't knew Ivan was capable of having such emotions.

Oh well.

As much as the senior vampires tried, they simply were no match for Ivan once he got fired up. The demon intercepted each and every ball, occasionally letting Alfred go for the kill, leaving their opponents no fighting chance.

It wasn't an easy win, it was a slaughter.

The other students cheered as they ended the competition with another six against one, crowning them the undoubtable victors. Alfred fist-palmed the air, ecstatic with the turn-out.

"Hey loser! Feel good now that you have a demon to save your ass?!"

Alfred stopped cheering as that hated voice forced him to turn around. Alice smirked.

"Is he your boyfriend now? Did he also save you from your virginity?"

Alfred went pale. A distant buzzing resonated in his ears.

"I bet you wouldn't stand a single chance against me if he weren't there to cover for you! Then you'd be beaten by a girl,_ and_ be a fair maiden, having to be rescued by her knight in shining armours!"

Where was the teacher when you needed him?

"I can just imagine it. 'Oh Ivan please, not so rough! I'm a pure soul, I'll break if you stick that there!'"

She then continued to make some lewd and obscene noises, causing her teammate to laugh loudly.

Alfred only saw red now. Not only was he blushing fiercely at her implications, he really wanted to pound her face in. The boy didn't care that she could take him on, he at least wanted to get a hit in to catch her off guard, maybe even a couple of punches. If only to relieve that built-up frustration, to show her that he wasn't a weakling just because he hadn't bitten anyone yet.

Before he could move though, he saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye.

No one stopped Ivan as he surged forward, half-lidded orbs holding an unrecognizable emotion to them, thin lips forming a straight line.

Alice abruptly stopped laughing when a hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Her silent scream turned into choking as she clawed at his strong fingers, feet kicking helplessly before falling limp under the paralyzing cold.

Ivan brought their faces close, ignoring the shocked breath-intakes of his fellow students.

"You will not insult me or my teammate da? Or I will do with you what you just described me doing to him. Only, I will use a frozen faucet instead."

Alice paled, her eyes growing wide with horror. She didn't know if Ivan meant what he said, but his glowing amethysts surely scared her to death. She wanted to nod, showing she understood, but the girl had no control over her muscles. In fact, she also found it getting harder to breathe. And her skin was turning an interesting shade of blue.

Alfred, who had been watching with open mouth, noticed too. He considered ignoring it for a moment, but that thought was immediately undermined by his heroic instincts. So he took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Ivan?"

The Russian glanced over his shoulder, looking surprised to hear his name coming out of the blond's mouth, instead of some insult or mean nickname.

"You might wanna put her down. She's kinda choking."

Ivan looked at Alice, then back at Alfred. He locked eyes with the boy for a few seconds, deafening silence spreading through the gymnasium. Those violet jewels studied him; his face, his hair with that funny cowlick, followed the line of his neck, his torso, everything. Alice wasn't relieved from his vice-like hold.

"I mean it dude. You're killing her."

He raised an eyebrow at his words, as if to say "So what?"

The demon seemingly had no problem at all with killing a fellow monster.

But Alfred did. So he acted on what his instincts told him to do: save the damsel in distress, even if she was his nemesis.

The blond shot his hand out, grabbing the Russian by the arm with such force it actually made the demon flinch. He immediately recovered of course, but Alfred felt a little proud when he felt a reaction under his demanding touch.

Ivan let go of his earlier prey to push the teenage vampire to the ground. He certainly would not let a direct attack go by unpunished.

"What is going on here?!" came the roaring voice of coach Alfher.

Demon and vampire looked up. The teacher was furiously towering over their figures, blue eyes seething with rage.

Their situation probably looked very bad from up there. Alice still trying to regulate her breathing, Ivan looking like he was about to eat the smaller boy, Alfred's leg frozen mid-air as it was trying to push the other off.

"Both of you, to the headmaster's office! And someone immediately bring that girl to the infirmary!"

Ivan and Alfred begrudgingly got off the floor and left the gymnasium.

They didn't say a word while walking towards their destination. Passing through corridors, the only sound being that of their composed breath-intakes and sneakers colliding with the linoleum. A corner, another one, and even more after that. They passed Arthur's class; flashes of green and white could be seen through the blinders.

Only when the two boys were standing in front of the oaken door, did Alfred speak up.

"You… You weren't really going to kill her, were you?"

Ivan's eyes slowly wandered over to his face, half-hooded and shining mysteriously.

"…Nyet. I only wanted to teach her a lesson."

The pause was suspicious however, and made Alfred shudder. Not only was Ivan crazy, he apparently was a sociopath as well.

Still…

"…Why did you suddenly get mad like that?"

An exasperated sigh.

"I do not want to talk about it Alfred."

The boy nodded. They both stared at the door, neither making a move to enter.

"…Thanks," he said.

Because the teen understood that in a sick, twisted way, Ivan had tried to defend his honour. Maybe it wasn't done on purpose, the icy demon wanting to fight for his own dignity, but Alfred was still thankful.

Ivan didn't respond. Instead, he gave a curd nod of acknowledgement before bending over and knocking on the door.

Alfred braced himself as a voice called them in. He really didn't like meeting with the headmaster. Not because he was a scary guy, but because he was, well…

"Ah, there are the bad boys!"

Alfred nearly jumped out of his body at seeing the man.

A transparent skin, lucid eyes, a ghastly smile…

Yup, their headmaster was a ghost.

Ivan only got a brief glimpse at the expensive interior of their headmaster's office (drapes and tapestries covering the walls, a suede divan standing in the corner, ancient artefacts on exhibition in a glass cabinet, paintings from the Renaissance and beautiful pieces of mosaic), before Alfred surprised all three of them by falling to his knees and folding his hands as if praying for his life.

"Please don't kill me! It was all him, I'm just a simple accomplice! Not even that! I swear I'll be a good boy! I'm too young to die!"

He kept blabbering on, on the verge of tears, body shivering and quaking.

Remus Romulus Augustus – or Grandpa Rome(3), as he wanted his students to call him – looked like this wasn't the first time he'd witnessed Alfred breaking down in front of him.

For Ivan however, this was an all-new experience. He stared in bedazzled amazement as the blond kept rambling on, blinking every now and then, as if having to prove to himself that this was indeed happening.

"Alfred, please get up. You should know by now that I only have the purest of intentions."

Ivan couldn't suppress a giggle as the vampire frantically shook his head, still caught in his own delusions.

The demon finally took pity of their headmaster, and used his powers to shut Alfred up. Ivan pulled him off the ground and helped him stand, waiting for the boy to calm down before letting him regain control over his vocal cords.

"Sorry…" Alfred muttered.

Grandpa Rome chuckled.

"It's all right, boy. You're forgiven. However-"

He got serious now, something that didn't happen often with this (ex-)man.

"I heard you two have been fighting?"

Alfred sullenly looked at the ground while Ivan twiddled his thumbs, letting his eyes study the colourful patterns on the ceiling.

Remus hummed.

"I will have to give you both detention for now. I will think of a more fitting punishment for next week, but at this moment, detention will have to do. Please come visit me again after school, I will give you the details then."

He winked at the two teens.

"If you boys behave, I might scratch your punishment for next week. That will depend entirely on your behaviour though."

The two monsters nodded, accepting their fate.

Detention it was.

xoxox

**Funny thing: on my game of Tomodachi Life, Gilbert's favourite food is scones. Anyone care to tell Iggy?**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Don't Mess With Me - Temposhark  
Story: The Companion - Ahmerst (Russia kidnaps America after the fall of the USSR. The final chapter is missing, but it's still more than worth reading.)**

1) He is the personification of Germania.

2) The Tetris theme comes from the song Korobeiniki, a Russian folk song. And Tetris originates from Russia (no, not South Korea).

3) Yeah, the headmaster is the personification of Ancient Rome or the Roman Empire.

Words:

Russus: Red (Latin)


	8. Chapter 6: Krasnyy

Chapter 6: Krasnyy

**Welcome once again dear readers!**

xoxox

Ivan wanted to punch Alfred in the face. But being the well-mannered demon that he was (hum hum), he resisted the urge. However, if the vampire were to keep up his current behaviour, violence would become a necessary evil.

The two teenagers were sitting in an empty classroom for their detention. At first, coach Alfher had been there to keep a watchful eye over them. After a certain amount of time though, he was called away by the headmaster for some sort of emergency meeting. The man then locked the door to the room, warning the two that if any of them were to try and escape their punishment, it would be another week of daily detention.

So, here they were. Sitting behind a desk. And being bored out of their minds. To relieve himself from the boredom, Alfred had taken to biting a ballpoint pen – hence Ivan's annoyance with the boy.

He let his pointy canines scrape the plastic, finding satisfaction with every little curl he could place on his desk. His feet were propped on the surface, the vampire not even having the decency to take off his dirty worn-out sneakers. His vivid blues wandered through the classroom, searching for a distraction, not seeing the twitching of Ivan's eye.

In fact, he deliberately ignored the Russian. For it wasn't as if he liked the guy now that they'd played tennis and had gotten into trouble together. Ivan was still a major creepo and a slave driver. And a freak. A freak who was apparently interested in human literature, but a freak nonetheless.

Alfred focussed on his surroundings again.

This was definitely a classroom for werewolves. Posters about the moon, chards of wars between wolves and other creatures (mainly vampires), a manual on how to get rid of fleas. This last one made him snicker, which probably wasn't such a good idea seeing as he still had a pen in his mouth. Alfred accidently bit down on the small object, instantly releasing the ink from its tubular confines.

The teen gasped when the liquid filled the cavern of his mouth, before scrunching his eyes shut and gagging violently.

"Fuck!" the boy spat, scooting up and hurrying over to the sink.

Violet eyes closely followed his movements, amazed by his companion's stupidity.

"That is what you get from biting on pen da?" he chuckled humourlessly, glad he wouldn't have to watch such a disturbing display anymore.

Alfred, head still held under the running water, gave him the finger. This made Ivan laugh in more genuine delight. The sunny blond was oh so responsive to all his little jabs and remarks! He truly was endearing. And more importantly, he dared talk back to him…

Alfred took a deep breath once his saliva wasn't coloured blue anymore.

"Welp, never doing that again!" he said, shuddering as if he'd just eating animal droppings.

He then became aware of those eyes on him and quickly looked away. The icy demon had some serious staring issues, on top of all his other faults. And Alfred didn't like that one bit.

The blond let himself lean against the wall, hands leisurely in his pockets, trying to seem unfazed by the unwanted attention. Maybe some casual talking would help? It never hurt to try.

He cleared his throat and spoke up. "So uh…"

Ivan perked up, curious as to what his detention buddy had to say.

Alfred's eyes shot back to the posters, trying to find a topic of conversation.

"You uh… You like space?"

Wow, he was really making himself sound intelligent, wasn't he? The Russian probably didn't like space one single bit. In fact, all the vampire knew about Ivan was that the guy read books about ballet and had some serious violent tendencies. And that he was a jerk, let's not forget that.

But what he saw was Ivan's face lighting up at the question, usual predatory glow replaced by childish glee. With the way his eyes sparkled, his lips forming a happy grin and genuine interest radiating from his very existence, he even looked, dare he say it, cute.

…Wait, what?

"Da, space! I am very much interested in the universe, little Alfred. Especially history. Like when Soviet Union beat you capitalist vermin in the Space Race!"

Yeah, that was more like it. Ivan wasn't- that which shall not be named; he was a commie bastard and a heartless son of a bitch.

"You guys just cheated! We could've beaten your asses easily! Stupid commie Sputnik…"

He sulkily crossed his arms as the senior giggled almost hysterically.

"Oh, just shut up," Alfred growled, liking the other less and less.

"Prosti," Ivan said, wiping the frozen tears from his eyes (Alfred briefly wondered if the tears froze before or after coming out, and if it hurt if the former was true).

"That better means sorry," Alfred grumbled warningly.

"Da, it does. And to come back to your previous question: I do like space. I have always dreamt of going to the moon one day."

Alfred paused at hearing this. Not only because Ivan was finally saying some normal stuff, but also because he himself had the exact same dream.

Should he tell Ivan about their common interest, or…?

Wait, no. Stop that train of thought this instant.

It was Ivan for Pete's sake. He wasn't supposed to have civil conversations with the guy and fangirl about a shared wish before going prancing through a field of flowers together. He was supposed to hate the sucker's guts!

The blond was about to make a snarky comment just to piss the other off, when a sudden realization hit him.

He had been with Ivan all the way through gym class without feeling cold.

"You!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the Slavic creature's oversized nose.

Ivan looked at him curiously, eyes wide and head tilted to the side.

"What about me?"

"You're not freezing shit!"

Ivan narrowed his eyes in puzzlement, before a flash of realization shot over his features.

Alfred immediately felt a chill seeping into his core, crawling under his skin. He gasped, trying to suppress a shiver.

"How'd you do that?!"

Ivan shrugged. "I can control ice."

"That's not what I-"

He was cut off by a blanket of frost covering his mouth, almost as if Ivan laid a hand over his lips. The teen rapidly turned his head, finding the blockade gone as he scrambled away from the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Did you- Did you just…"

"Did I just _what_, Alfred?" Ivan asked happily.

The vampire's face read pure horror.

"Was that… a _hand_?"

Ivan closed his eyes, creepy smile never faltering.

"Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-"

He hurriedly backed away until he hit the wall, hands trying to slap at the imaginary fingers.

"S-so, whenever we feel cold… You're_ touching_ us?" he screeched in a high-pitched voice, reality fully crashing down on him. "You pervert!"

Ivan's cold… The reason students were always cold whenever he was around…

He was touching them with invisible arms? _That_ was the real source of his powers?!

No wonder he could easily freeze people; he just used his extra hands to hold them down!

This… This was…

Ew.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Ivan had touched him!

He just felt so- so…

Violated!

While Alfred was having his little mental breakdown, Ivan tried to regain his attention.

"Alfred, it is not like that-"

"The hell it is! So what, all this time you've been secretly molesting us? Your hobby is feeling people up or somethin'?!"

"No it is not-"

The sunny blond paid no attention to his attempt at an explanation. Ivan grew tired of his hysteric blabbering, and decided to once again freeze him over.

Alfred freaked out further when he felt his body fall limp, imagining worm-like fingers sliding through his skin and grasping his muscles.

This was so fucking gross and wrong.

No matter how hard the boy struggled, he was unable to move even his big toe. His eyes glared at the tall demon as he stood up and walked over to his near-lifeless figure.

"Now that you are finally quiet, I can explain," Ivan sighed.

He crouched down next to his helpless victim. Alfred put on his best scowl, at which the ashen blond merely chuckled.

If Ivan was going to violate or rape him, he swore he would kill the asshole. Using only a spoon. Because hey, if Vin Diesel could do it, then so could he!

"I do not _touch_ people, little one. You think too lowly of me."

Alfred stayed silent. Because, you know, it wasn't like he had much of a choice with his lips being frozen and all.

"You say that whenever other creatures feel my cold, I am touching them. You are incorrect."

'_Sure, damn Ruski. Whatever you say,'_ the vampire thought bitterly, still creeped out by the thought of magical limbs on his body.

Ivan's expression grew serious, no longer mocking him or hiding behind a mask of innocence.

"I think the best way to describe my powers is… See it like a cloud. Da."

'_A cloud?'_ Alfred eyed.

Ivan smiled, nodding.

"It is difficult to explain, but da. A cloud of frozen particles. And I can give it form, control it. Or at least, partially."

His amethysts trailed off, the Russian trying to find the right words to express himself.

"What do you mean, partially?" sounded the vampire's voice.

Vivid blue eyes went comically wide when the blond realized he could move again. Alfred instantly got up and jumped back, creating a safe distance between the two of them. Ivan made no move to stop him however; he simply watched.

"Da. It… I do not have full control over it. I mean- For some parts it works on a subconscious level."

Alfred relaxed a bit when he figured out the older monster wasn't going to attack him. The adrenaline was slowly making its way out of his system.

"Explain," he demanded, still itching to scratch at non-existent fingers.

Ivan frowned, looking intently at the ground.

"Well, when I focus on it, I can move the particles of the cloud at own will. Not like hands- I cannot feel with it like I do with my body. It is more like a sixth sense; I know where it is, but I do not perceive what it touches. Probably because the individual particles are too small to send such signals to my brain."

Wow, this had turned into some kind of chemistry class. Ivan's powers were a lot more complex than you'd think.

"I can also will it to go away. That is, when I focus. And only for a little while."

Alfred nodded.

"So that's why we didn't feel cold around you during gym?"

Ivan nodded as well.

"But why? Why make it go away then, but not at other times? Why not make it go away every time you're around others?"

"…None of your concern."

Alfred was about to protest, but Ivan cut him off and continued his explanation with a heavy sigh.

"It is too tiresome to always keep control over it, Alfred. When I do not focus on it, it just waves around me, like it has its own will."

'_Creepy…'_ Alfred thought with a shudder.

"So wait, if it has a will of its own, aren't you afraid it'll like, attack someone?"

Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet, it does not work that way. It does not have a consciousness. It is more like… Ah! When you put stress on a rubber band, you can shape it like you want to, right? And then when you let it relax, it returns to its original position, da? Think of my powers like that; when I do not concentrate on them, they simply return to their original position. The cloud is still there, but it will not stretch on its own. And my rubber band also will not break."

Alfred's eyes had glazed over. The demon had lost him somewhere in the middle of his explanation.

Ivan angrily slapped him in the face.

"Ow- The hell was that for?!"

"When I tell you something about myself, I would like you to pay attention, _American_."

He said it in a calm voice, but his eyes held a bit of hurt at being ignored like that. Ivan didn't often share things about himself with others. He had been happy to see the vampire so interested in his background, but apparently that had just been an illusion.

Alfred, oblivious as always, made no attempt to apologize.

"I too was listening…" he grumbled, rubbing his cheek. "Oh yeah, if the cloud's always there, then why aren't you affected by it?"

Ivan felt a blush coming up. Oh dear, so Alfred _did_ pay attention. How nice of him.

He quickly shook it off, successfully hiding his true emotions. It wouldn't do to have the vampire think he was a softy or a pushover. Instead, he smirked.

"Oh, little one. I am a creature who controls ice. Of course it does not affect me!"

"First of all, I'm not little. You're just freakishly tall. Secondly, sooooooo what, you're like, never cold?"

The Russian shrugged, although his cool demeanour hid a sliver of a grimace.

"Nyet. I do feel cold, it just does not bother me. I am unable to perceive warmth though."

Alfred was perplexed.

"Wait, then what do you do when you go to the beach? Get sunburnt without even feeling it?"

Ivan stared at him for a moment before having another giggle-fit.

"What's so funny?!"

The ashen blond was back to his childish pestering self again. "Alfred, I never go to the beach."

"Huh? You've_ never_ been to the beach before?"

Another shaking of the head in the negative.

Alfred couldn't believe his ears.

"Well then we have to go this wee-"

He immediately cut himself off once he realized what he'd been about to say.

'_What the- Did I just almost invite the commie for a trip to California?'_ he thought bewilderedly.

He could just imagine it. Him and Ivan at the beach.

It was so wrong, so uncomfortable, so not a good way to spend his free time, so, so…

Hilarious.

Like, Ivan in a bathing suit hilarious. With those little flotation thingies. And a white dot of sunscreen on his supersize nose.

The tall demon watched in amazement as the vampire laughed so hard he nearly choked, arms gripping his sides. Was he drunk or something?

Which reminded him.

Ivan took a few sips of his beloved vodka while the American tried to compose himself.

"You are so strange, kotyonok…" he mumbled.

Alfred, finally calming down, was about to comment of the usage of such a communist language in the land of freedom, when he saw something.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, before shooting up and running to the back of the class. He was immediately distracted from the previous conversation.

"What is wrong?" the older teen asked, confused by this sudden change in the other's behaviour.

"Dude, look!"

There, at the back of the class, was a sunflower. Just like in their homeroom.

"What is special about flower?" a soft voice asked from somewhere to his right.

Alfred only flinched a little, him already growing accustomed to the demon's creepy teleportation skills.

"There's one in our room too, but no one ever seems to take care of them. It's like, a mystery!"

Ivan hummed in acknowledgment, but made no further comment. Alfred shot a brief glance at him, surprised to see some kind of melancholy in those darkened jewels. He knew the icy demon wasn't paying attention anymore when the cold tickled at his naked skin. The vampire tried not to panic, reminding himself of the other's words. Not that he trusted Ivan, but somehow he knew the Russian had been speaking the truth.

"Ruski?" he said quietly, trying to break him away from his trance, or whatever this was supposed to be.

Ivan's gaze remained trained on the yellow petals, but he spoke nonetheless.

"There is something I have to do."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He watched in confusion when the Slavic demon suddenly turned around and walked to the door. His confusion only grew when Ivan bent over and, with a few swift movements of skilled hands, undid the lock.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!"

Ivan looked over his shoulder.

"I told you, there is something I have to be doing. You can stay here or come with me- I do not care. But if you tell anyone, consider our agreement undone."

Alfred quickly jogged over to him, brows furrowed in suspicion.

"You can't just leave! We're supposed to be having detention here!"

Ivan smiled at him.

"I will be back before anyone notices. And considering that our teacher was called away by Augustus, he will not be coming back for a long time."

Alfred didn't know what he meant by that, and frankly, he didn't want to know either.

"But-"

"Alfred," the Russian interrupted him. "I am leaving now. Are you coming or not?"

The boy stared at the hand reached out to him.

The offer was tempting. Not only would it be boring to stay in the empty classroom, but maybe this was a one-time chance to find a piece of the puzzle that was Ivan Braginski. On the other hand, he could get into some serious trouble. And it was still Ivan. The guy was creepy, weird, and not to be trusted.

The hand was still there.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

Alfred sighed. He knew he was going to regret this later.

"Fine."

He ignored the offered hand and stepped out into the hallway, never seeing the unreadable emotion in the demon's eyes.

xoxox

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede  
Story: The Hetalian Job - Rainy Meadows (Crossover between Hetalia and Soul Eater, in which Death the Kid has to take care of Italy.)**

Words:

Krasnyy: Red (Russian)  
Prosti: I'm sorry/Forgive me  
Kotyonok: Kitten


	9. Chapter 7: Rosso

Chapter 7: Rosso

Ivan was truly world's greatest mystery.

That is what Alfred thought as he stalked behind the tall demon, the two teens wandering seemingly aimlessly through empty hallways.

"Where are we going again?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Alfred," the Russian groaned in exasperation. "I did not invite you along so you could annoy me. So please, shut up."

The sunny blond grumpily shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Then why_ did_ you invite me?" he growled.

'_It'd better not involve any rape or cannibalism,'_ he added as an afterthought.

Ivan shot a smile at the boy over his shoulder.

"I figured you would get bored all alone in that big classroom."

…Huh?

Wait, wait, wait.

So Ivan had invited him along, purely for the sake of him not getting bored? Not for any personal gain or more enforced slavery?

"You're kidding," Alfred breathed, eyebrows ready to fly up into the sky and mouth making a perfect imitation of a fish.

The Slavic monster giggled happily after seeing his face. He even had the nerve to applaud.

"You facial expressions are better than television, little one!"

Alfred turned his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

"And your face comes straight out of a horror movie," he grumbled softly.

He suddenly bumped into the other, the collision forcing his glasses to slide off.

"What the fuck…" the boy cursed, rubbing his forehead after having fallen inelegantly to the ground.

"Prosti. I should have warned you. You Americans should pay better attention to your surroundings, da?"

Alfred snatched away the glasses that were held out to him and quickly returned them to the bridge of his nose. Ivan was standing in front of a door, apparently having reached his destination.

Alfred was about to reach out to the doorknob when a hand grabbed his wrist. He suppressed the reaction his body wanted to give to that stone-cold touch, and turned to glare at the Russian.

"What?!"

Ivan looked at the door, then back at Alfred, as if trying to make a decision.

"…You wait here," he said, before letting go of him and disappearing into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Hey!" Alfred tried to stop him, before remembering he was supposed to be having detention right now and he'd better keep quiet if he didn't want to get caught. The vampire tried to turn the knob, despite knowing the door was locked from the inside.

'_What's the point in bringing me if I don't even get to see what you're doing?'_ he thought in frustration.

Just when he finally thought he would get to unravel a piece of information about Ivan's daily life, the door was slammed shut in his face. Literally.

Alfred slid down against the wall and stared angrily at the offending piece of wood, pulling his legs up and resting his chin on his knees. He occasionally glanced around, making sure nobody was coming. After about five minutes, the door was unlocked and opened again. Violet orbs shot to him with an apologetic look.

"Izvinite, little one. But this is something I would rather do by myself."

Alfred kept his mouth shut, looking like a pouting child that didn't get any candy in the supermarket.

Ivan smiled that creepy little smile of his, slightly tilting his head.

"Do not sulk, da?"

"I'm not sulking," Alfred huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

Ivan giggled before bending over. Alfred did his best not to lean back as his personal space was invaded once more, bravely locking eyes with the other.

"If you behave now, little American, I will take you somewhere after school."

"Somewhere?" Alfred questioned, forgetting his anger in a flash.

Ivan nodded.

"But where?"

The demon smiled before standing back up.

"You will see after detention. Now come."

He started walking again, not waiting for the other to respond.

Alfred was a bit bewildered. Him and Ivan going somewhere after school? What would it be? A movie perhaps, or a store? Oh- Maybe Ivan would take him to the ice cream parlour! That'd be neat…

…Wait, didn't that sound a lot like a date or somethin'?

Alfred instantly shot up like a jack-in-the-box and raced after his companion.

"Wait! I'm not going!" he hissed, suddenly not looking forward to spending time alone with the icy demon _at all_.

"Why not dorogoy?"

"Because, because…"

Like he could tell him.

"Because you're a freak! And I'm going back to the classroom right now!"

Ivan laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Nyet."

"What do you mean, 'nyet'?! If I don't want to, I ain't coming."

Ivan's eyes slid close, smile becoming eerie.

"Oh but you are coming, little one. Because I tell you to. And you are to listen to me, understand?"

Alfred crossed his arms, strengthening his stance.

"And what if I don't care what you want? What if you can just go ahead and tell everyone? I bet you're not even planning on telling on me, that this is all a trick!"

Ivan's eyes opened again, amethysts burning dangerously. He moved forward, forcing the blond against the wall, placing his hands by the other's sides, and successfully trapping him in.

"Oh, Alfred," he said mockingly, temperature dropping to below freezing-point.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred."

The vampire simply stood there, his arms still crossed, but adrenaline racing through his stiffened body. Ivan hadn't frozen him yet, but he probably would if he were to try and fight back.

"I do not care what you want, dorogoy. I am telling you that you are coming with me tonight, and you simply have to obey. I you do not-"

Alfred shuddered when that oversized nose lightly traced his jawline, all sorts of alarm bells going off at the creepy gesture.

"You will get on my bad side. And believe me, little one. You do _not_ want to get on my bad side."

Oh yes. Alfred didn't doubt that for a second.

However, that still didn't mean he was just going to obey without a fight.

So the boy growled as he suddenly uncrossed his arms, successfully pushing the other off. Ivan wasn't about to let this disobedience go by unpunished.

The Russian's grin turned truly demonic as he focussed all of his powers on the stubborn vampire. Alfred would have yelped if he still had control over his vocal cords.

The boy was slammed against the wall by a sudden blizzard, frost biting at pieces of naked flesh and the paralyzing cold slipping under his skin. He tried to fight it off, but realized he was powerless against the demon. Alfred swore he could see purple flames rising behind Ivan, amazed they didn't leave burn marks on the walls surrounding his figure.

"If you attack me one more time, I will have to resort to violence, da?" the demon spoke (because obviously, this wasn't violence to him). His voice was again a few pitches lower than the usual. The eyes were glowing predatorily, an almost blinding lavender with a vague hint of vermilion dots at the edges.

When Alfred's lips went numb and he looked like he was about to pass out, they could hear footsteps approaching.

Ivan immediately stopped his assault and shot forward to catch the other's limp body. He quickly opened the door to a storage room and hurried in, hiding both of their figures from the passing teacher.

Alfred gasped when he could finally breathe again, but the sound was muffled by Ivan's hand. The demon quietly shook his head, a sign for Alfred not to make any noise if he didn't want to give away their position.

Alfred sent him one of his most venomous leers, fists ready to punch the other a second time. He considered biting the offending hand, but knew that probably wasn't such a good idea seeing as he was a vampire.

The closet was completely dark, but Ivan's eyes worked like little flashlights, a mysterious glowing that simply couldn't be overlooked. They both had to bend over; their bodies far too big to fit in such a tight space. Alfred felt a broom nudging his back and had to be careful not to knock anything over and cause an avalanche.

Once the coast was clear, Ivan removed his hand. Alfred immediately burst through the doors, wanting to create as much distance between himself and the demon as possible. He was getting sick and tired of the low temperatures and unwanted touches, suddenly not liking winter as much as he used to.

Ivan watching him with interest, as if not even realizing the vampire's current behaviour was all his doing.

"You!" Alfred spat, pointing angrily at the ashen blond. "Stop attacking me, you asshole! You're the only monster at school who uses his powers like that! Where are your morals dude?!"

"My morals?"

"Yeah, your morals! Or don't you even have those?!"

Ivan smiled thoughtfully, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I have morals, koshka."

"Shut up!" Alfred growled.

He had a defensive posture, ready to either escape or start a fight, not caring that neither of those were a possibility.

"I mean it dude! If you don't want me to turn you in, you'd better stop doing that! I'm not just some toy for you to play with, I'm a human being with feelings and a will of my own!"

Both of them ignored the 'human being' part for the moment.

"If you turn me in, I will kill you."

"And if you kill me, I'll come back from the dead to haunt your commie ass!"

Ivan opened his mouth, but no sounds left him. This was when the vampire's words finally came through.

The demon was astonished. For several reasons, to be quite frank.

One: this was the longest conversation he'd ever had with someone, without the other cowering away or just answering with a "yes sir, right away."

Two: Alfred wasn't afraid of him. True, at first he'd still looked a bit frightened, but now he was only pissed. And he dared talk back. No one had ever had the guts to do that.

Three: Ivan had almost raised his voice. And Ivan never had to raise his voice to get what he wanted.

Four: Ivan was speechless. He didn't know how to respond anymore.

This is what finally did the trick, what sent him over the edge.

Alfred watched in utmost confusion as Ivan broke down in hysterical laughter. The demon fell to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut and tears rolling down his cheeks before freezing and crashing to the ground. His hands were clutching his sides, as if worried his intestines would fall out. The high-pitched giggling soon turned into a deep howling, the ashen blond having lost all control over his voice.

"Ivan?" Alfred asked, fearing the demon had truly lost his mind.

"P-prosti!" Ivan managed to utter, before letting out a hiccup and continuing his little breakdown.

Alfred didn't really know how to handle this situation. He was supposed to be mad at the demon, but now he couldn't suppress the tinge of concern that clouded his emotions.

He looked left and right, seeing no one who could help him with this predicament. The boy began to slowly back away, taking one step at the time. Maybe Ivan would calm down after some time alone?

As he was almost at the corner however, the Russian called him back.

"Wait! I will not l-laugh anymore, I p-promise!" Ivan giggled, at last regaining authority over his body. "I am sorry."

Alfred watched him warily as the demon stood up.

"The hell was that about?"

Ivan shook his head.

"It was a- What do you call it… Inside joke?"

Alfred said nothing in return.

Ivan waved a hand at him.

"Yoo hoo! Are you still there?"

Alfred slowly jerked his head up and down.

"I can't decide if you're insane or prematurely demented. Probably both."

Ivan smiled, deciding to let the insult pass.

"I wanted to tell you that I have come to a certain conclusion. If you continue to do as I say, I will try not to use my powers on you anymore. Or at least not that much."

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

The demon smiled gently.

"I have my reasons. Do you accept my offer?"

Alfred hummed in thought. He jumped from one foot to the other, tongue rolling against his inner-cheek.

Even if he didn't know the reasons for this sudden change of mind, not having to be frozen all the time did sound nice. And Ivan would probably do that a lot more if they were to continue their current relatio- agreement. Agreement, nothing else. Alfred didn't like the Russian one single bit.

But he just had to accept that offer. Not only because Ivan knew his secret and he didn't want as much pain anymore. He accepted the offer because for some reason, he stayed interested in the demon's background. Whatever the guy did to him, Alfred kept being drawn to him, for reasons unknown to even himself. Maybe he was secretly a masochist. Maybe he was just way too curious for his own good.

Let's hope curiosity wouldn't kill the cat in this case.

"Fine."

Ivan grinned widely, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Let us continue on our way then."

Before either of them could move though, they heard more footsteps.

Ivan instantly disappeared. One moment he was there, and after the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Braginsky?" Alfred asked, too surprised to go into hiding himself.

A figure rounded the corner, the vampire mentally cursing himself for not getting back into the storage room.

Luckily for him, it turned out to be one of the muse twins, Feliciano Vargas.

"Ve~, I knew I heard voices! Ciao Alfredo! Weren't you with someone?"

Alfred smiled at the Italian, happy to see a normal person for once.

"Hi Feliciano! And no, it's just me. I was uh, talking to myself. Yeah."

He didn't want the ditzy boy to know he was here with Ivan.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Ve~, I wanted to talk to Grandpa Rome, but the door to his office was locked and I could hear strange noises inside. I figured he was in a meeting, so I decided to come back later."

Wait, wasn't coach Alfher with their headmaster?

Noises... Meeting… Locked door…

Alfred quickly tried to change the subject, mind halting on the edge of one of the most dangerous thoughts he'd ever had.

"So uh, what did you want to discuss with him?"

"Ve! Fratello had a new idea for this year's Winter Celebration, so I wanted to talk about it with grandpa!" Feliciano said while smiling blissfully (him and his brother being the only real grandsons of their headmaster).

Feliciano and Lovino, along with Antonio, Emma and Mogens(1), were all part of the team that organized the yearly Winter Celebration. It usually consisted of a prom for the higher years (Alfred's year included) and a talent show for the lower years. During the course of the night there was also a carnival, open for everyone.

By the way, some more info on Emma and Mogens. They were brother and sister, Emma being a witch and Mogens a necromancer (though he only used his powers when someone owed him money and couldn't pay him back). He was in charge of the bookkeeping of the party, Emma took care of decorations and chocolaty treats, Antonio did the music and drinks, and the Vargas twins were assigned to other snacks and entertainment. They also had some other people helping them, but Alfred only knew those five. And oh yeah, Emma and Lovino were a couple, although it wasn't official yet.

…Yeah, being acquainted to creatures like Francis and Elizabeta really gave you knowledge of all the latest rumours. It also didn't help that that Hungarian was friends with Feliks Łukasiewicz, the number one 'gossip girl' of the school.

But back to the conversation. Apparently the sunny blond really had zoned out for a bit, because the Italian was waving a hand in front of his face, worry adorning his features.

"Alfredo? Are you still there? Hhhhhhhheeeeeellllllllllooooooooooooo?"

Alfred blinked and grinned his hundred watt-smile.

"Yeah, don't worry! Sorry Feli, was just lost in thought for a moment."

Feliciano sighed in relief.

"Good, I was worried you were having a brain failure or something!"

"A brain failure? Why a brain failure?" Alfred laughed.

"Because fratello often says I'll have one if I try to think too much! He also says it when he thinks I'm eating too much pasta…"

"You can get a brain failure from pasta?" Alfred wondered, not recognizing what was obviously meant as an insult. Feliciano and him weren't always the brightest lights in the bunch when it came to reading the atmosphere.

"Ve, I hope not. I really do love pasta…"

The vampire patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry bud. You just keep eating pasta if that's what you love. Heck, being a vampire never stopped me from eating what I want!"

Feliciano's face lit up like the Fourth of July at his words. His auburn hair instantly brightened, that funny curl of his springing up like a dog's tail, rosy tint coloring his boyish cheeks. Luckily he didn't open his eyes, because that would have been disastrous. Feliciano's liquid golden caramels had certain effects on others that nobody really liked to talk about. There was a reason the Italian always kept his eyes shut.

"Ve~, you really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

Feliciano happily jumped forward and enveloped him in a hug. The blond awkwardly patted him on the back, not entirely sure on how he should return it.

"Grazie Alfredo! If you ever need inspiration, just tell me!"

Alfred smiled. "I'll remember it."

Feliciano was a muse after all; him giving you inspiration meant you could paint something better than the Mona Lisa once his powers came into effect.

"I have to go now. Ciao Alfredo! See you at school tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye Feli."

He waited until the Italian disappeared from his sight before letting out a content sigh. Meeting up with the bubbly muse always seemed to lift his spirits.

It was only then that he remembered he wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Braginsky?"

No reaction.

His blue eyes shot around, but there was no one to be seen. He walked back to the storage room, cautiously opening the door and peeking inside.

No one there.

The blond scratched his head. Apparently the demon had already left.

Oh well. If that was indeed the case, he'd better go back the way he came.

Alfred spun on his heels and made for the end of the hallway. However, when he was almost at the corner, he stopped, foot still raised in the air and arms dangling by his sides.

A chilly gush rose from the shadows, caressing his face, forming little snowflakes on his glasses. A hand was placed on his left cheek, the touch stinging yet bearable. He could feel the other's presence behind him as the figure shifted, leaning forward. Another hand on his chest, breath tickling his right ear as the demon spoke.

"You can go back to detention now, little Alfred. I have more important business to attend to. I will see you this Saturday for that reward I promised you, da? Wait for me at the cemetery. If you do not show up, I will have to start using my powers again. Until then lapushka~"

And with that it was gone, the pressure on his cheek and chest along with the ashen blond himself. Alfred bewilderedly looked around, but the hallway was once again void of any life.

He rubbed at his cheek, still feeling a tingling on the flushed skin. The Russian really had to stop touching him in such a creepy way, it was giving him goose bumps.

Alfred took one step. Nobody stopped him.

Then another. And another and another, until he was running, racing down the corridor and back to detention class, not knowing if that ominous giggling in the darkness was real or imaginary.

How had he gotten himself into such deep shit again?

xoxox

Vasilica looked like a living corps. Which technically he was, but he looked extraordinarily bad today.

It was Friday night, and the vampire was here to drop off his little brother. Alfred was in a good mood for once, since Ivan hadn't shown up that day. No idea why, but the blue-eyed teen had taken the chance to relax a bit and socialize with Kiku.

So now, he was a bit surprised to see Vasilica in such a different state of mind. His face even whiter than usual, dark bags under his paled eyes, strawberry blond hair having lost its usual shine.

"What happened to you?" Alfred asked in amazement, stepping aside to let his guests in.

"I haven't eaten in nearly two weeks," the senior explained.

He placed Vladimir on the ground and took off the boy's ragged coat.

Now that Alfred took a closer look, Vasilica's outfit was a lot less fashionable than he'd always thought. They were still nice clothes, but not expensive brands or anything.

"Why?" he asked.

Vasilica shot him a pained smile.

"I don't want to leave Vlad alone all the time to go hunting."

He took off the boy's shoes as well before continuing.

"You might not have noticed, but we don't exactly have the money to buy a lot of blood bags from the bank. The hunt is absolutely vital for us."

He stood up, steadying himself against the wall. Sure, vampires could go without fresh blood for quite a while, but to not eat _anything_ at all really drained your energy. It could even kill you in the long run.

"I can see this surprises you. You probably thought we were rich huh?"

That was in fact exactly what the American had thought.

Vasilica shook his head.

"No. It's just Vladdy and me. Since I have to go to school, I can't work yet. So I try to get as much out of every hunt as possible."

He gently stroked Vladimir's hair, getting a smile in return.

"I told you I can come with you," the boy reminded him.

Vasilica laughed, but shook his head a second time.

"No squirt. You're too young for that. I don't want you getting into trouble."

Vlad sulkily crossed his arms, making his brother chuckle at the adorable sight.

Alfred was truly dumbfounded. He'd always thought people worshipped the Romanian because he was such a high-class vampire, but apparently he had difficulty keeping his small family fed. And then to take care of Vladimir all by himself…

Alfred was really beginning to like the senior. Especially since he had just told all this to a guy he barely hung out with, and acted like it was no big deal.

Now if only that childishly nagging voice in the back of his mind could go away; an annoying whine that didn't _want_ to like the guy at all.

"You don't have to worry anymore now!" he quickly said to silence that voice. "If you want to go hunting, just leave him with me!"

Vasilica shot him a thankful smile, but Vladimir looked confused.

"Then what about you? Don't you have to go hunting?"

Alfred's hero-smile looked a bit strained, his eye twitching.

"Don't worry about that kid, I'll be fine."

Vlad opened his mouth to ask another question, but Vasilica quickly silenced him.

"You're in good hands Vladdy. I want you to be nice to Alfred."

Vladimir nodded, obviously taking his brother a lot more serious than his babysitter.

"I have to go now, I'm already weak with hunger. Or thirst if you want," Vasilica chuckled, a tremble in his voice. "Can we talk about a schedule when I return?"

Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! And I promise I'll take good care of Vlad."

"I know you will. See you two in a couple of hours!"

And with that he was gone, using the last of his strength to provide his family with a meal.

Alfred stared after him, until he felt a tugging at his hand. When he looked down, he could see tiny fingers grasping his hand, Vladimir eyeing him with an angelic smile.

Alfred grinned.

"Okay bud. Let's go inside shall we?"

xoxox

Matthew was walking home from the library. His pet polar bear Kumajiro was walking beside him, making a drowsy little waggle indicating his want for rest.

Matthew found Kumajiro shortly after his transformation. The animal was just looking through the garbage, minding its own business. But when it locked eyes with the nightly creature, they instantly felt connected. Matthew didn't even have to ask anything, the bear just instantly decided to stay by his side.

True, they forgot each other's names all the time. But they shared an emotional bond. When Matthew was in pain, Kumajiro was too. When the cub felt happy or sad, Matthew couldn't help but share the sentiment.

It was a mystery, but one he was truly grateful of. Like they were destined to meet or something.

It also came in handy that, not only did the bear have good instincts, it could also speak his language.

"Hamburger," Kumajiro suddenly said.

Matthew stopped and frowned. By 'hamburger' the polar bear probably meant his brother. Kuma didn't really bother with remembering names.

"What about Al?"

Kumajiro looked up, beady black eyes a little less lazy than a moment before.

"Hear him."

They were still two streets from home, but if Kumajiro said he could hear him, then he did.

Knowing his brother, he was playing videogames again or something. Still, when Matthew started walking again, he did so at a little faster pace.

After entering the next street and focussing, Matthew's heightened hearing picked up on his twin's voice as well.

"Noooooooooooooo…"

Matthew soon began running, alarmed by the distress in the other's voice. Alfred was a virgin; if anyone were to attack the house, he wouldn't stand a chance. Yes, he definitely had muscles, but mere muscles were no match for powerful demons or full-fledged vampires right after feeding.

"Stop that, you little brat! Let go of me!"

Matthew raced through their front yard and slammed open the door.

"Alfred?! Where are you?"

"Maaaaaaattttttiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" whined his twin's voice.

Matthew quickly grabbed his hockey stick before entering the living room, ready to start a fight with whoever dared touch his brother.

What he saw there made him pause.

Alfred was currently in a very weird position: arms crossed under his body, stomach turned towards the ceiling, one knee hanging over another. Beneath his figure was a small boy Matthew soon recognized as the little Vladimir, and he was tickling his brother's sides. The sunny blond was giggling obnoxiously, obviously not in any real danger.

Matthew sighed in relief and frustration, lowering his hockey stick.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"S-sorry!" Alfred managed to utter, before continuing with his laughing.

"I-I keep t-telling him I'm t-ticklish, but he doesn't l-listen!"

Vladimir was grinning tom boyishly, enjoying their game of twister very much.

"By the way Al, why is Vasilica's little brother here?"

"Didn't I t-tell you?" Alfred asked. "I'm babysitting!"

He finally collapsed onto the ground, making Vlad the winner of this game.

Matthew was about to ask his brother why on earth he was doing Vasilica a favour, the guy he never had anything good to say about, when Vladimir ran up to him.

"Are you Alfred's brother?"

Matthew smiled gently at the kid.

"Yes, I am. My name's Matthew. Nice to meet you Vlad."

The boy smiled widely.

"Then you have to play too!"

And with that he dragged Matthew over to the middle of the living room, forcing the twins to entertain him.

Babysitting Vladimir turned out to be a lot more fun than they'd expected.

xoxox

**Moldova is one of my favourite micro-nations. He's really cute, hardworking, Romania's brother, cheerful, and knows how to read the atmosphere with Russia. Need I say more?**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Bad Reputation - Joan Jett  
Story: Multicultural Encounters - Silvermoon of Forestclan (Some lovely Twilight-bashing with the Hetalia characters reliving situations Bella Swann had to go through.)**

1) Emma is Belgium, and Mogens is the Netherlands. I called him Abel in another story, but I find this name better.

Words:

Rosso: Red (Italian)  
Izvinite: I'm sorry  
Koshka: Cat  
Ciao: Hi/Bye  
Fratello: Brother  
Grazie: Thank you  
Lapushka: Darling


	10. Chapter 8: Rood

Chapter 8: Rood

**Another question reached my ears: how does everyone age?**

**The most human-like creatures age just like humans do (creatures who use magic for example).  
Werewolves age just a little slower. They are mortal, but have animal instincts and heightened strength and senses.  
Vampires don't age at all. They stay the same from when they are bitten. Vampires are technically immortal, but can be weakened enough to kill them by not giving them any blood.  
Demons age really slowly, and have the ability the stop the aging process (think incubi). They are also technically immortal in general, but there are different kinds of demons, so that rule might not apply to all.  
Creatures who die mostly pass away, unless they still have some unresolved business left on earth. In that case, they come back as ghosts. Grandpa Rome for example, vowed that he wouldn't leave the school unprotected, and came back to his position as headmaster. He was a muse as well back when he was still alive.**

**Again, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them! I'm happy with the feedback.**

**Also a little warning: there will be a tiny bit of gore coming up.**

xoxox

The remainder of the week was rather uneventful. Alfred got away with that one day of attention. Alfher never noticed he had been gone and Rome was in a terribly good mood for some reason, so he decided not to give him any more punishment if he promised not to fight again.

No one mentioned Ivan's absence. Not that it really mattered, because now it was Saturday, and he would have to see the guy again.

After telling his twin that he was going to Kiku, Alfred made his way to the cemetery for his date-that-was-so-not-a-date-oh-my-god-how-can-you-even-think-that.

He settled down on a tombstone after a quick apology to the person occupying its grave. Hey, you never know who might come back as a ghost to haunt you.

When the blond felt a speck of snow on the tip of his nose, his first reaction was to look around and search for Ivan's presence. However, when he couldn't find the demon anywhere, he let his gaze wander up.

Several tiny snowflakes were swirling about, dancing through the air. Alfred breathed out, a cloud of frosty dust escaping the cavern of his mouth.

Winter was approaching. Winter meant Christmas and the holidays, hot chocolate by the fireplace, ice skating and snowball fights. But it also meant longer nights, which lead to less sleep and more work. You could say that also meant more time for hunting, but there were less people outside on a cold snowy night.

Winter was a time of joy, but also one of suffering. Alfred used not to care, since he never went hunting anyway. But now, with the ritual coming so close and his new interactions with a certain icy monster, he didn't know how to feel about it anymore.

The vampire perked up when he heard a set of footsteps. They were soft but audible to his oversensitive ears. The owner stopped somewhere behind him, as if he could fool the other into thinking he was gone.

Alfred looked over his shoulder, finding nothing but darkness. The teen cleared his throat and spoke up, voice echoing over the empty cemetery.

"I know you're there dude. Come out and show yourself."

A low chuckle could be heard before Ivan stepped into the light.

The silvery shine in his greyish blond locks was reinforced by the reflecting moon behind him. The Russian was clothed in an oversized grey-beige trench coat, either to further conceal his figure or maybe suppress his powers – Alfred could only guess. The white scarf was draped around his neck as always, and those long bony fingers were hidden behind black leather gloves. The Slavic demon's heavy boots made almost no sound as he treaded the earth, bits of ice and snow fluttering up from where his feet made contact with the ground. Ivan would look absolutely perfect with a snowy background.

"Privet Alfred. I am happy to see you came."

"Not like you left me any choice…" the boy mumbled.

He jumped off of the tombstone and casually sauntered over to the other.

"All right, let's get this over and done with. Where d'ya wanna go tonight?"

Ivan muffled an amused giggle by his hand.

"Always so impatient~" the demon nearly purred.

Alfred rolled his eyes before folding his arms.

"Well, it's not like I wanna be here, so let's just get on with it."

Ivan's face dropped for the tiniest of seconds before morphing back into that trademark smile of his.

"If you insist, dorogoy."

Alfred huffed.

"And would you stop calling me that?! Or at least tell me what the F it means!"

Ivan lowered his eyelids.

"'My lips are sealed,' I believe the expression is."

The vampire angrily flipped him off before walking away.

"Ah, where are you going?" Ivan called after him, taking big strides to catch up.

"Leaving. Because apparently you only called me all the way out here just to make fun of me."

Ivan put a hand to his chest. For once, Alfred didn't have to shudder at the touch, frosty skin safely separated from his own by several layers of clothing and gloves.

"Prosti. I will stop now da? And then we can go do what I originally wanted to do."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at his sudden polite behaviour. Normally the demon would have lunged at him, not apologize for his rudeness. Oh well, the guy did suffer from some severe mood swings. Better to just ignore it and take him up on that offer.

Alfred sighed.

"Okay then Ruski. What is it you wanted to do?"

Ivan smiled, eyes twinkling with glee.

"We are going to do the hunting da?"

What.

Did Ivan- Did he just use the H-word?

Did he just say they were going out hunting?

Now?

But-but…

Ivan knew his secret! The commie fucking knew there was no way he could hunt!

Or did the Russian perhaps think that he could, but just chose not to?

This was… This was bad… He could feel himself panicking at the mere thought…

'_Okay Jones. Breathe. Just breathe. Everything's going to be all right.'_

The icy demon watched in silence as different emotions shot over the blond's face.

Shock: his eyes growing wide, mouth slightly agape, breath-intake cut short.

Anger: eyebrows knitting together, sapphires intensifying, nostrils flaring.

Fear: pupils growing smaller, lips trembling ever-so-slightly.

And then he finally closed his eyes, slowly taking in fresh air to try and compose himself.

Ivan tilted his head and smiled, a small twitching upwards at the corners of his mouth. He had no idea why the vampire displayed such a wide arrange of emotions, but it certainly was very interesting to observe.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked as soon as his companion seemed to have calmed down.

Alfred re-opened his eyes, watching the other warily.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…" Alfred clenched his fists. "Because I can't."

Ivan cocked his head to the other side.

"Oh, you are referring to what happened last time? Do not worry dorogoy. I will be the one doing the hunting. It is feeding time after all. You are simply to assist me."

Alfred opened and closed his mouth, wanting to protest but not knowing how.

Ivan laid a gloved finger over his thin smirking lips.

"Hush now little one. You are to follow my orders. Remember? And do not say that I have given you hard tasks. You know I have gone easy on you."

Other than the unnecessary violence, unwanted touching and way too much time spent together, Alfred had to admit he was right. Ivan hadn't exactly made him do anything too embarrassing or gave him tasks that were impossible to complete. It was still slavery, but… a good kind?

Alfred hung his head in defeat.

"Fine," he said, for what sounded like the millionth time that day.

Ivan smiled once more, a real smile this time.

"Come."

xoxox

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… *Click*

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello Kiku? It's Matthew. Can you give me Alfred for a moment?"

"Aah… Gomenasai, but Alfred-kun is not here at the moment."

"…I see…"

After ending the call with a lengthy exchange of polite greetings, one thought crossed the blond's mind.

'_Why is my twin lying to me?'_

xoxox

The two monsters were standing in an empty street, Ivan peeking around the corner and keeping a close eye on passers-by. His pupils honed in on every single one of them, as if scanning all the possible prey before choosing the best pick.

Meanwhile, Alfred was trying his hardest not to panic.

'_It's okay Jones… You'd have to try hunting again eventually… And it's just assisting, you don't have to do any killing yourself…'_

He looked up when Ivan tapped him on the shoulder. The demon pointed at a shady-looking man hurrying down the main street.

"You stay here, I will chase him to you."

Before Alfred could protest, the other had disappeared.

"Braginsky!" the vampire hissed, but no reaction came.

Alfred carefully peeked his nose around the corner, watching the man. He looked blissfully unware of what was about to happen to him.

He flinched when the streetlights suddenly went out. The man was immediately on guard, his head jerking left and right. Of course he couldn't see a thing.

The human was about to continue on his way when a wall of ice manifested itself right in front of his eyes.

"Okay, whoever's fuckin' with me, show yourself!" the man yelled.

Alfred held his breath when he saw him pull out a gun. This was not just an innocent walking enthusiast.

Ivan made his next move.

The man began screaming when the demon placed himself behind the ice, features enlarged by the reflection and eyes looking like hellish orbs. Their prey forgot that he was armed and instinctively started running, straight towards Alfred's hiding spot.

The teen took in a breath and stretched his leg.

The man cursed plentifully as his foot got stuck behind something and his face hit the pavement. He was given no time to look at his attackers, as Ivan seemed to teleport behind him, grabbed him by his hair and smashed his skull in on the pavement.

Alfred had to look away when he heard that sickening crack. The smell of blood filled the air. He clasped a hand over his nose in order not to get tempted by it.

The moment he did look back, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away a second time.

Ivan looked like a vicious beast, straight from ancient legends.

His large figure sat bent over the body of his diseased victim, concealing it from the eyes of curious onlookers. His hands and the area around his mouth were soaked with blood. His eyes were blazing, red for once the overpowering colour.

There was nothing elegant or graceful about him as he parted his lips and sunk his now tainted teeth into mushy flesh. They slid down like knives through butter, breaking skin and cutting through muscle. He sucked on the mutilated shoulders, eyes closed in rapture as his tongue slid down the hole he had created. Once he reached the bones, he simply cracked them down the middle to reach the soft organs behind them.

Alfred whimpered. Nausea washed over his body, finding no way to relieve itself. He wanted so desperately to run away and never return to these images, but he just couldn't.

Finally, Ivan noticed the other's distress. He lifted up his face, wiping the crimson liquid from his mouth.

"Oh, sorry. You must be hungry too, da?"

With a disgusting wet sound he ripped a piece of flesh from the man's torso. He then held the bloody meat out for the other, smiling sweetly.

"Here you go. But do not ask for more."

Alfred stared at the piece for a total amount of five seconds. Then he found his voice again.

"You- We… You killed him!"

Ivan cocked his head to the side.

"Da. That is usually the case when you hunt, right?"

He tried to force the meat upon his companion, but Alfred slapped it out of his hand. His face was contorted by repulsion.

"You killed a human being! And you think I'm gonna help you eat him?! No way dude, this is sick!"

Ivan got up and began to carefully approach him.

"But Alfred. That is what we are. This is what we do."

The boy frantically shook his head, backing away from this nightmarish hallucination.

"Not me! I don't… I'm not…"

Ivan successfully trapped him against the wall, forcing his gaze up.

"Yes you are."

He then grabbed the other's chin, putting pressure to his jaw and forcing his mouth open. He let his bloodied thumb graze a pointy tooth.

"You are a vampire, dorogoy. There is nothing you can do to change that. And vampires need blood."

Alfred pulled his head loose and looked to the side, spitting out the bile that had been forming in his throat. His body was shaking with suppressed hysteria, trying its hardest to contain the upcoming thirst.

"That's the whole problem, you damn commie! I don't want their fucking blood! I just want to go to the movies and feed my homework to the dog and eat hamburgers and ice cream in front of my TV!"

He wriggled himself free. Ivan, surprisingly enough, did nothing to stop him. The emotion on his face was unreadable.

Alfred slowly backed away, refusing to look at the mangled corpse.

"Please stop wasting your time with me. I'm dead meat anyway."

And with those words he turned around and ran off, sprinting home as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ivan didn't move, staring after him with hooded eyes and hanging arms.

The moment Alfred got home he raced up the stairs and leapt onto his bed.

There he could finally let out the scream of desperation he'd been holding in.

xoxox

It was Monday morning.

Alfred was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking blood through a straw. Not that he felt much like drinking blood at the moment, but his body needed it.

His head was supported by his left hand, eyes staring at a wrinkle in the wallpaper. He wasn't very keen on seeing Ivan again today. Not after chickening out last Saturday. The guy had probably given up on him by now. Turned him in. Maybe the police would be waiting when he arrived at school. Or Ivan himself, ready to tear his limbs off.

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Earth to Al! I've been talking to you for the last five minutes now!"

Alfred tried to smile at his twin, but it didn't reach his eyes. Uncle Sam briefly looked up from where he'd been typing away on his laptop.

"Anything wrong kiddo?"

Alfred shook his head before going back to slurping at his breakfast.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Just… I was just thinking, that's all."

Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"And does this 'thinking' of yours perhaps have something to do with Ivan?"

Alfred went wide-eyed and spat out his blood. After couching and cursing (and getting lectured for using such language by his aunt), he gaped at the other, dumbfounded.

Could his brother read minds?

"Nuh uh! I wasn't thinking about him at all! Just, uh, other stuff!"

Uncle Sam looked up again.

"Ivan? I don't recall ever hearing you mention him… He's a friend of yours?"

Alfred frowned and hissed at no one in particular.

"He, my friend? Don't make me laugh! He's just some weirdo, that's all."

Matthew mumbled something, just loud enough for his twin to hear.

"A weirdo you've been spending a lot of time with lately…"

Alfred shot the boy an angry glare.

"I already told you, _Matthew_. He's just helping me with my homework."

Lady Liberty perked up at hearing him say that.

"Someone's actually helping you with your homework? Oh dear boy, that's simply wonderful! Maybe now you'll finally be able to pick up your grades! Tell me, what's he like?"

Alfred mentally cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to think about Ivan at all, let alone talk about him.

"Yeah Al, tell us," his brother insisted, reddish mauve eyes deceivingly innocent.

Alfred sighed when he saw three pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly.

"Well… For starters, he's a demon."

"A demon? Not another one like that Bonnefoy kid, right?" his uncle asked in alarm.

Sam Jones wasn't exactly happy with his adopted sons being friends with an incubus.

"No, no! This one, he… Controls ice. And stuff."

Lady Liberty looked thoughtful.

"A demon who uses ice… You said his name was Ivan? …I think I've heard Akantha(1) mention him once… Yes, I remember now. Ivan Braginsky, correct?"

Alfred nodded.

"I thought so. Akantha did have some good things to say about him. Apparently he's a very diligent history student."

She smiled at her boy and ruffled his hair.

"It's good that he's helping you with your homework, Al. I'm happy for you."

Alfred was getting a little embarrassed under all the attention. It wasn't that much of an achievement to make new friends…

And he wasn't even friends with Ivan, dammit! After what happened over the weekend, they probably weren't even 'slave and slave-master' anymore.

He spazzed a little when he felt a nudge against his elbow. Matthew stared at him with big, sad eyes.

"I already told you this Al, but you know you can tell me everything. Right?"

Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry 'bout Ivan, bro. We're really not friends, he's just helping me with some stuff."

Of course that stuff wasn't homework, but he wasn't lying if he said it like that.

Kumajiro suddenly set his paws on the table.

"Why is being friends bad?"

Alfred snorted.

"Because he's weird, duh! Always so smug about himself, thinks he owns the school and that everyone should listen to him and do as he says… He's just so annoying!"

Matthew swallowed a giggle.

"You know Al? That actually sounds a lot like you before the ritual became such a big deal."

Alfred paused.

He and Ivan were alike?

…

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. No way. There was nothing he and the commie had in common.

Nope.

xoxox

Ivan didn't show up that day. Alfred was incredibly relieved over that fact. Not only was he not in jail, he also had some time off from the creepy demon. Finally.

So of course, the first thing he did with his regained freedom, was go tease Arthur.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he shouted at the top of his longs, joyfully leaping into the arms of one of his best friends.

Only to send the two of them tumbling to the ground.

"Alfred, you git! Get off of me!" the Brit cursed, squirming underneath him.

Alfred laughed obnoxiously as Gilbert came to the rescue and lifted him up.

"Now don't go crushing my new guitarist!" the wolf snickered.

Alfred's eyes went wide.

"Guitarist? Your? Iggy, are you two in a band?!"

After the werewolf helped Arthur up as well, the mage turned his outrageous eyebrows towards the sunny blond. His scowling was underlined with a smirk.

"Correction: we are going to be in a band. Auditions are next weekend."

Alfred smacked him harshly on the back.

"I always told you that you had to do something with that guitar of yours! You rock! So it's just you and Gil?"

The werewolf placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Tonio said he would probably join too, but only if his parents allowed it. Man, for a bogeyman he really is a sissy!"

Alfred gave him a high-five.

"Having him would be nice though," Arthur mused. "If he can get Lovino and Feliciano to attend the repetitions, then we'll certainly write great numbers…"

Alfred snapped his fingers.

"Now that you mention it! Feliciano says he's willing to give me inspiration, so maybe if I ask him to do it for you instead, he'll say yes!"

Gilbert howled approvingly.

"That would be awesome! You do that, Spatz!" Suddenly his grin went even wider. "Oh yeah, that reminds me!"

He whistled loudly while wagging his tail. Arthur and Alfred both looked up when a tiny yellow bird came flying straight at the albino.

"Gilbird!" Arthur laughed.

"What's a Gilbird?" the vampire asked, watching as the animal landed on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Right, you don't know yet! Alfred, this is my new magical pet! Say hello Gilbird!"

The chick chirped.

Alfred carefully patted it on the head.

"So you have a pet now? Cool!"

"You mean awesome!"

"Guys…" a soft voice said.

"But why name it Gilbird? Being a bit egocentric again?" Alfred snickered.

Gilbert gave him a playful pinch.

"Not egocentric, awesome! There's a difference you know!"

"Hey, guys…"

Arthur suddenly hushed them.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, eyes narrowed in apprehension.

They all glanced around.

"No, I don't- Ah!"

"What 'ah'?"

"There are two Alfreds!"

"Ah! You're right!"

"GUYS!"

Werewolf, vampire and mage nearly fell to the ground when Alfred's doppelganger raised his voice.

Gilbert blinked, and then grinned.

"Oh, it's you Birdie! Sorry for not recognizing you-"

"Now's not the time Gil!" Matthew said. "We're supposed to be in class right now! The bell rang like three minutes ago!"

The boys looked at each other, and then raced away as fast as possible.

Matthew sighed.

"We're not that much alike… Are we, Kumakoki?"

"Who?"

"Matthew…"

xoxox

Alfred was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were planets and stars painted on the surface, showing his love for space, as well as a self-drawn alien he'd given the name Tony. The walls were red, white and blue, the American flag pinned to one of them and posters of superheroes and McDonald's on the other three. He had a goldfish in a round bowl on his desk, which he often referred to as his whale. The current fish was Mr. Whale the 23rd. …He wasn't such a good pet owner.

Ivan hadn't showed up for the entire week. Not that he'd been paying attention to that. He was happy if anything! Finally no more feeling cold, no obnoxious giggling, no touching, …

He'd just gone back to is normal life. Which frankly meant back to Francis trying to grope him, back to daily reminders of the ritual, and back to mean whispers in the dark and graffiti on his locker. It was as if, as long as he was with Ivan, nobody dared even look his way.

But he wasn't planning on making use of that. The hero can take care of himself.

Alfred looked at his backpack and groaned. Should he make his history homework, or just keep lying here? Option one involved not getting scolded at, but since he was a failure anyway, option two was a lot more tempting.

Option two it was.

Just as Alfred closed his eyes with a content sigh, his phone went off. The teen grumbled as he rolled over and reached for the damned thing.

"Hello?" he said, as soon as he'd taken the call.

"Yo loser! The Awesome Me is inviting you to go to that new film, The Scalding! Wanna come? Artie, Kiku, Tonio and Francy-pants are going to be there as well."

Alfred grinned.

"The movies? Yeah sure, I'll come!"

And that was why one hour later, the vampire was sitting in a comfy chair, bag of popcorn in hand, waiting for the movie to begin. Gilbert and his so-called 'Bad Touch Trio' were chatting away excitedly, and Kiku and Arthur had gone off to make a quick stop by the bathroom before the film started screening.

Alfred was checking his smartphone, re-reading his last blog entry.

_**Life sucks**_

_And no, that's not a pun or a metaphor for anything. Think about it. One day we're born, and from that day on we're already working towards our death. Pretty grim thoughts coming from my mouth, you say? Well it's the truth._

_I'm going to die. Every single day again that thought keeps spinning through my head. Yet somehow, it doesn't scare me. Probably because my brain doesn't want to accept it, or maybe it's just unable to make any sense of that thought. Maybe it thinks I can still stop it from happening._

_Well, let's hope my brain is right on this one. It is the brain of a hero, so that has to count for something right?_

_Sorry for the downer, folks. But it's not like anyone reads these anyway._

_So, yeah._

_Signing off._

_-American Vamp-_

It was true. No matter how much the thought of dying should scare him, it just didn't. Maybe it would once the ritual was around the corner, but now?

The sunny blond glanced down when his phone vibrated in his hand.

Silver had replied again.

_**Macabre**_

_When did you get so philosophical, 'AV'? Your other entries usually consist of you whining and saying you hate others. Is this topic not too difficult for you? Please, enlighten me._

_-Silver-_

Alfred scoffed at the screen and immediately wrote a reply.

_**Mind your own business**_

_What's it to you, huh? I can bitch all I want, this is the worldwide web bud!_

_-American Vamp-_

The moment he posted that, he already started regretting it. The only reason he'd snapped at the other was because people had been calling him an idiot all week long, and he was starting to get sick of it.

Silver replied almost instantly.

_**Just a question**_

_I am sorry if I have somehow offended you, that is not what I wanted. I really would like to know why you are thinking about death that much. Is there some event that triggered this?_

_-Silver-_

_**Again**_

_I repeat my previous statement: what's it to you?_

_-American Vamp-_

_**Reason**_

_I read a book about death once. It talked about subjects like 'Why are we here,' 'What is the purpose of life,' 'What happens after we die,' … Rather fascinating. Yet completely illogical._

_Why should we have a purpose to exist? And even if we do, how are we to know this purpose? What happens if you fulfil it? Would you just instantly vanish? And what happens to those who do not have a purpose?_

…_I do not want to die. Not that I can so easily, for that matter. You talk about death like it is no big deal. But it is._

_So one last time, I ask you._

_Please, enlighten me._

_-Silver-_

_**No words**_

…_Wow, I think I found someone who's in even deeper shit than I am. Sorry to hear that buddy._

_And about that thing you keep asking me. I guess I don't really care because I've either given up, or I think I'm in a dream and I'll wake up any second now._

_Life was so much easier three years ago. Back when I wasn't alone. Back when people thought I was the cool kid, when everyone came to my parties and wanted to hang out with me. Ever since they stopped liking me, I guess I just stopped caring._

_I have no idea why I'm telling you this. You probably don't even really wanna know. Maybe you just have nothing better to do than listen to some stranger complaining. I dunno._

_But you sound like a nice guy, if you look past the insults. Or girl, you never know._

_So thanks, I guess. For listening._

_-American Vamp-_

_**You're welcome**_

_Thank you for sharing. And do not worry, I am a guy. ;) If you ever want to talk again, just send me a message. I am always free._

_And you are not alone._

_-Silver-_

"Hey Alfred, put that thing away! The movie's about to start!"

While he did so, the vampire felt oddly lighter than he'd felt in a long while.

xoxox

**Reviews are as always very much appreciated!**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Can't take my eyes off you - Boys Town Gang  
Story: Dear Diary - ai08 (Read the diary of Alfred, a college student who is definitely not attracted to his Russian stalker.)**

1) Akantha is the personification of Ancient Greece, and the history teacher in this story.

Words:

Rood: Red (Dutch)  
Moshi moshi: Hi (when answering the phone)  
Gomenasai: I'm sorry  
Spatz: Sparrow


	11. Chapter 9: Rojo

Chapter 9: Rojo

**More info about this AU: since the creatures live at night, they have to get their light somewhere (since not every species has perfect night vision). Instead of using electricity, they let the magic user provide them with light as their private little energy company.**

**Another little warning: some minor uncomfortable sexual content coming up, but not much.**

xoxox

Alfred was making his way home. And oh yeah, he was scared shitless.

This because the movie had contained ghosts. And if there was one thing Alfred was afraid of, it had to be ghosts.

Usually the night held no secrets for him. Ever since his transformation, his body had naturally adapted to the darkness, eyes being able to see perfectly well with only the moonlight to illuminate his surroundings. But now, with his heightened instincts on edge, every little shadow or noise made him jump. From the buzzing of a streetlight to the entrancing fluttering of a moth. Nothing was able to calm his nerves this night.

And then the whispering started.

At first, the sunny blond figured it was another one of the illusions created by his overworked mind. However, as time went by, it only increased.

It was an ominous buzzing, too low for even his sensitive ears to make sense of. It gave him goose bumps, little pins pricking in his neck.

His vivid blue spheres glanced back, but all he saw was more darkness.

The whispering grew louder after this action. And Alfred could swear he heard his name among the muttered words.

He started running. Hallucinations or not, he was tired of this shit.

As he dashed through empty streets, he swore he could hear a foreboding giggling being carried on the wind.

He turned a corner, and suddenly found himself at an empty car park. He'd just have to cross this, than a couple more streets, and he was home. Safe and sound.

Too bad his pursuers thought otherwise.

Alfred let out a gasp as something hit him in the back. He tripped and stumbled forward, catching himself just in time. Before he could do anything else though, he found himself pressed against the wall. The boy immediately started struggling to break free, but his limbs were captured and held down.

Alfred hissed dangerously once he got a look at his attackers.

It was Alice of course. Alice, whose sole purpose in life seemed to be making his life even more miserable than it already was. With her were two sturdy blonds, whom Alfred recognized as Eric and Richard, two students who always excelled at gym.

The guys smirked darkly as Alice stood before their captive.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? What're you doing, roaming the streets all by yourself? Aren't you afraid of to go out at night, you little slut?"

"How can I be a slut when I'm a virgin?" Alfred countered dryly.

For this he promptly got smacked in the face. Not the kind of smack that just stung a little bit, but something after which you actually had to spit out blood from the tooth that had just almost been broken in half.

As Alfred did just that, the boys laughed.

"Nice one, Ally," Eric commented, greyish blue eyes flickering up playfully.

"Yeah. We have to learn him his place after all," Alice said smugly, cracking her knuckles.

For a girl her size she surely hit like a professional boxer.

Alfred felt the blood draining from his already pale face when her smile grew. Adrenaline raced through his veins when he saw Richard lick his lips, eyes shooting over his figure.

Alice stepped closer and let her long fingernails spider along his neck. Alfred couldn't suppress the involuntary shudder and twitching his body made in result, making the bullies giggle in delight.

"Oh, silly boy. You should have just stayed home if you weren't planning on giving up your virginity tonight," the girl sighed happily.

Then she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Alfred nearly exploded.

The teens started when he suddenly ducked and gave their leader a headbutt. He made use of their momentary stupefaction to pull an arm loose and shove Eric off.

However, before he could fully escape, Richard recovered from the shock and pounced him. Alfred gasped when his head met the concrete, the collision disrupting his vision and thought processes.

By the time he was fully conscious again, the boys had once again pinned him against the wall. His shirt was discarded, and Alice stood before him. To his grim satisfaction, she was panting heavily and looked a lot less like a superior predator now.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, asshole. You can make sure of that."

"If any of you fucking touches me, you're dead! You hear me?!" Alfred spat, eyes scorching with rage.

"Oh, and what will you do about it?" Richard commented.

Alfred was about to protest when the boy cut him off by bowing his head and licking his collarbone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alfred yelled, a new level of anguish added to the whirlpool of emotions.

When Richard locked eyes with the sunny blond, ruby-red glinting teasingly, it began to dawn on him.

This was not just some silly game.

These guys meant business.

"What are we doing?" Eric laughed. "We'll show you."

And as their leader took another step closer, Alfred went wide-eyed with horror.

Alice smirked. Her reddish-green eyes were locked with his, round cheeks rosy with excitement, ebony curls escaping from behind small pointy ears, lips unveiling wanton canines.

Alfred could do nothing to stop her as she leant forward and connected their mouths. He squeezed his eyes shut, body spazzing at the unwanted touch. But Richard and Eric increased the pressure on his arms and legs, making it absolutely impossible for him to fight back.

However, the sunny blond refused to part his lips as Alice tried to stick her tongue in. At his stubborn behaviour, the girl harshly twisted a nipple. Alfred gasped in pain, allowing the senior vampire to force her way inside.

He would have none of that.

Alice shrieked when Alfred bit down on her tongue. She quickly pulled back, gagging and spitting out blood.

The bullies left him no time to rejoice in this small victory, as Richard abruptly planted a fist in his stomach. Alfred grunted and instinctively tried to curl in on himself, but his limbs were still restrained. A wave of nausea washed over him, but he swallowed it back with the greatest of efforts.

Alice wiped her mouth with the back of a hand, face stuck on an angry scowl.

"If you do that one more time, you fucking _bitch_, I'll kill you. Do you understand?!"

Alfred pursed his lips, giving her one of his most venomous leers.

Alice simply laughed. And then she ripped his pants off of his body.

Alfred could feel the adrenaline pumping at an even faster rate now. He tried to wriggle free once more, but without success. He hated how the other studied him, devoured him with greedy eyes.

Alice snorted.

"Superman underwear? It seems our virgin is even more of a child than we thought boys."

Richard and Eric snickered while Alfred flushed in embarrassment.

He could feel tears pricking in his eyes, but refused to let them out. This was bad enough already without him bawling like a sissy twelve-year-old. If he couldn't get away from this, he was going to take it like a man.

And then later on, he was going to make them regret ever picking on him. No, they would regret ever having been born!

Because… Because…

Because what?

It was hopeless. He couldn't make them pay for their sins. Nor could he tell anyone, that was far too humiliating. And with the way things were now, he probably didn't have much longer to live in this society anyway.

There was nothing he could do.

Nothing but watch in pure terror as the girl reached out to touch him, ready to crush his spirit in one of the worst ways possible.

Richard now had a camera pointed at him, while Eric grazed a thumb over a blue vein in his neck, nearly drooling in anticipation. The blond almost choked in his disgust, bile filling his throat. He just wanted to die, right here and now.

Alfred closed his eyes the moment he felt a hand on his crotch, palming him through the fabric of his underwear. He willed himself not to give any reaction. He refused to give them that pleasure.

He- He…

When the tears finally spilled from under his eyelids, his breath hitching in despair, something unexpected happened.

The four teenagers were abruptly hit by a blast of icy cold wind. Alice straightened her back in surprise, making Alfred cry out in relief.

The look on her face turned into one of fear as a large hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

Her frightened greens met the blazing violets of Ivan.

Richard and Eric immediately let go of Alfred to save their leader. However, Ivan's scarf suddenly began to have a life of its own, as it wrapped itself around their ankles and lifted them up too; two brawny adolescents now hanging helplessly upside-down in the air.

Alfred had never been so happy to see the demon before.

"What do you think you are doing to my koshka?" his voice whispered, a heavily accented growling to express his building rage.

Alfred watched from where he sat leaning against the wall, a little dazed by relief while trying to catch his breath.

Big snowflakes were twirling around Ivan in his personal little tornado. The car park was darker, lights all extinguished, making the Russian's eyes even more fluorescent than usual. He was like a tiger, muscles tightened and on the verge of roaring. Alice was his helpless prey.

"He deserved it!" the girl spat in a last act of defiance.

Ivan smiled.

Not that creepy little smile of his, nor a happy one. It was a smile that screamed homicidal maniac.

"Wrong answer, blyadischa."

And with that his fingers began pressing down on her frail little neck, pressure cutting off her windpipe. The blood was rapidly drained from her features. Richard and Eric wanted to protest, to jump in and save her, but their bodies had been paralyzed by Ivan's powers.

It was then that Alfred began focussing on the situation. He became aware of the cold, but knew it wasn't directed at him. He was able to stand up, wobbly legs barely supporting his weight. His mind registered the look on Ivan's face, and he knew what was going to happen. He had seen the other kill before.

Yet, even though Alice sort of deserved it, he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Alfred shakily stepped forward, forgetting all about his abandoned clothes and the antagonizing frost biting at his naked skin. There were more important things to worry about.

"Ivan," he called, his voice hoarse due to his earlier distress.

The Russian didn't notice. Alice's eyes slid shut, her pale lips turning blue.

Alfred reached forward, sticking his hand right into the tornado and grasping the demon's shoulder. His arm stung painfully, but he ignored that as well.

"Ivan," he tried again, louder this time.

Finally the ashen blond picked up on his presence. He turned towards the vampire. With that, he momentarily eased his grip on Alice's throat. They didn't hear her shocked breath-intakes, entirely focussed on each other.

Ivan's face read nothing but regret as he glanced at Alfred's uncovered torso. The boy quickly retraced his arm and slapped it over his chest, hiding his tortured nipples. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Put her down, Braginsky."

Ivan's eyebrows knit together.

"Nyet."

"Yes. You have to."

"She hurt you."

"But you still have to put her down."

The vampire's voice was but a whisper, directed only at his…

What was Ivan to him?

Once, he would have called him an enemy. But now? They definitely weren't friends, but 'enemies' somehow didn't quite fit their situation anymore.

The Slavic boy's face morphed into something arrogant yet deranged.

"And tell me, Alfred. Why should I take orders from you? Please do enlighten me."

Why? That was a good question.

In Ivan's eyes, he was probably worth shit. A toy to play with, a pawn to use, a puppy to punish if it disobeyed.

To Ivan he was next to nothing. He knew that.

And yet…

"…Please?"

Alfred had long since mastered the puppy face. But now, with the remnants of tears still in his eyes, lower lip trembling ever-so-slightly and vulnerability written all over him, it had all the more effect.

He hated that he looked like that, but it worked nonetheless.

Ivan's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. His hand unclenched itself, letting Alice fall unceremoniously to the ground. He glanced over at her briefly, then back at Alfred. For a moment he looked like he was about to embrace the smaller teen, soothe him and comfort him, whisper gentle words of understanding into his ear.

Then the moment was gone, his features hardening.

"All right. I will not kill them. But they do deserve punishment."

And with that he turned around, harshly gripped the girl's locks and bashed her head against the concrete. She was immediately knock-out. The two boys were dropped to the ground, after which they shared a similar fate.

Alfred gaped at the scenery, not wanting to comprehend.

…Well, at least he hadn't killed them, right? That had to be some sort of achievement.

Right?

Alfred suddenly became very aware of his state of undress when Ivan once again looked at him, eyes scanning his body for injuries and a lot less set on murder.

The boy spun on his heels and went to collect his discarded clothes. He was lucky they hadn't taken his underwear, or his glasses for that matter. This would've been a lot more difficult (and embarrassing) without them.

While pulling on his t-shirt, his ravaged jeans were suddenly held out to him. Alfred stifled a yelp when he noticed Ivan staring at his boxers. He swiftly grabbed the pants and pulled them on as fast as he could. Only when the zipper was up could he relax again.

"…Thanks," he mumbled, reality crashing down on him.

Ivan had seen him in the most embarrassing position possible. He felt so humiliated, his face growing darker with every passing minute. Now what was he supposed to do?

Ivan said nothing. He had picked up Richard's camera, and was now looking at its contents.

Alfred flushed even further. He knew exactly what the demon was seeing when his lips pursed and eyebrows tightened.

"On second thought, I think I _am_ going to kill them after all."

Alfred weakly put a hand to his chest. He wasn't nearly strong enough to stop a creature Ivan's level of skill, but it did make him pause.

"Please don't. They're just kids, they don't know any better."

Alfred had no idea why he was protecting them. Part of him wanted them to die, begged for it, wouldn't be satisfied until he saw their blood and intestines splattered over the wall, their entrails decorating the car park.

But another part of him was trying to reason with his sanity. If he were to let them be murdered now, he knew he was going to lose it. Wouldn't be able to take the consequences. He had already gone through a lot tonight, and he was just so tired. Killing a couple of stupid teenagers (dangerously demented bullies, but teenagers nonetheless) was just as bad as killing helpless humans.

On top of that, he hated himself for having Ivan save his ass once more. He felt weak. He didn't deserve to have his bullies punished.

'_And you call yourself a hero. Don't make me laugh.'_

He watched as Ivan crushed the camera under his boot, destroying the evidence.

He felt relieved and thankful, but couldn't forget Alice's words. He really was a fair maiden, having to be rescued by her knight in shining armours.

And he hated himself for it.

Alfred abruptly turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ivan called after him.

"Home," was his monotone reply.

He could feel the cold before hearing footsteps beside him.

"What are you doing?" the blond sighed, not having the energy to fight anymore.

The Russian clacked his tongue in disapproval.

"Please, Alfred. Did you really think I was going to let you walk home by yourself after that? You disappoint me."

A disappointment. Wasn't he always just that?

"…Am not a girl," he muttered, wrapping his arms around his body to give himself a hug.

"Nyet, but you_ have_ just gone through a rather traumatizing experience. It is my duty to assist you home."

Alfred said nothing. Didn't think either. He was just sooooooooooo tired.

The blond was stopped in his tracks when the demon suddenly stepped in front of him. His eyes remained trained on the ground, seeing their feet standing close together.

Small snowflakes were twirling downwards.

Alfred was startled when Ivan suddenly pulled him into a hug. Those big arms enveloping his body, awkward and clumsy at first. But when he began rubbing soothing circles over his back and murmured something in his native tongue, Alfred felt a sob bubbling up. He pushed his face into the other's coat, hiding from his all-knowing gaze. It wasn't exactly warm, but comforting nonetheless.

Ivan smelt of blood, alcohol and snow-covered pine trees. And his coat was way softer than he'd expected.

…What was Ivan to him?

xoxox

They stayed like that for quite some time. It was only after Alfred had cried his heart out, that he became aware of their position. It was only then that he pulled himself free, a hand wiping away the remains of his tears, finally feeling a little strength returning.

Alfred couldn't look the other in the eye, suddenly very self-conscious.

"So uh… Where have you been last week?"

Not waiting for an answer, he slowly began walking again. Ivan followed, not saying anything for a while. When he did speak, it was hesitant.

"I… There was something that I had to do. I needed more time than was given to me, so I decided to skip classes for a short while. But I am back now, da?"

Alfred could imagine the smile on his face when he uttered the next sentence.

"I am surprised you mention my absence. Did you miss me, dorogoy?"

The vampire huffed indignantly, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

"Hell no Ruski! Me, missing you? Don't make me laugh!"

Ivan giggled.

"Good! I see you are back to your loud self again. Very good!"

Alfred was dumbfounded. So the Russian had only said that to lift his spirits?

…Huh.

"Why do you care anyway?" he mumbled, both pleasantly confused and feeling a little awkward.

"I already told you. I have my reasons. I am not planning on telling you those reasons."

Alfred turned his head to glare at the taller creature.

"You know, you really piss me off sometimes."

Ivan chuckled breathlessly, lips curling around his perfect teeth and eyes shining.

"I know, koshka."

Alfred flung his hands into the air. "He knows! The son of a bitch knows!"

Then he turned to the other once more.

"So if you know, why not do something about it?"

Ivan lowered his eyelids.

"Maybe because I find you endearing when you are 'pissed off'."

Ivan giggled softly when Alfred's cheeks tainted red and he sputtered something incomprehensible.

"Screw you, ya damn commie!"

"Tyi simpatichnyi," Ivan shot back.

"I don't know what that means dude!"

Ivan simply laughed some more as they entered Alfred's street. The blue-eyed creature glared angrily at him.

"Fine, we're at my place. You happy now?! You got to bring the damsel in distress home. Well good for you!"

When Alfred stormed off, ready to dramatically blast through the front door and slam it shut, he noticed the other was still following him.

"What are you doing?"

Ivan's amethysts curiously studied the white-bricked façade. The house looked simple from this angle; a stone path leading up to a glass front door, flower boxes with red roses under the windows, a couple of bushes shattered across the front lawn.

"I have never been to your home…" the demon muttered, eyes clinging to the house.

Alfred crossed his arms.

"Well duh, it's not like I ever invited you. Now shoo! Get off of my property!"

Ivan didn't move. He simply placed a hand on the wooden fence, caressing the smooth surface. Alfred was about to start yelling at him again, when the front door swung open.

"Al, is that you? I heard shouting outside and…"

The rest of Matthew's sentence trailed off when he saw who was with his brother.

"Oh… Hello, Ivan."

The demon tilted his head, taking in the other's appearance.

Alfred sighed impatiently.

"That's my bro, Matthew. You've seen him before."

Ivan smiled when realization hit him.

"Ah, comrade Matvey! Privet!"

Matthew shyly bowed his head. "Um, hello…"

He then looked at his brother.

"Is he here to make 'homework'?"

Ivan's eyes widened momentarily, but then he smiled slyly. He had always been one to catch up fast, after all. Before Alfred could deny anything, the demon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Da, homework! Fredka definitely needs to do the improving on his educational knowledge."

Alfred's eyebrows shot up, but when he saw the warning glance sent his way, he decided to play along.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna give school another chance."

He hoped his twin couldn't see through the forced hero-smile plastered on his face. And even if he could, the boy hoped he wasn't going to ask any questions. He wanted Matthew to trust him on this one (not like he himself trusted Ivan, but he didn't want anybody else interfering).

He grabbed the ashen blond by his wrist and reluctantly started pulling him inside. It was then that Matthew noticed his ruined pair of jeans.

"Alfred!" he gasped. "What happened to your-"

Ivan laid an icy cold hand on top of his head, instantly cutting him off.

"It was just a little accident, da? Nothing to worry about, Matvey."

Matthew swallowed heavily. His eyes shot to his brother, worry written all over his face. He finally mustered up enough courage to glare at the demon.

"And you promise me it wasn't an accident _you_ caused?"

Alfred froze, left foot lifted on the first step of the stairs. He prayed for his brother's life that the demon wasn't going to have another one of his 'episodes'.

Ivan's gaze intensified, the grip on the other tightening. Matthew couldn't help but tremble in fear, although he didn't look away. The worry for his twin was greater than such petty things as being afraid.

Alfred mentally sighed in relief when Ivan smiled. Not a creepy smile, but something verging on comforting.

"Little Matvey. I solemnly swear that I was not the perpetrator." His smile widened. "And do not worry. Those fools will not hurt Alfred again. Not unless they want to die."

Matthew shuddered and nodded. He knew the demon meant what he said, saw nothing but absolute hate for the real wrong-doers in those violet orbs.

"R-right," he softly squeaked. "Sorry for falsely accusing you."

Ivan's trademark-smile returned.

"No need to apologize. I understand that you are worried. Now, I believe Fredka and I have homework to do?"

Alfred quickly guided him upstairs, before anything else could happen. He wasn't planning on ever telling anyone what had taken place that night, and he'd rather they not ask about it.

Once in his room, he flickered on the lights and plopped down on his bed with an exasperated groan. Ivan looked around for a moment, before walking over and carefully sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

Alfred weakly waved his arms.

"So, you're inside now. Happy?"

"Da," the Russian said quietly.

Alfred folded his hands on top of his stomach, the touch reminding him of the punch earlier that night. He also remembered his ruined pants.

"So uh, I gotta go change these real quick. You just sit here, and don't touch anything. 'Kay big guy?"

Ivan nodded absentmindedly, more interested in his collection of games and dvds at the moment.

"Okay then. Be back in a jiffy."

The teen took some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't planning on changing in front of Ivan, especially not with the chilliness his presence brought about.

Once out of his old clothes, he suddenly felt the need to throw them all away and take a long, hot shower. Yes, nothing too bad had happened. Ivan had been there to save him before it could escalate. But he still felt molested, still saw Richard licking at his neck and Alice touching him. He needed to wash those memories away asap.

When the sunny blond returned to his room, he found the Slavic teen staring at his goldfish. He had a finger down the bowl, careful not to touch the water and freeze it.

"Hey, get your hand out of there! What did I say about you not touching shit?!"

"I think your fish has passed away," Ivan commented, poking at the lifeless animal.

Alfred walked over and poked the thing as well.

"…Oh. Shit. Well, I guess that's it for Mr. Whale the 23rd."

Ivan cocked an eyebrow, lips twitching up.

"Why did you name it-"

"Don't ask dude. Just know that you're standing in the same room as an infamous fish murderer."

Ivan giggled while Alfred scooped his ex-pet out of the bowl and threw it in the trash can. No ceremonial burial. He'd given up on that after Mr. Whale the 15th.

"Oh yes, I still wanted to ask you. Why does Matvey think I am helping you with homework?"

Alfred shrugged.

"Well, I needed to tell him something. Couldn't just say you decided to make me your slave and stuff."

"…Da…"

They both stayed silent for a few moments. Alfred began to squirm uncomfortably, not liking it when nobody said anything. He jumped when Ivan began talking again.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing we can do then."

"Oh? And what's that, Braginski?"

Ivan grinned excitedly.

"I am going to help you study of course!"

Alfred didn't know what to say to that.

Ivan nodded to himself. "With my aid, you will soon get better grades. Do not worry dorogoy, I will help you become a true vampire."

Alfred stuttered. "You- You're joking, right?"

"Nope~"

"But why?"

Ivan simply laid a finger over his thin lips.

"Do not ask. We need to focus on the results, not the reasons. Let us just say I do not want you to be my slave anymore. Instead you shall be my student. And there we have it! New deal is sealed, terms are agreed on-"

"No! Terms are not agreed on! I really don't get you, you fuckin' commie! First we hate each other, then you want me to suffer and shit, and now you're saving me and you actually want to help me with my _homework_? You make no freakin' sense! Make up your mind already, it's really too confusing to keep following your mood swings!"

Ivan placed a hand over his mouth, his eyes darkened. For a moment Alfred thought he'd gone too far, but the demon did nothing to hurt him.

"Has it occurred to you, dearest Alfred, that maybe I was just bored? Maybe you were the perfect toy to play with, to entertain me. And maybe, just maybe, I feel like returning the favour. How does that sound for an explanation?"

The blond blinked dumbly. Ivan removed his hands, waiting for a response.

"…All right, that does sound like something you would do. It's still weird as fuck, and not normal at all."

Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"I never said I was normal, dorogoy."

He then sat down on the bed again, patting the mattress next to him, inviting the other over.

"Let us begin now, da? I have heard your class has a task for history due next Monday? Let us start with that."

Alfred stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and complying.

Apparently Ivan was his teacher from now on.

He didn't know if that was an improvement.

…

At least he wasn't lying to Matthew anymore.

…

Yay?

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Everybody Hurts - R.E.M.  
Story: Let it Snow! - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (Lovely RusAme that **_**will**_** put a smile to your face.)**

Words:

Rojo: Red (Spanish)  
Blyadischa: Whore  
Tyi simpatichnyi: You are cute


	12. Chapter 10: Rouge

Chapter 10: Rouge

**To the guest who said that Ivan is overpowered: there is a reason (or perhaps several) for that, which will be explained much later on. So will his motives for caring about Alfred.**

xoxox

Alfred was not amused.

It was Sunday evening, his supposed free time. So why the hell was Ivan Braginsky standing just outside of his house?

"Dobryj večer Alfred!" the demon said in a chipper voice, silvery snowflakes falling off of his head with every small movement. For once it wasn't because of his powers; it actually was snowing outside. Winter really was just around the corner now.

"Do- what?" Alfred laughed sheepishly, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It means good evening, da?" Ivan explained good-heartedly.

The sunny blond shook his head.

"I suppose… But what are you doing here?"

"To do more of the homework of course!" Ivan said with a smile.

"When did we agree upon you taking up all of my free time?"

"Oh, Alfred. We will have to, if we ever want you to get good results."

Alfred hissed as a means of warning.

"Look, Ruski." He lowered his voice so nobody inside could overhear him. "You know just as well as I that there's no way I'm passing the year. And I'm not just talking about school."

It hurt admitting it to his former enemy (yet still far from a friend), but it was the truth.

"So for the last time, stop wasting your time on me."

He was about to close the door when Ivan placed a hand against the wood and pushed back. His eyes were closed, smile dangerously sweet.

"Oh, but you will. I said so Friday, da? With my help there will be no room for failure."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but the ashen blond laid a finger over it. Alfred crossed his eyes to glare at the offending digit currently numbing his lips.

Ivan grinned deviously, eyes glistening.

"You have my word, little kotyonok."

For a moment, the American thought he could feel that finger sliding down his plump lips in an almost sensual movement.

But then he heard footsteps behind him, and the moment was gone, written off as another fragment of his over-active imagination.

"Alfred, who is that at the door?" his aunt called. She appeared behind him, immediately having to hold back from shivering under Ivan's presence.

The demon quickly straightened his back to send her a dazzling smile.

"Good evening Mrs. Williams. I am here to help Alfred with his homework." (Because really, you'd have to be living under a rock not to know Lady Liberty.)

Lady Liberty gave him a lightning-fast once-over, after which she smiled and nodded approvingly.

"You must be Ivan then? I reckon I have to thank you for taking care of my boy!"

"Auntie…" Alfred grumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"No problem!" the Russian laughed, and Alfred hated him for being such a good actor.

"Well, don't just keep standing there outside! Come on in, I still have some coffee and cookies!"

And that was why, five minutes later, Ivan Braginsky was sitting in their living room. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, a cookie in the other. He even made an extra effort to keep his powers at bay in order not to create parts of ice on their furniture.

With the way he was sitting, keeping his arms and legs close to his body, and the childish curiosity in his eyes as he studied the chocolate mint cookie, Alfred knew it was by far the strangest thing he had ever witnessed. And this vampire had seen a lot of strange shit, believe me.

Like that one time when Arthur had accidentally turned Heracles into a real cat. Or when Gilbert had tried to break the world record of roof sitting, and somehow almost set the whole school on fire when Kiku tried to get him off. Or the other day when Elizabeta asked Matthew to pose for one of her self-made comics, and his twin had come home rather traumatized, still refusing to talk about it up 'til this day.

And those were the things that were school-related. Putting that aside, there were still all the crazy experiences that had something to do with him turning into a vampire.

The sensation of eating without ever being fulfilled, for example. Of not being able to enjoy a warm summer day, and instead acting like you're high and drunk and your blood pressure has dropped below zero whenever exposed to the sun for too long.

The sensation of feeling sharp canines when he let his tongue trace the rim of upper teeth.

Of finding blood appealing instead of appalling.

No. None of these things had ever baffled him as much as the demon currently sitting on his couch.

"You want milk or sugar?" Lady Liberty asked sweetly.

"No thank you," Ivan replied, smiling in a none-threatening way for once (Alfred never even thought he had it in him).

"Alfred dear, sit down," his aunt urged him.

The teen looked up from where he had been leaning against the wall. It was the perfect spot to give Ivan harsh glares whenever his aunt wasn't looking, and he was quite reluctant to leave it. But despite the gentle smile on Lilith's face, her eyes left no room for objections. On top of that, Alfred still had to keep up appearances of him and Ivan being homework buddies.

So with a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and gingerly sat down next to their guest, leaving as much space between their bodies as possible. Ivan sent him a closed-eyed grin, which literally screamed "Good boy!"

"So how do you two know each other?" his aunt asked, looking back and forth between the both of them.

Alfred forced himself to laugh whole-heartedly.

"Oh well, you know. We have gym together and… and stuff."

The violet-eyed creature chuckled.

"Da, gym. Alfred is quite good at playing tennis."

Lilith started laughing joyfully at this, her well-formed figure slightly bending over. She rested her slender hands in her lap, raven black bangs falling forward at her movements. Her wine-coloured eyes (with only a vague hint of the verdant green they once used to be) glimmered with excitement.

"How fantastic! My husband used to play with the twins all the time, you see. So it's nice to see those skills being used every once in a while."

"_Auntie Liberty_…" Alfred grumbled, not wanting her to start on any embarrassing stories from when they were newly transformed vampires. If he was a bad vampire now, then he was the definition of sucking back then. The first time he ever drank blood for instance, he was sick for a week.

"Oh, come on Al! There's nothing wrong with talking about your athletic skills!" Lilith teased.

Ivan chuckled gleefully.

"Da! Little Alfred is a lot stronger than he looks, we easily won every single match!"

They both laughed at that, Alfred trying to blend in with the couch.

'_Everyone's against me,' _he sulkily thought.

Luckily for him, his aunt didn't get to embarrass him for too long. She had other business to attend to, and left the house after making him promise he would be a nice host to Ivan.

"You aunt is very kind, da?" Ivan asked when he re-entered the living room.

"Shut up," Alfred mumbled.

"Oh? Is it not true then?" the demon inquired, lightly tilting his head in exaggerated curiosity.

"She's the sweetest woman I've ever met okay?" the blond sighed. "But that doesn't mean you and her have to get all buddy buddy."

Ivan grinned mischievously.

"Why, dorogoy? Are you afraid we might 'gang up on you', as you would so eloquently put it?"

Alfred made his statement more than clear by giving his guest the finger. Ivan simply chuckled some more and finished his cookie.

"This was very delicious, I must say. Did she make that herself?"

"Nah, those were Mattie's…" Alfred said, distracted by something. His gaze had caught a movement on their front lawn. He stiffened once he realized who was making his way to the door.

Vasilica. Vasilica was walking up to his house to drop off Vladimir. Alfred had totally forgotten that it was Sunday.

Shit. Shit. SHIT! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-

"Alfred? Is something wrong?" Ivan asked, noticing the horrified expression on his face.

The vampire snapped his head away from the window and stared at the icy demon.

Vasilica could not know Ivan was here. It was bad enough that his brother and friends were worried about him being friends with the dangerous creature, he didn't need the senior vampire knowing as well.

"You have to go."

The demon frowned in confusion, his eyes darkening ever-so-slightly.

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know… Anywhere!"

Alfred was frantically hopping up and down on the spot, thinking about a hiding place.

"My room!"

Ivan's confusion grew as the other rushed to his side and pulled him off the couch, after which he tried to herd him up the stairs.

"What is wrong?"

"Vasilica can't know you're here dude!"

Alfred froze when a shrill ringing filled the hallway. Ivan glanced at the front door, eyebrows drawn up in a questioning manner.

"I did not know you were expecting guests."

Alfred whined and tried pushing the demon up those last steps.

"Please Braginsky, could you just go to my room? I don't want to be dealing with Vasilica asking questions about you!"

The demon locked eyes with him for a tiny moment. Alfred looked pleading, desperately wanting to keep his life a little less complicated than it already was.

Ivan sighed.

"Fine, little one. I will wait in your bedroom."

Alfred sighed in relief, flashing a big goofy grin that showed off his toothpaste commercial-white teeth.

"Thanks Ruski! I owe you one!"

He quickly jumped down the stairs when the ball rang again, looking back to see the Russian disappearing into his bedroom before opening the door.

The senior vampire smiled at him, Vladimir sitting happily on his back. He was wearing a red and black striped hoody, which fit him just as much (if not better) as the weird costumes he usually wore to school. And without that little hat, he actually looked like a normal teenager. Well, if you could overlook his red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Evening Alfred! Having a good weekend?"

Alfred tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible as he took Vladimir into his arms. The young vampire had almost immediately taken a liking to him as soon as he'd found that yes, Alfred was a vampire like him and his brother and he did have blood to drink. Vladimir even began adoring him once he noticed that Alfred loved playing games. And he told great stories. That's why he was quite content to spend some more time with his new babysitter tonight.

"Have a good hunt!" Alfred said, giving the senior a thumbs-up.

Vasilica grinned. He placed a kiss on Vladimir's forehead, told him to be a good boy, and left directly afterwards. Alfred shut the door and walked back to the living room.

"So kiddo, whaddaya wanna do today?"

Vlad giggled and put on a pensive face, baby blue eyes innocently scanning the room.

"Can we play hide-and-seek again?"

Alfred was about to oblige, when he suddenly remembered the presence of the demon. He went wide-eyed and cold sweat broke out, a demented little laugh escaping him.

"H-hide-and-seek? Isn't that game getting kinda old? Why don't we play uh… Some Mario Cart?"

But the boy shook his head.

"I wanna play hide-and-seek! Please, can we?"

He looked up with the most angelic look on his face humanly (or non-humanly) possible.

Vladimir used puppy eyes!

It's super effective!

"All right Vlad," Alfred sighed. "But you can't hide in my bedroom."

"Why? Is there a secret or something there?" the kid asked, alarmingly perceptive for a boy his age.

Alfred laughed that demented fake laugh again.

"S-secret? Why would I be hiding a secret in my bedroom? I just want a bit of privacy, that's all!"

Vladimir smiled. "Okay then! What room's yours?"

Alfred walked back to the hallway and pointed up.

"First room to the left. That's a no-go, okay little dude?"

Vladimir nodded, showing he understood perfectly well. Alfred didn't notice the crossed fingers he held behind his back.

So when the kid went out to find a hiding spot, he didn't think twice about the risks he was taking.

Nope, not thinking about it.

No risks at all…

'_Crap,' _the sunny blond cursed when he realized he knew exactly where Vladimir would be hiding.

xoxox

Ivan looked up when he heard the door creak. Expecting the American, he was about to start lecturing him on how to treat guests. But instead, his eyes dropped down to rest upon the tiniest little vampire he had ever encountered.

Or not entirely vampire. No, Ivan could sense some drops of demon blood in his veins. Now this was interesting.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know Alfred had another guest…" the boy said, his big blue eyes taking great interest in the older creature.

Ivan smiled in what he hoped was a kid-friendly manner.

"How rude of him. On dolzhen byt' nakazan, da~"

The child tilted his head up, tiny hand letting go of the doorknob to unconsciously grab the bottom of his oversized shirt.

"What language are you speaking?" he asked, voice laden with curiosity.

Ivan's smile grew.

"Russian, of course! But it is not very nice of you to start asking questions without introducing yourself, da?"

Little Vladimir instantly straightened his back when he felt a chill gush over his body. It was only then that he recognized the presence of a superior demon.

"S-sorry!" he squeaked, trying not to tremble. "My name's Vladimir Lupei, I'm Vasilica's brother!"

Ivan nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think I have heard about you… My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginsky. And please, do not pronounce it as Eyevan."

Vlad relaxed the tiniest of bits, but his gaze was still clinging to the Russian, body ready to flee if necessary. He somehow knew by instinct that as long as he didn't make any wrong moves, Ivan would leave him alone, but that he should still be on his guard at all times. Despite his age, Vladimir was quite good at reading the atmosphere.

"So, why are you here little one?"

Vladimir gulped before speaking up.

"Alfred's watching over me while my brother is hunting…"

"Why are you not joining him?"

Vlad slightly hung his head.

"They say I'm too young…"

The air suddenly grew heavy, the ashen blond's eyes darkening and his smile growing eerie.

"Do they now?" he whispered, and the small vampire shuddered when the room's temperature dropped even further.

It was at that moment they could hear someone falling down in the hallway, followed by a string of curses. Ivan looked amused, but Vladimir didn't dare take his eyes off of him to glance over his shoulder. Three seconds later Alfred appeared in the doorway, panting and muscles tensed. One look at the boy he was supposed to be babysitting on made him groan.

"Dammit Ruski, don't go scaring little kids!"

Ivan chuckled and wiggled his finger, dark mood lifted in the blink of an eye.

"Now, now, Alfred. Mind your language please. You do not want the little one to be learning bad words, da?"

Alfred quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, as if he could swallow back the words he had already spilled. Vladimir still hadn't moved a muscle. Alfred gently nudged him with his foot, startling the boy.

"Why don't we go play downstairs? This dude obviously doesn't wanna play kiddo."

Vladimir thought for a moment, looking up at his babysitter. Then he slowly shook his head.

"No thank you. I would like to watch an educational program on hunting, if that's all right."

Alfred's jaw dropped as the boy slowly walked out of the room, taking awkward stiff steps and never showing his back to Ivan. Before completely going out of vision, he make a short bow at his superior.

"I am sorry if I was rude… I won't do it again."

Ivan grinned widely.

"Of course kotyonok! Now run along and go study, da? I would love to see your progress next time we meet!"

A quick nod, and the boy all but flew downstairs.

Alfred crossed his arms and glared at the Slavic teen.

"The hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing at all. We were simply having a casual conversation."

"Yeah right, because all kids get traumatized by casual conversations," Alfred huffed. He pointed an accusing finger at the Russian.

"You're not visiting again while I'm babysitting Vlad, that's for sure."

Ivan's next smile almost tore his lips apart, eyes twinkling with glee and a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, does that mean I can come again?"

Alfred's confident stance faltered, his ears turning red.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all!"

But Ivan ignored him, being all smiles and sunshine as he lifted himself from the mattress.

"I shall come again tomorrow then. Or are you babysitting on Monday as well?"

"No I'm not babysitting on Mon- Hey! I never said you could come!"

Ivan pushed past him and was already making his way down the stairs.

"Oh, but I will come! I have a surprise for you dorogoy!"

Alfred's stubborn disagreement was gone in a flash at that magic word.

"Surprise?" he breathed, following Ivan down to the front door.

The demon nodded, violet jewels secretive and teasing.

"I will show you tomorrow, da? Sleep tight little Alfred~"

And before the vampire could stop him, he was gone. Leaving behind one mortified child, one bedazzled teen, and a somewhat exciting promise.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple  
Story: Shenanigans - Niki-the-awesome (America gets turned into a cat and Russia takes him in. This writer knows exactly how to write hilarious comedy and still get it right on the serious parts. I definitely recommend checking out her other stories as well.) **

Words:

Dobryj večer: Good evening  
Kotyonok: Kitten  
On dolzhen byt' nakazan: He should be punished (according to google translate)


	13. Chapter 11: Piros

Chapter 11: Piros

**More lore: how does the sun affect vampires in this universe?**

**I already explained it doesn't kill them immediately, but it certainly has an effect on them. When vampires stay out in the sun for too long, they become slow and sluggish, lose their ability to concentrate on anything at all, and start acting like drunk giggling teenagers. Then they won't be able to remain standing up as their muscles go slack, and eventually they will lose consciousness. This process can take several minutes at least and a couple of hours at max, depending on whether or not the vampire is well-fed and how strong the sunlight is. So to sum it up, they can go outside in the sun, but only for a short while. And after they lose consciousness they won't be able to 'reboot' until someone drags them back inside, meaning they can die if no one comes by (since they will dry out without getting fresh blood). Hope that explains it all!**

xoxox

There was definitely one huge advantage of being acquainted with a demon like Ivan. When Alfred crossed paths with Alice that Monday, all she did was bare her teeth and swiftly walk past him, as if afraid to somehow summon the icy creature.

"What the hell did you do to Alice?" his twin asked him as they sat down at their usual lunch table.

Alfred shrugged. "Guess she finally figured out not to mess with the hero?"

Matthew cocked an eyebrow at him, but made no further comment as Francis and Arthur joined them. As always, the two were in a heated discussion.

"I wouldn't make out with you for all the money in the world!" the mage snarled, after which he slammed his plate down on the table.

Francis sat down beside him, draping an arm over his shoulders (which was immediately shrugged off). He of course had no food, seeing as incubi fed off of sex and lustful feelings and thoughts.

Incubi and succubae were strange creatures really; their powers worked in a rather peculiar way. These demons had figured out long ago that seducing humans and other monsters was too much work. So they came up with another way to get their needed nutrition, namely attacking while their prey is asleep.

How does this work: once the prey of choice is in deep enough slumber, the demon can alter his or her dreams. The victim will start seeing images that are exciting to them and them alone, and arousal is always soon to follow. The sex demons can live off of such horny dreams and thoughts, only needing proper sex if they want a power boost. The deed of sexual intercourse is like consuming an energy drink to them, while mere thoughts and dreams are enough to get them through each day. The victim doesn't necessarily have to be asleep for such thoughts to have effect; if they think about sex while awake it provides the demon with energy as well. But most people keep themselves from having such fantasies when they know an incubus or succubus is around, so the creatures have to resort to other ways. The mind is much easier to manipulate when resting, after all~

Both incubi and succubae have these powers, as the only difference between the two is their gender, and the fact that succubae usually have wings while incubi only have a tail. You can be friends with them. You just have to keep from thinking perverted thoughts in order not to make yourself a target. Unless you want to be one, of course. Sex demons are said to be quite a good lay.

However, since neither of Alfred and his friends ever wanted to have sex with Francis – except Gilbert that one time when he was drunk, but that had just been a one-night stand – the demon sought his food elsewhere. Of course, that didn't keep him from trying every now and then.

"Mais mon petit lapin, there would be no strings attached! Just a little kiss could never hurt. I would get what I need, and you would get the best kiss of your life. How can you possibly deny l'amour?"

"It's not 'l'amour' if al you're thinking about is bloody sex, you wine-loving bastard!" Arthur seethed, opening his can of Pepsi with such force the drink spat in all directions.

"Easy on the booze Iggy!" Alfred snickered.

Arthur shot a deadly glare at him, emerald eyes blazing.

"You keep your mouth shut Jones, I am not in the mood to be dealing with two bags of pestilence!"

Alfred pouted while Francis laughed, unperturbed by the insult.

"One day I will have you, mon petit. Now, can you think of something sexy for a while? If you will not kiss me, won't you at least do that for me?"

Arthur could only just stop himself from imagining himself kissing the French monster. If only the frog knew just how badly he wanted to lock lips him… But not like this. Not as one of the many trophies he could add to his list. Arthur refused to do it unless if meant something. And since Francis could only think about sex, that day would never come.

Gilbert arrived just in time to save his mood from growing even darker.

"The Awesome Me is here! Everyone start freaking out!"

Matthew shook his head, Arthur rolled his eyes, and the other three just roared with laughter.

"So Artie, did you think about the names for the band?" the albino then asked, before taking a huge bite out of a spicy meatball sandwich.

"Yes, but I can't quite decide…"

Alfred perked up.

"That reminds me, how did the auditions go Saturday?"

Gilbert grinned and turned to look at him.

"They went awesome! Antonio is now our second guitarist, and we got Emma to sing for us! Gotta have at least one chick in the band, right?" he said with a wink.

"Awesome!" Alfred exclaimed. "Hey, I ran into Feliciano earlier, and he said he would be happy to give you guys some inspiration!"

Gilbert's eyes lit up at that.

"Great! Lovino will definitely help too now that both Tonio and his girlfriend are in our band, so that means twice as much help! Now the songs will practically write themselves!"

"We still have a lot of work if we want to perform at the prom," Arthur commented.

"You want to play there?" Matthew asked, interested.

"Yes, but I don't know if we have enough time…"

"It'll be fine!" Gilbert cackled, slapping the Brit harshly on the back. "With our skills and their support, it'll be as easy as a summer breeze!"

"Welp, good luck I guess!" Alfred laughed.

"We'll need it," Arthur grumbled, although a cocky grin did hide at the edges of his mouth. The werewolf had once again managed to lift his spirits.

xoxox

Ivan was waiting for him at his locker after the last class of that day. He was already wearing his grey trench coat, and he seemed very excited about something. Or maybe excited was not the right word. More… nervous?

"Privet Alfred! How was history?"

Alfred shrugged while dumping his books into the locker.

"Dunno. We'll get our grade next week."

Ivan nodded, still smiling rigidly.

"I assure you it will be good. I helped, after all!"

The vampire eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't tell if Ivan was really smug or just joking. Maybe a bit of both. He closed the locker and turned to fully face the other.

"All right big guy. What's this surprise you wanted to show me?"

Ivan giggled and grabbed the boy by his wrist. Alfred still wasn't used to the cold that spread over his skin at the touch, but now he was at least able to suppress the shivers they brought forth.

"Come, little koshka. It will be very good for your education!"

So it had something to do with school? Oh- Maybe the demon was going to take him to the library like he'd promised?

But no, Ivan led him outside of the school building. Alfred first assumed they would be going to their neighbourhood's shopping and nightlife district, but the icy creature only took him further away from such places.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked, both curious and a little annoyed that he was still being dragged along.

"You will see when we get there."

His confusion grew as they went deeper and deeper into the maze of human suburbs. Alfred didn't venture all the way out here that often, except for those few times he had tried hunting. Or the other, secret times, when he had snuck in here to watch the humans in their daily (or nightly) interaction with each other. He missed being human sometimes; less pressure, less blood, and less dangerous schools.

They stopped in the middle of a park. The lights shone through a thin layer of mist, shimmering moonlight reflected on the small pond.

"The park? My surprise is somewhere in this park?"

A cold breeze drafted by. Or cold to humans. Alfred was reminded of how much time he had spent with Ivan these last couple of weeks. He was already forgetting what it felt like not to be a victim of temperature, as vampires were supposed to be.

Ivan remained silent for a little while. When he turned around and looked Alfred dead in the eye, his smile was gone. The sunny blond shuddered at the graveness lying in those light purple pools.

"Alfred," the demon begun, all childish playfulness lost from his normally high-pitched voice.

"I promised you I would help you become a true vampire."

"Yeah…?" Alfred said, apprehension audible in his voice.

"And I meant it. I will help you. Through every single part."

A little bell of warning went off. What exactly was Braginsky implying?

"What does this have to do with my surprise?"

Ivan smiled, eyes hooded and knowing. He said nothing as the sound of footsteps suddenly reached both of their ears. Alfred glanced around. Maybe Ivan had hired a private teacher or something?

Then the scent reached his sensitive nostrils.

A human. And she was coming straight at them, unknowing of the two monsters ahead.

What happened next went by in a flash.

Alfred suddenly felt his feet freezing over, as if they were being glued to the ground. He parted his lips to let out a surprised yelp, but a blanket of thick air made it impossible for any sound to leave his throat. His electric blue eyes flashed angrily as they honed in on the demon. The fucking bastard was using his powers on him, even after he'd promised he would never do that again!

Ivan sent him one last smile before turning around and walking up to the human. She was still blissfully unaware of the situation she had stumbled upon. Not that she could have saved herself if she'd seen it coming.

With a swift snap to the neck it was over. Ivan caught the woman's now lifeless body, nodding approvingly at a job well-done.

Alfred was observing with growing horror. It was last week all over again. But as Ivan began walking back to him with a knowing smile gracing his features, Alfred somehow knew he wasn't going to be just a mere accomplice this time. Ivan had successfully lured him into his trap.

"I am sorry about the restraints, dorogoy," Ivan softly spoke.

He placed the body in one arm and wiped some stray strands of hair out of his eyes with his free hand. With a little gesture he put out the streetlights, shrouding them in almost complete darkness. Then Alfred was allowed to speak again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" were the first words that came tumbling out of his mouth. He tried backing off, but his feet were still stuck.

"I told you. You need to learn how to be a vampire, little one. And that is best achieved through practice."

Alfred visibly paled, his eyes widening at the implication of the other's words. He was already trying desperately not to let the smell of blood get to him, but with every step Ivan took in his direction it became harder to bear.

"Y-you, you mean I-"

"Da. I have already provided you with prey. Now all you have to do is drink."

And then the demon held the woman out in front of him, her head dropping down like that of a ragdoll.

A wave of both nausea and desire washed over him as the irony smell intensified. Alfred quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, pointy fangs already aching to bite.

"Get that away from me."

Ivan lightly frowned, trademark smile still plastered on his face.

"Nyet."

"Let me go, you damn son of a bitch!" the blond spat, adrenaline now racing through his body.

Each time he spoke, the need to feed grew stronger. He had to get out of here now before his vampire instincts fully took over. His heroic nature would never be able to live with himself if he allowed that to happen.

Ivan shook his head.

"We are not leaving until you have fed. So just do it now and get it over with."

Alfred frantically tried to pull his legs free, but to no avail. He averted his head when the demon practically shoved the corpse into his face. Ivan growled, beginning to lose his composure.

"Why must you be so difficult? You are a vampire. Vampires need blood. Everyone knows that. So why do you refuse to hunt?"

"Why?" Alfred asked with a shaky voice.

His eyes kept trailing back to the naked neck mere inches away from him. He could almost imagine seeing the pulse radiating from it, even though he knew fully well this person was no longer among the living. Ivan had made sure of that.

"None of your business," he muttered, for once being able to turn the tables.

Ivan's smile didn't drop, it plunged.

"I am losing my patience Alfred. Eat."

"No."

"Eat!"

"No!"

Alfred desperately tried to get away, but he had nowhere to go as Ivan all but rammed that lifeless body into his face. It was still warm, and still smelt oh so heavily of fresh blood. He almost opened his mouth to give in to the all-overpowering desire, but shut it at the last second.

Ivan grinded his teeth, looking murderous by now.

"Is it because it is a woman? Well dearest Alfred, I will let you know that this person killed her own son. And the man from last week? He molested unsuspecting women on the subway."

Alfred didn't ask him how he knew that. His mind was too occupied with two primal instincts battling for dominance.

_So this woman is bad huh? Maybe I could bite her then-_

__No! I am not allowed to think like that! It isn't up to me to punish wrongdoers by committing the exact same crimes. I would be just as bad then._

_But she is already dead~_

__So what?! You still have your own soul to think about! If you bite this one person, you're doomed for all eternity! Heroes don't kill, and they definitely don't drink blood from corpses! That's perverse!_

While this inner debate was going on, Alfred didn't take notice of what Ivan was doing. The demon had bent over until his oversized nose peeked over his victim's shoulder, and lined up his teeth with her flesh. He bit down softly until there was blood running out of the wound, after which he pulled back and brought his prey even closer to the other.

Alfred's thoughts halted the moment that strong odour tickled his nose. It was like an aphrodisiac, freed from its confines. It called Alfred, and Alfred craved for it.

His lips lazily slipped into a goofy grin, eyes clouding over. His head almost automatically turned towards the source of that delicious smell, and he took a deep sniff. The drug filled his entire being, set his veins on fire and swam in his saliva. His pointy canines were pulsing with eagerness.

He finally leant forward and let his lips caress the bloody wound. He wasn't in a frenzy this time, it felt more like the blood had cast its spell over him. Everything seemed unreal but that red liquid, promising all the happiness in the world and more.

His tongue darted out almost hesitantly, lightly lapping at the spilled drops. He shuddered when the taste filled his mouth. Without hesitation he let his teeth slip over the earlier created wound and started sucking. Slowly at first, but the more blood entered his system, the more voracious he grew.

All that mattered now was reaching satisfaction.

Ivan held the body steady as the sunny blond greedily suckled on the open wound. He wasn't smiling or talking, merely observing as the other fed. His violet eyes followed every little movement the younger creature made. The demon nodded approvingly when he saw Alfred eat with such fervour.

After a couple of minutes he had drained the entire body from blood. With a wet plop Alfred retracted, smacking his lips contentedly. He let out a long sigh, sleepiness filling him to the brim after a very fulfilling meal.

It was only when Ivan chuckled humourlessly that he remembered where he was.

Where he was. Who he was. And what he had just done.

"Oh God…"

Alfred stumbled backwards, feet finally released from their icy cages. He grabbed the armrest of a bench to steady himself, suddenly feeling weak all over. His eyes grew wider as it dawned upon him.

He had just done that one thing he'd always promised himself he would never do.

He was despicable. Disgusting. A murderer. A ferocious beast.

A true monster.

A _villain_.

"I am happy to see you have finally come to your senses," Ivan said softly, laying the woman to rest behind some bushes. He would get rid of her body later.

Alfred shook his head. He quickly spat on the ground, feeling the urgency to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. He couldn't speak now. Not with those words constantly repeating themselves in his head, that constant buzzing of villain, villain, villain, villain…

The boy didn't move a muscle when Ivan came closer. Didn't flinch when a hand was brought to his face. He was lost in his own world for the moment, trying and failing to comprehend what he had done.

"Your eyes are red now!" Ivan commented. "But they will fade back to blue right? I read somewhere that the more you hunt, the longer your eyes will stay red. Vampires are fascinating creatures…"

No response.

Ivan sighed. He knew Alfred wasn't going to have a calm conversation with him right after what had happened. He wasn't daft.

"It was for your own good you know."

Alfred slowly turned to look at him, his pupils so tiny they might as well not be there. He looked like he was about to cry, but had forgotten how to do that. Had forgotten how to do anything at all.

Ivan sighed again. He softly laid an arm around the other's shoulder and began pushing him towards the exit of the park.

"I will bring you home, da? Do not worry dorogoy. Everything will be all right."

All right? How could anything ever be all right again after what he had just done?

"You will always be a vampire Alfred. The sooner you learn to hunt, the better."

They passed a pet store that sold lizards. Alfred didn't respond, despite loving such animals. He just let himself be dragged along by the senior creature, mind both overflowing with images and frighteningly empty.

"You would have to do it eventually. Be thankful I helped you through your first time, da? It could have been a lot worse."

Alfred blinked.

"Now you can finally say you are no longer a _virgin_." The way he said that word implied he didn't agree with the choice of terminology at all.

They had reached his house. Alfred took out his key in an automatic action. He didn't twitch when Ivan gently pulled the object from his numb fingers and unlocked the door for him.

The teen let himself be herded upstairs and into his bedroom. A soft push to the chest made him fall down onto his mattress. He blinked again when his shoes were taken off and a blanket covered his figure.

"Sleep, dorogoy moy," Ivan murmured, face unreadable.

His large hand gave Alfred's head a short, hesitant pat, a ghostly touch before the demon quickly retracted. It felt ice cold, but the temperature didn't reach his paralyzed senses.

The Slavic teen departed immediately afterwards, leaving behind a gush of chilly wind and some lonely snowflakes. Alfred could hear his soft footsteps walking down the hallway, each single step he took to get downstairs, and finally the opening and closing of the front door.

Ivan was gone. And he was all alone with his conflicting thoughts and emotions.

xoxox

Alfred was running laps on the track field. He liked lifting weights more, but the adrenaline boost he got from running did give him a shot of well-needed euphoria. The field was empty for once, so nobody could mock or disturb him while he tried getting rid of that excess energy. It felt good running every once in a while.

Suddenly his brother was beside him. Matthew had never been as strong as Alfred (before his first hunt at least), but was good at sprinting and very determined when it came to hockey. Alfred grinned and waved at him, but his actions went completely ignored.

The American tried pouting, knowing his brother couldn't ignore that. However, Matthew still wasn't looking at him. Alfred opened his mouth to let out a complaint, but no words came.

He tripped and fell on the ground, Matthew speeding by without giving a single care. The blond wanted to curse as he waited for the pain to set in, but it was like he had fallen on a bed of roses.

When he looked down, he found that was exactly the case. White, red and pink flowers were woven into a soft blanket, ready to catch him and ease the fall. It was a little strange, but he paid no further attention to it. There were more important things to worry about, after all.

Like the sudden change of pigments in the air. Where everything had been bursting with colour before, it now turned greyish, as if becoming one of those old films. Certain details were highlighted in a burning red. Matthew's favourite red hoody, with the maple leaf on his back. A frisbee as it went flying over the track field. And a weird spot on the ground further ahead…

Alfred's breath hitched when he saw it was blood. A big puddle of rich, syrupy blood. It was moving, as if maggots had made their home in the middle of it. A few drops trailed away from the puddle, leading to the crouching figure of a demon he'd rather not see right now.

Ivan was the only white thing in the Sin City-ish environment. From his scarf to his leather gloves to his enormous nose to his snowy hair. Only his eyes were still the same, making them stand out and shine even more fiercely.

But when the demon turned around, the rest of his body became visible. His right side was almost entirely covered in blood. It leaked out of his mouth, danced over his shoulder and arm, soaked his pants. The crimson liquid was almost painfully bright on his white figure. His lips parted into a grin, showing teeth which were disgustingly deformed and cracked, blood gushing from his mouth.

Alfred looked down, away from the gruesome display, only to see his own hands covered in the same crawling substance. It was spreading, trying to get under his skin.

Alfred fell to the ground as he madly wriggled and squirmed, desperately trying to get it off. He wanted to scratch and vomit and scream, but could do none of those. He could only feel the liquid consuming him, his vision slowly going black. Ivan was walking towards him, that sick twisted grin still on his face.

"You are one of us now, little American."

xoxox

Alfred woke up with a scream. His shirt clung to his skin, breath coming out in panicky pants. His eyes shot around, disorientated and scared. The door flung open and Matthew appeared by his side.

"Alfred! Alfred, breathe!"

He felt a hand on his back and his first reaction was to tense and shy away from the touch. An adrenaline-induced hiss slipped through his teeth, not helping his ragged breathing in the slightest.

"Al, it's me! Matthew!"

His gentle yet strong hands held the teen's head in place. It was only when two mauvish-red dots came within his vision that Alfred finally recognized his twin for who he was.

"M-Mattie!" Alfred hiccupped, still very much distressed by the disturbing images.

"Here, your glasses."

Alfred took them with trembling hands and quickly put them on, nearly poking himself in the eye before getting it right. He could hear his brother gasp but ignored it, trying to steady his oxygen intake. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands gripped the sheets so tightly he almost tore them apart. Not that he would notice if he did.

A glass was pushed into his hand and he quickly took a sip of water, accidentally choked, and had a long couching fit after that. Matthew patted him sympathetically on the back, but there was a certain tenseness in his movements.

Only when Alfred finally calmed down did he open his eyes again. They shot to his twin, who was looking worried and concerned, but also a bit…

"Alfred."

The sunny blond frowned at the serious tone of his twin's voice. What Matthew said next took him completely by surprise.

"Your eyes are red."

Shit.

xoxox

**Cliff hanger time! :D**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: 9 crimes - Damien Rice  
Story: Up Above the World So High - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (A one-shot about Russia sharing one final moment with Laika.)**

Words:

Piros: Red (Hungarian)  
Mais mon petit lapin: But my little bunny  
Dorogoy moy: My dear/darling


	14. Chapter 12: Rød

Chapter 12: Rød

**I want to tell you guys I really appreciate the reviews, both from guests and those with an account. It really gives a good feeling when people take the time to leave you a note telling you what they liked or just giving you some feedback, you know? Not that I want to obligate you guys to leave a review. I realize that sometimes it's hard to think of a good thing to say, or that you're just too busy at the moment to write a lengthy review (I'm speaking from personal experience now). But I really am grateful when people do take the time for that.**

**So thank you regenspotter, SURPRISED GUEST, CoffeeKat, CandyCane460, Fio, F, Anya-chan, Big MaMa, La grenouille (merci et bisous!), and all the anonymous guests for leaving a review!**

**And of course, thanks again to Fruitstogether, SouthParkKyman, Anon-Mau5, sasunaru13, .UkUs, BlackWitchesCat, halfdragonbooknerd, Professor Owlfeather, Silent Black Kitten, DismalGrackle, russiaxamerica, kawtharthegreat, blackywinks66, xxxwallflowerxxx, RealmOfTheAbsurb, and !**

**That being said, I hope all of you guys have a great day (and life), and that if you really are busy, that you're able to do something you love. Yeah, that's me being a little mushy, but I really do mean it. I'm writing fanfiction because I love writing, and I'm not planning on letting anything stop me from doing what I enjoy. So if you like to write, draw, sing, work with children, cook, perform, teach, or whatever else, just do it, okay? Whether you're a natural or have to work really hard for it, don't let anyone tell you you're not good enough.**

**All serious talk and soppiness aside, time for another chapter of World's Worst Vampire!**

xoxox

Do you know what it feels like, having an existential crisis?

Alfred does.

It was like two parts of himself were constantly at war with each other, and it was ripping him apart.

On one hand there was Alfred, the vampire. A powerful and ruthless being, solely focussed on staying truthful to its primal instincts. He was cocky and confident, and lived by the motto 'survival of the fittest.' Selfish and dangerous. A smooth criminal.

On the other hand was Alfred, the hero. Brave, had a very clear vision of good and bad, maybe a tad idealistic. A dreamer. But strong enough to go against the vampire.

And then there was even a third side, hidden behind those two overpowering instincts. A teenager called Alfred Foster Jones. A guy who loved ice cream and hamburgers, who liked playing video games and watching movies, who was afraid of ghosts. An energetic kid, old enough to make his own decisions, but too young for lots of other stuff.

This kid was also the brother of Matthew Williams. And it was this kid that now had to face the unwanted excitement of his twin.

"I can't believe it Al! Your eyes are red! Does this mean that you've finally hunted? This is great! You're not a virgin anymore!"

Matthew kept rambling on, forgetting all about Alfred's bad mood. The blond felt desperation welling up at seeing Matthew so happy for him. Because even though his vampire-self was more than satisfied with the turn of events, his hero-self was screaming and tearing his hair out and wanted to bash his head against the wall.

"Mattie…"

"I can't wait to tell the others! They'll be so happy, maybe they'll even throw you a party!"

"Mattie!" the teen said, a little louder this time. Matthew finally looked at his brother when an involuntary sob escaped him.

"Al? Are you all right?"

Alfred softly shook his head, biting his lower lip so as not to cry out.

"P-please, Matt… Don't tell them."

His twin went wide-eyed with shock.

'_What is he saying?'_ he thought in bewilderment. Alfred, the one being teased and bullied because he was the only one left who hadn't hunted yet. Alfred, who had gone sour and quiet ever since the beginning of last school year, he who had been so hyper and energetic before that. And now that he had finally solved his problem, he didn't want others to know?

"Why?" Matthew asked, voice high-pitched in astonishment.

The wheat-coloured blond looked up at him, expression oozing upcoming depression. His eyes were droopy, his lips turned downwards, even his cowlick seemed to have wilted. Matthew shuddered when those crimson eyes locked with his reddish mauve ones, the teen not being used to seeing this colour in combination with his brother's youthful face.

"What happened Al?" he asked, distress growing when he noticed his brother looked like he was about to cry.

Alfred stubbornly shook his head.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Matthew frowned, his features hardening. He tightly gripped the other's shoulders.

"No, Al. We _are_ gonna talk about this, and we're gonna do it right now."

Alfred cringed, but Matthew kept spilling the words he'd wanted to tell his brother so long ago.

"I refuse to go on like this. We're twins, Al, twins! We're supposed to be able to talk about everything! Whatever secrets you're hiding, you can tell them to me! You know you can! Please, Al. I need you to tell me. Why? Why are you unhappy? Why did every single one of your hunts fail, and are you like this now that you've finally succeeded? Did someone force you?"

Alfred's eyes guiltily shot to the side. He didn't want to worry his sibling. Matthew was a good kid, he'd do anything to make him happy.

"I'm sorry Mattie… But I just can't tell you. If I could, I would. Definitely. But…"

Matthew let go when realization hit him.

"Alfred. Is it something illegal?"

The sunny blond flinched, body protectively curling in on itself. It was all the confirmation Matthew needed.

"I-it's… Not exactly illegal, but… It's bad. You know, when you're a vampire."

Matthew nodded slowly. Then, without warning, he pulled the other to his chest. Alfred tensed further, not having expected the sudden movement.

"Alfred. Whatever it is, you know I won't tell anybody. Not our friends, not auntie Lilith and uncle Sam, and definitely not the police. Nobody. I'm your brother Al, your twin. We're supposed to look out for each other."

Tears filled Alfred's eyes. He sniffed and put his arms around the other, returning the embrace.

"A-ah, Alfred? Can you please-" his twin gasped.

The teen realized his mistake and immediately let go. He quickly retraced his arms, smiling sheepishly at the other and dragging a hand through his hair.

"Sorry."

He had hunted now. He was a full-fletched vampire. And that meant he finally had the super strength he'd always wanted. Funny that he couldn't care less about his achieved skills at the moment.

"That's okay," Matthew wheezed. Alfred had always been rather strong, but now being hugged by him felt like being choked by thirteen anacondas. That was always the case with a vampire that had just fed, and it took several days for those effects to wear off.

Once he had fully recovered, he asked again.

"You think you can tell me now? Why you're so upset?"

Alfred smiled wryly before slumping back on his pillow. He gripped the object tight – but not too tight – , seeking some sort of support.

"You're right, you know," he began. "I should be happy. I should be thrilled, exhilarated, motherfucking overjoyed! But the problem is… I'm not a killer."

Matthew lightly stroked his hair while he was talking.

"I never have been. Sure, I can drink blood and stuff, and I find it awesome that we have like super speed and strength and smell and hearing, but… I can't bite. _I can't bite_, Mattie. I would rather die than attack innocent people. Even if they're not innocent, I just can't do it."

Matthew's stroking faltered, his eyebrows drawing together. It broke his heart to see his brother like this. Alfred's happiness was his own, and the same counted for their pain. It was both a curse and a blessing, an unbreakable bond they shared as twins.

"Then what happened today Al?"

The blond closed his eyes, nails digging into the pillow. The ominous sound of ripping didn't reach their ears, solely focussed on each other.

"It's complicated."

Matthew chuckled breathlessly. "Try me. I'm smarter than I look like."

Alfred opened one eye to peer at the other. He looked like he was having an inner struggle.

'_Should I tell him or not?'_

"I… It's not complicated as in 'it's difficult'. It's…"

He paused, and seemed to have made a decision.

"Mattie. Can I please keep that part of the story out? It's not like I want to hold a secret for you. It's just that I need some time to think about it."

Matthew sighed.

"Okay Al. If it's time you need, then I'll give it to you. Thank you for sharing the other stuff. I wish you'd told me earlier. I should have known…"

Alfred found his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. It's my fault for not telling you. I'm sorry Matt."

His twin smiled. "I'm sorry too."

They hugged, Alfred carefully keeping his new-found strength under control.

"So, what do we do now?" Matthew asked. "I can keep it a secret from the others, but when they see your eyes…"

"I'll stay home this week. Just tell everyone I'm sick or something."

Matthew wanted to protest, not liking the idea of lying. But his brother gave him a look that reminded so much of a kicked puppy, he just had to comply.

"Get well soon, bro."

"I'll try," Alfred answered with a fake grin, his eyes unable to hide the overwhelming emotions he felt inside.

xoxox

Silver had sent him another message. Alfred really began to wonder if the guy could read his mind or something, ready to talk to him right when he needed it most.

_**All right?**_

_Dear American Vamp._

_Is everything all right with you? I cannot help but notice the lack of comments lately. Have you simply run out of time to write, or is something wrong? I do not mean to pry of course, but know that you can talk to me if you need to._

_-Silver-_

Alfred let his fingers hover over the keyboard, contemplating whether or not he should talk to Silver. The guy did seem pretty smart, but could he really help him? Alfred's problems were his own, and he shouldn't bother others with them.

Still, he found himself writing a quick response before he could have second thoughts about it.

_**No**_

_Dude, can you read minds or something? Everything is definitely not okay right now. But I don't know if I should talk to you about this. It's just all a mess and you're probably busy anyway. Or maybe you just asked because you're bored._

_-American Vamp-_

Alfred sighed and pushed his head into his pillow. The only reason he was even on his laptop was to push away those gnawing thoughts in the back of his head, to try and focus on something else than the all-overpowering guilt. So far it hadn't really worked.

Suddenly a message popped up, catching the teen's attention.

Silver wanted to chat.

_**Silver: **__I am sorry if I am intruding your privacy, but I just wanted to say a few things. If I were bored, I would most certainly find other things to relieve myself from said boredom. I have been reading your little blog for quite some time now, and I find myself genuinely interested in your thoughts and antics. It simply would not do to see you stop uploading because your life is 'a mess.' I mean it when I say you can talk to me. I won't judge or laugh at you. I promise._

_**American Vamp: **__…Okay then… If you've been reading my blog for that long, how come I've never heard anything from you before?_

_**Silver: **__I am not 'a follower', as they say. I usually do not spend much time on the Internet, but your texts somehow caught my attention. And it was not until that one post that I felt the need to comment._

_**American Vamp: **__I still don't know dude. I mean, you seem like a nice guy and all, but I know absolutely nothing about you._

_**Silver: **__Then how about this? For every problem you decide to share, I will give something about myself too. Quid pro quo, AV._

_**American Vamp: **__Okay then, deal. But I'm not going to tell you the whole story, because I doubt you could help me with that. It's just that, someone forced me to do something I didn't want to, and now I feel all depressed or something. I don't even know anymore._

_**Silver: **__I see. And because of that, you hate that person now?_

_**American Vamp: **__Hell yeah! I mean, it wasn't like I ever even liked him to begin with. But now just thinking about him pisses me off. He said he was helping me, but I don't think helping people equals jamming a solution down their throat._

_**Silver: **__And what do you think is the worst? The fact that he forced you, or that he had to force you?_

Alfred paused. What did Silver mean by that? That it had been a necessary evil? That he needed to do it anyway, and that Ivan had just given him a push in the right direction?

The vampire refused to believe that Ivan had only done it for his own good. The guy was a pure sadist, and he hated him with all his might.

No. Silver was wrong.

_**American Vamp: **__Quid pro quo, dude._

_**Silver: **__All right then. I suppose I did promise you._

Alfred waited for a full five minutes, unconsciously biting his finger nails.

_**Silver: **__All right, here comes the story. I believe that sometimes, using force can be a good thing. When I was younger, my caretaker used to force me all the time. I admit, he used wrong methods, and I hate him now. But we did reach the desired results regardless of my feelings towards him. I am not telling you to feel the same, for I am not an expert at giving advice. Just try to think about it._

_**American Vamp: **__That wasn't much of a story dude, but I guess I didn't say anything about length. And I don't know bud. Right now I just don't wanna think about it. Gotta go._

_**Silver: **__I expected as much. Can we converse again sometimes?_

Another two minutes went by.

_**American Vamp: **__Yeah sure._

xoxox

Alfred successfully stayed hidden that week. Matthew kept their friends from visiting, and he pretended to be sleeping every time his aunt or uncle came upstairs to check on him. Even Kumajiro came to visit sometimes, but Matthew had assured him the cub knew how to keep a secret.

Alfred barely ate. Not that he really needed it; he'd gotten plenty of nutrition that Monday. But he just couldn't stand seeing the red liquid right now. Nor did he want to see the snow, occasionally twirling down from the heavens. Bad memories.

He really should be happy. Hunting meant succeeding in the Coming of Age Ritual, and winning your official place in the monster society. Yet somehow all that nonsense seemed so empty right now, so meaningless. Alfred found he didn't much care about being a vampire anymore.

Not that he wanted to die. He just didn't want to participate either, didn't want to keep pretending he had a chance. Virgin or not, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again on the day of the ritual. Not without fully breaking down. He could only barely stop himself from doing that now. Or maybe he already had. Maybe this was all just some fever-induced hallucination, and he was actually locked away in a mental institute somewhere. Who knows.

Nothing much happened that week. Alfred stayed in his room all night and day, having discussions with himself and trying to save his sanity. Maybe a bit of wallowing in self-pity, but he would never admit that.

It wasn't until Sunday night that a change of pace took place.

Matthew was gone to a hockey match, his aunt and uncle were out on a date or something, maybe some romantic hunting rendezvous. And somebody was very persistently ringing the doorbell.

Alfred chose to ignore it. He simply pulled the pillow over his head, and waited for the visitor to give up and leave. Once the ringing finally stopped, he lay back down with a sigh.

His eyes were a lot less piercing red now. There were still some specks and drops at the edges and around his pupils, but the original colour had gradually returned. He was glad for that. It would still take another couple of days for all of it to become vivid blue once more, but he could finally recognize himself in the mirror again. His strength was still there, although a little less overpowered than it had been the first few days. He was sure he would be able to easily tow away a car in his current state, but didn't dare leave his room for anything other than bathroom breaks.

"Privet, Alfred."

His neck immediately snapped to the side, muscles tensing and a hiss spilling from his lips.

There, casually leaning against his doorpost, was Ivan Braginsky. His arms were folded in front of his chest, his ashen blond hair was a bit messy, his smile hidden by his ever-present scarf, his coat was hanging neatly on the door, and his violet eyes were big and curious.

"Get out," Alfred spat. If there was one creature he didn't want to see right now, it had to be Ivan.

The demon cocked his head to the side, raising one eyebrow.

"Is that the way you Americans greet guests? Oh my, I must have looked so silly all those years, trying to be polite."

Alfred quickly sat up, eyes spitting fire.

"How the heck did you even get in here, you commie bastard?"

Ivan followed his tense movements, but didn't seem at all bothered by them.

"I came in through the front door. That is how you normally enter a house, da?"

"Fuck you, you ass! You know what I mean!"

Ivan closed his eyes and sighed. His companion's rudeness was starting to become a tad annoying.

"You Americans should learn to find a better hiding place for your spare keys. Garden gnomes, flower boxes…" He grinned. "Doormats."

Alfred scowled at him. He was not in the mood to be having a discussion with this guy.

"Whatever. So you found the spare key, good for you. Now, get out before I call the cops and ask for a restraining order."

Ivan's eyes widened in false agitation.

"Oh? Is that really a way to thank someone?"

Alfred nearly exploded. He shot up, hands balled into fists, ready to punch that smug smirk straight off of the other's face.

"Thank you?! What the fuck do I need to thank you for?!"

Ivan's smile intensified, his eyelids lowering.

"For saving you from your virginity, dearest Alfred. Is that not what you so desperately wanted? Is that not the cause of all your little problems?"

Alfred gritted his teeth, taking a threatening step forward. His muscles showed clearly through his shirt and sweatpants. Ivan however, was unfazed by the (poor) attempt at intimidation.

"Forcing me to do things against my will is not exactly the definition of saving me, you son of a bitch! Now for the last time: get out! Or I'll make you!"

It was only then that the icy demon changed his stance. He pushed off of the wall, folding his hands behind his back instead. His chest was broad and his figure tall as he took a step forward himself, almost touching the other. Alfred didn't falter, meeting the challenge head-on. He didn't twitch when Ivan lowered his face to lock eyes with him, when he could feel those glowing amethysts burning through his skin. He didn't even shiver when the cold seeped into his bones and muscles, leaving him unable to run away. Ivan hadn't frozen him; he was simply trying to scare him away. But Alfred wouldn't let him.

"Oh, so you will make me leave?" Ivan said, voice low and smile wicked. "And how do you suppose you are going to do that when I break your spine?"

His long fingers ghosted over the scruff of the vampire's neck, a feathery and almost non-existent touch. Alfred would have been creeped out under normal circumstances, but he was too pissed to feel any fear now.

"You're not gonna break my neck."

Ivan smiled a bit crookedly.

"Perhaps not. I do not want to kill you, after all." His smile grew. "But I have absolutely nothing against a bit of violence as a means of punishment."

Alfred's confidence wavered ever-so-slightly. He knew Braginski was telling the truth. He had seen him do it, even been on the receiving end of it. Still, he refused to back away. He refused to be Ivan's puppet any longer.

"Come at me bro."

Ivan let out a chuckle, frosty breath covering Alfred's face and glasses. The vampire involuntarily moved back, arm lashing out at the other. To both of their surprise, his fist connected with Ivan's jaw. The demon fell to the ground, hand shooting up to cover the injured area.

Alfred was so perplexed that he forgot to act. Before he knew it, Ivan had recovered from his momentary stupefaction. He growled at the sunny blond, and used his abilities to paralyze the other's body. Alfred couldn't fight it, even with his new powers. He had caught Ivan off guard before, but now the skilled demon definitely had the upper hand.

The teen fell back onto the mattress, having lost all control over his muscles. Ivan slowly got up, spitting out a bit of blood and setting his jaw back with a sickening sound. His aura darkened, and Alfred could once more see those purple flames that weren't really there. He studied the demon's movements with apprehension, dreading what was to come.

Ivan glared at him like a teacher would do at a naughty student. Blood was smeared across his cheek and dripping out of his mouth, but that didn't seem to bother him. He lifted a finger and made a tut-noise at the vampire.

"Now, now. I did not come here to fight, koshka. And even though you got one lucky hit in, I would have completely pulverized you if I wanted to."

His speech was only slightly slurred, as if he had experience with talking with a broken jaw.

'_Then just do it!'_ Alfred mentally shouted. He actually wanted to get into a fight, whether he would win or not. Maybe a few cracked bones would be the perfect sacrifice to his dissatisfied hero-instincts.

Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. I did not come to fight. I came to help."

He tentatively sat down next to Alfred, ignoring the deadly glares he was getting.

"You are being ridiculous, you know."

He paused to lick at the dried blood on his lower lip. His jaw was already healing, helped by whatever powers the demon had to his disposition.

"What I did last Monday was for your own good. Really. You are just overreacting."

Alfred tried to respond, but his lips were still frozen. Ivan eyed him with distrust, eyebrows raised and lips tightened.

"If you promise not to punch me again, I will let you move."

Alfred's bluish orbs flickered, his fingers twitching. Ivan rolled his eyes and did as promised.

Alfred immediately gasped for air and tried to create as much space between himself and the demon as possible. He was still very angry, but also wanted to hear the other's explanation.

"The fuck do you mean, I'm overreacting? You're the one forcing me to do stuff! You knew perfectly well I can't hunt, and still you almost push her into my face like, like…"

He shuddered at the memory that tried to invade his mind. The memory of tasty blood, and how he had greedily sucked it straight from that woman's corpse. How he had lost all control over himself. Just like that.

"For. Your. Own. Good," Ivan repeated, stressing every syllable.

Alfred looked him dead in the eye, hatred spilling from his very existence.

"As if you care about what's good for me. You're just a sick freak who likes blood and violence. You disgust me."

The room's temperature dropped another few degrees. Ivan's face went blank, eyes becoming angry little slits. Alfred had no idea what the guy was thinking, and frankly, he didn't care at the moment.

"I did not choose to be born like this, American. Neither did you. Yet we are what we are, and there is nothing we can do about it. Except dying."

He bent over, never breaking eye-contact.

"Do you want to die?"

"Of course not!" Alfred immediately snapped.

"Then you have no other choice but to surrender to your primal instincts."

Alfred pursed his lips. He really hated Ivan with all his might. Because the demon had just summed up the basic lines of his dilemma. He didn't want to hunt, but was afraid of dying. Either way, he was screwed.

"We are going hunting again. Until you learn to accept it and do it yourself."

Alfred groaned. "The hell we are."

Ivan sat up straight. For once he wasn't smiling, wasn't wearing that mask of innocence. He looked so much older now, and so much more dangerous. Still, Alfred was stubborn as ever.

"You should be thankful that I want to help you."

"And why the fuck would you wanna help me? And don't give me that shit about returning the favor, dude. You're way too dedicated for that."

Ivan said nothing, simply let out a warning growl. Alfred could feel that icy cloud whipping at him again, and quickly jumped off of his bed. Ivan instantly followed his lead, reached him with two large strides, and slammed him against the wall.

Alfred gasped, arms flailing wildly in an attempt to push the other off. Ivan laid an arm over his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply.

"You do as I say, da?" he hissed. "Or I might rethink the breaking of your neck."

When Ivan captured his hands and pushed them against the wall above his head, Alfred did the first thing his instincts told him to do. He lowered his head and bit the arm that was holding him down.

Both teens froze the instant his canines sunk down into Ivan's pale, cold flesh.

Ivan was looking at the other with a shocked expression, eyes the size of satellite dishes, eyebrows disappearing behind snowy bangs, mouth slightly agape.

Alfred would have laughed at the goofy face the other was making, but his mind was a bit preoccupied by the thing in his mouth. His lips didn't reach the underside of the demon's arm, far from it. Light platinum hairs tickled the inside of his mouth. And despite it being so cold his brains were hollering and howling and screaming for him to let go, something kept him rooted to the spot.

A few drops of blood welled up from the newly created wound. Instinctively, his tongue flickered out to lick at them.

That was when his mind was emptied of all thoughts previously occupying it.

Ivan's blood. He had just drank Ivan's blood. And it was… Absolutely…

Delicious.

No, not delicious, delicious didn't even begin to describe it. It, it tasted like…

Ice creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam~

Only better. Much, much better. It was like vanilla ice cream, cold and sweet and heavenly, but there was something else. Something yummy, something divine, something that begged him to take another sip, something, something…

_Extremely_ _addictive_.

Without giving his actions any thought, Alfred sunk his teeth even deeper and began sucking as if his life depended on it. He completely forgot who he was, where he was, and who he was with. All that mattered was that wonderful taste filling his mouth, that icy and exquisite fluid streaming down his throat. It was like the angels had come down from the heavens and were singing arias for him and him alone.

Ivan was too stunned to push him off at first. He couldn't fully comprehend what was happening, despite his usually razor-sharp reflexes and ability to read the atmosphere. He was simply bedazzled, perplexed.

It didn't hurt. Just a short sting when those ivory fangs cut through his skin, but nothing more. Ivan would even go as far as saying it felt rather pleasant once the vampire started sucking. Ticklish and entrancing.

It took him a whole minute to snap out of that dazed state of mind and finally pull free. Alfred easily let go and slid down the wall, wobbly legs unable to keep supporting his weight. He was panting, looking disorientated and flabbergasted. Two fine red lines ran down from his mouth.

"Wha…"

Alfred had difficulty at focussing on the other. He felt lightheaded and giddy, and was already missing his new favourite snack.

"Why did you do that?" Ivan asked.

All the anger had left his voice. It was once again high and childish, sounding confused yet full of wonder. He looked surprised, but not exactly in a bad way. Not like he wanted to punish Alfred, or even as if he'd disliked the experience. Simply taken by surprise.

"Why?" Alfred sighed, voice shaky and filled with want. As in, just wanting to walk over to the other and suck him dry. But his legs still felt like jelly, and he knew he couldn't stand, let alone walk.

"You sound weird," Ivan giggled.

Alfred joined him, toppling over and falling on his side. He felt like he was high, and everything sounded very hilarious to him at that moment.

"You're yummy," he sighed.

Ivan couldn't stop the blush from tainting his cheeks.

"…I think I am going to leave now."

But when the demon made to stand, Alfred surged forward and captured his ankles.

"Noooooooooooo, don't leave!" he whined, madly licking his lips and nearly drooling at the recollection of the other's taste.

"You are being weird," Ivan stated, gently trying to shake the vampire off. Yes, he had liked the sensations himself, but Alfred's behaviour was starting to get a bit alarming.

"Please!" the vampire sobbed, fingers curling in need and excitement.

Ivan successfully freed himself and quickly walked to the door. Alfred, in his delirious ramblings, used his final trump card.

"I'll do anything!"

Ivan stopped, hand on the doorknob. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, expression unreadable. He was thinking at a very fast rate, swiftly coming to a conclusion.

"…Anything?" the demon asked.

Alfred ginned widely, eyes filled with hope.

"Anything."

Ivan smiled and returned to his earlier position. Crouching down, he offered his arm to the intoxicated creature.

"Be my friend."

Alfred winked dizzily, smile reaching its maximum level. He had absolutely no idea what he'd just agreed to; he only knew that he was allowed to drink some more of that rapturing aphrodisiac.

"Gladly," he spoke, before once again sinking his teeth into the extended arm.

**End of Arc 1.**

xoxox

**Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum…**

**Has Alfred completely lost it? Has Ivan made a new friend? Will the others ever find out?  
Tune in next time to have your questions answered!**

**And as you can see, I am working in arcs this time. This only means two things: 1. For every new arc, I'm using a different colour (arc 1 was red, arc 2 will be something else) and 2. Whenever a new arc begins, I'll take a bit longer to update the next part. I have to do this because these chapters aren't always that easy to write and I do have work outside of writing fanfiction. Other than that there are no significant other things about starting a new arc.**

**See you next time!**

**P.S.: I think I'm getting the hang of these cliff-hangers! HAHAhahaha…**

**I'm so sorry.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons  
Story: Rules to Survive - VioletLolitaPop (Alfred and Ivan meet each other during the zombie apocalypse, and Alfred continues to break every single rule he has made in order for them to survive.)**

Words:

Rød: Red (Norwegian/Danish)


	15. Prologue Arc 2

Prologue Arc 2

I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

The sound of lonely seagulls bickering over some petty leftovers, the scent of salt and vast oceans, the feeling of the wind caressing my cheeks and tangling up my hair.

The sensation of letting go, of trying to find peace in a restless world, a restless soul (or several souls, if you want to look at it that way).

And then he came.

Like a sudden golden ray of sun on the horizon, he came up to me, unafraid.

I would like to believe he is the sun. For that day, he touched my heart like no one ever had before.

A child of the sun must be cherished, worshipped.

Loved.

I am not capable of love, I think. But for him, I shall try.

Just like he did for me.

For that day, he showed compassion to a stranger. A man he thought was about to kill himself.

And without hesitating, he stepped in to save that man.

I am forever grateful for that.

I did not realize how much I needed saving.

…

It saddens me to know he will never remember that day.

Too long ago.

Just the blink of an eye for me, but a lifetime for him.

Yet he is still the same.

Energetic. Sometimes annoyingly so. Blunt. Mind-boggling.

_I still do not understand his motives._

But that is fine for now.

I have time.

If only I had patience as well.


	16. Chapter 13: Blue - Arc 2

Chapter 13: Blue

**Guess who's back? (No, not Eminem or the Back Street Boys.)**

**And congratulations CandyCane460 for being the 100****th**** reviewer, your prize is another shout-out! But seriously, thank you guys so much for all the reactions on last chapter, it really made my day. :)**

xoxox

**Beginning of Arc 2.**

xoxox

Alfred woke up the next morning with what felt like one heck of a hangover. He groggily stretched his arms, noting that his canines ached and there was a strangely sweet taste in his mouth. The vampire groaned and whined as he dragged his body out of the bed and to the bathroom, his feet shuffling and his eyes unfocussed without his glasses. He thought about going back to his room to retrieve them, but felt too sluggish to put in the extra effort.

Alfred gave a slight flick against the door to open it. Apparently he had put in a little more effort than he thought, because the square of wood slammed so hard against the wall it vibrated through the house. The blond blinked, but was not awake enough to question the door's odd behaviour.

After taking a quick toilet break he turned to wash his hands, but his feet got caught by the rug. He stumbled forward and wildly swayed his arms around in an attempt to regain his footing. At the last moment, the boy was able to grab the garbage bin so that he wouldn't fall completely to the floor. An eerie metal screech filled the air. Again, Alfred didn't pay much attention to it. He was only glad he hadn't fallen.

The teen then washed his hands and splashed some water into his face. Shaking his head like a dog, he thought about washing his mouth as well. But despite having that unknown taste on his tongue, it wasn't actually all that bad. The taste even reminded him of ice cream somehow.

A memory tried to squeeze its way to the front of his mind, but Alfred was already on his way back to his bedroom. Before he could enter though, his twin showed up at the end of the hallway.

"Alfred! Al, is everything all right? I heard a lot of loud noises, and I thought… I thought…"

Matthew lamely trailed off, his eyes growing to be the size of pancakes and his jaw flapping dumbly. Well, Alfred could only see it after squinting his eyes and leaning closer to the other's face, but once he did, he snorted.

"Geez, Mattie. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

A shiver travelled through his body and he quickly glanced around.

"Seriously though, there aren't any ghosts around here, right?"

Matthew slowly shook his head, expression still set on awestruck. Alfred shrugged and walked into his bedroom, feeling like getting back under the covers and trying to get some more sleep.

"Alfred."

The teen looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"Your… Your… That noise…" Matthew looked at the bathroom and made a gasping noise. "Oh my God…"

Alfred was starting to grow a little agitated, his eyebrows drawing further together.

"What is it Matt? Come on, spit it out already! You're giving me the creeps!"

His brother slowly shook his head, trying to formulate the right words.

"…You have to see this for yourself."

Alfred was more than a little worried now. He quickly put on his glasses and walked out into the hallway to see what his sibling was going on about. As soon as he took one look at the bathroom, he couldn't help but keep staring at it.

The door had not only created a gigantic crack in the wall, it was also hanging off its hinges and the doorknob was completely deformed. The garbage bin had a large dent in it, and Alfred knew that if he put his hand on it, it would be a perfect fit. And last but not least: apparently he had given the tap such a sturdy twist that it had come straight off, and now there was water spouting out of the pipes like a little fountain.

"Wha…" Alfred stammered, rubbing his eyes, blinking, doing anything to prove that he hadn't just demolished the bathroom without even noticing. Not only because he had such poor sight without his glasses, but the fact that he hadn't even put in a lot of strength and still caused such destruction, that is what really baffled him.

"What the hell? How could this have happened?" he breathed, understanding why his twin looked so spooked now.

"That's not all."

Alfred turned his head to the side, not sure he could take much more. Matthew was holding up a mirror, and beckoned for him to come closer. As Alfred did just that, he was given a second near-heart attack.

Staring back at him were the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. Not a single speck of red remained in those almost glowing sapphires. They were bluer than the ocean, bluer than the sky, and definitely much bluer than his eyes used to be. It was an inhuman colour, in-vampire, it was an almost icy blue, a piercing, shining, electric, frozen…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Matthew jumped several feet in the air while Alfred stumbled backwards. The sunny blond slapped a hand over his mouth, headlights twirling around in astonishment and limbs trembling.

He knew why his eyes were this blue. It was _his_ fault. Because yesterday, he… And then Ivan… And now his eyes and apparently also his strength…

"OH MY GOD!"

Yesterday, Ivan had let him drink his blood. _He had LET him drink his blood_, without struggling, without fighting, and… And Alfred had enjoyed it! Why the fuck had he enjoyed it?! And then there was something else, something Ivan had said, something Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on… But that didn't matter, because WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!

"Alfred! Al, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

The American returned to reality to find himself lying on the ground, wildly thrashing about and frantically clawing at his own arms. He shuddered when he saw the marks his nails had left, red trails leading down pale skin.

Matthew cupped his face and held him still. Kumajiro had come wandering into the room, wondering what all the fuss was about. The cub was now splayed over Alfred's stomach, trying to help relax its owner's sibling.

"Al, what happened? How is this even possible?"

And in that moment, Alfred didn't care about secrecy anymore. He was too freaked-out, too confused and bedazzled and stupefied. So he blurted it out.

"Y-yesterday, I… He… I bit him Mattie! A-and, and now, I'm suddenly super strong! I don't even know how or- or…"

Matthew's face hardened.

"Is this about Ivan?"

Alfred blinked sheepishly. His brother hit the nail right on the head, as usual. He really was the smarter twin of the two.

"Did he force you to bite him? Did he hurt you? Al, tell me! How long has this been going on!"

Matthew had begun quivering in suppressed rage, shaking his brother to try and finally get some answers. He was sick with worry, and he needed the truth. Now.

"Mattie, stop it!"

Alfred wanted to give his brother only a little push to make him stop, but his new strength turned the little push into a powerful shove, and sent Matthew halfway across the room.

"Mattie!" Alfred shrieked, immediately standing up and hurrying over to the other's side. Kumajiro ran after him and crouched down next to the teen, worriedly sniffing and licking his hand.

"Matt sorry, I didn't mean to, I…"

Matthew blinked dumbly as he lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He absentmindedly gave the polar bear a few comforting pats on the head before beginning to sit up. He took Alfred's outstretched hand and allowed the other to help him stand.

"Everything okay down there?" Alfred asked, regret audible in his voice.

Matthew blinked again before turning to look at him.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen. Alfred. I want you to tell me everything. _Everything_, from the beginning. There's still two hours left until school starts, and I am not leaving this house until I know every single detail."

Alfred sighed.

"I guess you do deserve the truth…"

The brothers sat down on the bed, and Alfred began talking.

"First of all, don't worry about yesterday. He didn't force me to bite him or anything, I did that myself. I'm surprised he even let me, but I guess he didn't mind."

Matthew nodded. "So that's why the bathroom, and your eyes…?"

Alfred shrugged, twiddling his thumbs.

"I guess. I mean, it definitely wasn't like that yesterday, so it has to be because I drank his blood. I had absolutely no idea it would have this effect though. Apparently demon blood makes you even stronger than human blood, huh?"

Matthew carefully nodded, contemplating the thought.

"I suppose it's only natural… Demons have powers and humans do not, so their blood should make you stronger… But I've never heard of a vampire feeding off of a demon as strong as Ivan before that lived to tell the tale, so I don't really know… Maybe there are some books on it?"

"Dunno dude. Maybe. Maybe not."

Matthew waved that thought away.

"Anyway, that's not the real issue. Why was Ivan even here last night? And don't tell me he came for homework, you know I don't buy that nonsense."

His voice was soft but determined, and Alfred felt a shudder of apprehension wash over him. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"All right then. The truth."

He looked down when he felt Kumajiro crawling into his lap, and gave the cub a cautious stroke, carefully keeping his new powers under control.

"I didn't lie all the way when I said Ivan was helping me with school. He is, but in more than one way. And even though I don't really want him to help me, he says it's for my own good."

Matthew leant in closer.

"This is about more than just homework, eh? Does it have something to do with what you told me Monday? About you not being able to bite?"

Alfred hung his head and gave a quick nod.

"He's been helping me. Well, at least trying to. And like I said, most of the time he just forces his help upon me, but I guess he didn't physically hurt me or anything. He's just an asshole and a jerk and a bit of a lunatic, but for some reason, he still wants to help me. Don't ask me why, because he only gives me vague reasons."

Matthew tried taking in all this new information.

"So… Ivan's helping you? Not hurting you?"

"Yeah. Like I said, he does use a little more force than needed, but I guess he hasn't hurt me."

'_Yet,'_ he added as an afterthought.

Matthew tried putting the rest of the story together by himself.

"So… Last Monday, when you came back… He tried making you hunt? And then yesterday, he came to check on you because he knew what had happened?"

Alfred nodded. That was basically it. Don't mind the why or the what-the-fuck-why-the-hell-would-he-do-that?! But that's basically what Ivan did.

Matthew growled.

"Well, I appreciate that he's trying to help you, but I don't like his methods! If you don't want to, then he shouldn't make you!"

Alfred was touched by the other's anger.

"Don't worry Matt. I can handle him. I can…"

His eyes grew wide when he realized that, yes, now he actually could handle Ivan! The demon had given him new strength, and perhaps now he could finally tell the other off! Yeah!

'_But do you even want to tell him off?'_

He paused when that thought crossed his mind. Where on earth did that come from? Of course he wanted to tell him off! He was way better off without him, much happier and less troubled.

'_But what about the blood?'_

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~ That had indeed been very delicious…

But no! It wasn't worth it! Now that he was stronger, he could finally fight for his independence! Screw Ivan, screw his help! He was still the hero, and heroes don't need to be saved, they are the ones doing the saving!

'_Is it really not worth it? Don't you remember that taste, and don't you want more of it?'_

Jeesh, his brain was being very annoying today.

"Al? Yoo hoo, anyone home?"

The sunny blond snapped back to the other and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Matt, was a bit lost in thought there."

Matthew sighed.

"School," came a voice.

Kumajiro was pointing at the clock. It was indeed time to get ready for school. And it was also time to do something about the bathroom, if they didn't want their aunt and uncle to find out (who, luckily, still hadn't come back from their night out).

"Do you think you can go back?" Matthew asked. "Your eyes aren't red anymore, and you can just say you got contacts or something. And you need to confront Ivan about this. Tell him what you want. I can come with you, if you'd like."

Alfred smiled. His brother really was the best.

"Thanks Mattie, but that won't be necessary. I can do it myself. And yeah, I'll go."

He was about to stand up when one last thought popped up.

"Oh yeah, and please don't tell the others. I don't really feel like concerning them, you know…"

"Of course Al."

Matthew was still more than a little mad at Ivan. But he was also surprised. Who would have thought the demon could care for his brother? All right, maybe he didn't, seeing as his reasons remained hidden. But still.

Matthew didn't know what to think about it. However, he too would like to unravel the mysteries around the Slavic creature, and with that, try to protect his brother.

xoxox

As Alfred walked through the hallway, he could constantly feel all eyes on him. Instead of the usual whispering behind his back, the teens were now pointing and staring at his frighteningly blue orbs. Alfred chose to ignore them, keeping his head held high and acting like it was no big deal.

"Hey Alfred! You're back!"

The teen skidded to a halt when Vasilica showed up at his side.

"Are you better now? Vladimir was worried about you, you know! Hey, what's up with your eyes?"

Alfred grinned at the senior, for once not finding his presence annoying. He didn't know why, but somehow he was in a good mood today. Another side-effect of Ivan's blood…? Oh, was that perhaps why he smiled all the time?

"Hi. Yup, I'm all better! Fit as a fiddle! And these are just contacts I found in some store. I dunno, thought they looked nice."

Vasilica smiled, happy to see him so chipper.

"That's good to hear! You look a bit like Count Dracula with those. He had the bluest eyes a vampire has ever had!"

Oh really? That was certainly news to him…

"Well, gotta go now. Send my greetings to Vlad, and tell him he can come again this Thursday okay?"

"Sure thing! Goodbye!"

Alfred continued on his merry way. He failed to whistle a tune, but trailed off once he rounded the next corner. Only to immediately step back again and press himself against the wall behind said corner. Because there, down the hallway, was Ivan Braginski.

Alfred had been dead-set on seeing the demon and finally telling him his mind. The moment his shining eyes locked with the other's casual figure though, another memory flashed in front of his inner eye.

A memory of him lying on the ground, pleading like a needy and desperate child, of him sucking like there was no tomorrow, and that obnoxious giggling filling his ears. And then Ivan had said something, but what? Either way, he now remembered he had acted in the most embarrassing way possible yesterday, and he couldn't face the demon just yet.

'_Come on Jones. It's not like he saw you naked or something. You just made a bit of a fool out of yourself, that's all.'_

Be that as it may, this vampire was a rather prideful specimen. Therefore, the mere thought of him acting like a whining child that wanted some candy from the store combined with behaviour resembling that of a horny slut, really made him shudder in dread.

Nope, change of plans. He wasn't going to confront Ivan at all; he was going to avoid him at all costs.

"Alfred! Privet, dorogoy moy!"

…And there goes that plan.

The smaller teen jerked when he felt a heavy hand drop down on his shoulder and turn him around. Ivan trapped his body against the wall and bent over, eyes closed and creepy smile in place.

"How good to see you finally decided to come back to school! It has been terribly boring here without you."

A gush of breath was sent straight in his face, and Alfred instinctively pushed the other off. To his surprise, Ivan immediately backed away.

'_Oh right, new powers! Awesome!'_

Ivan was looking just as amazed by this sudden change in strength. His eyes were wide and childish, his smile momentarily gone. Then it came back with twice as much vigour, his eyelids dropping into a knowing mien.

"Aha. I see. I suppose I could have expected this."

Alfred did not like the way those hellish jewels wandered over his body. Not at all. He straightened his back and tried to look intimidating.

"Yeah! I've got the power this time, you damn Ruski! Not so tough now, are we?"

Ivan giggled, not at all fazed.

"Oh? And how do you think you got these new powers? If I do remember correctly, that is solely because of me. So perhaps a little 'thank you' is in place?"

Alfred blinked. Should he really say thanks? He did get strong because of Ivan's blood… But it wasn't like the demon had meant for this to happen, so technically it wasn't because of him at all.

"Nah. I'm good. It's not like you gave them to me. I took it!" he said with a cheeky grin, flashing his brilliant teeth.

Now, Ivan seemed a little less happy.

"Always so rude, little one. Maybe you deserve more punishment, da?"

The vampire knew what the older creature was about to do, so he braced himself for it. He waited and waited, but…

Nothing came. No coldness, no freezing of his nerves, no paralyzing his limbs. The two teens simply kept standing there, locked in a staring contest.

"…Hey, not that I _want_ you to attack me or anything, but what the heck are you waiting for?"

Ivan blinked, squinted his eyes, and then blinked again.

"…I am just as perplexed as you are, little kotyonok. You should be completely frozen by now, but for some reason, that is not the case."

Alfred's eyes widened.

Oh.

So drinking Ivan's blood also meant gaining immunity to his icy powers?

…

OH.

xoxox

Matthew saw Ivan pulling his brother into a bathroom. He was about to go after them, but stopped when he heard someone calling for him.

"Hey Birdie! I heard your brother is back?"

Matthew quickly forced a smile upon his face and turned towards his friends. They weren't supposed to know about Ivan, so he'd better keep up appearances. He promised Alfred, and Matthew was one to keep his promises. Well, unless breaking it was the best possible solution. But it was too soon; Matthew wanted to keep an eye on his twin for a little while before interfering. If Alfred said he could handle things on his own, then who was he not to trust him?

"Hey Gil, Francis, Antonio. Yes, Alfred is back now. He's all cured. Oh, and don't jump if you see his eyes, he has contacts now."

Gilbert harshly slapped him on his back while Francis tried to grope his ass.

"I didn't know vampires could get sick?" Antonio mentioned. For such a happy-go-lucky airhead, he could be surprisingly attentive at times.

Matthew would have broken a sweat were he still human.

"Y-yeah, there was just some strange bacteria in one of his blood bags, but it's all gone now!" he said, hoping they would believe him. Oh, how he hated lying.

"Good!" Gilbert said (shouted). "Prom is already this Friday, and we don't want him missing it!"

"Oh, that's right! How are the rehearsals for the band going?" Matthew asked, gladly taking the opportunity to change subjects.

"Pretty good, if I say so myself!" Antonio laughed.

It was true. Gilbert was quite a good musician if you could get him out of bed, Antonio knew perfectly well how to play the guitar, and Arthur's performance was outstanding. With Lovino's and Feliciano's help they had already written a couple of numbers, and Emma had a great singing voice.

"I wish I could see your progress with my own eyes," Francis sighed dramatically.

"Kesesese! It's your own fault for getting kicked out at rehearsals, Francy-pants!" Gilbert snickered.

"What happened?" Matthew asked, curiously looking back and forth between the two.

Antonio hummed happily. He was truly far too relaxed and sunny for a bogeyman, Spanish or not. Well, most of the time.

"Arthur threatened to get a restraining order if Francis didn't stop making obscene comments and trying to jump him in between numbers."

Gilbert laid an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"But the best part is that Francis tried to draw a penis on Artie's guitar! Mein Gott, you should have seen the look on his face when Artie tried to strangle him! He did not see that coming!"

Francis pouted.

"How was I supposed to know that guitar is like a child to him? He is a mage, cleaning off some dirty drawings should not be such a big problem… Il a des problèmes…"

Matthew couldn't help but giggle along with Gilbert. Anyone who dared touch Arthur's guitar had a serious dead wish.

"Oh, that's right! Amigos, I'll be back in one moment. I have some homework to complete."

Antonio darted away, the other three staring at his back.

"What's up with him?" Gilbert asked, confused by the sudden interruption.

Francis grinned. "I think he said he has to scare someone for one of his classes. Now hush, I want to see this…"

The Spaniard snuck up to a witch, blissfully unaware of his approaching figure. Antonio quickly hid in the shadows, preparing for the attack. That was the only reason he always wore black clothes, because it helped conceal him. Well, that, and the fact that his butt looked quite nice in those pants (not that he himself was aware of it).

The witch checked her make-up in the mirror hanging in her locker, still not noticing how the hallway around her darkened. It was only when she slammed the door shut and turned around, that she suddenly found herself alone in some empty space, as if having been transported to a different dimension.

To the other teens, everything still looked exactly the same. It is only a bogeyman's victim who gets separated from the flock by illusions and dark shadows.

"Hello? Okay you guys, this isn't funny."

The girl tried taking a step forward, but before she knew it, spiders started crawling out of the darkness. She immediately let out a high-pitched scream and pulled her leg back.

"Eeeeeek! Get those things away from me!"

The other occupants of the hallway were now staring at the witch, wondering why on earth she was freaking out like that. For them, the spiders were nowhere to be found.

"Now comes the best part," Francis whispered in Gilbert's ear. Matthew rolled his eyes.

The girl was trying to crawl on top of the lockers, anything to get away from those gruesome eight-legged freaks that were now coming alarmingly close to her nine-inch pumps. However, all of a sudden a face appeared in the darkness, a hideously enlarged spider-face. Milky white eyes stared at her, slimy jaws opening and closing.

The witch let out another ear-torturing scream and sped off into the darkness, not even caring what she would find there. Anything to get away from that nightmarish vision!

As soon as she leapt into the shadows, she ran straight into a wall. The witch fainted on the spot, and the illusions disappeared. Antonio appeared beside her unconscious figure, worry written all over him.

"Oops! Didn't mean to make her run into a wall…"

The other three walked over to him, Francis and Gilbert snickering away, Matthew hugging Kumajiro close to his body. Events like these reminded him why it was better to stay friends with everyone, rather than make a lot of enemies. Every single one of them could be a possible biohazard, himself included of course.

"Perfectly done, mon ami!" Francis laughed.

"Yeah, your teacher has to approve to that!" Gilbert nodded enthusiastically.

Antonio poked the body of the witch, shrugged, and went back to his cheerful self.

"I hope so! I practised a lot on spider-illusions."

You see, dear children, bogeymen had one goal, and one goal only. Scaring the living hell out of their prey. They fed off fear, and their powers consisted of creating nightmarish visions. So despite Antonio being a nice and happy guy, he was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

It was only as the bell rung, indicating the start of class, that Matthew remembered his brother.

He hoped everything had gone well in that bathroom…

xoxox

**New developments! What does Ivan have to say about it? Will Alfred get what he wants? Find out next time!**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Toxic - Britney Spears  
Story: Of Blood and Beasts - Valori Kei (For those who would like to read more stories about Alfred and Ivan as monsters.)**

Words:

Mein Gott: My God  
Il a des problèmes: He has problems  
Amigos: Friends  
Mon ami: My friend


	17. Chapter 14: Azul

Chapter 14: Azul

**More lore!**

**While human literature and movies are banned, there is a black market for it. It's not exactly illegal to buy such works (for example: how else would the library have gotten hold of it?), but if you're caught by the police with something on hand, you'll be punished. The degree of punishment depends on the work in question (fantasy for instance is less bad, because for monsters it's just funny to see how humans think of them).**

xoxox

"Wow, wow, wow! Easy on the merchandise, big guy!"

Alfred tried to wiggle his way out of the other's grasp while holding in the involuntary giggles. Hey, it wasn't his fault he was ticklish!

"I certainly did not expect my blood to have such a great effect on you…" Ivan mumbled. He was poking at Alfred's body, trying to find muscles under his dark blue hoody without taking his clothes off (Alfred had already tried punching him for that, and with his new strength, Ivan wasn't keen on getting hit by the vampire).

It was a good thing they were alone in the bathroom, Alfred realized. This probably looked very wrong to outsiders. Ivan, the creepiest and freakiest demon of the entire school, tickling him. Well, not tickling, but Alfred couldn't help squirming under those probing fingers.

"S-stop it!" he hissed, before gasping and blurting out another uncontrolled giggle.

The other raised an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?"

"You're tickling me, okay!" Alfred growled, finally breaking free and taking a couple of steps back.

Ivan curiously tilted his head.

"Tickling?"

Alfred's mouth dropped.

"You… You don't know what that is? You've never been tickled before?"

Ivan slowly shook his head.

An image of him digging his fingers into Ivan's stomach popped up, but Alfred quickly pushed it away. Now was not the time for such trivial thoughts.

"Never mind. Why did you drag me into this bathroom and then start poking me?"

Ivan straightened his back.

"I am curious, da? No vampire has ever drank my blood before, so it is interesting to see the effects."

He walked up to him, eyes locked with his arms. Alfred tensed, but the other's stance held nothing threatening. There was only genuine interest and childish eagerness to learn.

"How strong are you now?" Ivan asked. He tried catching Alfred's wrist again, but the boy stubbornly held it behind his back. Violet eyes shot up to his face, as if to say: _"Don't be that way and just give me your arm."_

"I don't know," Alfred answered, stepping to the side when Ivan bent over again. The demon pursued, and quickly they were tangled up in some sort of weird side-stepping dance.

"I mean, I accidentally destroyed the bathroom this morning, and I'm definitely stronger than other vampires now, but I don't know how strong exactly… Would you stop that?!"

Ivan finally captured his wrist with a victorious titter. It was only then that Alfred noticed Ivan's skin didn't feel cold to him anymore. Not warm either, just… a neutral temperature. Like everything else.

The ashen blond turned his palm towards the ceiling and lifted up his sleeve, now stroking his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Alfred quickly retracted his arm when the touch caused a shiver to travel up his arm and down his body. He didn't know what creeped him out more: a scary Ivan or a happy one. Both were a little too touchy-feely to his taste, only in different ways.

"If your strength has risen, does that mean your muscles have grown larger as well?" Ivan asked, ignoring the pissed-off look the other sported.

"That's not how it works with vampires dude. Our muscles stay the same, they're just able to accomplish more," Alfred explained, quickly rolling his sleeve back down. Then, he continued with a smug smirk: "And here I thought you were the 'all-knowing demon', constantly reading books and telling me I'm stupid. Not so smart now huh?"

The American really did feel bolder now that he was stronger. However, surprisingly enough, Ivan didn't seem at all offended. The demon simply shrugged.

"I never said I was wise, koshka. True, I know about Russia and demons and space. But I have never been this close to a vampire before."

For a moment, Alfred thought he could see the other blush. Before he gave his brain the chance to register that though, he already started talking himself.

"Wow, hold on there big guy. Who ever said we were close?"

The demon's smile immediately tensed.

"Who ever said we were not? I am helping you with your homework (among others), am I not?"

Alfred defiantly crossed his arms.

"You've gotta do a lot more than that to get close to me, Ruski. And again, I don't exactly appreciate your idea of helping. Plus you kinda piss me off most of the time."

The Russian lowered his eyelids and folded his hands behind his back. Despite Alfred's new bravery, he still gulped when that menacing aura arose again.

"Oh, but we are close, dorogoy moy. Or do I need to remind you of what you promised last night?"

"Last night…?"

And then he finally remembered. That one thing that had been slumbering at the back of his consciousness the entire day. The words Ivan had uttered to him, and the promise he made in exchange for a sip of icy blood.

Friends. Ivan said he wanted to be friends with him.

…

…Like, what the actual fuck?!

"Ah, it seems you remember!" the demon said happily, going back to smiles and sunshine.

Alfred blinked dumbly before slowly looking up, directly into the other's eyes.

"Why the fuck would you wanna be friends with me?" he breathed, more dumbfounded than anything. The empty canvas of his mind just showed one big question mark, lighting up in neon colours and overpowering all other thoughts.

"I have said it many times before, and I will say it again. My motives are none of your concern, lapushka. However, we _did_ make that agreement, and you can even say we sealed it with blood. My blood, to be exact. The blood _you_ got to drink in exchange for friendship. So now I politely ask you to keep to your end of the deal, Alfred."

At that moment, Alfred's brain went in overdrive.

Him being friends with Ivan? As in more than slave and slave driver, more than teacher and student, and definitely more than enemies?

He and Ivan going to the movies together, eating ice cream at the local parlour, chilling in his bedroom, playing video games, talking about random stuff that happened that day, Ivan getting to meet his other friends, Ivan probably murdering every single one of them in their sleep (after killing Mr. Whale the 24th, and oh yeah, probably his brother as well).

And then he would be like "Bitch, don't go murdering my other friends! They made you cookies!"

And then Ivan would be like "I don't care I only eat entrails! And now shut up and make me some dinner!"

And then he would get his belt off and hit him with it, and Alfred would sit in the corner and think "Where did it all go wrong? Why world, whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Alfred?"

The teen suddenly snapped back to reality. Ivan was waving a hand in front of his face, looking more than a little concerned.

Alfred's expression hardened. There was no way he could let all of that happen! He had to protect his friends (and brother, let's not forget him)!

"No thanks, commie! The deal is off! I don't wanna be your friend, and I sure as hell don't need your blood!"

Ivan blinked before his eyes darkened again.

"But you promised, dorogoy."

"Nuh uh! I was drunk then, so you can't use that against me!"

Alfred slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he had said too much. Ivan was giving him that all-knowing look that made him shiver.

"Drunk? Drunk with what, little one?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Nothing! Forget what I said!"

He quickly turned around and made for the door, desperate on escaping.

"Just know that our deal is off! I won't be needing you anymore, so please don't bother with me after this!"

Before his hand could reach the handle, Ivan turned him around and pushed him against the door. The demon's arms were placed on both sides of his head, successfully trapping him. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Could it be that my blood works as a drug for you?"

Ivan heavily breathed out. When the cloud of air hit Alfred's tongue, his fangs almost screamed in recognition. His mouth overflowed with saliva at the recollection of last night, of that unique combination of ice cream and something so delicious it had to come straight from the heavens above.

'_You can drink it again, you know? Just bend over and sink your teeth into that giant nose of his.'_

Alfred squeezed his mouth shut and turned his head as far as he could, refusing to lose himself again.

What was wrong with him?! His vampire instincts had never run so wild before. Maybe because this time, there were no hero instincts to suppress them? Ivan wasn't a helpless human, after all.

"Are you certain you do not want more?" the demon cooed at him, bending his head and trying to look into the other's eyes.

With a great amount of effort the American could rip himself away from the spell Ivan's blood had cast over him, and push the Russian off. He was panting, but still held his head up high as he looked the tall creature dead in the eye.

"No. I don't need it, and I don't need you. We're done."

Ivan smiled knowingly, still looking very smug and confident.

"Oh, is that so? Very well then. We shall see, lapushka. I say that before the week is out, you will come crawling back to me."

Alfred huffed.

"Yeah right, as if that would ever happen."

Ivan simply kept smiling as the vampire turned around and left the room.

"I like your new eye colour," he added as an afterthought. Alfred didn't show any signs he'd heard him, but the demon was quite certain the message had reached its target before the door slammed shut.

'_You are so funny dorogoy. You are already forgetting that the powers you have, you gained them through drinking from me. And who knows how long those will last?'_

xoxox

Matthew sighed in relief when he saw his brother coming at their lunch table. He didn't show any signs of getting into a fight, and his steps were quick and energetic.

"How did it go Al?" he asked, setting Kumajiro in his lap so Alfred could use that chair.

"Hah! Perfectly well of course! What else did you expect from me?"

Matthew rolled his eyes, but was happy to see his twin in such a good mood. Well, until he sat down and sank straight through the chair.

"What the…"

As if on cue, the other students immediately started laughing. Alfred grumbled while getting up, looking at the remnants of what was once a plastic chair of very poor quality.

"Hey fatso. Where's your boyfriend?"

Alfred took in a deep breath when he heard that voice. Alice was standing behind him, looking very cocky now that Ivan was nowhere to be found.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm not fat. The chair just felt like breaking today."

Alice's eyes widened a little when he turned to her. Alfred realized it must have been due to his new eye colour. The fact that it made Alice stifle did make his chest swell with pride, but it still didn't mean he was grateful for Ivan's gift.

"Yeah right," the girl said, quickly regaining her composure. "You're not fat, you're obese. I hope the demon never lets you ride him, because he'd definitely get smothered under all your blubber."

His cheeks paid a visit to blush central while his hands clenched into fists. Where on earth did she even get the idea that he and Ivan were having sex? Oh God, even thinking about it was so wrong. It made his stomach clench in a very uncomfortable way.

So he raised his hand and let it slam down onto the table.

The only reason he did this, was because one: he didn't want to hit a girl, two: he couldn't take Alice on, and three: he was about to have an epic speech and needed to do something dramatic.

Too bad he had momentarily forgotten about his new strength.

Therefore, what happened next surprised everyone in the canteen, himself included.

The table split right down the middle.

Alfred stared. Then he slowly blinked, after which he stared some more. Everyone around him had gone quiet, gaping open-mouthed at the ruined table. Alice's jaw was flapping dumbly, her eyes bulging out of their sockets in astonishment.

Someone coughed.

Alfred felt like he should say something. Give some kind of logical explanation for his actions, or at least apologize to the piece of (ex-)furniture for demolishing it.

On the other hand, he could also flat-out lie and use his new powers to regain some of his former popularity. Yeah… He quite liked the sound of that.

A grin slowly made its way to the vampire's face. His lips curled up, unveiling toothpaste commercial-white rows of ivory. His eyes narrowed behind gold-rimmed glasses, that fluorescent blue glistening mischievously.

"Guess you know the truth now, huh?" he said in a (to him) dramatic sounding way, voice holding a sharp edge of excitement to it.

The blond straightened his back and planted his hands firmly on his hips, puffing out his chest in an attempt to seem bigger.

"Oh Alice. I really didn't wanna have to do this, but I guess you leave me no other choice."

He brought their faces close, basking in the stupefied look the other wore.

"You see, Alice. The only reason I choose to remain a virgin is because I'm already too strong for you guys."

He let out a barking laugh and cracked his fingers.

"I kept it hidden for your sake. Wouldn't want y'all to get jealous and stuff. But I guess you've finally made me run out of patience. So be afraid, Alice. Be very afraid."

Hah! No one would have the guts to say he was a bad actor after this! He'd made that all up just a second ago, and he made it sound awesome! Alfred wins everybody!

Alice leered suspiciously at him.

"I don't believe you. It's not possible. Virgins can't be that strong."

"Believe it bitch!"

Alfred said it with as much confidence as he could muster (which was a lot), but he did squirm under her scrutinizing gaze. Maybe he had overdone it a little? Maybe it had been a stupid thing to say after all? He'd never been good at lying; his friends always told him they could see right through him.

However, he couldn't possibly back off now. Taking back his words would only make Alice even more suspicious of him, and he couldn't possibly tell everyone the real reason for his strength.

With that in mind, he let his face slip into something cool and composed.

"The only reason I let you guys do as you please is because I didn't want to make you envious of my awesomesauce powers. Now there's no reason to hide anymore. And there's also absolutely no fucking reason at all to take any more of the crap you've been giving me. So would you kindly stop bothering me? That way I don't have to kick your ass! People like you make me angry."

He bent over a second time and smirked, eyes spitting venom at the recollection of everything Alice had ever done to him.

"And you don't like me when I'm angry, _Allie_."

The girl hissed angrily, but he could tell she understood the hidden warning. Alfred straightened his figure one final time, turned around and flashed his hero-smile.

"So, yeah. Now you guys know my secret. So… See you all in class, I guess."

As he made his way towards the exit, someone rose from his seat and began clapping. He was joined by a second, and soon everyone was applauding.

Alfred grinned goofily as he pushed his way through the doors.

Who was the damsel in distress now, huh? From now on, he could save his own ass! Ha, bye bye Braginsky the creepo!

"That was stupid, Al."

Alfred jumped, but it was only his brother walking beside him.

"You've seriously pissed her off, you know. And what happens when the others find out?"

"Psssssssh, you worry too much Mattie. They won't find out. Why would they?"

Before Matthew could make any further comment, they were joined by Gilbert and Francis.

"My, my! It seems our little vampire has been keeping secrets from his friends!" Francis said, draping an arm over Alfred's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's that all about?"

Gilbert asked it in a casual way, but his eyes glinted sharply and his lips were turned downwards. The sunny blond instantly felt a little less smug about his successful lie.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you guys. It was supposed to stay a secret. Can you forgive me?"

He looked guiltily at the floor, not daring to meet the albino's gaze.

"…I guess it's fine, Spatz. Just wish you'd told us. That's what friends are for, right? It's kinda un-awesome we've been protecting you when all this time, you could take care of yourself perfectly well."

Alfred's eyes drooped, his cowlick hanging down as if it were a dog's tail.

"I'm really sorry Gil, I mean it. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?"

The werewolf shrugged, keeping his eyes locked with the tip of his shoes. Matthew gave his twin a pointed look, as if saying "told you lying would get you into trouble." Francis wasn't really paying attention to their discussion, because he saw a pretty girl walking down the hallway. He didn't like being lied to either, but Alfred seemed remorseful enough to the incubus for him to forgive the silly vampire.

Alfred carefully nudged Gilbert with his elbow, causing the werewolf to glance up.

"…Wanna see me try lifting a car?"

Gilbert remained quiet for a moment, before a huge smirk broke out.

"Hell yeah."

xoxox

Alfred was walking through an empty hallway. It was a narrow space, and if he were any bigger he would have had to squeeze through. There were doors on each side of him, from which he could hear frantic whispers and agonizing screams. Yet for some reason, it didn't bother him all that much. As if some part of him realized that this was all just a dream, and he knew those tortured souls weren't real. He could have done nothing to help them, even if he wanted to. Someone slammed his or her body against the door at the left of him. The sunny blond didn't spare a single glance.

His body was for once blissfully void of any emotions. Or not completely, as he could still feel a tinge of curiosity as to what he would find at the end of the hallway.

He could see the end now, a large steel door covered with blood and rust. Alfred sprinted towards it, and he could imagine his heart speeding up alongside his running feet. He reached out, desperate to know what he would find behind that door.

The moment his fingers brushed against the doorknob, the scenery changed. He was in some sort of forest now, the moon shining high up in the sky and mist swirling over the damp earth. The whispering increased in intensity.

"Hello? Who's there?" Alfred called, and his voice sounded foreign to his ears.

There was a soft rustle, and a gigantic raven landed elegantly on a large branch.

"Hey there bird!" Alfred exclaimed happily, still a little dazed by that emotionless state of mind.

The raven ruffled its feathers and stared at him with its beady black eyes.

"Do not call me that," the raven then spoke, startling Alfred so badly he fell on the ground.

The raven flew down to a lower branch as Alfred scrambled back up, so that they were now on eye-level.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked, curiously closing in on the bird (that was apparently not a bird).

"I go by many names, but that is of no concern to you. I simply came to check on you, see who is the host of this new blood."

The animal gave him a quick once-over, and then he almost looked as if he smirked.

"I must say I am quite disappointed."

"Hey!" Alfred huffed, although he wasn't exactly sure what the raven was disappointed about. And wasn't this all just his own imagination? Wait, did that mean this was some weird hocus pocus psychology-something way of his subconsciousness to tell him he was disappointed in himself?

The bird laughed and tip-toed over the wood, swaying his feathery tail as he did so.

"But I suppose you will have to do. I am curious though. What are your thoughts about me right now, Alfred?"

"How do you know my name?"

The raven smirked again.

"I am part of your subconsciousness, right? Is that not what you just thought?"

Oh yeah… So it was all in his mind, after all.

"Tell me, boy. Why do you think you are here?"

Alfred glanced around, letting his eyes wander over the dark scenery and up to the moonlit sky.

"I don't know. This place seems kinda peaceful, I guess. Maybe I'm here to get a bit of rest, or something? Although that wouldn't explain why you're talking down on me."

The raven chuckled darkly, spreading his wings and leaping from the branch. Alfred had to duck to avoid the flying figure, and only now did he notice just how big the bird was. Definitely bigger than a small child, but only reaching his waist at max.

"If you don't want me to call you a bird, then why do you look like one?"

The raven looked back at him once seated on a lone tombstone.

"This is only one of my many appearances. You are a big boy, Alfred. Your imagination is not reduced to a single form, correct? My appearance works the same way."

The raven shifted, spreading his wings again. For a moment, Alfred thought he could see black smoke coming from the feathers, as if the bird was about to undergo a transformation. Then it stopped.

"I suppose I shall remain in this form for now. I would not want to give you too much to take in at once. I might come in a different form at later visits."

"You're going to visit again?" Alfred asked, confused by what his own mind was saying to him.

"Of course. And I suppose I shall give you a name to call me by. You seem rather attached to names. You want to put everything in nice, clean boxes, easy to understand. I shall humour you, boy."

For the first time since this weird dream started, he could feel a flare of anger. Maybe he really should stop drinking that much coke before bed, as it seemed to make his mind rude and insufferable.

"You can call me Bor for now. Silly name, but easy enough for you to remember. Not that you will recall much of this after you have awoken."

Alfred nodded, but his attention was wavering. The bird was only insulting him, and he was certain his mind could come up with better things to dream about. Suddenly there was a considerable weight on his shoulder, and he could feel claws digging into his flesh as he fell to the ground. Once lying on his back, the raven hopped to his chest and spread his wings, partially blocking the moonlight and drawing Alfred's attention to himself.

"You are well on your way to become a true vampire, boy. Only about half a year left now, was it? More than enough time to prepare yourself."

"No… I'll never be ready…"

The claws sank into his stomach, and Alfred flinched when he could feel a real sting where they cut through his skin.

"If you keep up that attitude, you are not worthy. And believe me, boy. You do not want to know what I do to those who are unworthy."

Wait, wasn't this his own mind speaking? Then what the heck did it mean by that?

"Do not listen to the white one. He shall try to corrupt you. He shall try to crush that hero-side of yours, as you so eloquently put it. I have seen what he can do. He was loyal once, but now he has strayed from the right path. Overcome by _him_."

"Who is this 'white one'? And who is him? What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Bor smirked one last time.

"All will become clear in due time, stupid boy."

The moment the raven sank his beak into one of the teen's eyes, Alfred woke up.

He stared up at the ceiling, and with every time he blinked, the dream faded more and more, until there was nothing left.

Nothing but a single question.

'_Why am I so thirsty all of a sudden?'_

xoxox

**Yeah, Alfred isn't really thinking his actions through in this one. Nobody ever said his powers would last forever. But hey, his stupidity leads to more conflict! And conflict is good, right? The dream-part will become clear over time.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Mama - My Chemical Romance  
Story: Russia in the House MD - Wednesday1990 (Russia's heart falls out again. A case for doctor House!)**

Words:

Azul: Blue (Spanish/Portuguese)  
Lapushka: Darling


	18. Chapter 15: Niebieski

Chapter 15: Niebieski

**To everyone who's new in this story: I upload once a week and take a break of several weeks between two arcs. There, thought I'd let you know.**

**Tiny little fun snit bits of facts this time.**

**The monsters treat Halloween like most people treat Christmas – for them it's really the most important day of the year. They go out on a hunting fest, have bets on how many people they can scare, and it's also a day were a lot of humans get transformed into vampires and werewolves. Like a yearly baby boom!**

**Vampires don't sparkle. They can eat garlic perfectly fine. They sleep in a bed, not a coffin (they do need sleep though). I already explained the sun matter, so I won't repeat myself. Yes, they get killed by impaling their heart by a wooden stake, but who wouldn't?! There is a specialized vampire dentist which they visit at least thrice a year, and their teeth are their pride and joy. They can't turn into bats, but they're good at jumping and wall-climbing.**

**There is also a process of un-illegalizing forbidden human literature. There is a team of specialized monsters that spend all their time on reading such books, scanning them for anything that could be bad for the monsters. They censor and change certain facts, adapting the books until they can be safely read by monsters. For example, they also have books like Harry Potter, but it's adapted so thoroughly that there are no humans in the book anymore, the spells fit with their own, and so on.**

**That was it for today!**

xoxox

Alfred stared at his Bloody Mary (but without the Mary, it was really just a mug filled with blood). He'd been thirsty, so the boy had opted for drinking blood instead of coffee this particular day. The liquid tasted exactly the same as it always did, and it was still his favourite type (A positive). Yet somehow, it wasn't enough today.

Yes, it filled him. It eased most of his thirst, and he could feel the new life flowing through his veins. Only, there was something missing. It wasn't this blood he was craving for. It wasn't the blood's fault, really (poor blood, forever to be unwanted now that it had been poured out of the bag). It was as if it needed something extra, something more, something…

'_Something sweet?'_

Alfred's facial expression soured considerably when that thought slipped to the front of his mind. No, he didn't want anything sweet at all, dammit! He had gotten by perfectly fine before tasting Ivan's blood, he would continue the same way now. Blood from blood bags was nothing near the fresh stuff, but it had always fulfilled him. So despite it not being that satisfying right now, he was just going to keep drinking it.

Alfred started reaching for the sugar, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred dear, were you just about to put sugar in your blood?" Lilith inquired, one fine eyebrow carefully raised.

He quickly retracted, realizing his mistake.

"Heh, guess I'm not fully awake yet! Thought this was coffee for a moment, auntie. Hahaha…"

The woman chuckled and returned to her newspaper, sipping from her own mug. Alfred inwardly sighed. He doubted sugar would make the liquid taste any better, even if the sweet crystals were delicious on their own. Perhaps a bit too delicious, as Alfred was known to get the occasional sugar-rush from a too high intake of the stuff.

The vampire took another sip, letting the blood sit in his mouth for a short while. His tongue rolled around against his inner cheeks, letting the irony taste seep in. His fangs remained bored an un-interested, as if not taking any pleasure in their favourite treat. Alfred swallowed and dropped his head onto the surface of the table. It just wasn't enough to please the vampire within him.

Oh well. Time for some hard-core anti-Ivan rehab then.

xoxox

Someone was stalking him. Alfred just knew that it wasn't simple paranoia this time.

He felt it when he went to retrieve something from his locker, when he hurried down the hallway in an attempt to reach his next class in time, even in the bathroom the feeling didn't leave him be.

It was Ivan. It simply had to be. No one else could be that creepily stealthy. And he just knew, somehow.

So when he finally grew tired of his nerves constantly being on edge, he slammed the door to his locker shut with a little too much force. That of course resulted in said door flying off its hinges.

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed.

"Fuck indeed."

The teen rapidly spun on his heels, but sighed in relief when he found Arthur leaning against the wall.

"Jesus Iggy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Arthur didn't respond, and the American noticed him staring intently at his shining eyes.

"So uh, I guess you heard the news?" he asked, awkwardly scratching his nose.

Arthur nodded, slow and deliberate. But the frown didn't leave his face, nor did he stop staring.

"Yes, I did. I heard that you told Alice off, that you have new contacts, and that apparently, you were strong all along?"

"Haha… Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Didn't want to keep any secrets from you, but it was better that way."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow and leant in.

"You know Alfred, you've always been a terrible liar."

"I have?" the blond asked, flinching a little when Arthur pushed off the wall and stepped closer.

"Yes. I know you too well. You never would've let them bully you like that if you could take them on. No, your strength is new. So the question is: where did you get it? Does it have something to do with your eyes?"

Alfred gulped and tried to keep a straight face.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't no lie Iggy, I really was strong all along!"

"Liar. You're lying to me right now and you don't even feel bad about it."

Alfred wilted when he saw a flash of hurt in the mage's eyes.

"Listen Iggy, I really-"

"Stop. If you're just going to lie again, stop. I want the truth Alfred. You know you can trust me. We've known each other for over five years now." (1)

Alfred opened his mouth, but hesitated. Maybe he really could tell Arthur? But he had already lied to Francis and Gilbert, so that would make things more complicated… He really didn't want to hurt anyone with this. It was his problem after all, nobody else's.

Before he could make a decision though, there was suddenly a hand on his left shoulder and a massive body at his right side.

"Privet Arthur!"

Alfred inwardly groaned when that over-the-top cheerful voice reached his ears. Ivan just didn't know when to stop, did he?

"What are you doing here?" Arthur wanted to know, voice raised in surprised astonishment.

Ivan smiled and brought their faces close. Arthur shuddered, reminding Alfred once again he could no longer feel the cold.

"I overheard your conversation just now. You want to know the truth, da?"

Alfred tensed, eyes growing wide. Ivan wouldn't dare! Would he?

Arthur didn't move a muscle when that frosty chill tickled at his ear, but Alfred's breath hitched.

"The reason his eyes are like that? The reason he could break that table?"

Oh God, he really was going to tell-

"It is because Alfred has hunted."

Aargh, he said it! He really said it, and now… and now… Wait, did he just say something else than Alfred had expected?

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Not possible. Vampire's eyes turn red when they hunt, not blue. And Alfred would tell me immediately if he were no longer a virgin."

Ivan smirked and straightened his body, giving the Brit his personal space back.

"But he has. And he wanted it to be a big surprise. So, Alfred bought contacts to hide the true colour of his eyes, and allowed the rumour to spread. Of course he could not get that strong all on his own."

Alfred knew that mocking tone was directed at him.

"He is no longer a virgin, da? But he just wanted to surprise everyone at the ritual."

Alfred blinked sheepishly. Huh, that explanation was actually a lot better than anything he could have come up with. And why was Ivan telling this all to Arthur? What did he hope to gain by helping him? Maybe he didn't want anyone to know that Alfred had tasted his blood? Maybe that was some sort of demon-code?

Arthur gaped at him, shock visible in his features.

"Alfred, is this true?"

The vampire blinked again, before laughing a bit self-consciously.

"Yeah… Sorry Iggy, I really did want to tell you, but it had to be a surprise."

Arthur's mouth opened and closed like a fish's, before he glared at the demon still standing by Alfred's side.

"And how do you know all this?"

Ivan grinned at the openly antagonistic behaviour.

"I help him with homework, da? All of it."

So. Now Arthur knew the truth. Well, not the entire truth (the most embarrassing stuff had been left out, thank God), but at least part of it. Okay then.

This also meant, Alfred begrudgingly realized, that Ivan had once again saved his ass. On top of that, Ivan was still communicating with him after he'd clearly told the guy he didn't want to see him anymore. And, oh yeah_, his hand was touching him_. Ugh.

"Can I talk with you for a second? Alone?"

Ivan chuckled as he let himself be dragged away. Alfred didn't notice the expression on Arthur's face at the naturally performed act, nor did he think about what those words might have sounded like to others. He simply dragged the Russian into the bathroom before turning to him with crossed arms and fiercely glistening eyes.

"The hell Braginsky? I thought I told you not to come close to me again!"

"You are very welcome," Ivan laughed, stressing every syllable.

"Oh yeah, thanks… Wait! No thanks! I don't want you to just walk up to my friends and start talking to them as if they're yours as well! Because they're not! You don't have any friends as far as I know!"

"I have you."

Alfred growled and threw his hands up in the air.

"For the last time, no! You fucking don't! I'm not your friend, and never will be! The deal is off!"

Ivan kept smiling, even as he delicately took off his glove. Alfred glared at the hand, at those fine bony fingers with roughened pads. It looked as if the demon had gone through a lot of manual labour. Alfred dwelled a little longer on that thought than necessary. What did Braginsky do in his free time? Well, besides murdering the innocent (or not so innocent, if he could believe anything the Slavic teen had told him). How did his fingertips become so callused, so hard? Why did no one know anything at all about Ivan?

While Alfred was thinking this, the icy demon brought his hand to his face. Those violet orbs studied his knuckles, glided over the pale skin. Then, without further ado, he parted his lips, brought his hand to his mouth, and bit down. He didn't even twitch when he felt the light sting, indicating he had successfully cut through the outer layer of flesh. When the creature retracted his arm, he could see small droplets of blood welling up where his teeth had damaged the skin. Satisfied, he turned towards the vampire and all but shoved the hand into his face.

Alfred snapped back to the present when this happened.

"What are you-"

The end of the sentence vanished into thin air when he saw those red drops on almost pure white skin. He took a tentative sniff, and saliva filled his mouth when that delicious scent caressed his nostrils. His fangs hungrily slid out, urging him to take a bite.

Alfred bowed his head and licked at those bloodied knuckles.

'_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum,'_ he thought giddily, inwardly sighing when he could finally feel that heavenly sweet taste fill his mouth.

However, before he could lose himself a second time, a giggle reached his ears.

"That feels funny~"

These words broke through the daze, made him jerk his head back and slap a hand over his mouth. Ivan pouted the moment that wet tongue left his hand.

"Ah, are you done already? It felt nice."

Alfred refused to swallow, despite his canines screaming at him to DO IT RIGHT NOW, ASS! Instead, he ran over to the sink and spat, ignoring the immediate sensation of loss that settled in afterwards.

"What are you doing?"

Alfred turned around and pointed his index finger at the infuriating creature.

"You piss me off so freakin' much, I don't even know what to say anymore! What the hell were you thinking, Braginsky?! That you could just trick me into feeding off of you?!"

"Da!" Ivan replied cheerfully, not at all bothered by the accusations. "And it worked, right?"

"Nuh uh! You think you had me there, but no! Can't fool me twice bro!"

Ivan closed his eyes and smiled mischievously. Then, he brought his still bloody hand to his mouth, and slowly licked at the remaining drops. Alfred paused for a moment, intently watching the way that pink tongue lapped up the most divine fluid on earth. It had something entrancing, seeing those small licks, watching new droplets well up after the tip of his tongue disappeared into his mouth for the smallest of moments. Then, Ivan teasingly licked his lips, sending Alfred a – seductive – leer.

The vampire shook his head and took a step back.

"I'm leaving now," he said, voice sounding strangely hoarse to his ears.

Glowing amethysts followed his figure as he walked towards the door.

"And _you_ are not coming after me. Understood?"

Another high-pitched giggle.

"We shall see, Alfred~"

"Screw you."

Alfred walked down the hallway, proud that he'd been able to resist temptation.

xoxox

Alfred muffled a desperate scream into his pillow. It was already wet with drool and venom-filled saliva, and he knew there were several holes from where his teeth had punctured the object. His nails were digging themselves into the mattress below, scratching feverishly at the covers he had already thrown off.

The teenage vampire had just awoken from the strangest of dreams. Not a nightmare, nor a happy one. He had dreamt about blood. And not the normal stuff either.

In the dream, he had found himself in some sort of Land of Milk and Honey. Only, instead of candy or hamburgers or any of his other favourite treats, there had just been blood. Everywhere he looked, he had seen vast oceans filled with the exquisite liquid. Of course, he immediately jumped in, not even bothering to take off his clothes (or maybe he didn't even have clothes on, seeing as dreams often do such strange things). He swam for what felt like hours, relishing in the taste every time he opened his mouth, immersing himself in the sweetest sea that had ever existed.

Then suddenly, he realized the taste was slipping away. He was still swimming in the ocean, but it just didn't taste that good anymore. That was when he woke up, panting, drooling, throat somehow drier than a desert, yearning with his entire being to just go over to Ivan's house and suck every last ounce out of him.

Any. Way. Possible.

Alfred muffled another scream when he felt his fangs pulsate with want, sending a needy Morse-code through his veins.

Feed… Feed… Feed… Feed… Feed…

He squirmed and twitched, delirious and still half-asleep. He bit down harder, whining when instead of blood he felt soft fabric on his tongue. He almost ran over to his brother's room to feed there instead, but resisted the urge. Vampires feeding off of other vampires was something for couples only (seeing as it was an intimate act, and uh… it gave you certain_ feelings_).

He curled into himself, moaning unabashedly when another wave of longing washed over him. He could just imagine Ivan's face, seeing him like this. Mocking, superior, smirking down at him with hooded eyes.

"_I know you want to feed~"_

"Fuck you," he hissed, grunting as he clutched the blankets between his legs and twisted them with his hands.

His overly active imagination could see Ivan bend over him, press himself flush against his back, following his spine from tip to tail bone. Then that alcohol-filled breath would stroke the back of his head, and _oh God he was drooling so hard at that thought it wasn't even funny anymore_-

"_You want to drink,"_ that heavily accented voice purred, and yes, he did want to drink, desired it with his entire being, but he couldn't, he just fucking couldn't, and it was driving him crazy.

Alfred didn't notice the growing heat between his legs, crawling over his skin like fire ants, his mind not really present in the room. He panted heavily when the imaginary Ivan offered his arm, and he didn't even question why the demon was naked while lying against him. Not that he was paying attention to that; he could only see the throbbing heartbeat in his pulse.

Alfred licked his lips, whining wantonly when his imaginary self slid his teeth into the arm, and _could not find satisfaction because it just didn't taste how it should_. He pushed a hand between his legs, sighing shakily as his body immediately responded to the much wanted touch.

He absentmindedly palmed himself through his boxers, still focussed on trying to recreate that taste. He himself had never gotten aroused before while being in a frenzy, but then again, he'd never lusted after someone's blood that badly. He also wouldn't be the first to touch themselves while imagining feeding off of a certain person. Matthew and him had discovered that fact in a magazine somewhere, not too long after their transformation. Back then they'd blushed red at the mere suggestion, and Alfred certainly wouldn't have fathomed himself doing the exact same thing a couple of years later.

It was an odd experience, being hot and bothered while thinking of food. Humans would have called it a fetish, but Alfred almost didn't notice the action in his nether regions while all this was going on. It was like his fangs had taken over all control, begging for attention, and soon Alfred retracted his hand from his crotch and put his fingers in his mouth, biting down on the digits. Meanwhile he practically humped the lump of bundled blankets, the heat fighting to get out. He just needed something to suck on, needed something as an extra stimulation, needed-

Alfred cried out into his pillow as the tension finally peaked. His pointy canines griped and voiced their complaints as the heat slipped out of him, spilled itself into his underwear and relaxed his muscles. His crazed thirst was still far from satisfied, but at least he could sleep again now. Not that he had any choice in the matter, as he almost instantly slipped into unconsciousness after finding relief.

Luckily for him – or bad, depending on how you look at it – , when he woke up the next morning, he could remember nothing of the nightly outburst. The only proof was a lingering aching in his teeth, and dirty underwear. But as Alfred went to wash the stains out and get rid of the evidence, he could not remember a single thing about fever-dreams, hallucinated victims or getting off on the taste of vanilla.

xoxox

"So yeah, that's about the jest of it."

Alfred dragged a hand through wheat-coloured locks and shrugged, looking expectantly at the group of friends gathered around him in front of the school building (which consisted of Arthur, Matthew, Kiku, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio). He had just told them the same story Ivan told Arthur, figuring it was a much better explanation than anything he himself could have come up with. It also explained why he'd spent so much time with the demon these last few weeks, and better described his behaviour towards the bullies and the rest of the school.

Everyone seemed to take it rather well, despite Matthew (who knew the full truth), and Gilbert, who wasn't all that happy about being lied to (Francis was easy to forgive him, and Arthur successfully hid his suspicion of the Russian).

"Those are some wonderful developments, Alfred-kun," Kiku commented, flashing the boy one of his rare smiles (though it did seem a bit strained for some unknown reason).

"Still could've told us earlier," Arthur murmured, before his attention was successfully redirected at a certain attention-craving incubus.

Gilbert planted his paws on his hips and frowned.

"Wait, so that's the real story? Then why'd you tell me something else earlier?"

Alfred smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Gil. Again. But I really was planning on waiting 'til the ritual to tell you guys, so I just had to come up with something fast. I promise I won't lie to you again." (Well, keeping the truth to himself wasn't the same as lying, right?)

Gilbert made a displeased noise and looked to the side, sullenly kicking at the ground. Matthew discreetly guided the others away so Alfred could have a moment alone with him.

The vampire got to his knees and put on his best kicked puppy face. He folded his hands and raised them towards the werewolf, trying to look as humble as possible.

"Please, Gilbert. You have to believe me. I would never lie to you! Well, not without a good reason, but the point is: I won't do it again. Can't you forgive me?"

Ruby-reds shot to him, then back at a lone tree.

"It's gonna take a lot more than you begging or lifting cars to get me to forgive you this time. We uh… We're good friends, right?"

"Definitely!"

"Well, where I come from, friends don't lie to each other. Especially not when they've protected them for several years, and always got their backs."

"I know you do!" Alfred said, getting up again. "And I'm grateful for that, really! That's why I'm asking you to forgive my stupidity! No one else is as awesome as you, Gilbert."

The wolf remained silent, but his lips did twitch up. Alfred took a step forward and bowed his head, trying to catch the other's gaze.

"You're the only guy at school that trained me when no one thought I could be trained. I couldn't have gotten that strong without you, Gil."

The smile was definitely there now, but the albino still tried to hide it. Alfred decided to use his final trump card.

"You're such a good friend to me, that I'd even model for one of Elizabeta's comics if it meant making you laugh."

Gilbert finally turned to him, eyes shining and grin reaching its maximum level.

"No way, Spatz! You're gonna get yourself killed if you ever let that shemale get her hands on you!"

Alfred grinned too.

"That's how much you mean to me, bud!"

Gilbert's smirk turned sly as he bent forward.

"Then do it."

Alfred gulped. Yeah, he figured Gilbert wouldn't just let it pass with empty promises.

To Gilbert, friendship was business, and deeds were far superior over words.

Modelling it was.

xoxox

The first rays of golden sun broke through on the horizon, introducing the dawn of a new day. The tip of his nose turned towards it like a compass, and he closed his eyes.

Being a creature like him certainly had its advantages. Not needing any sleep was one of them. Or at least not as much as other creatures did. While most others were preparing to go to bed, he could sit here on the roof.

Alone.

He briefly wondered what it would feel like.

Warmth.

Maybe a sort of caressing? Like a hand stroking his cheek, but a thousand times softer?

Ivan had no idea.

A blue cornflower was gently twirled around between his index finger and thumb. Blue, like the colour of _his_ eyes. Ivan had noticed they were already losing their intensity, toning down again. How long would it take for the vampire to come ask, no, preferably _beg_, for more?

One hand absentmindedly touched the scarf around his neck, fingers ghosting over stains he knew fully well weren't there.

Alfred was truly a mystery to him. Always defiant, always stubborn, always meeting challenges which he must know he couldn't possibly win. And still he kept going on, the light never leaving his piercing gaze. Just the same amount of energy as all those years ago, when they first met. He doubted Alfred would even remember their initial meeting. But it had been scorched into his own memory.

Because that day, he…

Ivan sighed and let the cornflower freeze over. Little particles of ice crept over the surface of the flower, curled the petals before dusting them with a thin layer of ever-white snow. The leaves cracked in almost perfect harmony with the rising of the sun, letting its rays reflect off of the glass-like texture. It would have looked beautiful to anyone else, but the demon paid no mind to the little ice sculpture. He could feel his powers swirling around him, restless as ever.

Even after all those years, Alfred remained a mystery to him. But now, he was closer to solving the puzzle than he ever had been.

If only there was a way to make the teenager stop fighting him without having to break him.

_xoxox_

_**Silver:**__ A penny for your thoughts._

_**American Vamp:**__ How is it that you always show up right when I need somebody to talk to?_

_**Silver:**__ Perhaps it is a sixth sense of some sorts. ;)_

_**American Vamp:**__ Yeah, as long as you don't start spouting shit like "I see dead people!" On the other hand, I kinda do too, so I guess everyone has a sixth sense here?_

_**Silver:**__ If you look at it that way, I suppose so._

_**American Vamp:**__ I never really asked you what you are._

_**Silver:**__ Ah, indeed you have not. I must ask you not to do so now, as I won't provide you with a proper answer._

_**American Vamp:**__ Why noooooooooooooooot? And by the way, you talk real fancy for someone who knows how to chat on the interwebs._

_**Silver:**__ It is a secret. For now at least. However, I will not stop you if you try to ask smaller questions. "Try to unravel the mystery." In turn, I expect you to do the same. Naturally._

_**American Vamp:**__ But you already know a lot more about me than I do about you! It's not fair that way! And you never answered my second question._

_**Silver:**__ Caught me there, AV. ;) I like to keep watch over my language whether I am talking via the internet or not. And is that not exactly why you created this blog? To share your thoughts with others, I mean._

_**American Vamp:**__ Yeah, well, I didn't really think anyone would start reading it. It was supposed to be more like an online journal or something._

_**Silver:**__ Does this mean you would rather have me leave?_

_**American Vamp:**__ …No. I dunno, I just like talking to you. You seem kinda nice. Of course, for all I know you could be some ancient rapist who lures kids into his white van with lollipops and stuff, but I'll take my chances._

_**Silver:**__ I promise you I do not own a van, nor have I ever touched a child. You have quite a vivid imagination, have you not?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Yes I do, thank you for noticing! This one time I had this awesome idea for a movie, but a friend said it sounded totally stupid. And I thought: "What the fuck does he know? He likes Harry Potter!" I mean, don't get me wrong, that shit's amazing. But he's like a wizard himself, so it would be like a vampire going nuts over Twilight!_

_**Silver:**__ Yes, humans often have rather silly views of us monsters._

_**American Vamp:**__ Damn right they do! As if a vampire would ever go vegetarian. Please! Believe me, I tried it once, and it's really shitty. Doesn't taste nearly as good as human blood, makes you itchy (or maybe my prey just had fleas, I dunno 'bout that), and I got nauseous afterwards. It also gave me the strangest urge to start digging in the ground and fight with my brother for dominance over breakfast. I can tell you right now I ain't doing that again!_

_**Silver:**__ I cannot imagine what it would feel like._

_**American Vamp:**__ Aha! Now I know you're not a vamp like me!_

_**Silver:**__ True. That is something about me, so now you must answer a question about yourself._

_**American Vamp:**__ Like what?_

_**Silver:**__ Why did you need someone to talk to this time? Is something bothering you?_

_**American Vamp:**__ I guess. It's the same guy I told you about last time. He just doesn't know when to stop, you know? Can't leave me alone even though I told him dozens of times I want to have nothing to do with him._

_**Silver:**__ I see. Why is that?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Duh, he's a creep. Now he's got this idea that we are friends or something. I have absolutely no idea why the hell someone like him would wanna be friends with someone like me._

_**Silver:**__ I must ask you not to take this the wrong way. I do not know you personally after all. But from what I have gathered, you are rather pleasant company. True, you whine and write diaries like a girl (is it too soon for 'inside jokes'?), but you also have a sense of humor, you can get philosophical if you want to, and I find myself genuinely enjoying our conversations. Again, do not take this the wrong way. I would not want to have you think I am simply saying this to lift your spirits, or that I am 'creepy' (because you apparently do not care much for such a character trait). I really do mean it._

_**American Vamp:**__ Aw shucks, you're making me blush. I'm not that fun to be with, you know. People always call me dumb or too loud, say that I have ADD or something. If we were to meet in real life you'd probably get annoyed right off the bat. And I rarely get philosophical. (And no, it's never too early for inside jokes.)_

_**Silver:**__ I promise you, with my hand on my heart, that I am being one hundred percent sincere. I truly enjoy your company._

_**American Vamp:**__ Thanks, but can we talk about something else before this gets a bit too sentimental? Wouldn't want anyone reading this and go thinking we're girls. :P_

_**Silver:**__ Of course. Tell me about your movie idea._

_**American Vamp:**__ Oh yeah, it was awesome! I had this idea that like aliens came to attack the world, but some crazy scientists made a time machine to bring dinosaurs to the present, and then there would be like a dinosaur laser fight! It would've been the most awesome action-filled summer blockbuster of the century, but noooooooooooooo. My friend said that idea was "total bollocks," or whatever the hell he said. Can you believe this guy? And this comes from someone who talks to invisible green flying bunnies!_

_**Silver:**__ How rude of him._

_**American Vamp:**__ Right? Of course there would have been a hero to stop the fight and restore the peace, and he would get to make out with some really hot chick in the end so they can fly off into the sunset together. Or no, they'd ride off on a tyrannosaur rex! Now that would've been the best thing ever._

_**Silver:**__ If you made it, I would have gone to the theatres to see it._

_**American Vamp:**__ I know, right? Finally someone who understands! Anyway, I'm gonna quit pretty soon I think. It's getting kinda late, and I want to try and catch some sleep before school tomorrow. I didn't sleep all that much last night for some reason._

_**Silver:**__ Would you like it if I told you a bedtime story?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Dude, I would love it if you did that for me._

_**Silver:**__ All right then. Get into your bed while I try to think of one._

_**American Vamp:**__ There, I'm all tucked in and comfy. You think of something yet?_

_**Silver:**__ I have. I shall tell it to you right now._

_**Silver:**__ There was once a small town boy, living by the edge of the forest with his two sisters._

_**American Vamp:**__ No dude, you gotta begin with once upon a time! You always start bedtime stories with once upon a time._

_**Silver:**__ Is that not for fairy tales?_

_**American Vamp:**__ …Shut up. Just do it already._

_**Silver:**__ Must I remind you that it is I who is doing you a favor by telling a story?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Fine, fine. I won't interrupt anymore. Sorry._

_**Silver:**__ Apologies accepted. Now, where was I? Ah, yes._

_**Silver:**__ There was once a small town boy, living by the edge of the forest with his two sisters. They did not have much, but they were happy together, all three of them. One day, the boy found a nightingale while going out to collect wood for the fireplace._

_**American Vamp:**__ You should give them names._

_**Silver:**__ Should I?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Yeah, that makes it much easier to connect with the characters and stuff._

_**Silver:**__ Fine. We shall call the older sister Kat, the younger sister is Nat, and the boy was named Vat. Happy?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Very. Continue please, I won't interrupt again._

_**Silver:**__ So Vat found a nightingale in the middle of the forest. He instantly dropped the logs he had collected to listen to its beautiful song, and he thought to himself that it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. The boy climbed up in the tree and tried to catch the animal, but the bird was too fast for him. Each time he reached out, the nightingale would hop a little further away, staying just out of Vat's reach. Vat became frustrated by the bird's stubborn behaviour and lashed out at it. Unfortunately for the bird, it had run out of branch to hop to. So it fell straight off the edge and onto the ground, hitting its tiny head and becoming very still._

_**Silver:**__ Vat was truly distressed after seeing the bird fall limp. He instantly climbed back out of the tree and crawled over to the fallen nightingale, regretting ever trying to catch its beauty. It was never his to possess, after all. He gently scooped the bird up between trembling hands and studied it. He could see the bird was still alive, and hurried back to the little house where he and his sisters lived. Once he arrived, he immediately called for Kat, for she always knew what to do in any situation. When Kat saw the nightingale, she took her brother by the hand and brought him into town. She had heard of a shaman living there, a wise potions master of some sorts. Nat joined them on their way, since she never much cared for being on her own for too long. Once at the shaman's house, they pleaded for him to try and heal the nightingale, to give it back its beautiful song._

_**Silver:**__ But the shaman shook his head. He told the children that it was not his task to bring the dying back to life, especially not when they were just little birds. He only cared for humans, for ways to make their race stronger. "But are not all living creatures equally important?" Kat asked, upon which the shaman shook his head. "No," he replied. "There is a hierarchy which must never be broken. Humans are far superior over animals, as animals are superior over wood and stone. That is how it is, and how it always must be."_

_**Silver:**__ The children left the shaman's house with heavy hearts. "I do not like him," Vat said, to which his sister answered with "I know, baby brother. I know. You must never listen to him, for he is wrong. All living things are to be treated with respect." And the boy thought to himself: "And those who do not treat others as their equals should be punished."_

_**Silver:**__ The nightingale died, and so did the shaman. He had been punished by those whom he did not treat with the respect they deserved, eaten by a pack of hungry wolves on one of his nightly outings. He was a wicked man, and died the same way. The end._

_**American Vamp:**__ Dude. That's not a nice bedtime story at all. Where's my happy ending?_

_**Silver:**__ I never said it would be a happy story._

_**American Vamp:**__ But how do you expect me to sleep like this? Poor nightingale, poor kids, heck, even poor dude! (Even if he did kinda had it coming, it's still bad he didn't get to repent or something.) No one gets a happy ending! I'm sorry Silver, but your story sucks._

_**Silver:**__ Would you rather have a happy one?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Heck yeah I would!_

_**Silver:**__ Fine. Once upon a time, there were three siblings. One boy, two girls. The boy, Vat, found a nightingale in the woods. He sat down on the ground and listened to its beautiful song. He wondered to himself: "Oh, how I wish to be a bird! Then I could fly away and be free!" But his dream never came true, for little boys are not birds._

_**American Vamp:**__ Dude, that story sucks too! Why can't you think of any good stories?_

_**Silver:**__ A happy story does not always equal a good story. I suppose I simply do not know of any happy stories._

_**American Vamp:**__ Fine, then I'll tell you one!_

_**Silver:**__ If you wish._

_**American Vamp:**__ Okay then. Once upon a time, there was an awesome hero. Everyone loved him, and he loved them in return. Except for one. This guy is obviously the villain of our story. He was always mean to others, and wanted to make them do whatever he told them to. But one day the hero had enough of his bullshit. So he walked up to him and punched him in the face! After that the peace was restored and everyone lived happily ever after. The end._

_**Silver:**__ I do not like your story._

_**American Vamp:**__ Dude, why not? It has a happy ending!_

_**Silver:**__ We never get to know this villain's motives. What if he did not want to be the villain?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Well, sucks to be him then, I guess._

_**Silver:**__ …AV?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Yeah?_

_**Silver:**__ Do you think the boy in my story should be forgiven? For killing the bird?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Heck yeah he should! He was just a kid, didn't know any better!_

_**Silver:**__ Thank you. Goodnight, AV._

[Silver has signed out.]

xoxox

**Ah, bathrooms. The perfect place for having secret meetings, no?**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Je Suis Un Homme - Zazie  
Story: Mister Greeter - OrangePlum (Arthur is the one who greets you when you enter hell. He is quite good at his job. That is, until a certain American gets thrown into the mix. This story is an absolute must-read.)**

1) About Alfred and Arthur knowing each other for over five years: back when they first met, Arthur was only twelve years old. Of course, seeing as vampires don't age, Alfred was already a teen, but he was still in a lower year than Arthur because it was only his eleventh year of being a vampire. This made things a bit awkward at first, but since Alfred has always been such a youthful spirit, they ended up getting along just fine. It also partially explains why all the creatures have different classes: since a lot of vampires already look like adults, it would only scare the young monsters of other species.

Words:

Niebieski: Blue (Polish)


	19. Chapter 16: Siniy

Chapter 16: Siniy

**Ah, what the hell. I'll just upload this now.**

**For those who missed the last author's note: I'm separating Arthur and Alfred's story, hence there being less chapters right now.**

**A bit of important lore: in the monster society you become an adult the moment you pass the Coming of Age Ritual. Each monster goes through it as soon as they turn eighteen. Demons are an exception, since they age differently. With them it works like this: as soon as their mental and biological age hit something that represents the age of twelve, they start going to a high school to get their education. The demon might have lived for say thirty years, as long as he still looks and thinks like a child he won't be allowed to go to school. They perform the ritual in the summer before their final year of school, and are from there on considered adults just like the other monsters.**

xoxox

In retrospect, the past few days had been absolutely amazing for Alfred. Finally he could feel like he was one of the gang again, have people throw him smiles instead of insults, heck, he even got praise from Mrs. Khemet at one point! At long last, the world felt right again.

And his new powers? He loved every single minute of it. It was jaw-dropping how fast he grew addicted to the feel of raw strength pulsing through his veins and muscles, of seeing heads turn his way, not in disgust or mockery, but in pure awe and adoration. He loved no longer feeling so weak and left behind, loved the attention. It made his stance more proud, added a confident bounce to his step, enforced his dazzling eye-blinding smile. Yes, everything was perfect.

If not for that one teensy-weensy tiny little thing.

Ivan. Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. The damn bastard just couldn't leave him alone.

Not only had the other stalked him for the entirety of the week, Alfred was still madly craving for his blood. Not an hour went by without him thinking about the demon. He should be free now, but no. It was as if he was even more of a slave to him then back when they still had their initial agreement.

Alfred didn't get it. He hated Braginsky, so how could he be so crazy for his blood? It didn't make sense. And yes, he hated him. Despite Ivan trying to help him, or that Alfred was intrigued by him, or that one time when Ivan had saved him from being humiliated, he still hated the asshole. He refused to believe otherwise.

But that wasn't even his biggest concern right now. Oh no. If it would have been just that, he would have just gotten over it and focussed on other things. Only, he couldn't. He was unable to focus on anything at all.

This because his craving for Ivan's blood was more than just a little thirst. Far more. It kept him up at night, plagued him whenever he wasn't paying attention, washed over him like a tidal wave every time he wasn't talking to one of his friends (and sometimes even when he was). Yes, he was strong, he was popular, he was exhilarated. But at what cost? Were his new powers really worth feeling like shit every waking and non-waking hour?

Maybe he was exaggerating a little. He'd only felt like this the last two days or so, after that final taste of blood he'd gotten in the bathroom. Still, it felt like weeks to him. It was as if he was a junky showing withdrawal symptoms, and Ivan's blood was his drug. Last night even, it became so bad, he actually considered becoming Ivan's friend if it meant getting more of that tasty liquid. He'd slapped himself in the face for ever even thinking that, but the notion remained.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't spit out that blood last time. Perhaps it would have been worse. Alfred could only guess. Not that he felt much like guessing at the moment.

Today was Friday, time for the annual Winter Celebration. And he hoped with all his heart that it could help put his mind to other things. He was tired of being dependent of others.

xoxox

The plaza was bathing in lights; streetlights, oddly placed Christmas lights, big spotlights shooting up into the pitch black night sky. Luckily, the magic users had concealed the place so that no humans could see anything of these colourful wonders. No, tonight was just for them.

Matthew pulled at his arm to point at the attractions. There was a roller coaster, a haunted mansion (which was like a funhouse for them monsters), a Ferris wheel, and various stands with food and games. Kumajiro nervously glanced around at all the flashing lights and loud noises, not feeling completely at ease.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Matthew asked, excited like a little child. It was at moments like these that it was the most clear the two were twins.

Alfred wanted to answer, but cringed when a sudden contraction in his stomach overpowered his thoughts.

"Alfred-kun? Are you all right?" asked Kiku, who had been walking with them. The kitsune turned his ears towards his friend, chocolate brown eyes carefully checking him for any injuries.

Alfred weakly waved a hand at him, forcing himself to smile when Matthew softly stroked his back.

"It's fine you guys, nothing to worry about. I think I just ate a bit too much earlier."

Which was entirely true; to try and distract himself from the constant thirst buzzing through his mind, he'd eaten a month's worth of hamburgers at the local McDonald's. Sadly, it didn't help one single bit.

"You want to sit down?" Matthew asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna-"

Suddenly, before anyone could react, there was a hand covering his mouth and someone began pulling him back.

"What are you doing?!" Kiku asked his attacker, hands automatically catching fire.

Alfred was momentarily too perplexed to react, but his breath hitched when he heard that all-too-familiar high-pitched giggle.

"I am just wanting to talk with him for a moment, da? Do not worry, he will be right back."

And with that, Braginsky pulled him behind some bushes, out of sight from the others. Alfred spun on his heels the moment he was released. However, the demon quickly recaptured his wrist to prevent him from running away. Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out once he got a good look at the other.

Ivan looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was less shining, and his pale skin looked anything but healthy. The other monsters probably would never have noticed this change, but then again, nobody ever got close to the Russian. Nobody but Alfred.

"What happened to you?" was the question that left him, instead of some pissed-off insult or whatever else he initially wanted to say.

"What happened to…" Ivan frowned, as if not understanding the question.

"Yeah, you know. You look like a living corpse," the sunny blond explained, making vague gestures with his free hand.

Ivan blinked, and let out a soft noise of understanding.

"Ah… It appears I have forgotten to feed myself."

Alfred let out a snort. "What, been too busy stalking me?"

Ivan's eyes darkened, and he dug his gloved fingers into the other's arm. Alfred let out a yelp, after which he sucked in a huge amount of breath. This immediately proved to be a mistake, as his oversensitive nose picked up on Ivan's scent.

Ivan was standing so close. So tantalizingly close, and he was only wearing a thin jacket over his shirt. It had already been several days since the American had last tasted his blood, but his fangs instinctively started aching when he recognized the almost non-existent hint of vanilla on the other's breath. How strange he'd never noticed it before. His eyes clung to the being's scarfed neck, searched for the spot where his pulse would be most visible through his skin.

"Why do you hate me?" the ashen blond asked, voice sharp and immediately dragging him back to the present.

"I told you a million times dude," Alfred sighed, using everything in his mind not to give in to the desire. "You're creepy and a freak."

"And if I try not to be? Will you be my friend then?"

Alfred wildly shook his head.

"I don't get it! If you'd just tell me why you're so set on befriending me, okay, _maybe_ I'd consider it. But this is just too weird dude!"

"You want my reasons?" Ivan breathed, and Alfred had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from pouncing the other.

Ivan noticed, and let go of his wrist. He took a step back, and shrugged off his jacket, after which he began unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands.

"What are you-?"

The top buttons were undone, and a very pale shoulder was revealed. If Alfred had focussed, he would have seen the multitude of tiny scars zigzagging over the flesh. But all he could see now were the veins running right under the surface. With a swift jerk he was pulled down, falling right into the Russian's lap.

"Bite me," Ivan whispered, purred almost, but with a certain edge to his words.

Alfred could do nothing but comply as the scent filled his entire being, as a soft drumming sound reached his ears, formed a harmony and called out his name.

The American placed his hands on the other's shoulders to steady himself, bowed his head, and unceremoniously bit down. A swift, short cut, like a medical procedure. Ivan's gasp of surprise didn't register in his mind, because the moment that divine fluid filled the cavern of his mouth, he was lost.

God how he'd missed this.

He drank for what felt like hours, but in reality it only lasted a few seconds. Then, Ivan began gently nudging him, a sign that he wanted the parasitic creature to stop.

Alfred quickly pulled back, remembering that the Slavic teen hadn't eaten for a couple of days (no idea how he'd ever managed to do that, since Alfred couldn't even go one day without food, let alone several). While not liking Braginsky at all, he didn't want him to faint either.

He felt so full now. Comfortably full. More satisfied then he would ever feel feeding off of a human. An a tad sleepy.

Ivan sighed almost happily, a giddy sound that alarmed the vampire. Alfred took notice of the rather compromising position he was currently in – he was sitting in a guy's lap, and their crotches were touching. Yup, sounds compromising enough – , and hastily tried to remove himself from said position. This resulted in him falling backwards, legs propped open in a very inelegant manner on top of the Russian's knees.

"You need help?" Ivan inquired, smiling lazily at the vampire lying before him.

Alfred groaned in exasperation and started rubbing his eyes, as if he could pretend the last few minutes never happened.

"Fuck. FUCK! Ah, come on dude…"

"Are you all right?" the larger creature asked, leaning forward to try and catch the other's gaze.

Alfred averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"That was not supposed to happen. I told you over and over that I did not want to feed off of you, and I did it anyway. This blows dude!"

Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"But it does not matter now, da? I will happily let you drink in return for friendship."

Alfred peeked between his fingers.

"For the last time, no!"

Ivan then took hold of his hands and (gently?!) put them to the side.

"I mean it when I say I will try not to be as 'creepy'. I-I… I may not always notice it myself, but if you point it out for me…"

He then looked up from under his long whitish eyelashes, and his behaviour could only be described as shy. Alfred blinked in stupefaction. Here, Braginsky, _Ivan_, was offering him an endless supply of his new favourite snack, and for what? For friendship? For some lessons in normality?

Then the radars in his brain really began working.

_Being friends with him doesn't sound too bad._

__Come on, dude! He's Ivan freakin' Braginsky! Everyone knows that demon can't be trusted!_

_You have already spent several weeks with him without being killed, or severely wounded._

__Yeah, but he's probably just waiting for me to let my guard down!_

_Why? Why would he wait? He just told you he wants to be friends with you. Maybe that really was his intention all along?_

__But it just doesn't make any sense! And even if it does, I'm not gonna do it!_

_Think about the pros._

__There are no fucking pros!_

_Yes there are. Several in fact._

__Fine. Name them._

_His blood. The fact that Alice is now scared of you. His blood. He still owes you that trip to the library. And did I mention his blood yet?_

__Yeah, yeah. I get it._

…

__Okay, I'll do it. But on one condition._

_And that is?_

"You still haven't told me the reason why you want to be friends with me," Alfred whispered, closely studying the other's reaction.

Ivan's expression slightly dropped, his eyebrows scrunching together and pupils locking with the tips of Alfred's sneakers. He pinched a shoelace between two fingers and covered it in a tiny layer of ice, but stopped when Alfred all but kicked him in the teeth. Then he sighed, as if having made a decision.

"You said I have no friends. That is correct. But… That does not mean I do not want them."

Alfred had gone completely silent, intently listening to the other's explanation.

"I… You are right when you say I am 'creepy'. It scares everyone away from me. I am usually fine with them being afraid, but now I find myself alone."

"Then why not just try not to do that?" Alfred whispered.

"…None of your concern."

"Okay, that," Alfred said, pushing himself up on his elbows. "That's another reason you're so annoying, man. If you ever want to make any friends at all, you gotta stop being so secretive. Friends tell each other their secrets."

"I… I…" Ivan's eyes shot around, as if searching for something. Then they fell back to the blond's face, pleading. "Please, Alfred. Do not make me tell you. Later perhaps. Much, much later. But now… It is not something I would like to share."

Alfred's jaw dropped at actually hearing the demon say please. That had to be the first time in the history of what the fuck just happened.

"Then why choose me?"

"Because you are not afraid," Ivan said simply. "You are the only one that has ever talked back to me. The only one I could be having this conversation with. You do not run away when I am around, you even try to challenge me sometimes. And I… That, that fascinates me about you."

The icy demon was fascinated by him? Apparently he wasn't the only one trying to solve a puzzle.

"I don't know…" Alfred said, hesitating.

"Please, Alfred," Ivan whispered, grabbing his wrists and pulling him into his lap again. Alfred tried to struggle free, but the demon brought their faces close.

His eyes were like deep pools of the most expensive amethyst, and Alfred could almost imagine himself drowning in them.

"You promised. You promised you would be my friend if I let you drink. You promised…"

There was something else about his words, something Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on. As if Ivan wasn't just referring to the promise he'd made last Sunday, but to something else as well. Which was absurd, since he'd never promised the Russian anything before that.

But Alfred didn't think about that. Oh no, he didn't think about that at all. There are much more important things to think about when someone is making an appeal on your hero-self, when there is a strange unexplainable tugging at your heartstrings.

_That settles it. Alfred F. Jones, from today on you are friends with Ivan Braginsky._

__We're so fucking screwed…_

Alfred let his tongue slide over his upper teeth, still tasting that lingering sweetness, and put on his best thousand watt-smile.

"Fine. I'll do it. But we're gonna have to establish some rules the- hey!"

Alfred wheezed as Ivan pulled him into the tightest bear-hug he'd ever experienced. He could feel his bones grind together, and harshly slapped the other on his back to get him to let go.

When Ivan pulled back, he'd successfully wiped off the goofy grin and changed it back into his trademark smaller one.

"I knew you would say yes! Bol'shoye spasibo, little one!"

Alfred growled and pointed his finger at the other's oversized nose.

"Okay, that's rule number one! Now that we're friends, you no longer get to call me those embarrassing nicknames, nor the insults you're probably spitting in that Russian of yours!"

Ivan pouted, but Alfred mercilessly continued.

"Rule number two! If I say I don't wanna do something, you can't force me anymore! Rule number three! No more stalking!"

"Is that all?" Ivan asked sourly.

"Wait… Yeah, that's all for now. Buuuuuut I'll probably think of more later, so be prepared Ruski."

"Good! Then let me tell you this little American: I do not accept these conditions."

Alfred blinked, and then he scowled.

"What the- Why not?! You're the one that wants to be my friend, I should be the one making up the rules then!"

Ivan laughed and shook his head, reminding Alfred why he hated the demon again.

"No can do, koshka. I want us to be friends on equal terms. And besides, that is why you like me, da?"

"Like you- Have you not been listening to me at all?!" Alfred raged, seeing red when the Russian giggled.

"Da, of course you like me!"

"No, I fucking don't!"

"All right, then hit me!"

"…What?"

Ivan spread his arms, vulnerable and exposed.

"If you hate me so much, then hit me."

Alfred stared. Then he blinked, after which he stared some more. Ivan began laughing, a genuine baritone howling.

"See? It is true! You like me!"

Alfred's mouth flapped, his ears turning red.

"Wha- No! Do that again, I'll hit you this time! I swear I hate you, stupid commie!"

Ivan's laughing became a demented giggling, and Alfred sulkily crossed his arms. He really should have hit Ivan when he had the chance, now the Ruski had gotten it into his head that he actually liked the sucker! Which was sooooooooo not true. Nope.

"Alfred-kun?"

Alfred froze as he turned around, still seated in Ivan's lap.

Kiku and Matthew were staring at him, eyes wide. Staring at him, sitting in Ivan's lap, the Russian still giggling like a madman, and oh yeah, his shirt was still open.

This did not look good.

xoxox

"I thought Alfred-kun said he didn't need Braginsky-san anymore…" Kiku commented, looking pointedly at the spot where Alfred and Ivan had disappeared in the bushes.

"Apparently Ivan thinks otherwise," Matthew said, tightly hugging Kumajiro to his chest.

Kiku's eyebrows knit together. He might have found it wonderful that Alfred finally was no longer a virgin, but that didn't mean he approved of the methods that were used to reach this result. He too distrusted the Russian, and a weird sting of worry shot through him at knowing they were right there, hidden by a bit of greenery.

"I do not think this meeting is in Alfred-kun's best interest. In fact, I think we should check on them."

"Kiku, wait!" Matthew tried to stop him, knowing his brother didn't like having to be saved.

However, Kiku had already surged forward, and leapt through the bushes. Once he finally found the two monsters he'd been looking for, the Japanese froze. When he laid his dark brown eyes upon the two figures, an unfamiliar fire started burning through his veins. Not his fox-fire, but something hotter, scalding, churning his intestines and laying a red veil over his eyes.

"Alfred-kun?" he called, voice sounding strangely thick and hoarse to his own ears.

The vampire snapped his head back to look at him, and instantly began blushing. Oh, Kiku did not like that blush one single bit. Usually he thought the vampire cute when his face coloured red, but now it only screamed 'guilty betrayal'. Betrayal of whom, that Kiku didn't know. What he _did_ know, was that he wanted Alfred and the Russian separated as fast as possible. Luckily for him, Alfred seemed to think the same, as he rapidly scrambled out of the other's lap and created as much distance as possible between their bodies. While Matthew helped his brother stand, Ivan's laughter finally died down.

It only lasted one tiny fraction of a second. Ivan looked up, and crossed Kiku's eyes for the smallest of moments. But when that happened, the kitsune felt his lips tugging downwards, his frown deepening, and his eyes scorching with an intense hatred. He was confused as to why he felt like this, but he suddenly thought Ivan was the most despicable creature walking the surface of this earth.

The demon raised an eyebrow at him, but quickly returned his attention to the sunny blond, who was sputtering in embarrassment.

"No, you got it all wrong! This is sooooooooo not what it looks like you guys, I'm serious! We just fell, that's all!"

Matthew knew what really happened of course, as he'd immediately seen the frighteningly blue intensity with which Alfred's eyes burnt. Kiku could only guess.

"You fell on top of him while his shirt was open?" the Japanese asked, voice dripping with disapproval.

The vampire's blush only grew, making Kiku's heart squeeze together.

"That was my fault, da?" Ivan said, finally having risen from his spot on the ground. His shirt was buttoned-up again, the only proof of their earlier escapades being the dishevelment of his snowy hair. "I wanted to show Alfred a scar, but then we fell."

He smiled at the kitsune, and Kiku could feel a shiver of dread travel down his spine.

"Anyway, we still have attractions to go to. Do svidanya!"

He captured Alfred's wrist and began dragging him away. Matthew wanted to go after them, but Alfred sheepishly waved at him.

"I'll see you guys later at the prom, okay? Till then!"

And with that they left, leaving the other two to their own devices.

Matthew sighed and rubbed his temples. His twin really was a handful. But if he said he was fine with hanging out with Ivan, then so be it.

"You want to go somewhere?" he asked Kiku.

The kitsune slowly nodded, eyes still clinging to the place where Alfred had left his peripheral vision.

Apparently Ivan hadn't just helped him overcome his virginity… Kiku hoped with all his heart his eyes had deceived him…

xoxox

Alfred stared at the demon walking next to him. Ivan looked almost excited as he eyed the attractions, glowing orbs following the lights and snapping to the source of each noise. He reminded so much of a child at that moment, and for the life of him, Alfred couldn't decide whether he preferred this Ivan or the usual one.

He'd apparently wanted to start their new friendship as soon as possible. Alfred could only try not to get too freaked-out. Seriously, if Ivan's blood hadn't been so addicting, there was no way on earth he would have been walking beside him tonight. Even now he still had his doubts, watching as passers-by gaped at them with either curiosity or a dumbfounded expression.

'_Calm down, Jones. You're good at making friends, right? All you have to do is relax and see how this goes. Think about the blood if he creeps you out too much. And hey, if anyone can change him, it has to be the hero!'_

Alfred started when the Russian pulled restlessly at his sleeve.

"Where do you want to go, Alfred?"

The sunny blond blinked and glanced around.

"Uh… The haunted mansion, I guess?"

Ivan nodded and began walking towards the building. He kept glancing around, occasionally looking back at him with raised eyebrows. It was as if he'd never been at a carnival before, and had to ask Alfred for permission or guidance or whatever. Or maybe he just wanted them to have fun…? Which made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Alfred sighed as they waited in line. Maybe he only felt like this because he'd just fed. Maybe tomorrow, when the blood-high had worn off, he would finally freak the fuck out. Or maybe he'd gone insane.

"You all right?" Ivan asked, poking him in the ribs.

Alfred hissed and slapped his hand away, but did so almost lazily. Yeah, he definitely wasn't reacting like he should.

"I'm just trying to make sense of you."

Ivan smiled, eyes twinkling in delight.

"Good luck with that, koshka."

Alfred rolled his eyes as they reached the front of the line. The person running the attraction looked at Ivan with a baffled expression, which quickly turned into a scared one after Ivan gave him a 'reassuring' smile.

He thought about escaping now that he still had the chance, but a voice in the back of his head told him it was already far too late for that. He'd been caught ever since the first drop of Ivan's blood touched his tongue. He didn't have anywhere to go now.

Alfred sighed. Could today get any weirder?

xoxox

**And their friendship has officially commenced! It only took them 16 chapters to get there!**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: I'm Low on Gas and You Need A Jacket - Pierce The Veil  
Story: How To Lose A Guy In 21 Days - WinButler (England regrets breaking up with America, so he and France will try to get the American to break up with his new Russian boyfriend. I absolutely adored this story, and anyone who likes RusAme of FrUK simply HAS to read it.)**

Words:

Siniy: Blue (Russian)  
Bol'shoye spasibo: Thank you very much


	20. Chapter 17: Ao

Chapter 17: Ao

**Quick note: changed Ivan's name into Braginsky instead of Braginski in all my fics, because the spelling with i is more Polish. I thought it to be funny at first, giving Poland and Russia even more of a reason to fighting, but I'll start using the Russian spelling now.**

xoxox

"Shouldn't you go out hunting?"

"Hm?" Ivan asked, glancing over his shoulder and carefully raising a fine eyebrow.

They were currently inside the haunted mansion, sitting in a cart that had the face of a distorted Mickey Mouse, Ivan in front, Alfred in the back. Usually, Alfred loved rides like these, but he was quite distracted today – for obvious reasons. Instead of giggling and pointing at all the jump-scares, he just let his chin rest in the palm of his hand and kept his eyes focussed on the back of Ivan's head. He still felt a tad sleepy, especially now that the initial shock of his new 'friendship' had worn off. Now he was just trying to make sense of the demon, that guy he once called an enemy, but who had somehow chosen him as his new best friend.

"Why?" Ivan asked, pausing when someone jumped in front of their cart to try and scare them. One icy glare was enough to make _him_ scream and run for his life instead. "I have already hunted this week. Why would I need to do it again?"

Alfred frowned, fingers tightening around his jaw.

"Huh? What do you mean? Earlier you told me you forgot to feed!"

Ivan blinked and let out a quiet "ah." He fully turned in his seat, getting on his knees and leaning over the railing separating the front from the back. Alfred flinched, but didn't move when Ivan left only inches to spare between their faces.

"I do not only feed by consuming flesh, Alfred. That is only part of my diet, if you want to call it that."

The American's eyes shot to the bottle of vodka sticking from the pocket of Ivan's jacket, but the Russian shook his head.

"Nyet, that is not what I am referring to. Although vodka is the best drink in the world, it does nothing for my nutrition. Like you and hamburgers, I suppose."

Alfred didn't ask the ashen blond how he knew of his fondness for hamburgers, since it was quite possible he'd been found out while Ivan was stalking him last week. As they say, a week without hamburgers is a week not lived! …Yeah, they definitely say that. Shut up.

"Then what is it? If you don't just need humans to survive, then what else do you need?"

Ivan chewed his lip, then shook his head.

"Nyet. Too soon. Later, kochka."

Alfred sighed, finally leaning back in his seat and distancing himself from that round face – a face way too childlike for a demon who killed and ate corpses without any remorse.

"Okay, is there anything else you can answer?"

"Perhaps. What is it you want to know?"

"What was it you did that one time during detention? You know, when you said there was something you absolutely have to do."

Ivan moved his fingers over his lips, as if sealing them. Alfred frowned.

"Okay, then what were the important things you had to do that one week you didn't come to school?"

"Next question~"

Alfred groaned in exasperation.

"Why did you say that, back when you forced me to drink from that woman? Did you really mean it? You only kill bad guys?"

Gloved fingers intertwined themselves as the cart passed another 'scary' door, the ride momentarily forgotten.

"Da… As I said, I still need flesh, but I try to choose my victims carefully. I have never attacked children, for example," he said, almost proudly. As if not attacking innocent little children was something to be proud of (which in their society, it more or less was).

Alfred huffed, sounding amused despite trying not to.

"So what, the serial killer actually _does_ have morals?"

Ivan went silent for a short moment, and when he spoke again, it was hesitant.

"I… I try not to be a 'serial killer', as you call it. However, life has left me no other choice. This is the least I can do to pay for my sins-"

He suddenly snapped his mouth shut, as if he'd said too much to his own likings. Alfred was about to ask him what sins he was referring to, but suddenly the image of a ghost appeared right next to him.

"AAARGH!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat as if electrocuted and burying his face in the closest thing he could find. Which (naturally) happened to be Ivan's chest.

Alfred's body trembled with fear as the demon stared down at him. Ivan was frozen in shock and genuine surprise, never having expected the vampire to cling to him like that. It sent a spark of giddy joy through him, as this must mean that Alfred was already growing accustomed to the idea of the two of them being friends. He carefully lifted an arm and, remembering something he'd seen others do in the hallways of Monster High, patted Alfred on the back.

"There, there," he said, trying to make his voice sound soothing, despite the undertone of glee and amusement colouring his words. "You really are not good with ghosts, da?"

"fkgdsefiukjd!" was the response he got.

Ivan lowered his head, turning his ear towards the sunny blond.

"Come again?"

Alfred looked up, eyes flashing and lips stubbornly drawn downwards.

"I said, of course I'm bad with ghosts! They're the only thing you can't punch, right? So there's absolutely no way to defend yourself against them!"

Ivan chuckled. "So the 'scariness' of a being is determined by whether or not you are able to physically assault it?"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred shouted, growling when the other laughed. He then removed himself from the demon's chest, remembering that even though Ivan was now his quote-unquote friend (ugh), he still didn't trust the guy.

"Well little one, you have already punched me. Does that mean I am no longer creepy?"

The vampire crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"It just means I'm not afraid of you, not that you ain't creepy! I'm not afraid of zombies, but they're still classified as creepy by human standards."

"Exactly," Ivan whispered, violet orbs twinkling and smile growing wider.

They said nothing else about the matter as their cart finally reached the exit. Alfred didn't let himself be pulled out of the vehicle, and gave the Russian a harsh shove when he laid a hand on the small of his back.

"That's another reason I didn't wanna become friends with you," the teen grumbled. "You're way too touchy-feely, ya big commie."

Ivan grinned, and immediately snaked an arm around his waist. Once Alfred had pointedly gotten rid of said arm, the demon snuck up behind him, placed both arms firmly around his chest, and laid his head on top of Alfred's.

"What are you doing?" Alfred sighed, standing still in the middle of the road.

"Trying to piss you off, da? You are always much more lively when you are like that."

Alfred groaned and started struggling to break free. Luckily they were in an alleyway leading from one part of the carnival to the next, so no one could see them. He easily untied Ivan's arms from his chest and held them wide apart, but then the demon let himself slump against Alfred's back, dragging the both of them to the ground with his weight.

"Get off! You're smothering me, stupid commie fatass!"

Ivan hummed happily as the vampire flailed beneath him, propping himself up on his elbows and swaying his feet. It wasn't until Alfred took hold of his scarf that his entire demeanour changed. All playfulness was gone when he lifted the other up and slammed him against the wall, squeezing the air out of him. After that he quickly took a few steps back and let his scarf slide through his gloves, frantically searching for any rips in the fabric. Alfred wheezed and spat on the ground, before turning to glare at the Russian.

"What the fuck dude? What did you do that for?!"

"Do not touch my scarf," Ivan said in a rushed voice, still checking every last inch of his beloved piece of clothing.

"Why? Is it special or something?"

Ivan nodded absentmindedly. "Da. Very important. Very special. So do not touch."

Alfred rubbed his sore forehead, sighing.

"I won't touch it if you don't get all psycho on my ass. I could've broken a rib or something! Geez man, you should be glad I'm more resilient when I've just fed…"

Ivan looked up with an almost guilty expression – almost, because Alfred was certain Ivan wasn't capable of feeling such emotions.

"Will you forgive me if I buy you something to eat?"

Alfred acted as if he had to contemplate the offer, but in reality, he started mouth-watering the moment the thought of food crossed his mind.

"Okay then. But I get to pick, and it doesn't matter how expensive it is."

Ivan smiled, going back to his normal behaviour now that he'd reassured himself his scarf was still intact.

"Of course. Anything you wish, dorogoy."

"You still haven't told me what that means," Alfred said in a sing-song voice, marching towards the scent of baking oil and butter.

"Still not planning on doing so," Ivan replied in the same manner.

"Of course not," Alfred sighed.

xoxox

_**American Vamp: **__Hey Silver, guess what? All of a sudden, that one guy I told you about is now officially my friend. Don't ask me what that's all about, because even though he told me his reasons (not that I think it was the full explanation), he just doesn't make any sense. He says he wants to be my friend, but up till now he showed no sign of that being the case, he likes pissing me off (I'm quoting him here), and he refuses to tell me anything about himself. Every time I ask, he just says he'll tell me later. But when is later? Tomorrow? Next week? In a month? A year? Several years? Which reminds me. How long exactly does he expect this friendship to last? I mean, we're kinda immortal, but surely he wouldn't want to be friends with me until I somehow do die, right?_

_**Silver: **__All good things come to those who wait, as the expression goes. Maybe he just wants to get to know you better before spilling his secrets? Maybe he has a good reason that will become clear in due time? Who knows? Either way, is being friends with him not better than having him stalk you? Maybe he might turn out to have a few good characteristics as well._

_**American Vamp: **__Wow, You're awfully positive. ;) But I guess it is better this way. At least now I know he's walking right behind me, instead of constantly being paranoid and having to check. And maybe being friends with him will help me figure him out? It could be like a murder mystery! (I was gonna say without the murder, but I guess he did actually kill some guys…)_

_**Silver: **__I wish you good luck with that, friend. :D_

_**American Vamp: **__Thanks bud, talk to ya later!_

xoxox

Alfred weakly clutched his stomach as he exited the bathroom stall. He quickly walked over to the sink and splashed some water into his face. He really shouldn't have eaten all that candy after his stop to McDonald's earlier tonight. He might not gain any weight, but that still didn't mean he could keep on eating forever. As he looked up in the mirror, he paused.

There was something different this time. Sure, he still felt completely satisfied and strong after drinking Ivan's blood, but it felt a little less intense. As if he wouldn't be able to crush a car just by looking at it, but instead would have to use a little more force. Strange.

Alfred walked out of the bathroom, and didn't even look up when Ivan all but teleported beside him. Yes, he was definitely growing a little too accustomed to the demon's quirks.

"Does it always take that long for you to visit the bathroom?" Ivan asked, smirk audible in his voice.

Alfred threw his hands in the air. "Dude, it's not gonna be one of those relationships, is it? Who are you, my mom?"

Ivan giggled as the vampire shook his head. Then Alfred grew serious.

"No, but I have a question for you. Is it possible that you like, gave me less strength this time?"

He tried not to make his voice sound so accusatory, but alas. The Russian tilted his head, bringing a hand to his mouth in a pensive manner.

"Really? How so?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno. It just feels a little different. Maybe because of that thing you said, that you didn't feed? Whatever that is supposed to mean."

Ivan made a soft noise of understanding.

"Izvinite little one. I will take better care of myself next time, so that you can share in the benefits."

"Why'd you forget to feed in the first place? That's stupid, Ruski. Stupid and irresponsible, as my uncle would say."

Ivan grinned widely, a faint blush rising to his pale cheeks.

"My apologies, lapushka. But you are in fact quite distracting."

Alfred jerked to a halt, jaw dropping and flapping dumbly in the non-existent wind. His face heated up faster than a microwave.

"You did not just say that. Tell me you did not just say that. Oh man. That sounded seriously gay, dude. Like, for reals."

The Russian glanced down at him, looking one hundred percent mischievous and sly.

"Gay? In what way?"

"In every single way possible. Do not ever say that again, or we are officially done."

And then all of a sudden, before the American could stop him, Ivan stepped forward, took hold of Alfred's face, and licked his cheek. The blue-eyed creature shrieked in a completely not manly way and struggled to break free from the other's hold, punching his chest and kicking wildly. Ivan laughed as he stepped back, allowing the vampire to fall to the ground and hug his knees to his body.

"Dude. DUDE! Don't you ever lick my fucking face again, or I swear I'll kill you! Ugh, I feel so violated!"

Although, if he really had to admit it, he was shocked for more than one reason. The second one being the fact that Ivan's tongue had actually felt wet, soft, and perhaps, in a weird Ivanish way, warm. Not warm as in the real temperature, but… Alfred didn't really know how to explain it. Maybe it was just because he was immune to Ivan's cold now that he had a different perspective on temperatures, but Ivan's tongue didn't feel anywhere near as frigid as he'd expected it to. Not that he'd ever imagined what Ivan's tongue would feel like, of course. How could you even think that, you sick pervert?!

Ivan giggled some more – _and Alfred was too busy wailing like a child to notice how the demon let his taste linger a little too long before swallowing, licking his lips right afterwards_ – , before wagging his finger at the vampire.

"You are truly amusing, you know that? Oh, I just know this friendship will be fun! Da, I definitely made the right decision in befriending you."

"And I still thoroughly regret it," Alfred said, shuddering where he lay curled-up on the ground.

"Ah yes, that reminds me. Did you get the result for you history assignment?"

Alfred had to take a short moment to adjust to this sudden change of topic, before replying.

"Well… I kinda got an A minus…"

Ivan grinned. "You see? I told you that you would get good grades with my help!"

Alfred hated admitting it, but Braginsky actually had been a great help with that essay. The assignment had been "Write an essay about the role of vampires during the Opium Wars." To his greatest surprise, the demon had been able to tell him quite a lot about what went on during that period. When Alfred had asked him how he knew, Ivan had answered with a simple "I read a lot of history books." The walking enigma called Ivan only became more mysterious as time went on.

Alfred patted his belly when it gave another suspicious gurgle. It wasn't because he didn't feel full after eating so much that his stomach couldn't be filled. It most certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd eaten too much.

'_There, there. Please don't act up any more than you already have, tummy of mine,'_ he thought. After all, he didn't want to have to run to the bathroom all the freakin' time. That would be a very awkward start to a friendship. Now that they'd come to this agreement, the blond figured he might as well try to make the best of it.

Usually, Alfred loved making new friends. He thrived on friendships and socialisation, and never much cared for being on his own for too long. But with Ivan it was different. Like a deep-rooted antagonism, an instinct driving him to be defiant of the more experienced creature. Something always keeping him on the edge of his seat. Cautious. On guard. Tense. Thrilled, excited and exhilarated.

…Wait, where did that last part come from? Never mind.

"Where do you want to go next?" the demon asked, clasping his hands together and looking around excitedly.

Alfred checked his watch. "We still have some time left before the prom…"

"You are going to the prom? With whom?" Ivan asked, voice suddenly a tad bit tense. Alfred of course, took absolutely no notice of that.

"Just me and the guys. Almost none of us has a girlfriend, so we decided to go together as friends. Might as well have fun while we're there, right?"

"So no one is going with a lady?" Ivan inquired, as they began walking towards the main square again.

Alfred shrugged. "I think Gilbert was talking about taking Elizabeta there, but she already had a date. And I think he meant it more as a joke than anything. Francis will definitely bring someone, and if he doesn't, he'll leave with someone, no doubt there. Kiku is too shy, Arthur doesn't want to talk about it, I don't know about Mattie…"

He trailed off, a frown finding its way to his eyebrows. Now that he thoughts about it, he'd never talked with his twin about girls. What was that about? Weren't brothers supposed to discuss stuff like that? Who knows, maybe Matthew already had someone, but never told him?

"Are you all right?" Ivan asked, curiously studying the way his lip had begun sticking out and his frown reached its maximum level.

"Huh?" the vampire asked, realizing he'd been on the verge of losing himself in fantasies again. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten mad at somebody over something he made up himself but forgot it wasn't reality. "No, nothing wrong. Was just thinking what kind of girl my brother would like."

"What kind of girl would you like?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Alfred asked, blushing.

"If he is your twin, then perhaps you share the same taste in women?" the Russian explained himself, allowing his lips to twitch up in a more genuine smile. He found himself doing that a lot more often when in the company of his vampiric friend.

"Oh… Well actually, I don't really know. Never been in love before."

He suddenly paused, realizing he'd just said that to his former arch-nemesis.

"And don't you dare make fun of me for that or tell anyone!" he hissed, eyeing the other with angry little slits for eyes.

Ivan smiled gently. "There is no shame in that. I myself have never been in love either."

"…Oh."

For some reason, that made him feel a lot happier. Knowing he wasn't alone. Even if the other was the weirdest monster on earth.

"But it is still pretty 'lame' of you not to know your taste in women."

"Shut up, you fucking asshole!"

xoxox

"Arthur, mon lapin!"

Arthur couldn't keep his heart from skipping a beat when hearing that flamboyant man call his name. It sunk immediately afterwards though, as the incubus had a girl with him.

"My, my! Looking handsome today! And nice earring! Pas mal."

The mage awkwardly fidgeted with his tie. He'd put on a classy tuxedo for the prom, something that accentuated his muscles and made him look more masculine (and no, he hadn't just done that to impress the Frenchman).

The girl on his arm pouted at hearing Francis talk to Arthur like that.

"What about me, Frenchie? Aren't I pretty?"

"Of course you are, ma belle fleur," Francis crooned at her, and Arthur had to suppress the impulse to vomit.

He was about to walk away when Kiku showed up next to him. The kitsune had pulled out a traditional kimono for the occasion, but he didn't look all that happy for some reason. His ears and tail were tense, a permanent frown plastered on his usually stoic features.

"Evening, Kiku. Anything wrong?"

"Konbanwa, Arthur-san, Francis-san. And well-"

"It's my brother's fault," Matthew said, the boy suddenly appearing in their midst.

"What has he done this time?" Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples.

Matthew smiled wryly. "Look for yourself."

"HEY! I said don't touch me!"

All of them looked up at the sound of that voice, and most were shocked to see Alfred walking up to them, casual tux with flashy bowtie on his body, and a demon walking next to it.

"He's taking Braginsky to the prom?!" Arthur hissed, not knowing whether he should question the vampire's sanity or save him from an obviously unwanted arrangement.

Matthew shrugged, and Francis laughed that typical laugh of his.

"I knew there was a reason he never takes notice of my advantages! He just likes his men a lot more Russian!"

"Or he's just oblivious to your flirting," Arthur muttered, while Matthew began blushing fiercely and Kiku narrowed his eyes.

"I-I don't think they're dating!" Matthew interrupted, voice high-pitched. "I mean, sure, they spend a lot more time together, but Al would've told me if-"

He quickly snapped his mouth shut when the duo reached their little group. Everyone leant back a little as a gush of cold washed over them, and they wondered how it was that Alfred seemed totally fine with the low temperatures. They all stayed quiet, eyeing the demon with distrust (well, with Kiku it was more pure hatred and Francis' girlfriend just looked utterly terrified). Ivan waved.

"Hey you guys! You ready to go to the prom?" Alfred asked excitedly, unaware of their reactions to his 'date'.

"Is he coming with us?" Arthur asked, frank as ever. Ivan grinned at him, teasingly freezing the tips of his hair.

"Huh? Oh, him. ….Yeah, he is."

"Good luck on your date, then."

"We're just going as friends…" Alfred said, not entirely focussed on the present anymore. He bit his lip as he thought back on what happened the last few hours.

xoxox _Several hours earlier_ xoxox

"I'll get you for that!" Alfred shouted, ducking behind a bale of hay.

Ivan and he were currently caught up in the most epic paintball war of the century. After a rollercoaster ride and some time at the game corner, Ivan had proposed going in here. Little did Alfred know that the demon could get quite competitive when caught up in the moment. Everyone else had long since fled the indoor area, not wanting to be caught by their fury.

Little pins of hay started to freeze over, warning Alfred of the Russian's presence. He quickly rolled to the side, scrambled to his feet, and rushed to the other side of the room. Several shots were fired behind him, all missing him by the skin of his teeth. He could hear the other giggle, a real and joyful sound, and it made the adrenaline rush at an even faster rate as he too felt a grin creeping onto his face.

"Take that!" he yelled, quickly firing over his shoulder. He could see the other's scarf whip behind him as he jumped to the side. The demon's pupils were huge, like that of a cat, and his stance was powerful as he took aim once again.

Alfred jumped forward, feeling the paint fly right above his ahoge. Ivan turned around and wanted to go into hiding himself, but the American surged forward and grabbed the ashen blond by his ankles.

"Ah!" he yelped, too surprised to regain his balance. Alfred felt a shot of euphoria flash through his veins at being able to overpower the demon. Ivan really hadn't been lying when he talked about forgetting to feed.

Alfred lifted his gun and was about to shoot the other and claim victory, but Ivan was too fast for him. Before he could react, his glasses were suddenly covered in red paint (Alfred had more or less forced Ivan to take the red paint gun, for reasons which are not going to be mentioned).

"Noooooooooooooooooo! The hero is down!" he shouted in his most dramatic voice, rolling onto his back and making spastic movements with his arms.

The icy creature got up, moved above his victim with a victorious smile, aimed, and shot Alfred several times all over his body. Acting on instinct, Alfred picked up his own gun and fired, not even seeing where his shots went as his vision was still covered in red. Next thing he knew, a foot was harshly grinding into his stomach, making the teen cry out for mercy.

"No, I give up, I give up! Uncle dude, uncle!"

Ivan lifted up his foot and helped the vampire stand.

"Shit, I can't see a thing," Alfred cursed.

Immediately after saying this, his glasses were taken from his face. Before Alfred even had the time to protest, they were perched on top of his nose again, spick and span. The sunny blond blinked, and looked up at the other. Then he erupted in hysterical laughter.

The Slavic creature blinked owlishly as the other broke down, wondering what had caused this behaviour. True, there was a big blue dot on top of his nose and two dots right were his nipples were, but surely it wasn't that funny? Especially since Alfred himself looked so absurd. His cowlick appeared to have been dipped in red paint like a paintbrush, the outlines of his glasses showed on his face by thin lines as if he was wearing a mask, and there was paint dripping into his white t-shirt and covering the area above his navel. Well, now that Ivan thought about it, he had to admit they both looked rather ridiculous. But then Alfred gasped.

"Ah dude, we have to get ready for the prom! It's almost time, and the others are not gonna be happy when I keep them waiting!"

He put away his gun and walked out of the tent. Ivan copied his movements and followed behind him like a duckling did with his mother. He got a few confused stares from fellow students (who knew the creep knew how to have fun?), but was only focussed on the vampire walking in front of him. After a few minutes, Alfred glanced behind him, surprised to see the other still there.

"Hey, don't you have to go home too? You know, to get ready?"

"Get ready for what?"

"Uh, hello? The prom of course! Haven't you been listening?"

"But I am not going to the prom."

Alfred jerked to a halt, looking confused.

"Why not? Everyone's going."

Ivan shrugged.

"Not me. I never go. I have no friends, remember? No use being there. This was my first time going to the carnival as well."

Alfred's jaw dropped, and a familiar rush took over his mind.

'_Oh no,'_ he thought. _'You are not going to-'_

"Then why don't you come with us?"

_I hate you._

__Oh, just shut up._

Ivan's eyes grew wide, and he buried his nose in his scarf.

"You want me to come?"

'_No!'_

"Yeah, sure. I mean, you wanted us to be friends, right? And that's something friends do."

_I seriously hate you._

__And I don't care, so deal with it._

The next hour was spent with Alfred taking a hurried shower, Ivan making a pit stop at home to clean himself up as well, and Alfred trying to convince his brother not to kill him for making such rash decisions.

"I still don't trust him, just because you've lost your mind," Matthew growled, his usually soft voice rather distressed.

"I know, but he said he's never been to a prom before! Come on Mattie, you know me. How could I let anyone miss the experience of an American prom?"

Matthew sighed.

"You do realize you're stuck with him all night, right? He's your friend, so he's also your responsibility."

Alfred nodded, accepting his fate.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice. It's a hero's duty."

Matthew smiled slyly.

"Since when have you started to care about him anyway?"

"I don't-!"

Before the teen could finish his sentence, Ivan was at the door, ringing away happily. Alfred shot his twin one last warning glance before going to let the other in. He looked at Ivan for just a moment, but instantly had to do a retake.

Ivan in a suit. There was something… odd, about Ivan in a suit. It made his hair shine more mysteriously, made his eyes glow more intensely, made his bulk more prominent and did wonders for his hips and legs. Yes, odd was definitely the right description.

"Ready to go?" the demon asked, smiling excitedly.

Alfred blinked, and finally remembered how to breathe.

"Yeah, let's."

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: I can't decide - Scissor Sisters  
Story: Pretty Fly For a Science Guy - TheRockNRollBeauty (In which Alfred and Ivan are both professors at university, and have an adorably nerdy way of telling each other their feelings. If you like this one, also check out **_**Helianthus Annuus**_** by the same author.)**

Words:

Ao: Blue (Japanese)  
Pas mal: Not bad  
Ma belle fleur: My beautiful flower  
Konbanwa: Good evening


	21. Chapter 18: Kyanós

Chapter 18: Kyanós

Alfred was already regretting inviting the demon over. Or, not entirely. But for ninety-nine percent, yeah.

His friends had scattered as soon as they got inside, and now he was stuck with the Russian following his every step. Wherever he went, Ivan went too. To the punch table (non-alcoholic, and Alfred could only just stop the ashen blond from spiking it with vodka), to the photographer (he refused to have his photo taken with the demon, so lamely ended up on his lonesome), and he could barely keep Braginsky from following him into the bathroom. Now, they were both standing against the wall, watching the others dance. Alfred sighed.

"You do not want to dance?" Ivan asked him, eyebrows perked up.

"With whom? I don't have a date, and all my friends are gone. I can't just dance on my own dude!"

"You could dance with me," the demon proposed, eyes sparkling with something (hope?).

"Nah. That'd be really gay."

Ivan tilted his head to the side like he always did, as if trying to make himself look more innocent than he really was (and he would've succeeded had Alfred not known the son of a bitch as well as he did).

"Why? It does not have to be. If you can dance with your other friends, then why not with me?"

Alfred snorted. "Dude, Ruski, do you even know how to dance?"

The other shrugged. "No, not really. But you can teach me, da?"

A vision popped up of Ivan doing the jitterbug, and suddenly Alfred couldn't resist temptation.

"Okay, but any toe-stepping, touching or wrong looks sent our way, and we're leaving. Got it?"

Ivan shrugged and giggled, following the smaller teen onto the dancefloor. He carefully held his powers under control, not wanting anyone to slip (although it would definitely be funny to suddenly see all dancers slide to the ground). Alfred stopped and turned, standing directly in front of him. He closed his eyes, listening intently to the song currently being played, letting the rhythm seep in and the music overtake his soul. As the vampire began moving along with the music, Ivan just stared. Alfred opened his eyes again, swaying his hips, nodding his head and tapping his feet on the ground.

"You just gotta move, dudeski. Ain't that hard. You just, follow the rhythm, you know? You feelin' it yet?"

Ivan looked left and right, seeing all students move just like Alfred.

"I do not feel it."

The sunny blond frowned and took a step closer, never ceasing in his movements (which grew more energetic as time went by).

"It's really not that hard. Just, try moving your hips to begin with. Think you can do that for me?"

Ivan awkwardly jerked his hips to the side, stopping after a few seconds. He buried his nose in his scarf, eyes shooting sideways.

"I think I am not fit for dancing after all. I shall get more punch, da?"

"I'm not done with ya yet!" Alfred protested. Now that he'd seen how bad the other was at dancing, his initial fear of being laughed at was replaced by the instinctive need to help, to fix things.

"Seriously, you just gotta relax! You're too tense, you'll never be able to dance well like that! Too much stress is bad for the heart, you know."

"Relax," Ivan laughed, but it sounded more sarcastic than joyful.

"Yeah. Just try it. Ain't no one being a grump when Alfred F. Jones is around!"

Ivan's eyes shot to him, shock visible on his face.

"What did you just say?"

"Huh? Why?"

"…Never mind. Just a… déjà vu."

Alfred wanted to ask more about the matter, but then Ivan began dancing. Well, if you could call it that. It was more a stiff hopping up and down, his arms held rigidly by his sides and his legs swaying as if he were drunk. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong! Here, let me show you!"

And without giving it any thought, Alfred placed his hands on the demon's hips. Ivan stiffened further under his touch, but the American wasn't paying attention to that. He slowly began dancing again, trying to make the other follow his movements and participate. His hero-side would not be satisfied until he'd seen Ivan dance. Properly dance. After a few moments, Ivan seemed to finally get into it, as his movements became smoother and he finally used his feet.

"You see? Feels good, doesn't it?"

Ivan quietly nodded, eyes fixated upon their feet so as not to step on the other's toes. His arms were still dangling by his sides, and Alfred automatically placed them upon his shoulders. Ivan looked at him wide-eyed for a second time, but Alfred was still too focussed on the dance itself. Good thing he'd fed tonight, so that Ivan's cold couldn't hold them back.

"My aunt and uncle tried teaching me how to waltz once. Thought it was necessary for my education, or something. I don't know if I still remember…"

He tried, but failed to find the right rhythm.

"Oh well. There goes that part of my education. Sorry uncle Sam, sorry auntie Liberty."

"You are a terrific dancer," a voice ghosted over his cheek, suddenly much too close.

Alfred looked up, and only then realized he was still holding the demon by the hips, the other's hands upon his shoulders, and that they were standing way, waaay to close to stay within his comfort zone. Still, before pulling away, he couldn't help but stare at the other. There was something of genuine delight in the Russian's eyes, an emotion he had never associated with him before. Something that made him look shy, young.

_(And unmistakeably handsome.)_

Alfred quickly let go when Ivan looked him in the eye, realizing his mistake. It was strange, really. Ivan wanted to be friends with him, and all of a sudden, he seemed nicer, easier to hang out with. Was he putting in an extra effort, or did Alfred just feel that way because he had tasted the other? Wait a minute, was Ivan trying to brainwash him by feeding him his blood?!

Those thoughts were interrupted by a sudden loud cackle in the microphone.

"Hello fellow students of Crack High! Are you all sick of this boring music too?" an obnoxiously loud voice with distinct German accent roared. "Have no fear, because The Outcasts are here for your entertainment!"

And with that the werewolf took his place behind his drums, the other three members of the band getting on stage as well. A few students applauded, the others just waiting curiously to see what they had in store. Alfred used the silence to quickly distance himself from the Russian, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Ready? Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier!"

The moment the first note filled the air, Alfred knew they were good. No, not good. _Awesome_.

Gilbert quickly set up a fast and tricky beat, immediately followed by the clever guitar work of Antonio and Arthur. The music was energetic, but not upbeat. There was a hidden tone, something sending a chill down your spine. The music was almost literally alive.

Emma walked to the front, legs held by ragged stockings and both her lipstick and nail polish a pitch black colour. She brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing.

_Come to the forest, come to the forest, come to the forest with me tonight  
Follow the sounds, follow the light of the full moon shining oh so bright  
And hidden there you will find…  
A wolf, snow white wolf, creature of the night!_

Gilbert gave a loud howl, drawing some cheers and whistles from the crowd. By now, everyone was dancing again, stomping on the ground and letting their bodies swing to and fro, fro and to. The music was magical, dug up your primal instincts, set your feet ablaze.

"Woohoo!" Alfred shouted, letting his feet do whatever they wanted to as he banged his head to a particularly good guitar solo by Arthur.

"Way to go Iggy!"

He laughed joyfully when the mage responded by showing him his middle finger, him having heard the nickname even over all the noise.

Alfred then looked to the side, ready to grin at the demon as he was certain he too would be dancing by now. However, he found the space next to him empty.

"Braginsky?" he called, swirling around to try and locate the other. He caught sight of snowy blond hair heading towards the exit of the gymnasium where the prom was going on, and blessed the other for being so freakishly tall. He waved at Arthur to show him he was leaving, and pushed his way through the crowds to get closer to the demon. By the time he reached him, they were already outside.

"Hey, big guy! Where are you going? Didn't you think Iggy and the others were good?"

The Russian turned around to look at him, smiling apologetically. Yet there was something tense about his stance, something off in the way he hunched up his shoulders.

"Ah, izvinite. It was just a bit… crowded, da?"

Alfred casually closed the remaining distance between them.

"So you're bad with crowds huh? Is that why you don't like joining gym class and stuff? What, the excitement too much for ya?"

"Something like that."

Ivan still looked completely uncomfortable for some reason. He was all fidgety, and his pupils were tiny in fluorescent lavender irises.

"Wait, you're not getting sick or anything right? Does this have something to do with you forgetting to eat?"

Ivan stilled, looking him dead in the eye.

"…I am impressed, dorogoy. I did not think you would figure that out on your own."

Alfred crossed his arms, glaring at the other.

"What, you think I'm stupid?"

"Nyet. I just think that I have been letting my guard down around you."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Alfred insisted, leaning forward. "You're supposed to feel relaxed when you're with friends."

Supposed. Yes, that was definitely the right terminology here, since Alfred still didn't feel entirely at ease around the senior monster.

"Are you?" the other whispered, and Alfred knew it was a legitimate question. As if Ivan really had no idea how to behave around friends.

"Well duh. Being friends means trusting each other. Telling each other your secrets. And having a whole lotta fun too, of course."

Ivan's bony fingers crawled up to his scarf, restlessly stroking the fabric. Again, Alfred noticed the tiny lines running across the digits, callused pads were his hands should have been soft.

"Don't you want someone to trust? Someone you don't have to lie to, and who isn't afraid of you? Isn't that exactly why you chose me?"

Any other night, Ivan would have punished him for invading his personal space, for being so stubborn and persistent and pushy. Would have laughed at him for making such stupid assumptions, mocking and teasing until Alfred finally got mad again. But tonight, Ivan really seemed out of it.

The demon closed his eyes and breathed in.

"I will… try."

Alfred couldn't help but grin at that small victory.

"See? Not so bad, right? I agreed to be your friend, the least you can do in return is tell me something about yourself."

"I already let you drink my blood," Ivan replied, finally snapping out of that odd trance.

"Yeah, but I'm teaching you about normal stuff!"

"I am also helping you with your homework."

"And I'm- Uh…"

Ivan grinned widely. "I win! This means I can ask one more thing of you, da?"

"Like what?" the vampire asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I ask of you to stop asking so many questions. I… I promise I will tell you. About myself. When the moment is right."

Alfred wanted to protest, but Ivan placed a finger over his mouth.

"I promise, da? A demon's word."

And as sudden as he'd showed up at the carnival, he disappeared again. All Alfred had to do was blink, and suddenly the other was gone, swept away by shadows and cold, going God knows where.

"You'd better keep your word," Alfred whispered, balling his hands into fists.

xoxox

Dark brown eyes closely followed the retreating form of the vampire. Again, he felt that strange sense of discomfort, like a foreboding. As if he knew something bad was going to happen if Alfred were to keep hanging out with Ivan. Just thinking about it made the blood rise to his head…

"You look awfully glum."

The Japanese looked up to see Elizabeta standing next to him. She smiled sweetly at him before taking a sip of punch.

"Konichiwa, Elizabeta-san."

"Oh please Kiku, I keep telling you to call me Lizzy or Eliza! Everyone does."

"Gomen…. I will… try."

Elizabeta let her gaze wander up to the stage for a moment, admiring the skilful instrumental work. Not many people knew it, but Gilbert and she were actually childhood friends. They had a long history together of teasing and competing with the other. But when it came down to it, they would always be there for each other.

"Ah, should you not be with your date?" Kiku asked, as he remembered hearing that Elizabeta had asked Roderich to the prom (and no, not the other way around).

She shrugged.

"He's on the toilet right now. And for some reason he didn't really want me coming in after him."

What _was_ a well-known fact, was that for the biggest part of her youth, Elizabeta had thought herself to be one of the guys. Even now she still had trouble adapting to the life of a girl sometimes.

"So, what's eating you? You have not told me yet."

"Nothing."

She playfully nudged his shoulder, to which the kitsune awkwardly flinched.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'll lend you some more doujinshi if you do."

Kiku flushed, but then he thought of something. He knew that the girl was a clairvoyant, meaning she sometimes got visions. If the strange feeling in his gut was anything to go by, he might as well ask her.

"Ah, Elizabeta-san?"

"Lizzy."

"…Lizzy? Can I ask a favour of you?"

The Hungarian smiled down at him and nodded.

"Have you had any visions of Alfred-kun lately?"

Surprise fell over her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Alarmed, Kiku's head snapped back to stare at her.

"What did you see?"

Elizabeta put a finger to her lips, thinking.

"Well… You probably shouldn't think much of it, since it's very vague, but… I've seen that image a couple of times now. Always the same. It's Alfred standing in the snow, and there is a child standing next to him. I can never see much of the child, only that he's very small and he's crying."

The wicca grinned. "Maybe Alfie's thinking about adopting or something?"

Kiku hummed softly, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. He did not like the sound of that at all.

"But hey, don't worry about it Kiku! Not all my visions come true, and maybe it's a good sign? Maybe it's just showing that Alfred's becoming more responsible or something? Anyway, I see that Roddy is back, so I have to go. Cheer up, will you? And I'll drop by next week to give you some new doujinshi!"

The Japanese waved her goodbye, smiling gently, but worry consuming his thoughts.

xoxox

It was that dream again. Alfred recognized the hallway, recognized the screaming and banging and blood on the walls. Again, he walked past the doors without giving them a second thought, ignoring the whispers in a foreign language.

That one door at the end of the hallway. It was important, and Alfred knew it. There was something behind it he had to see, something he had to get to. Or someone.

He reached out for the doorknob, and closed his hand around it. Locked. Of course it was locked.

He could hear a sound coming from the other side. Like a whimper, a pained moaning.

"Hello? Who's there?"

The noise immediately stopped as soon as he spoke up, and the entire hallway went eerily quiet. Alfred banged on the door, but it wouldn't give away.

"Who are you? Answer me!"

He didn't mean to raise his voice, but it happened anyway. The being on the other side of the door sniffed.

"Go away… Leave me alone…"

"Hello?"

Alfred pressed his ear against the door, and tried fondling the doorknob again.

"You don't want to know what is behind that door," a silky voice called, and when Alfred turned around to look at the owner, the room changed again.

No forest this time. No quiet moonlit night sky, or mist covering the damp earth. Tonight, his brain had chosen for a more pleasant setting. A beach.

Alfred found himself lying in a beach chair, and was startled to see his pale skin complexion replaced by a healthy tan.

"Better, no?"

He looked to his left, and saw a cat resting in the chair next to his. A black cat with black eyes and a grin too wide to be real. Alfred immediately recognized him as Bor, despite him being a feline instead of a raven. Those eyes were unmistakeably his.

"You watched Alice in Wonderland or something?" Alfred asked, the random question slipping out of him before he could stop himself.

Bor's smile deflated.

"What?"

Alfred scratched his head.

"Yeah, I just thought that you kinda reminded me of the Cheshire cat. But it's not a big deal."

The cat narrowed his eyes, studying him with both puzzlement and anger. His thick tail flicked, claws stretching.

"You are indeed a very strange boy. He did not lie when he thought that."

"He? Are you gonna play mind games again? Because I don't feel like doing that."

Bor casually licked his paw and dragged it over his ear.

"It is your own fault, you know? I distinctly remember telling you not to trust the white one. And yet, here we are."

"How am I supposed to know who this white one is if you're not telling me?" Alfred hissed, feeling the indignity swelling up within his chest.

"Fool. Stupid, foolish _boy_. You know very well who he is. You are with him almost every day."

Alfred's eyes widened when he saw a flash of scorching amethyst, snowy blond hair, and a scarf flying on the cold northern winds.

"Ivan? What the heck does he have to do with you? And if you're just a part of my imagination, then why should I even have to ask?"

Bor purred, rolling onto his back.

"Ah, perhaps not as stupid as I thought. But tell _me, _Alfred. Why do you think I would warn you? Was it not you who thought he cannot be trusted?"

"Yeah, but that was before… And I still don't fully trust him, but I guess… I've given him a chance, or something? You know, everybody deserves a chance to prove themselves and all that jazz."

"And what do you know about him?" the cat asked, grin growing so wide it would have split a normal being's face in two.

"Well, just as much as you! Or that's what I would have said, but apparently you know more than me? Which means you're not a pigment of my imagination after all."

Bor laughed, a breathless thing that sent chills down your spine.

"Very good, I am impressed! Figured that one out all on your own, have you?"

"Then what are you? An intruder?"

Bor shook his head, tail curling in delight.

"No. Not an intruder. You are the one who let me in."

"…Huh? When on earth did I ever do that?"

"Does not matter. Just know that I only have the best intentions, boy. I care about your health. And being acquainted with a demon like Ivan-" (He said it in a weird way, pronouncing the name as Eevahn instead of Eyevan, as Alfred had done the entire time.) "-is not good for you."

A bell rung in his mind. Alfred frowned as soon as the cat finished speaking. If there was one thing he did not like, it was others telling him what to do. It immediately made him try to defend himself.

"Well, as a matter of fact he is! Alice and her gang don't bother me anymore, and his blood gives me amazing powers!"

His mouth snapped shut as soon as he realized he was actually defending the Russian. What the hell was wrong with him?!

Bor hissed. "Fine. Be that way. But do not say I didn't warn you, Alfred. Don't come crawling back here if he ends up hurting you, or worse."

_Worse?_

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Bor replied, raising an eyebrow (which looked incredibly weird on a cat.)

"If you're not part of my imagination, then what are you exactly? A demon? …A ghost?"

Bor grinned one final time as the beach began to dissolve.

"I am many things, silly boy. But I'll give you one piece of advice. If you do choose to trust me-"

Alfred felt his eyes slip shut.

"I am your enemies' worst nightmare."

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Kiss with a Fist - Florence and the Machine  
Story: Chocolate Milk - Ahmerst (America wishes on airplanes that he and Russia can be friends. Has a cute ending, and Ahmerst really knows how to write RusAme.)**

Words:

Kyanós: Blue (Greek)  
Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier: One, two, three, four  
Gomen= abbreviation of gomenasai (I'm sorry)


	22. Chapter 19: Sininen

Chapter 19: Sininen

Matthew had been reading a book when his brother suddenly came stumbling into the room, a look of pure and utter horror on his face.

"Alfred?"

The blond said nothing as he curled up on Matthew's bed, violent tremors travelling down his body. He held out a note, which Matthew quickly snatched from his hand.

_Thanks for modelling honey! I'll send you a copy once I finish the doujin!_

_xxx Eliza_

Matthew shuddered as well and curled up next to his twin.

"It's going to be all right Al. You survived it."

"All the costumes… I can't look at myself in the mirror again…"

Matthew sympathetically patted him on the arm.

"I know Alfred. I know. It is for the better good of friendship."

Shudder.

xoxox

Before becoming a vampire, Alfred would have never considered the thought that monsters might celebrate holidays as well. Besides Halloween of course.

But as he woke up one particular evening, few nights after the Winter Celebration, he found his twin banging on his door, storming into his room, and pouncing him with all the excitement of a little kid in a candy store.

"Al, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Those words were all that was needed to shake the American awake, push him out of his bed and down the stairs into the living room. The twins huddled around the tree to open their presents. They might have been 34 years old together (disregarding their human age), but that didn't mean they couldn't get excited for Christmas anymore.

"This one's for you, Mattie!" Alfred said, picking up his gift and holding it out for the other. He hoped it was good enough, as he actually kinda forget and had to buy something last minute (not his fault Matthew sometimes liked to disappear).

"Thanks Al! Here, you open yours."

They exchanged gifts and unwrapped them simultaneously, Matthew carefully peeling off the paper while Alfred was busy shredding it like a maniac. Alfred squealed when he revealed a Captain America t-shirt (his favourite Avenger), and was pleased to see that the other was happy with his bottles of maple syrup shaped like maple leafs (couldn't go wrong with that one).

They ate breakfast together with their aunt and uncle, getting gifts from them as well (including a ribbon for Kumajiro which the bear absolutely did not want to be tied around his neck, and some fresh pairs of underwear which Alfred accepted with a burning face). After that, Matthew and Alfred settled on the couch to watch some good ol' Christmas classics, discussing whether they should start with Peanuts or It's a Wonderful Life. All was good, especially with a mug of damping chocolate milk and some marshmallows in their hands.

"Say Alfred, shouldn't you be hanging out with Ivan today?" his brother suddenly remarked.

"Pfft, nah. He didn't ask me, so I don't have to do shit. I'm glad to finally have some time away from him! Braginsky's probably out doing some bat shit crazy stuff as far as I know. All on his lonesome."

Too bad that Lady Liberty walked in at that exact moment, overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"Ivan's all alone? Today of all days? Oh, that just won't do! Alfie, you're going to bring him some Christmas cookies right this instant."

"But auntieeeeeeeeeeeee," the teen whined.

"No complaining Alfred. Nobody should be alone on Christmas, especially not family and friends."

She quickly gathered up some of Matthew's freshly baked maple-coated vanilla cookies, put them in a box with a red ribbon and pushed said box into the boy's hands.

"I'm sure he's not in need of any company," Alfred sulked, but Lilith shook her head.

"Nonsense. And don't forget to wish him a Merry Christmas!"

And with that she pushed him outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Alfred sighed.

'_I guess I needed a refill anyway,'_ he begrudgingly thought, letting a finger stroke his pointy teeth (which immediately agreed to that notion).

He walked to the fence and out onto the street. It was only when the blond came at the end of their street that he realized he had absolutely no clue where Braginsky lived. He looked left and right, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out which way to go.

"Well I'll be damned," he mumbled to himself.

A small snowflake fell on the tip of his nose. Alfred watched as a cloud of breath escaped the cavern of his mouth. He looked up and closed his eyes, taking a moment to rest now that the streets were completely void of any life – as the neighbours were all inside, celebrating the holiday.

Where on earth would Ivan live? An apartment? A student's home, like Kiku (he was a foreigner after all)? A villa? A mansion he'd inherited (or of which he'd murdered the previous owner)? Or maybe he lived under a bridge somewhere, bribing innocent passers-by and threatening to eat them if they refused to do as he said.

There were still so many things he had yet to find out about the demon, so many questions that had yet to find an answer. What were the limits of Ivan's powers? What other food could he possibly need? Why did he do the things he did? What sins was he talking about? How did it work, that crazy mind of his? For how long had he dreamt about going to space? What were his fears, his desires? And why was that scarf so important to him?

Alfred sighed and re-opened his eyes. For some reason, he wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw Ivan standing right in front of him, waving sheepishly. The snow was really falling out of the sky by buckets now, covering the streets and houses in white. Alfred could see some snowflakes sticking to the demon's platinum locks and eyelashes, and it suited him.

"Privet, Alfred. I was just coming to see you. I figured it was time for you to drink again."

He then caught sight of the box in Alfred's hands, and eyed it curiously. Alfred awkwardly looked away as he held the box out to the other.

"Uh, this is for you. You know, for… for Christmas. So, Merry Christmas. I guess."

Ivan's eyes grew comically wide, and it took a moment for him to react. Then, the Russian jerked back to action, as his hand quickly (yet somehow gently) took hold of the gift. His thumb brushed past Alfred's, and the vampire barely suppressed the impulse of pulling his hand back. Ivan delicately took off the ribbon and lifted up the lid, and his eyes sparked with an unfamiliar emotion, his mouth hidden by his scarf, but the blush on his cheeks unmistakeably there.

(Something stirred in Alfred's chest at seeing the demon like that, something he didn't even want to try and acknowledge.)

"Spasiba, Fedya. Bol'shoye spasiba."

"Fedya?" Alfred asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Ivan's eyes shot to him, and the peaceful moment was gone.

"Da. Is nickname for Alfred. Much easier to pronounce in my native language."

The sunny blond rolled his eyes.

"You'd seriously think that you would run out of weird nicknames. For real, how many do you have for me now?"

"Six," the Russian answered without missing a beat.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that so fast. Anyways, you said something about feeding?"

Ivan smiled as he carefully placed the present in a pocket of his oversized trench coat.

"Da, of course. Shall we go then?"

"Where to? Your place?" He said it offhandedly, but couldn't ignore the rush of excitement he felt at the possibility of solving a piece of the Ivan-puzzle.

Yet for some reason, the icy demon hesitated. Instead of being thrilled that the younger showed interest in him, it was like something was holding him back. But what? Another mystery to add to the pile.

"…I would prefer not to. Not now, at least."

Alfred shrugged, trying to look casual.

"My place it is then."

xoxox

_**Merry Christmas**_

_To everyone reading this: Merry Christmas! To all the others: uh… Merry Christmas as well?_

_Come on, no one should be denied some of that lovely Christmas spirit, amiright? Not even demons, I guess. Or the devil. …Do they celebrate Christmas down there?_

_Aaaaaaaaaaanyways._

_Things are good I guess. Nothing to complain about this time. My psycho stalker is now my buddy, I'm no longer a virgin (not that kind of virgin, dirty sluts), my bro keeps looking at me like I'm crazy for letting the stalker into our house to chill (at least that's what I told him, he's actually here for other reasons which I'm not gonna tell you guys either), and I got a new goldfish to murder. Yaay!_

_Peace and good will to all of mankind, and don't forget to brush your teeth!_

_Seriously though. Brush 'em. You think cavities are fun when you're a vamp?_

_They. Are. Not._

_-American Vamp-_

"Are you finished?"

Alfred glanced over his shoulder. Ivan was lying comfortably on his bed, skimming through an old Batman comic. He'd never looked so casual before; shoes taken off, hair a bit messy from where it had been squashed by his pillow, two tiny dots on his supersize nose – for some reason, when Ivan had made a teasing comment of Alfred biting his nose, he hadn't been able to resist temptation. He hadn't gotten much blood out of it and switched to feeding from the other's arm directly afterwards, but that comically surprised look on Braginsky's face had been priceless. Alfred was growing more used to the demon with each passing day, whether he was prone to admit it or not.

"Yeah. Just had to do this real quick."

"What were you writing?" the Russian asked, hiding a secretive smile in his scarf.

Alfred shrugged. "Just, you know. Some stuff."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, and Alfred quickly changed topics. He was feeling a little groggy, as he always felt after feeding. But Ivan had kept his word about making sure he himself was well-fed, and Alfred knew he had gotten his superpowers back.

"So uh, ready to tell me something about yourself yet?"

Ivan frowned, and closed the comic book. He stretched his body, leisurely like a cat, and Alfred's eyes automatically roamed over the curved outlines before snapping back to his face.

"I like the colour yellow."

The vampire snorted at that.

"Okay, not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess I don't really know that much about you anyway. Anything else you wanna share?"

The demon brought a finger to his cheek, tapping it as he thought.

"Perhaps. If you answer the same questions as well."

Alfred pulled his legs into the chair and crossed them, leaning forward with his hands placed firmly on his knees.

"Okay! My favourite colours are red, white and blue. Exclusively in that combination."

Ivan chuckled. "Of course they are. What else…"

"Hobbies?" Alfred jumped in. "I know you like reading and space, but is there anything else?"

Ivan smiled, a pleasant little thing.

"I enjoy cooking."

"Huh… Didn't exactly take you for the cooking type. You know, with you eating raw meat and stuff."

"Da, but I still like spending some time in the kitchen every once in a while. Experiment with recipes."

"…You're not just cooking up people, right?"

This made Ivan laugh more freely.

"Nyet, koshka. Normal dishes. Like pirozhki!"

"What are those?" Alfred asked, curious. If there was one thing that always caught his interest, it had to be food.

"They are like little pastries, da? Would you perhaps like it if I made you some?"

"Boy would I-"

Alfred snapped his mouth shut and blushed to compensate for his enthusiasm. Ivan was looking at him with a knowing mien, his smile mocking the other's love for anything he could shove into his mouth.

"J-just to see if you're not lying, of course."

"Of course."

"Anyway, any more hobbies?"

Ivan wagged a finger at him.

"It is your turn now, if I recall correctly."

"Oh yeah… Well, I guess I like playing baseball every once in a while."

"If you are as good at baseball as you are at tennis, would you care to let me watch some time?"

"Why watch if you can join?" Alfred asked, him never the type to sit by the side-lines.

"I must confess I have never played baseball before."

"Then I'll teach you!" the vampire immediately cut him off. "Uh… As a repayment for making that stuff you said you would! Yeah, you cook, and I'll show you how to play baseball. Sounds like a deal?"

The demon closed his eyes and grinned, looking more than happy with that proposal.

"Deal, Fedya."

Alfred shifted in his chair, plucking at a loose string on his sleeve.

"Could you not call me that anymore? It sounds kinda girly."

"You mean Fedya?"

"Yeah, that."

"You have no problem with all the other nicknames, but on Fedya you choke?"

The sunny blond glared at his guest, puffing up his cheeks.

"I do have a problem with that other shit, but this one is just extra bad! Or if you don't stop, at least tell me what all of it means!"

Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Fedya is just a different way of saying Alfred, da? Just easier to pronounce. For me. And more… What is word… Intimate?"

Alfred flushed a dark crimson at that confession.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on just a minute. Whoever gave you permission to get intimate with me? I already told you dude, I'm not gay!"

Ivan shook his head.

"Oh Alfred. That is really all you can think about, is it not?"

"No!" the teen shrieked, steam coming out of his ears by now. Ivan grinned, ever amused by his reactions.

"Perhaps intimate is wrong word, if all you think about is sex. I use it because it is cute, da?"

Alfred nearly fainted by the rising temperatures in his head.

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Ty milyy, da? Milyy, milyy, milyy!"

Alfred growled and leapt out of the chair, preparing himself to strangle the other.

"I've had it with you, ya fucking commie!"

Ivan's high-pitched giggles filled the room as they fell off the bed, and the sound was soon joined by Alfred's laughter.

"Tickle fight!" the vampire yelled, so caught up in the moment he instantly forgot to be mad. He'd show that demon to make fun of him!

But the second he dug his fingers into the other's stomach, he was pushed off. Alfred frowned in confusion as Ivan quickly crawled away from him. The ashen blond stared at him with darkened eyes, reminding Alfred that he was still dealing with a demon, and a haphazardly dangerous one at that.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, voice low and threatening.

"Wow, chill dude! What's gotten into you all of a sudden? I just wanted to tickle you, that's all!"

Ivan's dark mood dissipated, and all that remained was scepticism.

"Oh? Izvinite, I thought you were trying to attack."

Then it came back to the American.

"Oh, right! You've never been tickled before! Here, let me show you."

He cautiously moved over to the other, showing he didn't mean any harm. Ivan tilted his head to the side in that owlish way of his, eyes fixed with Alfred's own.

"Here, give me your arm. You'll like it. I promise." (Not that he knew what weird-ass demons liked and didn't like, but who could resist being tickled? Not him, that's for sure.)

Ivan hesitantly placed his arm in Alfred's outstretched hand, frowning when the vampire dragged his sleeve up.

"Now don't pull away or start going psycho again or anything, tickling is supposed to feel like that."

"Like what…?"

"You'll see. Or feel, I guess."

Alfred slowly placed the tip of his index finger on Ivan's inner arm, and began running it over the surface. The demon grew completely quiet as he stared at the intruding digit, wondering what this was all about. When Alfred suddenly moved up and over the inside of his elbow, Ivan made a startled noise and automatically pulled back. Alfred tightened his grip and began lightly moving his finger over that one spot, adding more fingers as the other began squirming more intensely.

Finally, a bark of laughter escaped the Russian's mouth, making Alfred smile victoriously. He boldly pushed the other onto his back and grabbed him by his sides, tickling him through the thin fabric of his shirt (good thing he'd taken of that thick pullover of his). Ivan proved to be extremely ticklish, as it didn't take him long to be dying with laughter, the sounds rumbling through his body in tidal waves.

"Nyet, stoj, stoj!" he giggled, curling in on himself and trying to slap Alfred's hands away. The blond took the opportunity to jab at his exposed back, poking it until Ivan rolled over again. Now it was his stomach's turn, and Alfred laughed in delight at hearing the other bark and choke and shout. The Russian was already out of breath-

(and his eyes were mesmerizing as they looked up at Alfred, for once not condescending or secretive or mocking, but lighting up in legitimate and almost confused pleasure).

"Alfred?"

The two looked up to see Matthew standing in the doorway, mouth agape. Finally, they noticed that Ivan had sort of lost control over his powers while Alfred attacked him, and that his room was a bit… completely covered in ice.

"Oh shit."

"You better clean that up before auntie finds out," Matthew commented dryly, taking a sip of the blood he'd been drinking. "And I won't ask what on earth you two are doing."

Alfred looked down to see himself straddling the Russian in what would have looked very compromising to outsiders, and once again he panicked.

"No, it's not what it looks like!"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Then why aren't you getting off?"

Alfred shrieked as he immediately let himself fall backwards, distancing himself from the Russian as fast as he could. Ivan slowly sat up, cheeks tinged pink, still panting a bit, and hair and clothes as messy as could be. He sent Matthew a lazy grin, and Alfred internally groaned thinking how dishevelled they both must look like right then.

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but you gotta believe me on this one bro! I'm serious, I was just-"

"I'll go ahead and keep Lilith from coming upstairs while you two get rid of all this ice," Matthew said, completely ignoring his brother's embarrassed stuttering.

He walked away, and Alfred buried his face in his hands with a sad little moan.

"What is wrong, koshka?" Ivan asked giddily, finally finding his breath again.

"Next time you come over again, I'll lock the door. Or no, bad idea! Then he'll definitely think we're doing that!"

"Doing what?" Ivan asked, dusting off his clothes and trying to flatten his hair.

"You know… That."

"I do not understand," Ivan said, staring at him quizzically.

"Know what? Never mind. Let's just get rid of this mess."

And so they spent the rest of the night cleaning up Alfred's room, the vampire wondering how they kept getting caught in such weird positions (and how he always let their meetings escalate like that without even noticing).

xoxox

**Who says it has to be Christmas for me to upload a Christmas chapter?**

**And my headcanon is that Matthew is a wonderful cook of sweets and desserts.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Some Nights - Fun  
Story: Sweet Nothings - Impervious Marr (In which Russia disguises his endearments by saying them in Russian, and America is shocked to find out what he's been calling him all that time. Gives you a real good feeling at the end. :)**

Words:

Sininen: Blue (Finnish)  
Bol'shoye spasiba: Thank you very much  
Ty milyy: You are cute  
Stoj: Stop


	23. Chapter 20: Albastru

Chapter 20: Albastru

**When a vampire turns someone, he or she usually does so with the intent to stay by that person's side after transformation to guide them. It is not forbidden to leave a newborn to their own devices, but it is frowned upon as it just means you're running from your responsibilities. Who turned Alfred and Matthew might come into play later on.**

xoxox

"No, get out of there this instant! I mean it, I'm getting mad here!"

Alfred stared up at Vladimir, who had climbed up in a tree and was now looking down at him with an angelic innocent expression.

"But I'm practicing!" the boy shouted back, tiny fingers curled over the branch which he had latched himself onto.

Alfred felt like face-palming. He knew having Ivan meet Vladimir would come back and bite him in the ass someday. Now the kid had gotten it into his head that he needed to learn how to hunt as fast as possible! All evening long, Alfred had been chasing after him as he leapt from table to chair to stairway, having the child pounce him whenever he wasn't paying attention.

"I'll tell Vasilica you've been naughty you know?" he threatened. Not that he would carry out that threat, as he didn't want the senior vampire knowing it was his fault Vlad was so obsessed with the hunt now.

Vladimir giggled, the two pigtails on his head bobbing up and down as he moved. He simply climbed a little higher, calculating how much force he would have to use to jump right into Alfred's arms.

"Privet, little one!"

The two vampires snapped their heads back when that voice interrupted the scene. Ivan smiled blissfully while he nodded at Alfred as a manner of greeting, before letting his eyes wander up to the tiny vampire.

"Would you mind coming down?"

Vladimir immediately did as told, not wanting to do anything that would upset the older demon.

"Sorry," he muttered, gazing at the tall creature with a sense of admiration and fearful respect.

"No need to apologize, da? Have you been practicing?"

Vladimir nodded excitedly. "Yeah, almost every day I've been reading up! Vas says I'm really advanced at reading for my age, but I think that's because I'm older than he thinks I am."

Alfred went wide-eyed at hearing that revelation. But now that he thought about it, it sounded logical. Demons aged slower than vampires, so perhaps that little bit of demon blood also helped Vladimir out on that part. Now Alfred was wondering how old exactly the kid was supposed to be…

"Very good. Education is important, da?"

Alfred kneeled beside the little vampire.

"Yeah, but having fun is important too! You shouldn't over-study yourself, kiddo. You've still got plenty of time to learn how to hunt later."

Ivan smiled down at him, eyes darkening.

"The younger the better, da? He has to learn how to fend for himself."

Alfred impatiently clacked his tongue.

"It's not because you were brought up that way, that he has to be as well!"

Time seemed to come to a complete stop as Ivan's expression fell, and for one single moment, Alfred could feel the cold again, travelling down his spine, and little bells of warning going off in his ears. He'd gone too far, he knew he had, but why? What was so upsetting about Ivan's upbringing for him to react like that?

"Let's have a snowball fight!"

Alfred and Ivan broke away from their unnerved staring match when Vladimir disrupted their thoughts. The boy was already busy rolling up an arsenal of projectiles.

"What happened to you wanting to hunt?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I know, and I still wanna! But now we can play for a bit, right?" In reality, Vladimir had just sensed the mood and wanted to distract the two older creatures. For such a tiny thing he really was amazingly good at reading the atmosphere.

"Take that!"

Vlad chucked a snowball right into Alfred's face, covering his glasses. The blond whipped the powdery substance away and grinned.

"Okay, I'll get you back for that!"

Soon the two were enmeshed in a heated war, Ivan standing by the side lines and studying them with interest. His head kept nodding back and forth, as if he wanted to join in but didn't want to impose all the same.

"Come on big guy, you too!"

Alfred threw a snowball at the demon, and for a tiny moment he seemed to freeze again, but then Ivan smiled and joined in the fight. It turned out the demon was quite good with children, as he only put ice in the balls he threw at Alfred, leaving the kid more or less unharmed. And he had perfect aim. But Alfred wasn't bad either, if he was allowed to brag for a moment. This resulted in a draw, Vladimir wisely leaving them to their own devices once the battle got too intense, and running back inside to watch some television.

The two creatures lay there in the snow, catching their breath, until a familiar laugh disrupted the peace and quiet.

"Alfred, mon ami! I have come to invite you to my party!"

Alfred got up and saw the French incubus standing at the fence, waving at him.

"You have not forgotten, right? I told you I was preparing a New Year's party at my house, and I have come to inform you that it will be tomorrow night, starting at ten thirty, and that everyone can bring a guest. We will provide food and liquor, but if you want to bring anything I won't stop you."

He then noticed Ivan, and smiled deviously.

"Oh, and monsieur Braginsky can come too, of course!"

"Huh?" Alfred asked, stunned. As far as he knew, the others were still at least distrusting of the demon. Little did he know that Francis had set up some things together with the members of the Bad Touch Trio, and that having the Russian join in would be very interesting.

"A party? What kind?" Ivan wanted to know.

"Just a nice get-together, nothing too serious. So I take it you're coming?" Francis asked, smiling warmly – seductively, as old habits die hard – at the icy teen.

"Hmmm~ If Alfred comes, sure!"

"Wonderful! I will see you two there!"

They waited until Francis had skipped away before Alfred turned towards the other.

"What the heck was that supposed to be, 'if Alfred comes'?"

"Why else would I go to such a silly thing? To see everyone cower away and avoid me like usual?" He said it in a light-hearted tone, but couldn't keep a hint of bitterness out of his words.

Alfred blinked, then grinned.

"Uh, yeah sure! I always make parties better anyway! Don't worry bud, it'll be fun."

Alfred turned around and walked back to the house, Ivan staring after him with what could only be a thankful expression – those words meaning far more to him than Alfred could even begin to imagine.

xoxox

"Alfred, you made it! Welcome to my house!"

"…Why are you naked?"

Francis was leaning casually against the doorframe, a suave grin plastered on his face, and an enormous rose covering his vital regions. His pointy tail curled behind him, finally relieved from the demon's trousers.

"To celebrate of course! What better way to start the new year than naked, pure and bare, devoid of any stuffy clothes? It is my sacrifice to the gods!"

"And my sacrifice is going to be my eyes," Alfred countered, pointedly avoiding having to look down. Francis really needed to shave his chest, it was way too hairy. Not that Alfred didn't have any chest hair himself, but there was always such a thing as too much.

Francis snaked an arm around his shoulder, and the vampire violently twitched to shake it off.

"Don't be a killjoy, Alfred. Besides, I have brought us some wine and I am sure you will loosen up after a few sips of that."

Alfred made a mental note to stay far away from the wine, not trusting the incubus one bit. Maybe it was just his usual paranoia acting up, but Francis seemed suspiciously smug tonight.

"Anyway, are you letting me in or do I have to freeze my balls off out here?"

The other smirked, dragging a hand through his silky locks.

"I know for a fact that such a thing is impossible, but I would be a terrible host to let you stand outside while there is a party going on inside! Plus, monsieur Braginsky has already arrived, and he seems in desperate need of company. So please, do come in!"

Alfred groaned.

"Seriously, how old is he? Can't he socialize or something? I don't have to hold his hand all the time, do I?" He kept grumbling to himself, following behind Francis.

The house was somewhere in between plain and luxurious. Not that big, but with an abundant amount of paintings and decorations hanging from the walls and standing in the corners of each room. His mother, Monique Bonnefoy (a succubus), was what you would call a fashion queen and an avid collector of art. On top of the paintings and sculptures and bottles of perfume and jewellery, vases filled with roses stood everywhere in the house, filling the rooms with a sweet and intoxicating fragrance.

Now, the house was filled with music and guests, everyone chattering amicably or dancing to the tunes. Alfred said hi to Kiku, who was desperately trying to keep an already rather drunk Arthur from climbing on top of a table and taking off all his clothes. Gilbert and Antonio were setting up a prank on the staircase, and Alfred was surprised to see his brother here as well ("How could you forget about me?!"-"Sorry bro."). Finally he saw Ivan, standing awkwardly and alone in a corner of the kitchen, the other students wisely not coming near him. The icy demon was wearing a purple vest with decorated buttons, and some very fitting black pants.

"Have fun," Francis crooned in his ear, but Alfred missed the suggestive tone underlining his words.

He took a deep breath and marched over to the other, steeling himself for another night of self-sacrifice and awkwardness. Ivan caught sight of him, and smiled that trademark creepy smile of his.

"Privet, Alfred!" he tittered, rolling a cup around in his gloved fingers – despite them being inside, Braginsky refused to take his gloves off, ever the weirdo.

"Hey there big guy. You having fun?"

Ivan shrugged and took another sip.

"I suppose. It is nice to hear everyone be so loud and lively. They are funny beings, da?"

He grinned at a non-expecting girl, making her scoot away as fast as possible with her friend.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Ivan giggled.

"Scare people. We're all just here to party, dude. Would be kind of a bummer if someone got sent to the hospital with a heart attack."

"I will try," the demon said, but his smile told Alfred he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

After that they grew silent. Alfred tried desperately to find a topic of conversation, not really knowing what to say to the demon now that he wasn't feeding, interrogating or arguing with him. Ivan took another little sip, and the sunny blond grew curious.

"What are you drinking there? It's not wine, is it? You can't drink that stuff, I think Francis spiked it with something."

"Nyet. Is vodka." A mischievous smile. "You want to try?"

Alfred was about to say "Hell no," but then he thought: _'Hey, it's New Year, why not?'_

So throwing away his doubts, he grabbed the cup from Ivan's hand and chugged it all down. Only to choke and start coughing and gagging directly afterwards. The Russian laughed gleefully, hitting the other on the back.

"That was very silly of you, little one. No one can drink vodka like that without a little practice."

"Th-that wasn't b-booze," Alfred wheezed, feeling his throat burning and eyes tearing up. "That was freakin' poison! How can you drink that stuff straight from the bottle without dying?!"

A nonchalant shrug. "I am ice demon, da?"

"…Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Well, I like the burning feeling in my throat and stomach, since it is the closest to warmth I can ever get. Or at least, I have been told that is what warmth is supposed to feel like. Is it? I do not know."

Alfred stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head.

"You're really the weirdest guy I've ever met."

"I can say the same about you, you know."

"What the hell is weird about me?! I'm as normal as they get!"

Ivan leant in closer, bringing his thin lips to the vampire's ear.

"You refuse to hunt. You go against your instincts of survival. You can be both incredibly stupid and alarmingly clever at times. And you remind me of-"

There he stopped, leaning back up and looking away. Alfred glared up at him, cheeks pink and frown deep.

"I remind you of what?" he asked after a moment, as soon as he was sure he could talk without sounding shrill and squeaky.

"Never mind. Is not important."

And no matter how much Alfred kept bugging him afterwards, Ivan didn't say a single word.

xoxox

Alfred shouldn't have drunk that vodka. He'd never had alcohol before, so the booze had rapidly made him switch from perfectly sober to much more than a little intoxicated.

"You are so funny, dorogoy! Have you never had alcohol before?"

"Shaddap!" Alfred huffed, leaning heavily against the Russian. "'S not my fault you drink shuch heavy shtuff."

"I will go get you some water, da? Can you stand?"

"'Course I can!"

Alfred pushed himself off the other's chest and immediately stumbled backwards. Ivan captured him before he could fall, giggling at his antics.

"Noooooooooooo, let go!" Alfred whined, pulling at Ivan's sleeve.

"I see Matvey," the demon said, peering over the heads of their fellow students. "I will bring you to him, understand? He can watch you while I get water."

"Don't need a babyshit!" Alfred protested.

When he continued to struggle, Ivan rolled his eyes and swung the vampire over his shoulder.

"Whaddaya doin'?" Alfred wheezed, trying his best not to vomit over Ivan's scarf after the sudden movements.

"Carrying you, of course."

He easily pushed his way through the partying guests, his broad figure not only intimidating but also icy cold.

"Al? What happened?"

"He just had a bit too much to drink, da? Do not worry little Matvey. I just need you to watch him for a moment."

Matthew stumbled backwards when Alfred all but fell into his arms, letting his full weight slump against his twin. Matthew looked up, reddish mauves narrowed in suspicion.

"You didn't drug him or anything, did you?"

Ivan smiled down at the other, aura becoming a tad ominous. If Matthew hadn't been so dear to Alfred, he certainly would've punished him for such bold accusations.

"Rest assured, Matvey. He just thought vodka can be drunk as fast as soda."

Matthew's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but snort.

"Al's had vodka? He never even touched a beer!"

Ivan giggled. "That seems to be the case."

The Russian awkwardly patted Matthew on the head.

"I am coming right back, okay? Make sure he does not do anything stupid."

"I'm his twin," Matthew commented dryly. "I'm used to taking care of him."

"Good."

The vampire somehow picked up the hidden message, ripping through him in sudden realization.

("Because I care about him.")

…

"I wanna dance!" Alfred announced, trying to walk away.

"No, Al! Stay here!"

Matthew reached out to pull him back, but someone accidentally crashed into him. When Matthew looked back up, Alfred was gone. Disappeared into the masses.

Someone gave the teen a beer here, a glass of what could only be whiskey there.

"Woohoo!"

The room was a mess of colours and sounds, no familiar face popping up. It was like he wasn't just drunk with alcohol, but with the mood as well. A buzzing of end-of-year ecstasy.

He found an empty spot and began dancing, although it was more a spastic hopping up and down on the spot. He grinned goofily when someone laughed and flashed him a thumbs-up. Everything was funny to him now. Even the shots of tequila someone practically shoved down his throat.

"It's time for the countdown!" another yelled, and the music stilled.

Alfred proceeded to move for a few more seconds, before noticing the noise was gone. He whirled around in confusion, and found everybody looking at the flat screen TV.

"All right, there it is! Ten, nine, eight…"

Alfred kept jumping, spazzing up and down.

"Seven, six, five, four…"

Alfred finally started paying attention.

"Three… Two…"

New Year! It was time!

"One! Happy New Year everybody!"

His hazed mind knew exactly what those words meant. Everywhere around him he could see people leaning in to give each other a congratulatory kiss. Why wasn't he kissing as well? Why wasn't he… wasn't he…

A figure appeared next to his, and he instantly clung to it like a lifebelt. Another person! Just what he'd been looking for!

"What are you doing?"

The blond grinned widely, eyes drooping. He sloppily leant in and missed his target, almost poking his own eye out with a rather imposing nose and knocking his glasses askew in the process. He held on tightly to soft fabric and pulled himself back up, determined to get his share of the celebrations. The second time he bent over, Alfred could feel his lips brush over another pair.

The other jerked back, and he whined in confusion.

Then he was falling.

The world spun around him as the ground kept getting closer, and he could hear someone call his name.

And then, everything went black.

xoxox

Ivan carefully laid Alfred down on the bed. The vampire was snoring, state of unconsciousness morphed into one of sleep.

Ivan stared at him, eyes hooded and expression unreadable.

He slowly reached out and caressed the other's golden locks.

"…I do not understand, solnyshka…"

xoxox

The door was still closed. The crying person behind it remained out of reach.

It was a child. Alfred knew it was. And not just any child. No, this was someone important, someone he had to reach somehow, whatever it took. Someone who needed help, needed protection. Someone who needed saving. Needed a hero. Needed him.

"Kid? I know you're in there. Please, can you open up?"

"No…" a soft voice answered, barely audible over the tormented screams of the other prisoners.

"Go away… Leave me alone… Cold, so cold… I hate it here…"

"Kid? I don't want to hurt you. I only want to help."

A heartbeat of silence, before the reply came.

"Liar."

Once more, the vampire could feel himself being swallowed up by the darkness, torn away from the blood-and rust-covered hallway of torture and despair (yet he still only cared for the child behind that one door at the very end). He clung to the doorknob, pushing his face close to the keyhole, close enough to be able to smell something resembling salt and rusty.

"I'm not lying, and I'll prove it to you! One of these days kid, I swear I'm coming for you! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

He didn't know if the other responded, swept away to a different part of his subconsciousness once more.

Not a forest, nor a beach. This time, they were in a city. A big, dark, empty city, filled with intimidating skyscrapers but void of any life. No litter on the ground, no wind, no light. Only an utterly silent stillness.

"Bor? You there?"

A snake came slithering out of the dark, black eyes giving away the animal's true identity.

"How nice of you to visit, boy. Your mind is terribly boring."

"Hey!" Alfred huffed, sticking out his lower lip in what was most definitely not a pout, no siree.

The snake laughed, a deep rumbling Alfred had come to associate with the odd creature.

"Do not be insulted. It is not my fault, but your own. Now, if you were to give me access to the deeper parts of your mind… Yes, that would most certainly be interesting."

"How do you mean?" the sunny blond inquired, frowning. "What deeper parts?"

"Secretssss," the snake hissed. "Wishes. Dreams. Desires. Anomalies. _Fearssss_."

"I don't know 'bout that…" Alfred said, turning away from the other. Bor immediately shape-shifted, taking on the form of a grown man's shadow. He appeared by the teen's side and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Don't be that way, boy. I only have the best intentions. And since we are stuck together for now, won't you humour me?"

"What's behind it?" Alfred interrupted.

"…Come again?"

"What's behind that door?" Alfred asked, turning his head to look at the other.

"None of your business," Bor replied, eyes narrowing and voice low.

"Why? What is-"

"I said," the being hissed, standing up to tower over the young vampire, "that it is none of your business, _boy_."

Alfred tried taking a step back, but the claw digging into his shoulder blade prevented him from doing so. Bor sighed.

"How to show you that you can trust me… Ah! I know."

Alfred suddenly felt a burning pain in the back of his head, and his hands shot to his temples as he squeezed his eyes shut and a soundless scream escaped his mouth.

He saw something. Something big, something blue, something reeking of salt and fish. He couldn't quite fully grasp it, chasing behind the image as if it were a fluttering butterfly. He couldn't get the full picture, but knew what it was nonetheless.

A memory. It was the memory of a whale. Alien and odd, yet shockingly familiar. As if he'd known this image existed all along, but had simply forgotten all about it.

The memory faded, and so did the pain. Alfred opened his eyes again, panting and disorientated. Bor was smugly grinning down at him.

"Well? What do you think, boy?"

"How- How did you do that?" the vampire gasped.

"My lips are sealed," the being purred. "Now, boy, 'quid pro quo', I believe the expression is. I gave you something, now it is time for you to give something back."

Alfred automatically thought about his fear of ghosts. Just for one tiny second, but it was enough to make the other smile.

"That will do. For now."

xoxox

Alfred woke up to a strange humming noise. As he slowly opened his eyes, peering through the slits so as not to get blinded by the light, he could see something fuzzy right in front of his face. He yawned lazily, and sneezed when the fabric tickled at his nose.

"Heehee~"

Alfred frowned, his eyes opening up some more. Something was not right here.

This wasn't his room. Not his bed either. And the arm around his waist definitely wasn't his, not at all.

Alfred slowly let his gaze wander up, until he stared right into the violets of Ivan.

"Dobro utra, Fedya. Did you sleep well?"

The vampire remained quiet for five whole seconds, letting everything process. Then he began violently struggling to break free from Ivan's tight hold, rolling around and kicking his legs. The demon hissed in pain as he was struck and let go, resulting in Alfred rolling off the bed and onto the wooden floor. The American immediately scrambled away from his assaulter as fast as possible, letting warning growls spill out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" Ivan pouted, rubbing at his sore shin.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Alfred yelled, crouching defensively in a corner. His muscles stood taut and his back was curved, ready to flee or engage in battle at any given moment.

"Watching you sleep," Ivan explained, not at all fazed by how creepy he sounded. Alfred shuddered.

"And why were you doing that? How did I even get here?! Ow-"

Alfred whined as a sudden shot of pain cut through his head, bringing vague memories of noise and colours with it.

"You should thank me, you know?"

"What for?!"

The icy demon casually swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and sat up, for once not in the mood to smile.

"I could have just left you lying on the ground downstairs, but no. I was so kind to bring you to a bed after you lost consciousness, and all I get as a thank you is a kick against my leg."

The image of a cup came to the front of his mind.

"Downstairs… We're still at Francis' house, then? Wait- You were the one that gave me vodka! Yeah, and then… Then I don't remember anything."

Ivan made a tutting sound, wagging his finger at the other.

"I did no such thing. You were the one that wanted to have a taste, and I never said you should drink it all in one go. Do not blame me for your stupidity."

"Whatever dude, that still doesn't explain why we were lying in the same bed."

Ivan shrugged, studying his nails. He swung one leg over the other knee before replying, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"I already told you, da? The only reason I came to the party was because you were going to be there. What else was I supposed to do now that you had passed out?"

"You could have tried making some other friends," Alfred said, the solution sounding clear as day to him.

Ivan shot him a cynical glare, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Alfred… You might not have noticed yet, but not everyone is as comfortable as you are being in one room with me."

"I'm not comfortable with it either," the vampire interrupted, but Ivan ignored him.

"Casual conversations are not my game, I believe the expression is."

Alfred suddenly became curious. Figuring that Ivan was in a talkative mood at the moment – and he definitely owed him for scaring the living daylights out of him this late in the night – he posed an innocent question.

"What are you like at school?"

Ivan quirked his eyebrows, taken by surprise.

"You know, in class. Don't you ever have to work in groups or something? Not that I know what demon classes look like… And what do the teachers think of you?"

The demon let his eyes roll up to the ceiling, contemplating the thought.

"Well… I suppose the teachers are a little bit wary of me sometimes… But only in the beginning. I always get good grades, I never interrupt classes, and I am very diligent with my homework. So I suppose they do not mind my presence that much. As long as I do not bother them, they are content with having me as a student. As for group work, I always work alone. Considering my high grades, the teachers simply let me do as I please."

That sounded… very lonely. Alfred might not have been that good of a student, but he was still very much present. Before him being a virgin became such an issue, he had always been the life of the party, making everyone laugh and getting the more introvert people involved in the class group. To think that Ivan had never experienced anything like that…

He was starting to understand why the demon wanted to be friends with him so badly.

"I still blame you for giving me vodka," Alfred quickly changed the subject, chasing away that strange feeling of pity that had begun welling up in his stomach.

"And I blame you for passing out and leaving me all by myself."

"Then I hate you for watching me sleep, you big creepo."

Ivan opened his mouth to retaliate, but no sounds left him. The demon kept his eyes locked with Alfred's own, and for a moment there was something strange hanging in the air, something buzzing with electricity.

"I think we should go back downstairs, da? Last time I checked, your brother was being harassed by that one exchange student from South Korea. He kept yelling something about chests?"

"Oh shit! Don't worry Mattie, the hero's coming to save you!"

And with that, Alfred jumped up and raced out of the room (but not before slamming against the wall, still a bit dizzy from his hangover).

Ivan tapped a fingers against his cheek, sighing.

"You are still the same person, Alfred. Even after all those years, you have not changed one bit. And yet… And yet you are still a mystery to me."

xoxox

Once upon a time, there were three siblings. Two sisters, one brother. Their names were Kat, Vat and Nat.

They lived in a strange land under a fearsome ruler. He was an evil spirit, this man. At least in the brother's eyes. He had no soul, no heart. There was only emptiness in his eyes. His sole purpose of living was taking life, absorbing and never giving anything in return.

The children were under his protection, but he tormented them just the same.

He took away Kat's powers.

He took away Nat's free will.

He took away Vat's life.

But it was never enough. He wanted more, always wanted more.

He tried creating a weapon. Day in, day out, he worked on his evil plan, tried to shape and bend it to his own will, tried to control it.

He was still never satisfied.

Kat feared him.

Nat avoided him at all cost.

Vat hated him. Despised him, with every fibre of his being. For what he did to him, but much more for what he did to his sisters.

He vowed to protect them, keep them safe from harm.

Whatever it may cost, whatever danger they might face.

He would always be there to protect them.

Even from himself.

**End of Arc 2.**

xoxox

**Arc is a bit shorter because the parts with Arthur are gone, and I'll need a bit longer to work on the third arc before I start uploading that. Hope you have a good summer, that you enjoyed this arc, and see you soon (hopefully)!**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Three Minutes of Ecstasy - Ninja Sex Party  
Story: The Book of Total Innocence - Klei (Where hugs are graphic and learning is fun. Scariest thing I've ever read.)**

Words:

Albastru: Blue (Romanian)  
Solnyshka: Sunshine  
Dobro utra: Good morning


	24. Prologue Arc 3

Prologue Arc 3

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO US FOR LEGALIZING GAY MARRIAGE IN ALL FIFTY STATES WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(Sorry I just HAD to include this.)**

xoxox

You are always so curious, little child of the sun.

Never satisfied, never fulfilled, always wanting, craving, begging for more.

You do not understand. There are some secrets better left untold.

Dark secrets, painful memories.

You would hate me if you knew. Despise me. I would disgust you, sunflower.

Please understand.

There is a darkness in me that I cannot overlook. Possessing me, haunting my dreams.

I have seen so much red in my life.

On my hands, crawling under my nails, dripping out of my mouth-

dripping out of my wounds there was screaming so much screaming and _it hurt_, it hurt so terribly much, but I could not escape, I could not fight the pain, all I could do was not die but I wanted to and ithurtithurtithurtitHURTITHURTITHURT-

Blood, so much blood, tainting the white, they were laughing (how dare they laugh they should be punished) and I was screaming and IT HURT and they crushed me and killed me and yet I could not die and simply had to experience it and then they were also screaming and I laughed and I could feel the life dying in my hands and I laughed and it was a glorious moment but he simply was not satisfied so I had to do it again and again and again-

…Ah. My apologies, sunflower.

You did not need to hear this.

It was a… slip of the tongue, you see?

Nothing important. Do not worry about it.

It is already so long ago.

…

You still want to know, you say?

Why? What could you possibly gain from knowing the truth?

There is only sadness in my past. Sadness, pain, possession, obsession, nightmares, despair, murder, no purpose, a stone cold killing machine without emotions, but I had to protect them, whatever it took, but could I protect them from him (them both), could I protect them from myself?

They are what kept me going all those years. Not him, not _it_. I lived for my sisters, for I did not know how to live for myself. Did not deserve to live for myself, for I have done so much wrong. I will never be able to atone for my sins, and I have no one else but myself to blame (besides _them_, but I am not a coward, so I will leave them out of it and take full responsibility).

Ah, I must be boring you, sunflower.

I am so terribly sorry.

You do not deserve to be bored.

You do not deserve to be sad, or bullied, or left out.

You may not remember it, but I always will.

Eighteen years ago, you saved my life.

You were a kind soul in a cruel world, even though I did not deserve kindness.

And yet you came to me, unafraid, smiling oh so wonderfully.

You gave me purpose once more.

As much as my secrets might puzzle you, you are the biggest mystery to me.

You fascinate me, little sun child.

So allow me the honour to have you all to myself.

(And together we can forget the red, black and white, and go towards the yellow.)


	25. Chapter 21: Black - Arc 3

Chapter 21: Black

**Y'all ready for this? WELL YOU BETTER BE!**

**(Those who want to read Arthur's story, you can find it on my profile under the title **_**Creatures of the Night**_**.)**

**But first, more lore!**

**These are the most prominent demon classes: elemental demons (fire, water, earth, wind, electricity, ice), deities (can be counted as the demon gods, including beings like Lucifer and Loki – but they don't visit that often), zoolingualists (those who can communicate with and control animals, or demonic animals), mythological (e.g. Japanese kitsune and tengu, the wendigo,… This could also be seen as the culturally defined class.), sex demons (incubus, succubus, siren,…) and then there's the mystery class (for example elemental demons who can do more than control their element, or demon's whose species is just hard to classify).**

**A full list of monster species is hard to give, but here's a try: vampires, werewolves, demons (by far the largest group), magic users (fairies, sorcerers,…), ghosts, jinns, angels, muses, bogeymen, tricksters and illusionists, shape-shifters, mermaids (they have their own underwater communities), necromancers, doppelgangers, trolls and ogres, satyrs and zombies.**

**Magical animals can either be zoolingualists, mythological animals (like the phoenix), or animals who live longer and are somehow drawn to the other monsters. Once finding a monster buddy, these last kind of animals are stuck together with their new master for the rest of their lives (see Matthew and Kumajiro, Gilbert and Gilbird, Francis and Pierre,…). It's like a monster's best friend, but still, most monsters don't have such pets. You're a lucky creature if you happen to meet your animal other half during your life, even if you're immortal.**

xoxox

**Beginning of Arc 3.**

xoxox

Ivan could remember that day as if it were yesterday.

The sound of lonely seagulls bickering over some petty leftovers, the scent of salty and vast oceans, the feeling of the wind caressing his cheeks and tangling up his hair.

The sensation of letting go, of trying to find peace in a restless world, a restless soul (or several souls, if you want to look at it that way).

And then he came.

Seeing a man he thought was about to kill himself, this stranger had stepped him, pulled him away from the water, gushed over him like one would do over a little child. Dragged him home, gave him a blanket and some hot cocoa, lending him a listening ear (even if he did most of the talking, Ivan just staring in astonished amazement).

Ivan would like to believe him to be a child of the sun. For that day, he showed compassion to a stranger. He touched Ivan's heart like no one had ever done before him.

Ivan was forever grateful for that.

If only he could figure out the why-part of the equation.

Ivan had developed a growing curiosity in his later years, one that wasn't easily satisfied. So to meet a creature whose ideas and ideals were so very different from him own, it simply boggled his mind.

He had to know, yearned to learn more, craved for information, desired it, needed to solve the puzzle.

He was more than intrigued. Much more.

And now he finally had all the time in the world to figure him out.

Yet even with all that time, he still didn't have the patience.

xoxox

_**New Year's Resolutions**_

_Hi you guys, guess who's back! That's right, it's AV! Your friendly neighborhood vampire!_

_So yeah, winter break is over. And it's been some of the craziest weeks of my life. Had to babysit a little monster who thinks he's crocodile Dundee, apparently made a new friend, keep getting in weird positions with said friend so that everyone gives me these weird looks (I swear they keep walking in on us on purpose!)(And it's totally not what it looks like, you guys. You're all just a bunch of pervs. Especially YOU, Silver.) Had my first taste of vodka, and it made me never wanna drink again._

_Oh yeah, and I'm finally not a virgin anymore! (Again, not in that way.) The week before the break was already pretty amazing, but now I'm really gonna pick up my game. Watch out school, American Vamp is on his way!_

_At first I wasn't one hundred percent thrilled due to certain reasons, but now I've finally realized those bullies don't have shit on me anymore! I can start working on my grades again, I'm no longer weak… Yes, this year's gonna be awesome!_

_This year I'm going to show them all what I'm really made of!_

_AV signing out!_

_-American Vamp-_

_**Congratulations**_

_And I wish you the best of luck with that. ;)_

_(Are you sure you are not the one who has his mind in the gutter?)_

_-Silver-_

_**No**_

_My mind is as clean as the soft skin of a newborn baby._

_-American Vamp-_

_**Of course**_

_Sure it i-_

_[Message ends here.]_

Alfred furrowed his brow, eyeing his phone with a high level of suspicion. Why was Silver's message cut off all of a sudden? Had he somehow lost connection with the internet?

Matthew lightly elbowed him, startling the blue-eyed teen out of his musings.

"Having trouble with your boyfriend?"

Alfred's face heated up faster than a flash of lightning, and he scowled angrily at his twin.

"For the last time, _Matthew_, I'm not gay! In fact, if either of us has to be gay it should be you, because you're way more girly- motherfucker!"

Matthew stuck out his tongue as the other rubbed the sore spot on his upper arm.

"That's for calling me girly," the teen declared, cracking his knuckles.

"Pancake one, hamburger zero!" Kumajiro cheered, running ahead as his owner giggled and the other pouted.

"You have to be attracted to guys in order to be considered gay, Matt," the sunny blond sourly reminded his sibling.

Matthew sent him a mischievous leer.

"Not necessarily. As long as you're interested in one guy, it counts. One tall, demonic, very Russian guy."

Alfred jerked to a halt and stomped his foot in frustration, not able to keep that smug smile combined with scorching amethysts out of his mind as soon as Matthew mentioned the demon.

"I am so not gay for Bragisnky! It's not because we're not at each other's throats anymore that I've suddenly got the hots for him! What are you thinking Mattie?!"

"There's a girl you like then?" the other asked, smiling sweetly.

Alfred paused. "Well uh…"

"Admit it. You've never been in love with a girl before. So there's a huge possibility you're just not that into them."

Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking again when the bell rung, indicating the start of a new semester at Monster High.

"Why are you so obsessed with it all of a sudden?! You've never asked me about this kinda stuff before."

"Because there was no need to," Matthew explained, shrugging. "Now there is. Because you know Al, normal friends don't think about each other 24/7. They don't crawl into each other's lap the way you do with him. And they definitely don't drink each other's-"

"Sssssssssssh!"

The blue-eyed teen clasped a hand over his mouth and glanced around, glad to see no one had overheard them.

"What were you thinking?!" he hissed.

"Sorry. But it's still true."

Alfred growled and marched on, his twin having to sprint to catch up to him.

"It's not, and I'll prove it! I ain't thinking about Braginsky as long as he's not around!"

xoxox

He was thinking about him. But he had a very good reason for that, mind you!

It was the sunflower. The one standing at the back of the classroom. The stupid piece of flora no one ever seemed to concern themselves about. The one that reminded him of that one time he and Ivan had detention together.

Half of the petals were gone. The flower still stood up, but it seemed less vibrant, wilting slightly. As if the mysterious flower owner hadn't had the time lately to come water his flora.

"Alfred, can you tell me what the answer is?"

"Huh?"

Alfred quickly snapped his head back, refocussing his attention to Mrs. Khemet.

"You weren't paying attention again, were you?" she sighed, and a few students snickered.

"Sorry Mrs. K. Could you repeat the question?"

"All right then," she allowed, raising her eyes to the heavens in exasperation. "Are vampires able to overpower demons?"

Alfred blinked, then grinned. He knew this one.

"Yes they are. But only if the vampire has fed not too long ago, and it also depends on their levels of skill."

The teacher could only just stop herself from gaping at him. With a light shaking of the head she straightened her figure, and smiled victoriously.

"That is correct! I am impressed, Alfred. I'm glad to see you finally joining my class."

Alfred grinned goofily, getting a good-hearted pat on the shoulder from his twin and a few thumbs-up from his fellow students – because he was apparently on their good side again after his epic speech in the canteen. Things were finally starting to look up for World's Worst Vampire!

xoxox

Class was over, and Alfred was taking his sweet time packing his things. He still kept throwing the occasional glance at the lone sunflower, curiosity reigniting as to who on earth the owner could possibly be. Matthew had already gone ahead to catch up with their friends, and almost all of the students had left the classroom.

Someone knocked on the door before entering, and Alfred couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Mrs. Khemet and their history teacher.

"And to what do I owe the privilege, Kalliope Akantha?" Mrs. Khemet said, leafing through some homework assignments. The Greek smiled gently at her, settling on one of the desks.

"Just felt like talking, Ani." (Ani being Mrs. Khemet's first name.)

"I am a bit concerned about one of my honour students. He didn't show up at school today, and he hasn't called in sick or anything. Normally I wouldn't worry all that much, since he's really a model student, but today I handed out some tasks that need to be filled in by tomorrow. Usually I would ask someone to bring it to him, but no one was rather keen on it… Understandable, but still… I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Is he a vampire? Or another species?" Khemet asked, giving the other a pointed look.

Akantha shook her head.

"No, a demon. Ivan Braginsky. You might have heard of him, perhaps."

Naturally, after overhearing all this, Alfred couldn't remain uninvolved. He zipped up his bag and walked to the front of the now empty classroom.

"Uh… Sorry to interrupt, but did you say Ivan Braginsky?"

Mrs. Khemet cocked an eyebrow, as if to say "It's not nice to eavesdrop," but the other nodded.

"Yes. You know him?"

"Actually, I do. And I was thinking, perhaps I could bring him his homework? That way you don't have to waste time and stuff."

It was really just a pathetic excuse so he could finally find out where the demon lived, actually. But no one needed to know that.

Akantha smiled, eyes twinkling with pleasant surprise and relief.

"Oh, that would be terribly nice of you! How odd, I didn't think Ivan had any friends."

Alfred blushed a bright pink as she gave him the required papers.

"Yeah, we haven't been friends for that long… But could you give me the directions to his house? I haven't been there yet."

"Of course, dear."

xoxox

Alfred was walking through a street full of old mansion-like houses. All nicely bordered by iron fences, all at least three stories high. The windows had neat decorations and the grass in the front yards was nicely cut, not a spot of weeds to be found. Some of the houses were unoccupied, and branches of ivy had curled their way up the walls in an almost artistic manner.

Alfred checked the address again. Yes, this was the right street. Which meant that Ivan was either rich and a lot more of a snob than Alfred ever would've imagined, or he had lied about his whereabouts. Alfred simply couldn't imagine the Russian living here. Or maybe he'd killed someone for it…

"Number three, five, seven, nine…"

He looked up from his little paper for just a second, and was then stopped dead in his tracks. The note with Ivan's address fell from his hands, feathering softly to the ground. Not that Alfred needed it anymore. Even if he hadn't known the demon lived at number thirteen, he would have been able to recognize it with his eyes closed.

Ivan's front yard was filled to the brink with sunflowers. Big ones at the house, shielding it from curious onlookers, covering the bay window at front. Smaller ones at the side of the street, as if you could descend from the house using the flora as your staircase.

Ivan was the one behind the sunflowers at school. He simply had to be. And Alfred felt pretty darn proud of himself for figuring it out.

The vampire re-adjusted the strap of his backpack and marched over to house number thirteen. The bricks were painted a vibrant yellow and the red panes of the roof were replaced by soothing sky blue ones. Alfred pushed against the iron gate, surprised to see it wasn't locked. It did screech a little eerily when it moved, but the sunny blond had expected as much. He followed the mossy path to the front door, climbed the four steps leading up to it, and rang the bell. He could imagine his heart thumping against his ribs, nervous excitement overtaking him.

A few soft noises inside, but no one came to open the door. Getting a tad impatient, Alfred rung again, and three more times after that for good measure. Now that he'd finally found out where Braginsky lived, he wasn't planning on being shut out!

Someone yelled something, and at long last the sound of footsteps came closer to the door. Alfred made a mental note that apparently, Ivan wasn't living here all by himself. Which was in fact a huge surprise, seeing as he didn't have any friends.

The door swung open, and Alfred was met by a very grumpy-looking Ivan. He had bags under his eyes, either some serious bed-head or he'd been rolling around on the floor, his lips were sourly pointing downwards and his skin was paler than ever. The demon was wearing a loose t-shirt and some jeans – who knew Ivan would look that good in a simple pair of levis?! – yet the scarf was still draped firmly around his neck.

At seeing who exactly his visitor was, Ivan's entire expression changed. Instead of grouchy and uninviting, his eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up to disappear behind his snowy bangs, his mouth fell open, and his figure slightly slumped.

"Alfred?" he asked, voice high-pithed with disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Who else?" Alfred tried to joke, suddenly a little self-aware under the demon's unabashed staring.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan wanted to know, dumbfounded stupidity still showing very clearly on his face.

"Oh yeah-" Alfred set his backpack down and pulled out the homework he was supposed to deliver.

"There was something you had do for history, and it had to be handed in tomorrow. So I offered to bring it to you, and now you can make it and then I'll hand it in for you in case you think you won't be able to make it tomorrow, and… Yeah. That's about it."

Alfred lamely held the paper out, looking anywhere but at Ivan. The demon took his assignment without a word and quickly scanned it, before nodding.

"Ah, spasiba… I forgot to inform school of my absence."

"Why are you staying at home anyway?" Alfred asked.

"…Sick," the demon said after a little pause, and Alfred knew he wasn't telling him the full truth.

"Sooooooo, we're just gonna keep standing here or what?" the American hinted, pointedly casting looks over Ivan's shoulder to try and steal a glance of the hallway.

"Ah, da. I suppose not."

The Russian shot a look behind him as well, before coming to a decision.

"My room is upstairs," he said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Um…"

Ivan looked back when the vampire didn't follow, raising an eyebrow at his peculiar behaviour. Alfred waved a bit with his hands, frowning at the doorstep as if it had somehow offended him.

"Uh… Dude, in case you don't know yet, I'm kinda a vampire."

"So?" Ivan asked, lightly tilting his head to the side.

"So, I can't come in unless you specifically invite me. You know the drill."

Ivan blinked, then smiled.

"Ah, so that legend is actually true? I did not expect that to be the case."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but can you please invite me in now? I don't want the neighbours to stare at me."

"Da, da," Ivan giggled. Then in a more serious tone, he continued. "Alfred, you are hereby officially invited into my house."

The vampire sighed and finally took that last step forward, closing the door behind him. Ivan laughed as they headed up the stairs, and Alfred wobbled behind him with a sulky pout.

"Not my fault we work that way… It's just in our DNA, you know? Something that stuck from the olden days, I guess."

Completely disregarding the second floor, Ivan headed up another batch of stairs, and it was only then that Alfred remembered to look around. There were no decorations in the halls, no old photographs hanging from the walls. But Alfred suspected there to be at least some decorations in the actual rooms, seeing as the outside of the house was so colourful.

"Who else lives here?" he asked, recalling the voices and seeing several doors that were apparently not Ivan's bedroom.

"Family," the demon avoided the question. They climbed up the last set of stairs and reached the fourth floor, the one right under the roof. This hallway only had one door, a big, intimidating square of dark mahogany.

"This is my room," Ivan redundantly informed him, sending a short glance over his shoulder before twisting the doorknob and opening the passageway to his room.

As Ivan flicked on the lights and walked over to his desk, Alfred took the time to look around.

The room was pretty big, and probably bright during daytime, thick black curtains shielding a rather sizeable window. Alfred quickly took off his sneakers when he saw Ivan's floor was covered in soft grey carpet, not wanting to get any mud on it. The walls were painted yellow, not as bright as the sunflowers and bricks outside, more soothing. There was a bed standing against the left wall, and it looked like it came right from the fabricant, unslept and cold. What definitely _was_ used, was a suede divan in the right corner of the room. The pillows were fluffy, a blanket hanging half-on-half-off the piece of furniture, and little parts of ice still melting where the demon had lain. Alfred briefly wondered why Ivan didn't use his bed instead, but there was more to inspect.

Left of the door stood a wardrobe, a dusty mirror hanging on the wall above. Four little dolls were placed neatly on top of it, and Alfred frowned when he couldn't remember what those were called (matrushies? mashoshka?). Against the far-right wall next to the divan stood a bookcase, and Alfred wandered over to it the moment he didn't pay attention to his feet. All kinds of books were stored there, talking about various topics. Astronomy, chemistry, biology, history, arts, novels, and so on. From Newton to Kant to Einstein to Tolstoj to Wilde to Pythagoras… They were all present. Either Ivan had a lot of free time to read all this, or he had some sort of reading superpowers.

Alfred reached out to grab a specific book, but flinched when the Russian spoke up.

"Do not break anything, da? I am rather attached to those books."

The younger teen looked back. Ivan was seated behind his desk, which was standing against the wall to the right of the door. He wasn't looking at Alfred, bent over his history homework, but the vampire could feel those shining violets on him nonetheless.

"I'll be careful," he assured the other, before pulling out his book of choice. He flopped down onto the bed, deciding to make himself comfortable while he was here.

The room was completely silent other than Ivan's scribbling and the sound of pages being turned. Alfred wasn't really reading, he just wanted to have something to do while he waited for the demon to finish. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, and it infuriated him to no end that he probably wouldn't get any answers.

What was the thing with him and sunflowers? What did he mean, he was sick? Demons didn't get sick, as far as Alfred knew. And they also didn't have families, if he recalled correctly.

Yes, there it was. The memory popped up as soon as he let his attention slip. It was the one class they'd ever had about demons, a true privilege, because they usually didn't bother with other species. Someone had posed a silly question, and after a lot of nagging and insisting from the rest of the class, Mrs. Akantha had caved in and spent the rest of the hour talking about demons – which was easy for her, as she was part demon herself.

Demons weren't born. Not in the way humans were born, at least. While human babies were born from other humans, demons didn't have parents. They came into existence by enchanted objects, rituals, or an accumulation of specific emotions (fear being a great example, or an abundance of lust and horniness in the case of sex demons). No demon was bound by blood to another, so they didn't have any 'real' family.

Alfred wondered what would be considered worse. Having parents but losing them and completely forgetting who they are, or having no parents at all.

"Done," Ivan sighed, politely muffling a couch in his hand. He leant back in his chair, and Alfred closed the book he had been 'reading'.

"If I am not asking too much, could you hand the assignment in for me? I do not believe my health will be restored enough by tomorrow to go to school."

"Sure thing. What sickness do you have anyway? I didn't know demons could get sick."

The Russian closed his eyes, suddenly looking very tired.

"Moi tsvety…"

"What was that?"

Ivan shook his head, rising from his chair.

"Nothing, dorogoy. You should leave now. The sick have to rest, da? And thank you again, for bringing me my homework."

Alfred barely got the time to put on his sneakers as Ivan ushered him out of his room.

"What's the rush? Is your sickness something embarrassing?"

"Nyet. Just very tiring. I will tell you some other time."

"This again," Alfred groaned, scoffing as he was herded down the stairs. When they reached the first floor, he could hear a voice calling from somewhere in the house. A female voice.

"Brat? Kto eto?"

"Ne seychas, sestra!" Ivan replied, becoming a bit pushy while he guided Alfred to the front door.

The vampire raised his eyebrows, but Ivan didn't feel like enlightening him.

"I will see you at school once I have recovered, koshka. Until then, you will have to go without my blood for a while."

His fangs immediately whined in protest, having completely forgotten about that until now. As if they were already taking it for granted that Ivan's blood was available 24/7.

"How long will it take?" Alfred asked, cursing himself for sounding so sullen.

"Depends. A couple of days at least. Unless…"

He shook his head, and managed a pained smile.

"Goodbye, dorogoy."

The door was closed, and Alfred was once again left with dozens of unanswered questions.

xoxox

"Here is Ivan's homework, Mrs. Akantha."

"Ah, wonderful! Thank you very much Alfred."

The vampire handed their history teacher the papers, and let his eyes wander through the classroom while she skimmed through them. It was then that he noticed something.

Even more sunflowers. It was like Ivan had placed one in every single classroom. But why? And just like the one in his homeroom, this flower seemed in desperate need of water. Too bad Braginsky wasn't here to fulfil that need. Unless…

"Ah, Mrs. A?"

"Hm?" The woman looked up, surprised to see him still here.

"Would you mind if I watered the flowers for a bit? They look dry."

Her eyes shot to the back of the class, and she frowned.

"Of course you can. That's strange, they never look like that…"

She provided him with a watering can, and the following hour Alfred could be seen running through the school to water each and every single sunflower he could find. Most specimens just needed a sip, but some of them had lost a few petals just like the one in his classroom. It was really odd, as if someone had purposefully made them wither. Or maybe Ivan hadn't had the time to take care of them lately? It would make sense, with the winter break having just ended and all. And now that he was sick, he definitely couldn't water… the… flowers…

His jaw plummeted, the watering can dropping to the ground with a loud clang.

Ivan. Sunflowers. Here at school, and back at his mansion.

The sunflowers withering.

Ivan being sick.

The sunflowers and Ivan…

"Oh my fucking God."

Without hesitation, Alfred swung his backpack over his shoulder and raced out of the classroom, through the hallways, and out the main gate. He didn't slow down when he heard his friends call after him, only shouting at them that he had some important business to attend to. He didn't stop for the red light, ignoring the angry honking of drivers. Street after street he kept running, blood rushing to his ears and breath rumbling in and out of his lungs. No time to waste on such petty annoyances, as he really did have more important business to attend to.

Ivan and his sunflowers. There was a reason he had them at home. A reason he had put one in every single classroom. A reason he and Alfred had snuck out of detention that one day, so the demon could go and take care of them as Alfred now realized. A reason Ivan got sick right when his precious flowers did too.

A reason he was that powerful.

Alfred rounded a corner and finally allowed himself to slow down when he found the street of his destination. Panting heavily, he marched towards house number thirteen with the most determination he had ever felt. Speeding down the mossy pathway, jumping up those four steps, he rang the bell. Ready for confrontation.

Ivan had already told him, after all. He didn't solely feed on human flesh. There was something else giving him strength.

Ivan Braginsky was a sunflower demon.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Love me Dead - Ludo  
Story: Wishing for You - Mister Diddums (In which Alfred is in love with the Moon, and Ivan longs for the company of a Star.)**

Words:

Moi tsvety: My flowers  
Brat: Brother  
Kto eto?: Who is it?  
Ne seychas: Not now  
Sestra: Sister


	26. Chapter 22: Chornyy

Chapter 22: Chornyy

**If you dial 666 in this universe, you are connected to the secretary of the devil. Prank call him one too many times, and you're forced to spend the rest of eternity in hell.**

**Friday the 13****th**** is an official holiday. Everyone gets a day off from school and work, special prank and scare events are organized, and there are sales at the supermarkets for 'unlucky' charms.**

**Black cats are a monster's best friend.**

**Count Dracula has withdrawn himself from society and lives a secluded life in his castle. This mainly because there was a horde of Dracula fangirls who just wouldn't leave him alone. His wife goes to the blood bank for him, because she hates it when he invites female humans over (he doesn't like the taste of male blood).**

**There are some Twilight fangirls among the vampires. They are despised by most of the others. And of course, they're all team Edward. There are some werewolf fangirls as well, who are all team Jacob.**

**Despite them being technically immortal, there are ways to kill a demon. Starvation is one, but since it's a very slow and tedious process, it's not recommended. Demons can do very long without food. For certain demons there are rituals and exorcisms, mainly the religion-tied ones. And every single demon has one specific weakness, but you can only know what that is by figuring it out for yourself, since no one's written any of it down (and if they have, the demon has either kept those writings to his own, the demon's dead so it's no longer necessary, or they are very well hidden).**

**Monster High isn't the only school for monsters, especially seeing as there are so many different species that need separate education. It is one of the major high schools in the US, located somewhere in the state of New York.**

xoxox

Alfred was impatiently jumping up and down on Ivan's porch. He'd already rung the bell several times, and was waiting for the demon to open up and finally give him some goddamn answers! Now that he figured out that there was a very important connection between Ivan and sunflowers, he knew the Russian couldn't possibly keep quiet anymore. He felt like Sherlock Holmes, master detective and about to confront the notorious perpetrator of a huge crime fest!

Footsteps became audible from the other side of the door. Alfred was too worked up to notice they were lighter, more rhythmic than Braginsky's. The door opened, and the vampire raised an accusing finger, ready to start shouting.

Then he paused, blinked, and simply stared.

Either Ivan had somehow turned into a woman, or the person standing in front of him was not Ivan at all.

This person was a lot shorter to begin with. She had watery dark blue eyes and a sweet smile, a real one unlike Braginsky's fake creepy ones. Her greyish blond hair was held back by a headband and a hairpin above her left ear. Her nose was smaller, eyebrows lightly bent, making her look softer, gentler. She had sturdy hands and a small middle. And… um… rather um,_ imposing_ tracks of land.

"Hello! Can I help you?" she chirruped, accent a lot thicker than he would've expected. Her eyes curiously scanned him, the smile never leaving her face. While he tried not to look at her assets, Alfred noticed she was barefooted. He somehow instantly took a liking to this stranger.

"Uh…" the vampire stuttered. He shook his head, put on his best toothpaste commercial smile, and tried again.

"Uh yeah, you can! Is Ivan at home?"

The girl blinked, before her smile widened.

"You are a friend of him? Oh, then you must be Alfred! I have heard so much about you!"

She enthusiastically took his hand and shook it, surprising him with her strength. Alfred's eyebrows shot up at hearing her say that. So Ivan actually talked about him with others? Huh.

"Come, come! Do not keep standing here! I will make you some tea immediately! Oh, and I think I have some cookies left, and-"

She happily pulled him inside, talking about all the things she could serve her guest. Alfred let himself be pulled along, quite dumbfounded by her open behaviour. It was as if she'd never had a guest before.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but who are you exactly?" the blond asked.

She turned around and gasped.

"Oh, how rude of me! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Yekaterina, but you can call me Katyusha. Or Kat, as that seems to be easier to say for Americans. I am Ivan's big sister! Well, we are technically not related, but you know."

Alfred's mind went a bit blank at hearing that. He'd never expected Ivan to have such a jovial sibling. He'd always imagined the demon living somewhere in a creepy castle, all on his lonesome, scaring away anyone who came within ten miles of his humble abode. There would have been ghosts and crows and spiders and dust, not sunflowers and funny sisters. Definitely no funny sisters.

"Oh uh, nice to meet you Kat! The name's Alfred F. Jones!"

Katyusha giggled pleasantly before opening a door. She pulled Alfred into the living room, and the vampire took his chance to look around now that Ivan was nowhere in sight.

The living room seemed to be a clash of different styles and tastes. The floor was of a dark oaken material, while the walls had all kinds of flowers painted onto them. The lights hanging from the ceiling looked like they came straight out of a book about the Victorian age, while there was a rather modern flat screen TV hanging from one of the walls. Around a simple coffee table stood several couches and chairs, all different heights and colours. One couch for three people, looking like it could've belonged to Alfred's grandmother. A funny fuzzy baby blue arm chair with a big pillow and a blanket draped over the back. A throne-like one seater Alfred swore he'd seen at Arthur's dining table once. And finally a rocking chair, unfinished needlework laying there as if hastily put down when the unexpected guest rung the bell.

There was a fireplace and some paintings of flowers, mainly sunflowers. In a corner stood a cardboard box, without any explanation for it being there. Another bookcase, filled with English dictionaries and books about technology and informatics, along with several cook books.

It looked like a weird mixture of classical, high-tech and girly, but somehow they'd made it fit.

"Let us sit in the kitchen. The dining room is so uninviting, and that way we can keep talking while I get you something to drink! What would you like? Tea? Coffee? Oh- or do you prefer blood?"

"Just a glass of water will be fine," Alfred assured her, not wanting to abuse her hospitability.

She nodded and showed him the way to the kitchen. It was a large room, but still cosy somehow. Bright colours, old-fashioned decorations reminding of Slavic cultures, several flowers in vases on the counters. There was something delicious-smelling simmering on the stove, giving the room an even more homey feel. Ivan couldn't possible have chosen for all these decorations, so Alfred assumed Katyusha had had a big say in the interior designing of the house.

Alfred took a seat at the table, wondering how a house where a creepy ice demon lived could look so sunny even in the middle of the night.

"Want something to eat? I was making some borsht for later, you can have a bowl if you want to."

The vampire wanted to politely decline, but his stomach thought otherwise.

"That'd be nice, thank you."

Katyusha laughed as she stood on her toes to get a bowl out of one of the cabinets.

"Brother has been such a big liar! He said you were rude and easily angered, but you are very nice!"

Alfred blushed and stood up to help her – if only for the fact that she looked very compromising when stretching out to reach for the cabinet like that, and he felt like a pervert watching her. He served them both some of the beet red soup, and together they sat back down at the table.

"So uh… Ivan talks about me?"

Katyusha nodded, intelligent blue eyes still closely studying him (but not in an unnerving way, as it would've been with her brother).

"Oh yes, a lot. Lately, whenever we talk, there is a ninety percent chance the topic of conversation will be you."

She laughed some more as his blush intensified. Alfred quickly started talking about something else, not wanting to think about Ivan being so interested in him. It was creepy and unnerving. Yes, definitely. He didn't like that thought at all, not even the slightest bit. Nope.

"You two live here alone?"

"Oh no, not at all! There is our younger sister Natalia, and three friends we made when we came to America stay here too most of the time; Toris, Eduard and Raivis. They have been so kind to teach us English and how to adapt to the life here. They are not here right now, otherwise I would immediately introduce you."

Intrigued, he tried asking more. Yekaterina was apparently a lot more willing to share personal stuff than her baby brother – and God, it felt weird talking about Ivan being someone's baby brother.

"So Kat, if it's not rude to ask, what kind of demon are you?"

To his surprise, she sent him an almost sad smile at his request.

"Not rude at all, Alfred. I am a demon of harvest and fertility. This means I have a great affinity with nature and plants, and I am good at growing them. Or at least, I used to be."

"What happened?" he asked, oblivious to the underlining tone of her words.

A flash of something akin to fear shot over her face, and her features hardened. She looked a lot older now, as if there was a burden of several centuries worth of struggle lying on her shoulders. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away and rose from her seat.

"I see you have finished your soup? Would you care for another bowl?"

"Ah, no thanks."

She was smiling again as she scooped up their dishes and padded over to the sink. That question had apparently been off-limits, just another mystery to add to the pile. So Ivan wasn't the only one keeping secrets in the Braginsky clan…

"Why did you come to visit him?" she asked, offering him some lemon cake as desert – which off course, he couldn't possibly decline.

"Oh, uh…" He couldn't tell her he wanted to confront her brother about his true nature. Perhaps that would enrage her, and he liked her too much already to see her mad at him.

"Just wanted to ask if I could lend a book from him…"

"You like reading?" she inquired, leaning closer with glistening eyes.

"Yeah, I do," he quickly said. It wasn't that he disliked reading, but it was the contents that interested him and not the medium. He wanted to learn new things, any way possible. Be it through books, film, stories, or other media. So in that perspective, sure, he loved reading.

She smiled melancholically.

"I wish I read more. I have plenty of time for it, but somehow it never seems to happen. The only books I occasionally pick up are my recipe books and silly romance novels. Brother is the real reader. He practically devours books!"

She laughed, a delightful sound, and Alfred felt inclined to ask more, find out more about his Russian enigma. Only, before any questions could leave his mouth, they heard the front door open.

"Sestra? Gde tyi?"

"In here Natalia!" Katyusha answered, sending her guest a quick reassuring smile.

The woman that next entered the room was unlike any girl Alfred had ever seen. This girl oozed aristocracy and noblesse, mixed with a dangerous edge the vampire couldn't help but notice. Her long silky hair was a soft blond and held together by a white ribbon. Her eyes were dark blue and near expressionless, or at least until they fell upon the unexpected guest.

Natalia didn't enter the kitchen, eyeing the boy with a high level of suspicion and distrust. She slightly turned towards her sister, gaze never leaving him.

"Chto on zdes' delayet?!" she hissed, a low and venomous buzzing escaping between her teeth.

"This is Alfred, sestra," Katyusha informed her, patting his shoulder.

"Kto?" Natalia asked, voice now cool and emotionless.

"You know, Vanya's friend?"

Alfred nearly choked on the cutesy nickname, and instantly stored it for later.

Natalia's vision clouded over in realization, and her lips were drawn back in a sneer.

"On odin iz teh, kto trevozhit brata?"

"Natalia, it is not nice speaking a language our guest does not understand. And no, I am most certain it was not his doing."

She calmed down a bit after her sister's words, and nodded. Alfred secretly glanced back and forth between the two, wondering what they'd been talking about. Natalia stiffly walked forward, her old-fashioned dress swaying nicely about her slender figure. She tentatively sat down in the chair opposite of him, still staring at the teen, and Alfred wasn't sure if she'd blinked even once since entering the room.

"Zdravstvuyte," she said, suddenly sounding a lot more composed. Then, in a dry tone, "You are vampire."

Alfred blinked at hearing her thick accent, and allowed his lips to twitch up in a grin.

"Uh, yeah. That I am."

She nodded, looked sideways, then continued.

"Vampires are parasites."

"Well that was a little uncalled for," Alfred huffed.

She looked him dead in the eye, giving the impression of being extremely bored.

"I was just stating fact."

Katyusha laughed delightfully at seeing them interact, ignoring the disturbed glance Natalia sent her way.

"You two will get along just fine!" she chirruped, and Alfred had to admire her positive outlook on life – although he couldn't exactly agree, seeing as Natalia was now looking as if she'd stepped in some horse droppings.

"It is true, da? Sestra likes you."

The three seated at the table looked up, finding Ivan leaning casually against the doorframe. He was studying them with an amused expression, sickly paleness of yesterday replaced by a slightly more healthy blush. He had some serious bed-head, making him look as if a storm had tousled his hair.

He nodded behind him.

"I am going to steal Alfred now, da? You can talk more later."

Katyusha pouted and Natalia sent her brother an almost sickly sweet look.

Remembering his initial mission the vampire got up, giving Katyusha a grin and Natalia a hesitant smile – which was reacted to by an almost toxic hiss. He quietly followed Ivan up the stairs, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation.

"Izvinite, little one. My sisters can be quite a handful," the demon laughed.

"Nah. Kat was great. Your other sister's scary though, does she have a problem with me or something?"

"Da, she is," the ashen blond allowed. "And do not take it personally. Natalia has a hard time opening up to strangers."

'_Not unlike yourself,'_ the vampire mentally added.

"Why didn't you want me knowing about them?" he asked, climbing the final set of stairs.

The demon hesitated before answering him.

"For their safety. I do not want others finding out where we live. I do not want…"

He trailed off, eyes going unfocussed. Alfred didn't notice, sneaking past the Russian and plopping down on his unused bed.

"So you seem a lot healthier than yesterday," the sunny blond began, crossing his legs and leaning back against the comfortable pillows.

Ivan snapped out of his daze and smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Da. I feel better too. I think I will be able to return to school tomorrow, or the day after that."

Alfred nodded robotically, humming along.

"'Course you can. I watered your precious sunflowers for you, after all."

There. He said it. He had successfully dropped the bomb. Now all he could do was wait for Ivan's reaction.

The demon stilled, both his eyes and smile growing just that much wider. There came a sharp glint to his fluid amethysts, and a dark aura fell over him.

"Aha. So you figured it out."

His voice was low and wicked, and he took a few steps towards the bed. Alfred happily stared at him, eyebrows furrowed victoriously, knowing he would have the upper hand now that Ivan wasn't up to full powers. Or maybe not, as he hadn't fed for a couple of days now himself…

"So. Tell me, little one. What do you plan on doing with this information?"

Alfred blinked stupidly, the frown disappearing.

"Doing? Uh… Nothing?"

Ivan paused, the aura disappearing as well and confusion taking over.

"Chto? You are not… planning on using it against me?"

Alfred slowly shook his head, feeling confused too.

"No… Why would I? I'm just happy that I was able to figure you out, dude. But why would I use it against you?"

Almost a full minute went by, the demon staring at him open-mouthed and utterly shocked. Then Ivan began blushing a cute pink, and Alfred couldn't help but stare at the shy expression he sported and the way he buried his nose in his ever-present scarf.

"So… You know about my secret, and you watered my flowers… for me? And you do not want anything in return? After you have been my slave, after I forced you to hunt?"

Alfred blinked sheepishly, and then realization hit him. His face went redder than Lovino's favourite tomatoes as the demon giggled gleefully into his scarf.

"I uh… No, you- I… Shit!"

He wiped furiously at his cheeks, as if attempting to rub away the treacherous redness. He hadn't been thinking about using that info against him at all! But why? In the past, that would've been the first thing on his to-do list! Then why didn't he care about getting back at him? Why didn't all that stuff from before their official friendship seem that important anymore? Why?

…What _was_ Ivan to him? Why was he unable to find the answer to that particular question?

The Slavic teen walked forward and dropped his hands onto the other's shoulder, keeping Alfred from scooting back in embarrassment.

"Spasiba, Alfred! Bol'shoye spasiba!"

And before the sunny blond could stop him, Ivan pulled him into one of the tightest hugs he'd ever experienced. Alfred yelped in surprise as he felt his bones grind together, the demon's strength returning to him with each passing minute since the flowers had been fed. He did feel a shudder as their skins touched, and knew the effects of his blood were running out again.

"Um… Ivan? Maybe there is something you can do for me…"

The demon pulled back, grinning in delight, genuine delight.

"And what might that be, podsolnechnik?"

Alfred licked his lips, lamely gesturing at Ivan's neck. His fangs instinctively slid out as he focussed on the other's heartbeat, knowing the experience would be all the better if he could bite that spot, right there, hidden under his scarf. The demon glanced down and tensed, eyes softening.

"…Ah… I am sorry Alfred, but I would not like you drinking from there… Anywhere else is fine though."

Alfred pouted for just a second, before lighting up again with a mischievous grin.

"Anywhere?" he asked, teasingly, playfully.

Ivan frowned, but let out an involuntary giggle as the vampire dug his fingers into his belly. Alfred was feeling playful now, the rush of anticipation that came before receiving his favourite treat making him dizzy and unable to concentrate. He set to smelling all over Ivan's body, sniffing out the best spot to perform his act. Ivan watched him curiously, blushing when the vampire absentmindedly passed over his crotch (Alfred would've immediately stopped had he been aware of his actions, but now he just kept sniffing). Down and up he went, drooling when he found a place where the heartbeat drummed extra nicely. His hands made quick work of undoing Ivan's shirt, him not taking any notice of the bare skin beneath him, only seeing what lay beyond that outer layer of flesh.

The demon propped himself up on his elbows, tensing when his buttons came undone, but relaxing the moment he felt teeth tickling his skin. It truly had something entrancing, watching Alfred slide his canines over the pale surface, feeling that short sting when they finally slid in. A pleasant humming resonated in his ears, and it took the Russian a moment to realize it was his own voice he was hearing. He leant back, silently revelling in the oddly comforting sensations.

Alfred straddled the demon as he continued drinking from that one spot on his chest, right beneath a nipple, in between two ribs. Lazily letting the liquid fill him, overtake him, send him away to warm beaches and hot summer days where he could eat all the ice cream he wanted, licking at the sweet cool treat with his wet tongue.

Ivan sighed, raising a hand and letting it rest in Alfred's golden locks. How he had wanted to touch his hair like that, slide his fingers through them, caress him… And only now he could, because only now did his touch not hurt the recipient, could Alfred not feel the cold slipping into his veins.

(And Ivan wished with his entire being he couldn't feel it either.)

If the blood was addicting to the younger monster, then being the blood provider was definitely addicting to him.

Ivan gasped in surprise when he felt those teeth skim his nipple, immediately coming to his senses again.

His sudden breath-intake made Alfred pause as well, and he slowly looked up to meet the eyes of a very childishly confused demon (or was that just an illusion?).

Without hesitation the vampire threw himself back, jerking off the bed as if he'd been struck by lightning.

"Okay, that was nice and all, but I gotta go now. See you tomorrow at school!"

His shoes were on faster than you could say 'awkward', and he was out the door in less than a minute.

Ivan was still lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, absentmindedly letting his hand rest over his hammering heart, an unfamiliar feeling twitching in his stomach.

xoxox

"Dude, what are you staring at? I don't have something on my face, do I?"

Kiku immediately averted his eyes, bowing his head as a means of apology. They were currently in his dorm room, hanging around and being lazy. Alfred needed moments like these, a bit of normalcy in his insane daily life events.

"Gomen, Alfred-kun. ("Alfred dude, just call me Alfred.") It's just that I have been meaning to ask you something."

Alfred sat up a bit straighter, eyeing the kitsune with curiosity.

"Sure, ask away."

Kiku tilted his head from left to right, gnawing on his lip.

"What exactly is the relationship between you and Braginsky-san?"

Alfred groaned and flopped back down.

"Come on Keeks! First Mattie, now you two? It's just like I said, we're friends! We just… just decided we like each other, okay?" _Lies, filthy lies!_

Kiku nodded, but still seemed dissatisfied.

"It is just that… you know he is dangerous, right?"

"'Course I do, I heard the rumors! But then again, are they really more than just rumors?"

"Of course they are true!" Kiku interjected, the hairs in his neck standing on edge. "Ever since that demon came to our school, there has been a certain tense atmosphere, like a foreboding… There has to be some truth to those rumours."

Alfred snorted. "So you really believe he bit the head off of one of the teachers?"

"What else am I to believe?" KIku hissed, having a very rare fit of losing his composure. The fire in his eyes rose as he continued. "It is not because I have never seen him hurt anybody that it is not true. With others it might be, but not with that demon. He thinks he is so much smarter than everyone… Simply laughs as he lets half the school freeze over… And then there is that, that shadow, I do not know what it is-"

"You mean those purple flame thingies? That's probably just part of his powers. You're overthinking things, Keeks. Yeah, Ivan's a crazy son of a bitch. But lately I've started to think that maybe he didn't do all that stuff people always say he did. Don't you think he would've been expelled by now if that were the case?"

"And he has also brainwashed you into trusting him," the Japanese huffed, soft voice dripping with disapproval.

Alfred sat up again and pulled the fox demon into a crushing hug. Kiku yelped and flushed, instantly drawn out of his little (jealous) ramblings.

"Don't worry Kiku, I'm a big guy! I can take care of myself! I just thought, hey, maybe being friends with Braginsky will benefit me? Not only can he help me with my homework, Alice and her gang don't dare come near him! And you know I'd never let him replace you, good ol' pal of mine."

Kiku blushed hotter than a thousand suns, something Alfred could smell before he felt it.

"Shit! Kiku, that was my favourite t-shirt!"

"Ah, gomenasai!"

But while Alfred quickly put out the fire Kiku had caused, the kitsune smiled rather happily to himself.

xoxox

He ran through the hallway as fast as possible. Ignoring the screams of the wicked and tortured souls, of those he couldn't save, even if he wanted to. He ran faster than his legs could carry him, faster than his real self could ever hope to run. After all, in dreams anything was possible.

"Get back here boy!" the voice of Bor screeched, and he claws scratched at his back, smoke tried to seep into his lungs and strangle him, make him choke, too much, too much-

Alfred burst straight through the door. No fondling with locks and doorknobs this time, no stalling or doing anything sane. The door just swung open upon contact, as if having waited for this moment.

The vampire tumbled face-first into the snow, and the door closed behind him. Bor couldn't follow here. Alfred lifted up his head and looked around.

Everything was white. Eye-blinding, suffocating white. Nothing moved. Nothing lived.

Nothing except for one single being.

A silent sniffing noise reached his ears, and the teen turned his head towards the source. There, in the distance, if he squinted his eyes and looked real hard, he could see a small figure.

Alfred scrambled up and started making his way towards the occupier of this room, or chapel, or garden, or whatever the hell this place was supposed to be. His ragged breath pounded in his ears as he purposefully trudged through the snow, focus never shifting from that one person.

It was a child. A small, tiny child. He sat on the ground with his back faced to Alfred, curled up in a ball and choking back pained cries and pitiful sniffs. The coat he wore was torn and ripped and bloody, more a filthy rag than a piece of clothing. It definitely didn't seem fit to protect the youngster from the snow. His hair was only one shade darker than the lack of colour surrounding him, some grey and beige mixed in. His bangs stood up in all different directions, and a cloth was stuck to the back of his head as some kind of poor replacement for a band aide.

"Are you all right there kiddo?"

The tiny creature froze, shoulders hunching up and a violent tremor rippling through his body.

"No, leave me alone…"

Alfred carefully squatted, trying not to startle the other.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mean any harm. I just heard you crying, and I figured you might need help or something."

The child hesitated, apparently not eager to trust this stranger.

"You can talk to me. It's not like there are many others to talk to, so…"

Finally, the child slowly turned around. Alfred could now see that his eyes were covered, making him blind to the world around him.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Keep off!" the being shrieked, quickly moving back.

"Wow, easy there little guy! It's okay, I won't touch it! I just wanted to know who did this to you, that's all."

The little snow creature wrung his hands together, facial expression contorting into one of worry and pain, teeth clenching on his lower lip.

"I did this myself. It hurts my eyes." (By 'it', he probably meant the headache-inducing whiteness.) "They… They said I have to stay down here as punishment."

"Who are they?"

"…I do not remember their names. Too long ago."

"Well, I can tell you my name! Alfred F. Jones, at your service! What's yours, kid?"

The child began shuddering again.

"No, cannot tell… He will hurt me again…"

"Who? Bor? Did he lock you up here?"

The child suddenly coughed up blood, a disgustingly wet noise cutting through the room.

"Whoa! Kid, you okay?"

Alfred had reached out to touch the other, but the snow child panicked and slapped his hands away.

"No, do not touch me!" he yelled, scrambling back as fast as he could.

"Kid?"

"I do not want you to touch me, I do not want this!"

He began crying again, big soppy tears streaming from under his blindfold.

"No more pain… Please, make the pain go away…"

Distressed by the other's behaviour, Alfred tried getting closer. But then all of a sudden, something was pulling him back.

_Enough._

Alfred stretched out his hand, but was being dragged away faster than he could struggle back, and the boy's fearful cries filled his entire being, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was that miserable little figure, so alone in the big white room, in so much pain, so heart-wrenchingly scared.

'_What have they done to you?'_

And all he could feel when he woke up, was the all-overpowering need to go back and save that little boy, protect him not matter what, help him in any way possible.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: ****Katyusha - Barbara OR Red Army Choir****  
Story: Russia After Dentist - NinjaMoose (Russia has to go to the dentist, and gets a bit loopy. America is amused.)**

Words:

Chornyy: Black (Ukrainian)  
Gde tyi?: Where are you?  
Chto on zdes' delayet?: What is he doing here?  
Kto?: Who?  
On odin iz teh, kto trevozhit brata?: Is he the one hurting brother?  
Chto?: What?  
Podsolnechnik: Sunflower

(Someone correct me if they know Russian, I have to rely solely on google translate.)


	27. Chapter 23: Fekete

Chapter 23: Fekete

Alfred wasn't all that happy to see the demon waiting for him outside his classroom when the final bell of that day rung. With the events of yesterday still clear on his mind, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the ashen blond.

"Come, come! I have surprise for you, dorogoy moy!" the demon said, eyes glinting and smile tugging upwards at seeing the vampire.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked, a bit alarmed when the demon took him by the hand and began dragging him along. He went red again when he caught his twin staring at them, dryly raising an eyebrow.

"_It's not what it looks like!"_ he mouthed, but then Ivan pulled him around a corner and was left to guess at his brother's reaction.

"I still have to thank you for taking care of my flowers," Ivan said in a soft voice.

(And for the smallest of moments, Alfred thought he could feel a thumb stroke along his knuckles.)

They stopped right in front of the library, and Alfred got excited once he realized what that meant.

"Oh yeah, you were gonna take me to the forbidden part someday! But how are you going to do that?"

Ivan smiled and began unbuttoning his oversized trench coat. Then he swung both sides to the left and to the right, after which he looked expectantly at the vampire.

"Get in."

Alfred stared for a moment, cocking his head to the side.

"Get in… You mean me? In your trench coat?"

"You wrap yourself around me and I will carry you there, da?"

"Wrap myself…" Alfred shook his head. "Don't you think that'll look a bit weird? You know, I'm not exactly a size small…"

Alfred shuffled his feet, sullenly looking at the floor. Even though vampires couldn't get fat, he still worried for his weight sometimes. In his eyes, the smooth flesh around his belly was fat instead of muscle. He never worried enough to give up on his hamburgers and other snacks, but still.

Ivan was still smiling, beckoning for the other to step in.

"No one will question it, da? Remember who I am, Alfred. One look from me and everyone shudders in fear."

He said it in a light-hearted tone, but his eyes did narrow a bit.

"And how do we get into the forbidden part? Surely you're not just going to scare the teacher there as well?"

"Nyet. I have note that allows me full passage. Because I am such a model student, you see?"

Alfred sighed. As much as he didn't want to get into that position, the promise of discovery was too good to deny himself that pleasure.

"All right then big guy. But no tricks while I'm in there!"

"Tricks? What kind tricks?"

"Never mind."

After making sure no one could witness their crime, Alfred carefully stepped forward and pushed himself flush against Ivan's chest. He froze for just a second, realizing this was a bit too much like hugging. Then he told himself to just deal with it and proceeded to wrap his legs around Ivan's waist, burying his head beneath that scarf. Ivan giggled as he closed his coat around him, now looking a bit like a matryoshka doll with the huge rounding on his back and chest – right, that was the name! Matryoshka dolls!

Alfred managed to hold on as the demon began walking, adrenaline making his legs clench tightly. He thought it very lucky he'd just fed yesterday, making it easier for him to hold on. Or not good, since he was now reminded of the awkward situation that had caused…

Alfred opened his eyes, not even having realized he had squeezed them shut. He became aware of the faint heartbeat hidden behind Ivan's shirt, and of how close it was exactly. He could feel the soft scarf caress his head, and it smelled of even more blood and alcohol, but also of ash, flowers, and certain unknown herbs. His hands were wrapped tightly around Ivan's shoulders, and his legs swayed a bit when the demon moved his hips. It had something soothing, clinging to him like this. Yet it was anything but soothing all the same, and if his heart would still be working, it would have been fluttering like that of a frightened little bird.

Almost automatically he let his eyes drift shut, leaning in further. Sniffing out the heat he knew fully well wasn't there, because Ivan was only ever cold. Cold, cold, cold. Freezing, icy, snowy, chilly, frosty cold. His heartbeat was strange, inhuman. Or maybe the Russian just had a weak heart. That thought surprised Alfred. A demon his amount of skill, having a weak heart? That couldn't possibly be true, could it?

It took a moment for Alfred to notice they had come to a stop. Ivan opened his coat again, releasing the younger creature from his confines.

"Here we are, koshka."

Alfred quickly unwrapped his limbs, ignoring the odd feeling of loss that settled in afterwards. He looked around, seeing several rows of bookcases that reached to the ceiling. And in them…

Human literature. Rows and rows of bookcases filled to the brim with human literature. He didn't recognize most of the names, from Brontë to Rousseau to Shelley. All books that had yet to be adapted to monster works. All hidden secrets for him to discover.

The vampire sped off, not waiting for the other to follow. This was going to be fun!

xoxox

"You are interested in science?"

Alfred looked up from the astronomy book he'd been diligently leafing through.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess."

The demon bent over him, shining violets curiously studying the page he was on.

"Big Bang… I read about that once. Seems interesting."

"Yeah, it is…"

Alfred turned to another page, holding it up for the demon to look at.

"You see this here? It talks about the first flight that went into space. Ah man, I wish I could've been there! Could you imagine it? All this happened so long ago, like ages! What does it have to do with teenagers like us? Nothing, that's what! But that's what makes it so interesting, you know? I wish I could go there too one day…"

Alfred could have imagined it, but Ivan's smile seemed to tighten a little bit, hard lines forming around his lips and eyes.

"Da… Teenagers."

The demon straightened his back, walking to the nearest bookcase. Alfred blinked and followed him, surprised by his sudden disinterest.

"Didn't you want to go to the moon too?"

Ivan looked back, smiling crookedly.

"That would be wonderful. But it will never happen. Especially since I…"

He cut himself off, turning away with red dusting his cheeks. Alfred had never thought about it before, but a healthy blush actually made the demon look almost human. Almost being the keyword, seeing as his eyes were way too fluorescent purple.

"Since you what?"

"Nyet. I am not telling."

Alfred closed his book, grinning.

"Ah, come on big guy! If you say A, you're obliged to say B as well! I won't tell anyone, you know that."

Ivan glanced back, calculating. Alfred's grin grew and he made a gesture with his hand.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Ivan's eyes widened, and he turned with a startled gasp.

"Hope to die? But dorogoy, why would you want to die?" And then to himself, "I was certain I talked you out of that one…"

"No, no!" Alfred laughed. "It's just a saying, you know? It means I'll never ever tell anyone, so fess up! Come on Ivan, tell me your secret! I won't laugh."

Calling him by his actual name did the trick. Ivan played with his scarf, turning the tip of his nose downwards.

"I… I am afraid of heights."

His head instantly snapped back up when Alfred failed to hide a snort.

"You promised not to laugh! Now your heart will be crossed and die, da?"

"No, I'm not laughing!" the vampire said, holding up his hands and biting his lip. His nose was crinkled and little lines formed around his eyes as he held back another giggle.

"It's just, I didn't expect you to have such a (hilarious) fear, that's all!"

Ivan puffed out his cheeks and let a patch of ice form under Alfred's feet. The vampire wildly flailed his arms, but was unable to keep himself from falling flat on his ass.

Ivan smiled sweetly.

"It is not because you cannot feel my cold that you can walk on ice, da?"

In retaliation the vampire lashed out, making Ivan trip as well. Soon they were both laying on the floor, Ivan laughing hysterically as the younger creature failed to get up.

"Here, let me help."

Seemingly without any problem the demon lifted himself from the ground and held a hand out to the other.

"How do you do that?" Alfred asked, taking the hand after another moment of stubborn pointless struggle.

"Do what, little one?" the demon asked, tilting his head in that childish way of his.

"Stand on the ice."

Ivan pointed down, and Alfred looked. Where his feet hit the ice, there seemed to be small frosty layers covering his shoes, like glue or something. When Ivan lifted his foot up, the ice disappeared from his shoe again.

"It would be silly, da? Being a demon that controls ice and not being able to stand on ice myself. Silly, silly Alfred."

The vampire lightly hit him on his arm.

"Oh, shut up you. You're the one being silly, with your flower obsession. Are you a girl or something?"

Ivan dangerously narrowed his eyes.

"Do not insult my sunflowers. I will not insult your family either."

Before Alfred got the time to process that last statement, Ivan continued.

"Either way, we are alone now. So what do you think about feeding some more?"

Alfred looked up at him, confused.

"Feed? But didn't I already feed yesterday?"

"Da, but why wait? You like feeding, do you not?"

There was a certain hint of excitement to his words that Alfred couldn't help but pick up on.

"Wait a minute… You like it too!"

The sunny blond pointed dramatically at the other's nose, very pleased with himself to see the Russian blush once more.

"Hah! You're not doing this just to do me a favour at all, you actually like being bit by me! Ha, I know your secret, I know your secret- Hey!"

Alfred yelped as Ivan tackled him to the ground.

"You will not laugh," Ivan growled, eyes furious as he pinned the other down. "I suppose it was a mistake to bring you here after all. You are just a stupid teenager, all this knowledge is bound to be too much for you."

In the blink of an eye Alfred's entire demeanour changed. His face hardened, expression becoming defiant and edgy. With great effort he pushed back, flipping the demon over and pushing him to the ground instead.

"I'm not stupid, Braginsky!" he spat, arms trembling with suppressed energy. Ivan was staring up at him with an unreadable expression, letting the other vent for a moment.

"I don't care what all you guys think! I don't care if I get bad grades or make lame jokes or always get into trouble! I'm sick and tired of this shit! What the fuck do you even know about me, huh?! The real me?!"

He took in a deep breath, and the stream of words that came out next left Ivan bedazzled.

"The speed of light is 299792458 meters per second which is 670616629.3844 miles per hour. Descartes said 'I think therefore I am', by which he meant I am able to think, so that must mean I exist somehow. In the year 1969 the spaceship Apollo 11 landed on the moon with its inhabitant Neil Armstrong, the first man on the moon. In 1991 the Soviet Union fell, which didn't have that great of an impact on the monster society, but a huge impact on the humans. Count Dracula wasn't the first vampire, but he was one of the most famous and least secretive. Humans either believe demons like you don't exist, or that you come straight from the bellows of hell. Dante Alighieri described the several layers of hell, purgatory and heaven in his Divine Comedy. And how do I know all this? Because I also understand a bit of hacking and have been able to go to the uncensored side of the internet. So don't you dare call me stupid ever again you ass!"

Ivan blinked slowly, watching the other pant and tremble.

(And Alfred felt the oddest surge of exhilaration at being able to dominate him like this.)

"…How do you know all these facts by heart?"

"Eidetic memory. I read something, it sticks."

"I am… impressed, little one. You must know I never thought you were dumb, but I did not expect you to be this educated either."

Alfred let go of his wrists, sitting up so that he was now straddling the other's hips. His eyes still glinted furiously, triumphantly.

"Well, now you do. So try to remember it, okay? If you want to be friends with me, it's time to start treating me as an equal."

The demon showed him one of those rare genuine smiles, and the strangest spark of recognition ignited in his chest.

"So uh… What was that you said about feeding?" Alfred asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he averted his eyes from the almost (cutely) beaming Russian.

At the mere thought of Ivan's divine taste, his teeth already began sliding out, making Alfred even more flustered with his obvious wanton behaviour.

Ivan chuckled and unveiled his shoulder. He was buzzing childish excitement, once again confirming that he too liked the sensations feeding brought upon him. He pulled the vampire down, heart thumping in anticipation.

Alfred couldn't look him in the eye, so he focussed on the naked flesh in front of him. Letting his instincts take over, washing away all shyness and apprehension. Making him forget about what would have been a compromising position in other situations, dazing his mind and bringing forth the cravings that were already lingering in the back of his mind. He wet his lips and bit down.

Ivan held the other close, stroking his golden hair, letting the parasite get his share of the deal. Eyes hooded, knowing, calculating, yet on the verge of losing himself in the sensations. He experimentally let his fingers dance over the other's clothed back, gaining no reaction.

There was something about seeing his new (_old_) friend like this. Eyes closed in rapture, wet sucking sounds and happy sighs escaping him, feeling his body lie against him. It still was an odd sensation, those fangs in his skin as Alfred sucked. Ticklish, entrancing, and something else.

It gave Ivan some very interesting ideas, dancing through his partially clouded mind. Lost in the moment, he almost tried one of them out. But he held himself back, humming contently and caressing the other instead.

Not here, not now. Not before he'd given those strange feelings some thought.

Alfred slowed down to a snail's pace when the drug began losing effect, stomach comfortably full. It gave him some time to become embarrassed again.

Most vampires fed off people that were a different gender. This was correlated to their sexual orientation. They did so mainly because feeding could be a very intimate act for the vampire, associated with sexual desire.

For him of course, he knew it didn't count. He was one hundred percent certain he was straight, whatever his brother might have to say about the matter. Doing this with Ivan and enjoying it so much didn't change a thing. It was simply part of their mutual agreement, blood for friendship. And okay, he had grown a bit more used to and comfortable around the demon, but that couldn't possibly mean he would ever be attracted to him or like him in _that way_.

This in turn made Alfred think about their friendship. What was Ivan to him… True, his blood tasted delicious. But besides that, what else was there to the demon that could make him slightly less aggravating?

He was interested in humans. All right, that they had in common.

He also liked space and the moon. True, true. But there couldn't possibly be more…

Ivan had helped him with his homework, without asking anything in return, and he'd actually been really patient with him when they worked on his assignment together. Fine, that too. And he should ask Ivan to work with him again sometime, as there were new tasks to complete due next week.

Ivan stood up for him against Alice. Rescued him even, that one time on the parking lot. Alfred didn't like having to be rescued, but he had to admit he was sort of thankful for that.

The demon had the weirdest fascination in him. Every part about him, from his food preferences to what made him tick. And although Alfred hated to admit it, he did like that attention.

He gave… surprisingly nice hugs. Which was weird because he was some kind of psychopath or sociopath or whatever, but… Alfred enjoyed the few hugs he'd gotten from him.

All this of course didn't take away that the ashen blond had some serious anger issues and violent tendencies, was way too secretive for his own good, had very weird and disturbing quirks, and had the wrong priorities.

But… Ivan was working on that…

…He hated to admit it, but he had come to enjoy the Russian's company a bit more than his past self would have liked him to…

"Alfred? Could you… please…"

Alfred snapped back to the present, realizing he had still been drinking while thinking all that. He quickly let go, eyebrows scrunching together in worry when he saw Ivan panting beneath him, cheeks rosy and a tiny layer of sweat covering his much too round and childish face.

"Ivan? Why isn't your sweat freezing?"

The demon locked eyes with him, jewels darkened and pupils huge and cat-like.

"…I do not know, little one, I… I feel weird."

For the smallest of moments, the vampire once again felt that victorious rush of dominance and power, seeing the experienced demon lying helpless beneath him. Then the moment was gone, pushed to the back of his mind by his hero instincts taking over.

"Okay, I'm taking you home big guy."

Alfred quickly rolled off and helped the demon stand. He had to place one of Ivan's arms over his neck and slung one of his own around the demon's back to support him, the taller creature staggering and breathing heavily.

"Shit," Alfred cursed, realizing he'd gone a bit too far. "Why didn't you tell me to stop earlier dude?! I could kill you if I drink all your blood!"

Ivan giggled a bit deliriously.

"I do not mind… It felt too nice to stop."

Alfred paused for just a moment, contemplating that thought.

Him feeding off of Ivan felt good enough for the demon to let himself be sucked dry.

That thought was strangely… _arous-_

Alfred didn't give himself the chance to finish that thought as he dragged Ivan to the entrance of the forbidden part of the library. He refused to acknowledge that thought had ever even existed.

"You should take better care of yourself man…" he mumbled, peeking past a bookcase to check if the coast was clear. When no one seemed around, he quickly exited the area and left the building of the library shortly afterwards.

"Okay big guy, I'm gonna carry you. Think you can climb on?"

Ivan made no protests as the vampire crouched and let him climb on top of his back. Alfred stood back up and began heading towards Ivan's home. Ignoring the breath in his neck and the hands clenched weakly around his waist, he rambled on about everything and anything to keep the demon from drifting off. He ignored the looks he got from passers-by, thinking it none of their business if a teenage vampire decided to carry a dangerous demon of bear-like proportions.

'_And then they say I'm the one who's stupid,'_ he thought bemusedly, though with a twinge of worry as he felt the faintest brush of lips against his shoulder blade.

Worry for himself or for the other was yet to be defined.

xoxox

"Have you seen anything else, Elizabeta-san?"

"Lizzy. And no… It's still the same dream, Alfred and a strange child in the snow."

Kiku and Elizabeta were sitting in the kistune's room, each with a manga booklet in their hands. The wicca had initially come over just to drop off some self-made doujinshi, but stayed to discuss yaoi with the boy. Now the topic of conversation had switched to Alfred again, as Kiku couldn't get the worries for him out of his mind.

"Alfred-kun has never mentioned a child to me before, so it must still be a future event."

Elizabeta shrugged, carelessly flipping a page.

"Or not. Not all my premonitions come true, Kiku. If they did, I wouldn't be waiting for Roderich to ask me out on a date."

She laughed joyfully, but he still looked unconvinced.

"Why all this worrying about Alfred anyway, Kiku? You're not in love with him, are you?"

The kitsune blushed lightly, ears twitching.

"Don't be absurd Eliza- Lizzy. We are friends, nothing more."

She smiled at him, eyes glistening.

"But haven't we learnt that friendship can evolve into something more all too easily?"

The wicca laughed some more as Kiku stared at the ground, frowning and blushing heavily.

xoxox

_**Advice**_

_Some wise words from a fellow vamp, you guys. When feeding, if you don't want to kill your prey, be sure to know your limits. Because IT'S REALLY FUCKING HARD TO GET THEM TO EAT SOMETHING WHEN THEY'RE GIGGLING LIKE OVERGROWN CHILDREN. Especially when they keep clinging to you asking for more. God, he pisses me off so much._

_-American Vamp-_

_**Tough ditty**_

_Well then you should learn to drink from humans like normal vampires would._

_-Anonymous-_

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Shady - Adam Lambert  
Story: How to like People who like Cats - Ahmerst (Ivan and Alfred work at the same company, and Ivan can't help but be infatuated with the strange cat-loving man.)**

Words:

Fekete: Black (Hungarian)


	28. Chapter 24: Schwarz

Chapter 24: Schwarz

**For those of you who would like to read more stories by me: I also have an AO3 account where I upload a bit more than here, since this site doesn't support MA (or explicit) stories.**

**Also, I have a tumblr, if you're interested. *shrugs***

**Plus next chapter will come a tiny bite late because I'm going on vacation next week.**

xoxox

It was a very special night, and everyone knew it.

For it was a full moon tonight. She shone brightly in the dark blue sky, overpowering the whitish blinking of her friends the stars. So huge and big and solid, up there in the heavens above, outlines blurred by a mysterious gas-like substance. Mother Moon, casting her spell upon the earth. And what a spell it was.

Nights when the moon was full were very important in the monster society, considered sacred even by some. For on those nights, everyone's senses were heightened, their instincts strengthened, their powers enforced. Magic had more powerful effects, demons thrived, vampires became more effective and more carnal. Very different from nights where the moon was gone, as they seemed to get more in touch with their human side on those particular nights.

Alfred was aimlessly wandering the empty streets, snowflakes twirling down from the dark sky. Despite the freezing temperatures he only wore a thin Hulk t-shirt under his favourite bomber jacket. His breath came out in whitish puffs, and he had to wipe to snow from his glasses every fifty seconds.

He too had been called outside by their moon goddess, his instincts pushing him further away from home and towards the human suburbs. His eyes were slightly red again due to this, he could smell and hear the heartbeat of every living being within a rather large radius, and his fangs twitched every time he knew a human was nearby. His instincts wanted him to bite someone tonight, but he was able to hold himself back.

He had bigger problems than his instincts acting up. The anonymous message he'd received kept spinning through his head, not because of its mean nature, but because the message had to mean it was someone he knew. But who? No one had found out about him and Ivan, had they?

A particularly strong draft of blood caressed his nostrils, and without thinking twice he took off into the direction which it came from. His fangs sliding out, pupils growing larger, the only sound his swift breathing and dirty sneakers colliding with the pavement. The scent brought him to a park and he raced after it, suddenly extremely thirsty. Once he reached his destination though, he had to jerk to a halt.

It was Ivan, feeding. His huge figure sat curled over the small body of a frail-looking teenage boy, scars covering his face and arms and huge bags under his closed eyes. His hands and feet were covered in ice as if the demon had had to restrain him. Alfred was one hundred percent sure Ivan had taken notice of his presence, but that didn't stop him from bending over and ripping the boys heart out.

Alfred, still in hunting mode, hissed to let the other know he wanted to have a share in the feast. Normal monsters knew not to pick fights with more experienced creatures, but Alfred had always been quite brave. Or stupid.

Ivan finally looked up, raising an eyebrow at the growling American. He lifted up his face, lips covered in the red liquid as he let his tongue dart out to lick it up.

Alfred saw the small gesture, and for the tiniest of moments he had the irresistible urge to run over and lick the blood off himself, before biting down on his lip and suckle gently, nipping at the soft flesh to-

These last images instantly pulled Alfred back out of the zone. He shook his head and took a few steps back, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks. What the hell was that?

"That's disgusting dude," he quickly spat, anything to distract himself from those strange urges.

Ivan chuckled darkly, batting his long eyelashes at the smaller creature.

"Is it, dorogoy? Then why do you not join me?"

He casually held the boy's head up, but while he acted like it was no big deal his eyes closely studied the other's reaction.

"No way big guy. You know I don't bite humans."

"Of course."

Ivan turned his head, but not before Alfred was able to catch a very pleased and smug smile. Wait a minute, had Ivan just asked that because he was jealo-

'_NO! Don't even think about finishing that thought, because it's not fucking true. Shut up.'_

"Whatever," he quickly said, spinning on his heels and walking away.

"Where are you going?" came the demon's voice, and a rush of wind warned him of the other's presence right behind him.

"Just uh… To the pond. Yeah."

Ivan smiled down at him while wiping his mouth, Alfred stubbornly keeping his eyes locked with the shimmering water in the distance. The snow was falling harder now, probably because of the demon's presence.

"You seem a bit… distressed?" Ivan tried, tasting the word in his mouth. Then he shook his head. "Nyet, that is not the right word. …Worried?"

Alfred shrugged.

"It's nothing. Just the usual crap."

"Enlighten me," the demon said, smiling encouragingly.

Alfred looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. For some reason those words rang a bell… Oh well, it was probably nothing.

"No can do, big guy. Like I said, it's nothing important. You probably wouldn't even care anyway."

"Well Alfred, was it not you who said that friends tell each other their secrets?"

Alfred didn't know how to answer to that. Instead he sat down, having reached the pond.

"Well then you should tell me something first. You're the one always being secretive."

Ivan giggled in a way that made the vampire's hair stand on edge.

"Ah, but there are other ways for me to get the information I want, little kotyonok."

"Like what?"

Ivan dragged a hand across his lips, smirking when the other scowled at him.

They were suddenly disturbed by a loud giggle at the other end of the pond. When both creatures turned, they could see a couple sitting by the waterside. They were staring lovingly into each other's eyes, occasionally leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"What are they doing?" Ivan interrupted the peace and quiet. "I have seen a lot of humans and monsters do that, but I can never seem to understand what exactly it is, or to what purpose they do it." (He wisely didn't mention Alfred trying to do it to him at Francis' New Year's party.)

Alfred shrugged. "They're kissing of course. Stupid people, being all lovey-dovey out in the open…"

Ivan turned to him, eyes childishly wide.

"Kissing?"

Alfred nodded, but paused when he felt a hand being placed on his cheek. His head was turned, and suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, there were two soft lips covering his own, a feathery touch ghosting over sensitive flesh.

The vampire immediately jerked his head back, cheeks flushed and eyes nearly rolling out of their sockets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shrieked in distress, voice so loud it alarmed the couple and made birds fly out of their hiding space. ("What are they doing honey? Should we help?"-"Nothing, dear. Let's just uh… Let's just go over there, okay?")

Ivan was frowning just a tad, glowing amethysts still curious and filled with questions.

"So that was a kiss? It felt weird."

"Well duh, when you kiss you have to move your lips and stuff," Alfred commented, distracted by the lingering taste of alcohol and vanilla on his breath.

Before he could stop the demon, Ivan leant in and kissed him again. This time, those thin lips rolled experimentally over his own, trying different positions to recreate the passion he had seen with the lovers.

Alfred automatically closed his eyes, sighing when a tinge of addictive sweetness hit his tongue. Ivan licked at his lips, letting out a pleased hum when he found the wetness increasing his options for movement.

It was only when that sound reached his ears that Alfred realized it wasn't feeding time, and that Ivan was kissing him.

Ivan was kissing him. Kissing… Him.

Alfred pulled back with such force it sent him crashing to the ground. A hand shot up to cover his mouth, and the blush had reached such high temperatures it nearly burnt holes in his skin.

Ivan smacked his lips and let the tip of his tongue trace the outlines, looking very pleased with himself.

"So that was a real kiss? I think I like it. Yes, it was quite nice."

The Slavic teen absentmindedly touched his lips, looking as happy as a child waiting in line to receive a present from Santa Claus.

"Can we do it again?"

"N-no!" Alfred almost screamed, thoughts swimming in unfocussed whirlpools.

"Why not?" Ivan asked, childish curiosity gaining a predatory want to possess.

Alfred took his time sitting up, not daring to look the other in the eyes.

"Okay. First of all, we're both guys. And guys don't normally kiss unless they're gay, which by the way, I'M NOT. Secondly, we're not in a relationship or anything. Kissing is… Kissing is something only lovers do, 'kay big guy?"

"But I like it," Ivan insisted.

Alfred groaned in exasperation and buried his still glowing face in trembling hands. There was absolutely no talking with the Russian.

And he was also so totally not okay with the freak stealing his first kiss, a fact which he only now realized. Alfred froze as it settled in, made a nice cosy nest in his long-term memory.

Ivan had just stolen his first kiss. Ever. And he was a guy. And Alfred hated him. And for some reason he hadn't instantly disliked it.

Alfred turned towards the other again, suddenly seething with rage.

"Give it back!" he hissed, balling his fists and spitting venom.

Ivan cocked his head to the side.

"Give what back?"

"My first kiss, asshole! Give it back right now!"

Ivan's expression darkened, his smile disappearing and eyelids dropping.

"Liar."

"What did you say?!"

"You are lying. That was not your first kiss."

"It was!" the vampire screeched, cheeks red with embarrassment as he reached out to grab the demon by the collar-

Only to find himself on his back within a second, the ashen blond looming over him.

"I will not tolerate you attacking me, dorogoy. And I am going to keep your kiss."

He smirked before bending down, bringing their faces close. Alfred's breath caught when that oversized nose lightly followed his jawline, ghosted over his ear and finally tipped his glasses askew.

"I will take good care of it, podsolnechnik~"

And suddenly the weight was gone, the demon having disappeared in the night's darkness. Alfred was frozen for a few more minutes, imagining his heart pounding so hard it broke through his ribs, face redder than a stop light.

"Ivan Braginsky, I hate yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!" he whined, voice a tad hoarse and that sweet taste still lingering on his lips.

xoxox

Alfred was lying on his bed, sulking. His lip was sticking out in what was definitely not a pout, and he had a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. As soon as he'd recovered from his shock earlier that night he raced home, brushed his teeth about a gazillion times, and continued to bother his twin until Matthew snapped at him.

"What's up with you tonight Alfred?! If you've got something to say, just say it! If not, let me study in peace, please." (Matthew was better at resisting his vampire urges this night, mostly because he had hunted the night before.)

Of course Alfred couldn't tell him – then Matthew would definitely think he was gay, which he was so not –, so he had wandered off into his bedroom and flung himself onto the soft mattress.

He let his fingers delicately touch the abused lips, imaging again that stupid motherfucking demon planting his mouth on top of them. How dare he steal his first kiss, how dare he! It was supposed to be given to some hot chick or at least a sweet one, not his former arch nemesis!

He licked at his lips, still tasting a hint of alcohol and blood, and only the slightest essence of vanilla. Ivan's lips had been surprisingly… soft. Not warm, but not cold either. Smooth skin, unlike his fingertips or scarred flesh (and Alfred vaguely wondered how many scars Ivan hid under that winter coat and scarf of his). And he had tasted quite divine…

Alfred immediately jerked his hand back, another blush coming up. He'd probably blushed more these last few days than in his entire life as a vampire. He muffled curses into his pillow as he rolled around, trying desperately to push away his previous thoughts.

He did not like being kissed by Ivan, dammit! Blood addiction or not, Ivan was still a dangerous creature, they were friends and nothing but friends – and even that didn't sit well with him because he was the hero, and heroes don't hang out with villains. On the other hand, he did like X-treme sports and living life on the edge, and if there was anything edgy in his life right now it had to be Ivan… Plus he liked mystery and suspense, two things the Russian could definitely provide him with.

_Who says you have to be kissed by him? Who says you can't overpower him?_

Alfred squinted his eyes. Where did that thought come from? It sounded oddly familiar for some reason…

Before he could further dwell on those musings, his laptop made a ping noise, indicating he had received a message from someone. Silver to the rescue, as seemed to be the regular case lately.

_**Silver: **__My apologies for falling away last time, I had a little trouble with the internet connection._

_**American Vamp:**__ Yeah, that's okay dude. :) Just glad you didn't get eaten by a bear or something._

_**Silver:**__ Why a bear?_

_**American Vamp:**__ I have no fucking clue, that's just the first thing that came to mind. Like, a big black grizzly bear, with fangs and claws._

_**Silver:**__ All right then, interesting. Have you perhaps watched a documentary about animal wildlife?_

_**American Vamp:**__ No, but I guess I've been hanging out with a bear of a guy lately._

_**Silver:**__ I see. :)_

_**Silver:**__ I also saw that anonymous message you received on your last blog post._

_**Silver:**__ Do not listen to what they are saying. Someone who does not take the time to get to know you does not deserve to judge your actions._

_**American Vamp:**__ What's really bothering me is how he/she knows. I've only told you about this, well, you and my brother, but he would never write something like that._

_**Silver:**__ Shall I track them down and punish them?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Nah dude, that's not necessary. Besides, you don't even know where I live._

_**Silver:**__ Oh, but I do! It is the monster society near New York, right?_

_**American Vamp:**__ …Okay, fess up. How do you know that?_

_**Silver:**__ Simple. I know you live in America, with your name being American Vamp. I know there are demons at your school, and there are only a few schools in America where both demons and vampires are allowed, namely the Creatures Institute of Renewed and Classical Education Keepers near New York, the Flesh and Bone Unified High School in New-Mexico, and the Academy of Blood in Louisiana. All the other schools either allow no demons and/or no vampires. From there on I just guessed you would live in New York. But I am right, yes?_

_**American Vamp:**__ I see someone did his homework. Bravo, I guess. So where do you live Sherlock?_

_**Silver:**__ I found out where you live without your help, why should I give you extra hints?_

_**American Vamp:**__ So I gotta figure it out myself? All righty then. I'm saying you live in America as well._

_**Silver:**__ How so?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Because you wouldn't know so much about our high school if you lived somewhere else._

_**Silver:**__ Ah, but perhaps I was just interested in your particular whereabouts?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Okay, stop. You're starting to sound a bit like a stalker._

_**Silver:**__ My apologies, I did not mean it that way. I really was curious, nothing more, nothing less. And yes, I do live in America._

_**American Vamp:**__ Apologies accepted, I guess. You're the only one I can talk so openly to, so it would suck just breaking it off over something like that._

_**Silver:**__ Can you not talk with your new demon friend? Or are you not comfortable with that yet?_

_**American Vamp:**__ I guess we do talk a lot more than we did before, but it's not like I wanna tell him everything. He doesn't know I have a blog, so I couldn't possibly tell him about that anon. I guess I'd feel more comfortable telling him stuff if he told me more (and didn't act so degrading around me), but right now I'm still a little wary of him._

_**Silver:**__ I see._

_**American Vamp:**__ And I don't really feel like seeing him again right now, since he did something really lame._

_**Silver:**__ And what might that be?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Uh… Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh or mock me._

_**Silver:**__ Of course not. Do go on._

_**American Vamp:**__ Okay then. He kinda kissed me earlier tonight. On the mouth. Worst part is that was my first kiss, and that stupid-ass demon just stole it. I'm not even gay! Aaaaaaaargh, I really should have punched him in the nose!_

_**Silver:**__ Did you like it?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Excuse me? I just told you I want to punch him and I'm not gay!_

_**Silver:**__ True, but did you like it? I promise not to mock you if you did. I just want to know what you felt at that moment._

_**American Vamp:**__ NO! …Maybe? Shit, I don't know. I mean, I was kinda caught off guard and it's not like I have anything to compare it with, but… Maybe like, a little bit? Like 1% okay and 99% disgust or something?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Does that mean I'm gay? Please tell me that doesn't mean I'm gay. I still like girls and… Ah, fuck, why am I even telling anyone this, shit!_

_**Silver:**__ Calm down, please._

_**Silver:**__ If it makes you feel any better, no, it does not necessarily have to mean you are gay, I think. Have you ever thought about kissing other men?_

_**American Vamp:**__ NO!_

_**Silver:**__ You see? As long as it is just that one person, you are not generally gay, right? Friends can kiss too without others saying they are in love._

_**Silver:**__ That aside, would being gay really be so bad?_

_**American Vamp:**__ You don't understand man. I've been a virgin for nearly eighteen years. At first it wasn't a problem because I wasn't alone, but since like more or less two years ago people began bullying me over it. If I were to be gay, I'm one hundred percent sure they would start again. My twin's already teasing me over it and there is this one girl who would immediately set the entire school against me. I don't want any more trouble than I've already had. I don't have anything against gay people, I just don't think I could handle being one myself. And I'm sure I'm not. Whenever I imagined myself kissing for the first time, it was always with a girl._

_**Silver:**__ Who?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Not an existing one. More like a shadow with a blank face, since there's no one I have a crush on. But I know she was a girl._

_**Silver:**__ Is kissing a man really that different from kissing a girl? They both have lips and tongues._

_**American Vamp:**__ Can we please stop talking about this? I'm already regretting ever mentioning it. It's not because I maaaaaaaaaaaybe liked my first kiss that I want to do it again, thank you very much._

_**Silver:**__ My apologies. Again. But does it not feel good to talk about it? I have heard talking about your feelings should "relieve the burden," as they say._

_**American Vamp:**__ Uh, sure dude. Whatever you say. Gotta go now. Speak to you later?_

_**Silver:**__ Of course. And AV?_

_**American Vamp:**__ Yeah?_

_**Silver:**__ I would not laugh at you if you did want to kiss him again._

xoxox

_**Tip of the day:  
**_**Song: Time Is Running Out - Muse  
Story: Game Night for the Lonely Hearts Club - Shatterdoll (Lonely Russia goes to visit nation's homes when they're not around so he can feel less alone. But on one such visits, America decides to drop by as well.)**

Words:

Schwarz: Black (German)


	29. Chapter 25: Kuro

Chapter 25: Kuro

Try as he might, Alfred was going to have to face Ivan sooner or later. He couldn't even go one week without that delicious blood of his, after all. So that was why Alfred was furiously sulking while he watched little Vladimir paint.

There was just so much on his mind lately. Blood, the anonymous message, he had a lot more work for school now that he was trying to do his best in classes again, blood, he still had to maintain the relationships with his other friends, keeping his peers and adoptive parents from finding out the true reason his eyes were icy blue, babysitting, blood, that strange sensation of not being in control of his own body he often felt when waking up lately (but which never lasted for more than a few seconds), and oh yeah, blood.

Alfred sighed, causing the child to look up.

"What are you thinking about?" Vladimir asked, angelic eyes adorable as ever as the two sprigs of hair on top of his head bobbed up and down.

"Nothing, kiddo. Don't worry about me."

The young vampire chuckled, standing up and walking over to the other.

"I'm older than I look, you know. Not that much, but maybe I'll understand. Just try me!"

Alfred frowned, allowing the younger to crawl into his lap.

"How old are you exactly?"

Vlad shrugged.

"I don't know for sure. But I'm half demon, so it could be very old. Maybe I'm even older than you!"

Alfred laughed, but still contemplated the thought. Vladimir was surely one of a kind. Instead of starting out as a human, this kid had been introduced to life as a full blood demon. It must've been that way. Then the young demon had somehow drunk blood from a vampire, and tada! Half-demon, half-vampire kid was born. But since transforming into a vampire also meant your memory got erased, Vlad had no idea how old he had been before his transformation.

"I still don't think I should be telling you all that stuff. I don't think Vasilica would like it if you became too educated too fast."

"But I wanna help him!" the boy protested. "We don't have that much, so if I could hunt he wouldn't have to worry!"

Alfred laughed joyfully and pulled the young vampire into a hug. He immediately pulled back when he felt two tiny fangs puncture his skin though.

"Okay, little dude. If you want to know some adult stuff, vampires don't bite each other unless they're in a relationship. Got that?"

Vladimir curiously tilted his head to the side, lips puckered and eyes sparkling.

"Why?"

"Well uh…" Alfred mentally cursed. Why should he be the one telling Vladimir about this stuff? He understood Vasilica didn't want him to grow up too fast, but geez, he could at least tell the kid _something_ about how vampires worked. He also couldn't just tell Vladimir to ask his brother, because then Vasilica would find out it was Alfred giving him all those stupid ideas. And even though he had come to like the senior vampire a lot more the last few weeks, he knew Vasilica could get quite overprotective of his baby brother.

Luckily for him, someone rang the doorbell at that exact moment.

"Mattie, can you go get it?" Alfred called, quickly putting Vladimir down again. Matthew had been upstairs working studying for a test, and their aunt and uncle were both gone for a couple of hours.

The door was opened and he could hear his brother gasp in surprise. The sound of wind, and Alfred didn't even have to look up to know who was now standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he huffed, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from the door. He willed himself not to think too much about his conversation with Silver, as he would die of embarrassment if Ivan ever found out about his inner conflict.

An unnerving high-pitched chuckle later he could feel a dip in the couch next to him.

"Ah, is solnyshko mad at me? Please, do not be."

Vladimir eyed the demon curiously, but politely glanced back to his drawing when Ivan grinned down upon him. Matthew had taken his place in the doorway, trying to catch his twin's gaze so he could ask him if everything was all right.

"Of course I'm mad. You acted like an asshole last night."

"Sorry to interrupt," Matthew apologetically interrupted, "but did something happen last night?"

Ivan smiled at him, violet jewels flickering playfully.

"Da. You see, Alfred thinks I stole his-"

Before the Russian could finish his sentence, Alfred shot around and clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his words.

"I thought he stole my shirt for gym, which he totally didn't because I found it in the washing machine. Silly me!"

He laughed a bit hysterically as Ivan slapped his hand away. Then the vampire had to re-adjust his attention as there was suddenly something pulling at his jeans.

"Alfred? Can vampires bite demons?" Vladimir asked, looking at Ivan with big eyes.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Is that why you have Mr. Braginsky's scent all over you?"

Alfred froze for a long, long moment, before his jaw plummeted and his cheeks paid a visit to the blush mobile. Matthew was blushing as well, scowling at his twin even though he already knew of Alfred's new feeding habits. Ivan smirked darkly, that menacing aura rising behind his broad figure.

"Now now, little one. It is rude to ask such blunt questions."

Vladimir immediately peeped and straightened his back.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know."

The aura dissipated again, and Ivan bent over until he was mere inches separated from the petrified youngster.

"You are very polite, da? I like that. But you do not have to shake like that just because I gave you a small tip. Never show the enemy your fear. Of course, I am not your enemy. If you respect me, I shall do the same for you, little one."

Somehow the young vampire managed to calm down at his strange words, the shaking coming to a complete stop. He blinked, then smiled hesitantly.

"O-okay. I'll do my best."

Alfred wanted to interfere, getting the alarming feeling that the demon had just gained a new apprentice.

"You don't always have to be polite to this one though. He can take a hit."

"Ah, then you do not have to listen to Alfred, da? He does not always know what he is talking about."

Alfred growled and fully turned towards the other.

"And he is a social freak, so don't take any advice on relationships from him."

The demon purred, eyes hooded as he accepted the challenge.

"Alfred has been a virgin for many, _many_ years, so do not listen to his hunting tips."

"Braginsky thinks it's perfectly fine to use your powers on fellow students, which for the record, it's not."

"And your dearest babysitter sleeps with alien plushie."

Alfred gasped, dangerously narrowing his eyes.

Oh, it was so on.

"Ivan doesn't know how to clean up behind himself when he goes hunting."

"Alfred eats so many hamburgers and greasy snacks he gets stomach-aches, which is certainly quite an accomplishment for a vampire."

"Ivan laughs like a sissy."

"Alfred gets excited over human teenage girl boyband."

"Ivan is an alcoholic."

"Alfred drools in his sleep. A lot."

"Ivan likes girly flowers."

The demon's eyes narrowed further, and Alfred knew he'd gone too far. It wasn't that he had anything against flowers, but he just wanted to piss off the demon, that's all.

"Guys?"

Both teens looked up, Matthew staring at them with an expression that read both annoyance, pity and mild amusement. Vladimir was hiding behind his leg, as he had done for most of their 'heated argument'. Then they looked around.

Ivan had somehow frozen half the living room. Again. And they were going to have to clean it up. Again.

Matthew sighed and took Vladimir into his arms.

"Let's just go upstairs while those two work, okay? I have a pet polar bear you can play with."

Vladimir turned to him in confusion.

"…What was your name again?"

"Matthew," the blond sighed, feeling a strange wave of familiarity wash over him.

xoxox

Alfred stared at Ivan as the demon flushed the last bits of molten ice down the sink. His sturdy hands worked diligently, bony fingers flying in a tempo that asked for expertise. Ivan wasn't clumsy in the least, and Alfred doubted that the Russian would easily drop plates or knock over things.

His eyes trailed up, over the broad back covered by a thick pullover, following the curves of his scarf, and up to the back of his head. The demon was so cold, so brutal. And yet he had soft hair, an elegant way of moving (and smooth lips).

"It is rude to stare, da?"

Alfred snapped out of his silent reverie, instantly frowning.

"And it's also rude to steal people's first kisses. You do know friends don't do that, right?"

Ivan turned around, a belittling smile sent at the younger creature.

"If you did not want me to, you could have said so. Yet you did not stop me when I kissed you a second time."

Alfred opened and closed his mouth, ears turning an angry red.

"That's just because you surprised me!"

Ivan's smile grew as he took a step towards the other, tilting his head in a curious manner.

"Was it good? I have never kissed before, so I do not know. I liked it, but did you?"

Alfred growled, refusing to answer to that question. He was about to open his mouth to tell Ivan just what he thought about him, when the doorbell rang a second time that night.

The demon's eyes shot to the door, his smile faltering ever so slightly. Alfred shot him one final glare before turning around to go and see who was out there.

He opened the door to reveal his favourite Japanese friend.

"Oh hi Keeks! Didn't expect to see ya here today."

Kiku gave him a nod of the head, smiling gently.

"I came to bring that game you loaned me the other day. I have greatly enjoyed it-"

Kiku's eyes widened for a moment, before they were narrowed into angry little slits.

"Kiku? Something wrong?"

It was then that Ivan made his presence known by leaning heavily on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred groaned internally as the demon laughed, covering the side of his head in frosty particles.

"Ah, privet! You are Kiku, correct?"

The kitsune laid his ears flat on his scalp, normally cool and emotionless eyes now sparking with contempt.

"Hai. Konichiwa, Braginsky-san. I did not know you were here."

Alfred looked back and forth between the two, watching in amazement as they were locked in a sudden and unexplained death stare.

"Uh, guys?"

"And I did not know you were coming," Ivan continued, that trademark creepy smile of his neatly in place. "If I did, I would have opened the door instead of my_ friend_ here-" Kiku's eyes narrowed further at the way he pronounced the word friend. "-and I could have given you a proper greeting."

A low animalistic rumble escaped Kiku's mouth, and Alfred gaped in shock. He had never seen the Japanese this pissed before. Ever.

The demon standing behind him laughed in response, carelessly nudging Alfred aside so he could step up to the 'intruder'. Ivan and Kiku were now standing chest to chest, and Kiku looked absolutely menacing despite being a lot shorter. You could almost feel the electricity jumping off of them.

"And had I known earlier that Alfred-kun would become friends with you, I would have given him a proper warning not to get near monsters the likes of you."

Ivan let out a soft and dangerous chant, something that sounded like "kolkolkol." Kiku's hands twitched as they slowly started to catch fire, their staring contest intensifying just that much.

"Okay, guys? I think it's time for you to calm down," Alfred interrupted, bravely stepping between the two and putting a hand on each chest. The boys ignored him however, simply leaning to the side so they could keep glaring at each other.

"I am perfectly calm, Alfred-kun. But perhaps your_ friend_ needs a reminder on how to treat his equals."

"I know how to treat equals, lisa. I also know how to treat those who are below me."

And Alfred could only barely dodge the fireball that went flying over his shoulder, rolling out of the way when Ivan blocked it with a shield of ice. The demon threw an icicle spear right back, making Kiku jump backwards. Ivan then continued to chuck balls of pure solid ice at the kitsune, keeping him on the defensive with no chance to fight.

"Stop it!" Alfred shouted, but neither listened.

Kiku finally found an opening and created a barrier of fire around him, unleashing his inner demon. Ivan's smile had grown to be something devilish by now. The orange and red reflected off his blazing eyes of luminescent violet, mixed with specks of red and rings of black at the outer sides of his pupils. The snow around him began twirling up, faster and faster, creating his own barrier.

Kiku let out a hiss, which was answered by a maniacal giggle. The kitsune's hands caught on fire, creating huge balls of fox fire to be chucked at his opponent.

Ivan smiled one final time before revealing his own weapon, something no one had ever witnessed before (and something he hadn't used in a long, long time). Holding his hands out in front of him, a long thin spear seemed to appear between them. The ice thickened, shaping a long pipe of demonic nature. For a moment this seemed to be it, but then two razors appeared on each side of the pipe, as if resembling a double-headed scythe. Ivan broke his weapon down the middle, now holding two scythes of pure steel-like ice by his sides. They didn't look that sturdy, but Ivan was a demon. If the odd drawings of eyes and black lines on the sides of his weapons were anything to go by, these scythes were more than just frozen popsicles.

Ivan grinned, the black in his eyes growing, and he looked completely deranged and out of control at that moment. Kiku did not back off however, taking this opportunity to get in the first hit. He threw a fireball, hitting the other demon right on his shoulder. It burnt through the fabric of his pullover, and soon they could smell the scent of scorched flesh.

Ivan kept smiling, as if a big part of his shoulder hadn't just been turned into a black and smoking mess. He didn't even twitch, like the pain didn't register. He did drop the scythe he was holding in that hand, but only to grab the other tighter. Raising the weapon high above his head he took a swing, and Kiku could only barely avoid getting hit when it cut through the ground beneath him. Ivan didn't let him get away however, instantly sprinting after him and ramming the smaller boy with his full weight.

Kiku gasped when the air was knocked straight out of him, gasped when he was crushed under the other's body as they fell to the ground. Gasped one final time when Ivan smirked down at him, not a joyous thing, but something forced, unreal, as if the demon himself wasn't fully present. And then Ivan lifted up his weapon, getting ready to slaughter his prey.

The final blow never came.

Kiku panted while Ivan was pulled off of him, Alfred successfully holding him full nelson. His weapon falling to the ground, disappearing into the snow now that Ivan no longer needed it. Alfred had to use his full strength to keep the Russian under control, dragging him away from his friend.

"What the _fuck _do you two think you're _doing_?" he yelled, gaze furious as he glared at the demons.

Ivan was panting in his hold, for some reason not struggling to break free. His eyes were cast downwards, unseeing as they stared at the snow, red and black slowly draining from the purple. His shoulder was now covered in a thin layer of ice, the wound making the first signs of healing underneath it. Kiku carefully sat up, shamefully averting his eyes from Alfred's stern glare.

"Seriously, what was that all about?! You can't just start fighting out of nowhere! Where the hell did that even come from?! Are you two insane? Well, I already know Braginsky is, but you too Kiku?"

"Gomenasai," the Japanese muttered, not getting up from the cold ground. All the fire had left him now, and he was utterly embarrassed for his behaviour.

Ivan finally seemed to come back to his senses. Blinking, his expression got something hard. He jerked his arms free, hissing when a sting of pain shot through his shoulder.

"Well? Are you gonna explain yourselves or what?" Alfred asked, keeping a close watch on the Slavic teen in case he was going to start attacking his Japanese friend again.

Instead of paying attention to the other two, Ivan stared at his hands, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He looked so forlorn all of a sudden, as if not fully realizing where he was or what had just happened. Without further ado he turned around and ran off, jumped (almost flew) over the fence and sprinted down the street.

"Ivan? Ivan?!" Alfred called after him, the strangest sensation of worry crawling under his skin.

Matthew came outside at that moment, holding a very frightened Vladimir.

"Al? What just happened here? I heard shouting and- Kiku, are you okay?"

Alfred's brain worked at full speed, going through all his options. He cast a glance over his shoulder, seeing Matthew attend to the kitsune.

"I'm going after him. Sorry Keeks, but I can't just let him do this and then run away from his responsibilities."

"Ah, wait Alfred-kun!" Kiku called, but alas. Alfred was already running after Ivan, determined to catch up to him.

(And thus he never saw the look of a heart being crushed and mercilessly ripped into smithereens.)

As he sprinted after the icy creature, millions of thoughts crossed his mind.

Shouldn't he stay with Kiku instead?

Why did Ivan run?

Why did the two of them start fighting?

Why had Ivan looked so off, right before running?

Why was he even going after him?

Biting his lip, he followed the trail of ice that Ivan had left behind in his distress. It was just so weird, Ivan running from something. As far as he knew, Ivan never ran. He always met challenges head-on, always chose to fight rather than to back away. He was a liar and a murderer and a psychopath, but not a coward.

(Which was exactly why Alfred was so interested in figuring him out.)

The trail led him right to Ivan's house, and Alfred could feel the demon before he saw him. He was sitting between his precious sunflowers, tall figure going lost in the forest of yellow and green. Still having that odd and unfocussed look on his face, nursing his wounded shoulder.

Alfred slowly walked up to him. Ivan didn't give any recognition of his presence. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ivan."

The Russian flinched, then looked up. His expression was shocked, as if he was genuinely surprised to see the vampire here. Then it morphed back into that cool and emotionless smile of his, only his eyes betraying an inner struggle.

"Alfred. Should you not be attending to your fox friend?" he commented, looking away and hunching his shoulders up.

"Mattie's got him," Alfred answered, shrugging. Without waiting for an invitation he sat down beside the demon. He wasn't afraid to get hit, not even after witnessing the fight of a few moments before. He was too determined to feel fear. He didn't sympathise with the demon in the slightest, after all he had just almost killed his friend, but Alfred needed some answers.

Plus there was the fact that Ivan seemed upset, and for the life of him Alfred couldn't figure out why that was.

"Now, tell me. Why did you two suddenly start beating the crap out of each other?"

Ivan shrugged with his unwounded shoulder, still stubbornly looking away. His smile was nowhere to be seen for once, eyebrows drawn together in a tight V.

"My instincts told me he should not be trusted."

Alfred snorted.

"You're talking about Kiku here, right? Dude, he's one of the most trustworthy guys I know! That's just plain ol' bullshit, big guy."

Ivan sullenly pulled at some grass. Alfred once more noticed his half-burnt shoulder, and how it still looked very black and very unhealthy.

"And shouldn't you do something about that? You know, clean it and wrap it up and stuff?"

Ivan finally glanced up at him, expression aloof yet with a twinge of hurt.

"I have had worse. Believe me when I say I know how to take care of myself, Alfred. Besides, why would you care?"

Alfred scoffed, and made a decision. Without further ado he slung Ivan's clean arm over his shoulder and pulled him up. The demon staggered slightly, as if his body was only now feeling the effects of the fight. Ivan watched him curiously while Alfred began dragging that bear of a man inside, stubborn scowl pulling harsh lines around his pursed lips.

"I don't care," he growled, all but kicking the door open. "But I'm not letting a fellow monster act like a stubborn fool just because they're _jealous_."

The thought had crossed him before, and he now knew it was true. Ivan was quite the obsessive creature, of course he would get jealous of his other friends. That of course couldn't make up for his behaviour one single bit, but at least it explained a lot.

Alfred muttered curses as he half-carried the Russian further into the house, before stopping.

"Where do you keep your band aids and stuff?"

"Kitchen," the demon mumbled, voice laden with awe and confusion.

Why was he even helping Ivan? True, he didn't want others to get hurt. But Ivan didn't deserve to be taken care of, didn't deserve pity or compassion.

…Yet he did have a softer side. A side that loved reading and cared for his sisters, a side that protected Alfred.

That still didn't take away that he was a cold-blooded murderer.

…So why _did_ Alfred care?

"They are in that drawer," Ivan said, a slight hint of amusement slipping in his soft voice. Alfred ignored it as he gathered up disinfectant, gauze and bandages. He wasn't exactly an expert in demon biology, but he knew a third degree burn wound like that needed some tending to.

Ivan kept perfectly still while Alfred worked on his shoulder, eyes never leaving that blob of wheat-coloured blond. No one said anything as the vampire worked, neither berating Ivan nor sweet-talking his actions. He simply set to covering the wound, trying to keep his mind busy.

There was indeed far too much going on these days.

"There, all done. Now if I ever see you picking a fight with my friends again, I'm kicking your ass. You got that?"

Ivan nodded, still watching Alfred with that expression of wonder and awe. The blue-eyed teen moved back after staring into those eyes a second too long. He suddenly felt exhausted, both from the events of tonight and the thoughts still swirling through his head. His pile of worries just kept growing.

Blood. Anonymous message. Babysitting. School work. Ritual. Kiku. Blood. Feeding. Kiss. Nights were he woke up completely drained for some reason. Two instincts. Silver. Matthew. Blood.

And all those, those feelings, those things he didn't know what to do with. He wasn't a girl for God's sake, why should this be so difficult?

"Thank you."

Alfred locked eyes with the other, seeing gratitude oozing from Ivan's very existence.

Why was everything so difficult?

Why did he have to be friends with the most messed-up creature on earth, why did he have to be the hero all the time, heck, why did he have to be a vampire? Life would have been so much better as a human. Easier.

Alfred jerked back when a beam of sunlight fell through the curtains.

"Ah, crap!"

He spun on his heels and made for the door, pulling it open. The sun was already rising. And he wasn't at home.

Hissing when the light hit his face, he looked at his options.

Stay here, or make a run for it?

Run of course, how could he possibly stay at Ivan's while feeling so conflicted?

"Dorogoy?"

Alfred took in a deep breath.

"I have to go."

"But the sun is already up."

"I know," Alfred said solemnly. "But I'm still gonna try."

And with that he leapt off the stairs, through the creaking fence, and out onto the streets.

How could he have forgotten the time like that? He usually never did that. It was a vampire's responsibility to take care of their own health. And despite everyone calling him stupid, that was one thing he never forgot.

The sun was burning in his neck, and he groaned. Why did today of all days have to start out so warm? It was winter! Every other day the sun had been blocked out by clouds, but noooooooooo, of course today it had to be a bitch to torture him.

The American was already panting after two streets, and he still had several to go.

'_Come on Jones, don't give up! Just keep running, just keep running! You have to get home, you're safe there. You don't have to worry about a thing there. Maybe you can ask Mattie to make you some hot cocoa, you can chill with some videogames, and then take a nice nap. How does that sound for ya?'_

But he never made it home. Because as soon as he entered the next street, something suddenly hit him on the back of his head. The vampire instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ivan smiled down upon his friend, resisting the urge to coo at him.

"It is foolish to push yourself like that, lapushka. You helped me, now I shall return the favour."

Without further ado he slung the limp body onto his unwounded shoulder and started heading home, giggling softly as he patted his new capture.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Hot Mess - Cobra Starship  
Story: Measuring Up - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (Catherine the Great wants to take some intimate measurements from her country.)**

Words:

Kuro: Black (Japanese)  
Lisa: Fox


	30. Chapter 26: Chernyy

Chapter 26: Chernyy

Alfred woke up in darkness. He groaned and smacked his lips, trying to remember what had happened yesterday. Then he noticed he was in an unfamiliar place.

The couch he was lying on was definitely not the couch back at home. The concrete floor and walls did not remind him of any room in the house. And the demon sitting in the corner definitely did not belong there.

"Braginsky?" he asked, voice a bit hoarse.

Ivan grinned, pushing himself up and quickly walking over. He seemed very pleased for some reason.

"Ah, you are awake! That is good, da?"

Alfred frowned, glancing around once more.

"Why aren't I at home?"

"Because I brought you here instead! Silly you, wanting to run through the sun. It would be far healthier to stay in my house instead."

Apparently Ivan was back to his usual self again, despite the shoulder wound still not having fully recovered. Good. But wait, what did he just say?

"Huh?" Alfred jumped up. "You don't mean to tell me you kidnapped me or anything, right?"

"Nyet, nyet!" Ivan laughed, shaking his head. "I simply let you sleep in my basement. You can go home tonight, when the sun is down again. But for now, we can have a sleepover!"

He said it with such excitement Alfred had to do a double-take.

"…You know you sound like a sixteen-year-old chick."

"How so?" the Russian asked, tilting his head in that owlish way of his.

Alfred sighed, sitting back down again. While he didn't exactly feel comfortable staying the day at Braginsky's place, he supposed he couldn't head home now that the sun was at its full potential.

"Never mind. As long as you keep your promise, I guess I could stay here for the day…"

He then grew suspicious again.

"But you're not gonna watch me sleep, right?"

"Of course I am!" the demon chirruped. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Alfred rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Fine, then I'm not sleeping. Because that's creepy, dude. Way creepy."

Ivan pouted for a moment, before lighting up.

"Ah, then you can feed instead! It has been a while now, if I recall correctly."

"I don't know," Alfred hesitantly admitted. He wasn't very keen on feeding after what had happened these last few days/nights. Getting that close to the Russian after being kissed by him, after maybe even liking it? That felt a bit too weird. True, feeding and kissing were two entirely different things, but it did involve his mouth coming into contact with a part of Ivan's body-

'_Why am I even thinking about that? God, just stop it with the gay thoughts already! I'm not gay, dammit! And especially not for fucking Braginsky!'_

"I shall tell you something about myself," Ivan purred, already unbuttoning his shirt. Immediately, Alfred was all ears.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Ivan sat down beside him, the younger creature tensing only a moment before his instincts decided the icy creature wasn't going to do anything weird. He unceremoniously bit down on the arm offered to him, eyes locked with Ivan's face while he waited for his story. Despite doing it as reluctantly as possible, hoping it would feel less weird then, his fangs sighed in relief when the red liquid filled his mouth.

The ashen blond eased himself against the back of the couch, allowing them both to relax as Alfred suckled on his pale arm. He patted the smaller on the head, but stopped when the vampire grumbled at him to refrain from touching him. Ivan smiled, closing his eyes as he revelled in the sensations.

"First of all, let me tell you why I kissed you."

Alfred flinched, but Ivan went on, undisturbed.

"I was curious, da? I have never experienced such a thing before. True, I have kissed my sisters on the cheek, but never on the lips. When you are immortal, life is kind of pointless. So I want to experience as many things as possible. You understand, little one?"

The vampire slipped his teeth out for a moment, instantly longing to go back to feeding.

So that was why. Braginsky wasn't attracted to him, he just wanted to experience new things.

What a relief – _what a disappointment _– , now he didn't have to worry anymore.

"I guess… But that still doesn't mean you can just do what you want without asking, dude. You don't just kiss people like that. It's rude, and just… you don't do that."

"I am sorry. But do you understand my motives? Life is long, far too long. So we have to search for something to do, give it meaning, give ourselves a purpose. That is why I read, that is why I go to school, that is why-"

He hesitated, contemplating if he should say what else he had on his mind. Alfred didn't notice though, momentarily distracted. Those words reminded him of someone… If only he could figure out who… And then there was something else.

"How old are you?"

"Hm?"

Ivan looked down at him, smile a bit strained.

"Your age. I want to know it. Demons age a lot slower than other creatures, so you have to be older than eighteen. But how much older?"

"…a few years," Ivan admitted.

"Come on big guy. How many years are we speaking about?"

For once it was Alfred who seemed to be pulling the strings; Ivan nervously pawing at his scarf while the vampire held him locked in a death-stare. The demon quickly urged the other on to start feeding again before answering, softly, melancholically (but not really in a good way).

"Honestly, I do not know. Not exactly, at least. When I was a child, we did not experience time the same as we do now. Me and my sisters, I mean. We did not measure the passing days and nights, did not need to. I do know there was a war going on when I was a child, and from what I have gathered through history books… Somewhere around the First World War, I suppose? Perhaps a little earlier."

Alfred's sucking slowed down to a snail's pace, before coming to a complete stop. He pulled away, looking absolutely horrified.

"WHAT? You're an old geezer and you never even told me?"

Ivan huffed, narrowing his eyes.

"I must inform you that I am not. While I might have been born that many years ago, that does not mean I am old. I repeat what you said, demons age differently from other creatures. While I have lived for quite an amount of years now, most of those years were spent being a child and then a teenager. Both our biological age and mental age develop slower than other's. Your friend Kiku," he said, eyes narrowing that much further, "he is not eighteen years old either. Definitely not as long-lived as me, but at least older than his peers."

Alfred was astonished. He had actually never thought about that. Yes, he knew that demons developed differently, but he just never stopped and contemplated that thought, considered the effects that must have on some of his friends… Kiku, Antonio and Francis all must have been over their 'official' age then…

"Then how do you register for school? When do you know you're a teenager when you've already passed that age? How do you make friends like that?"

Ivan sent him a pained smile, and Alfred cut himself off.

Oh. That's why…

Oh. He was finally starting to make some sense of the Russian.

He finally thought he'd grasped the true reason for Ivan wanting to be his friend.

"It is difficult. And lonely, so very lonely. I was lucky, having my sisters to support me. They are demons too, so they had no problems with our slow aging. But still… There were certain _circumstances_, which made my childhood rather, let us say, problematic. I shall not bore you with those minor facts, but da. It is very hard to make friends like that."

In a snap his mournful mood was gone, Ivan smiling like a lunatic again.

"But enough about me! Tell me a story about you, da?"

"What about me?"

Ivan inched closer, and Alfred had to do everything in his might not to lean back.

"What is the first thing you can remember?"

"The first thing I- You mean after my transformation?"

Ivan nodded, waiting with glimmering eyes. Scooting just a bit closer when the blond wasn't paying attention.

Alfred took in a deep breath.

"Well…"

xoxox

He woke up with what felt like a killer headache. Disorientated, confused, and most importantly, incredibly thirsty. Looking around him, all the boy could see were blurry images, and he realized he didn't have his glasses on. His breath was flying through his throat, and he whipped his head around as all sorts of new sounds and scents bombarded his senses.

The young teenager pushed himself against the stone wall behind him and put his head between his legs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to calm down.

'_Okay, everything's gonna be all right. Nothing wrong Alfred. Yes, Alfred. That's my name. Alfred… Alfred who?'_

After another flare of panic he rapidly searched through his memory. Finding no answer to his question, he tried summing up what he _did _know.

'_My name is Alfred. I… I like taking care of people. Yeah, I definitely do. I have a strange pain in my neck for some reason.'_

Checking the area, he found two tiny holes in his skin. Quickly retracting, he further curled into himself.

'_Okay. I have holes in my neck. Nothing wrong with that. That's all perfectly normal. Think, Alfred! Why am I here? Where am I even? And where the fuck are my glasses?!'_

Poking around his body, he finally found his beloved glasses in the pocket of his jacket. Thank God. As the world came into focus, his nerves relaxed a little.

'_Okay. I can see now. I am… Outside. And it's dark. Am I afraid of the dark? …No, not that I can think of. And to be honest, it's not all that dark either. I… I hear something.'_

Looking to his left, he saw another person lying on the ground. Said person's name struck him like lightning.

"Matthew!"

Alfred quickly scrambled over, only a bit surprised by the sudden strength coursing through his muscles. He kneeled down beside the other, rolling him onto his back. Matthew was lightly breathing, although he had no pulse. Nor did Alfred for that matter, now that he thought about it.

"Mattie! Please Matt, wake up! We're in trouble, I think!"

Hearing his twin's distressed shouting, the gentler blond fluttered awake. He groaned, and Alfred quickly cradled his head so it didn't have to touch the hard pavement anymore.

"Alfred?" his brother croaked, opening his mauvish blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's me bro."

"What happened?" Mathew asked, frowning as he glanced around. He gasped once he laid his eyes upon the other's neck.

"Alfred, you-"

He cut himself off, a hand shooting to his own neck. Alfred grimaced, but didn't cry when Matthew began trembling in fear. He had to be strong now, for the both of them. He had to be the hero, just like he'd always been.

_Had he always been? Yes, he was pretty sure he had._

"Don't freak out Mattie. Everything's gonna be all right, I promise you."

He held the other close to his chest, letting him calm down as he looked around. The street they were currently in didn't strike him as familiar, not at all. He felt like it was supposed to be warm, but he couldn't become aware of the actual temperature. The teen could see a puddle of blood where he had woken up, and the irony scent was very appealing to him all of a sudden.

Fact. He had absolutely no idea where he was, why he was here, what he had done up 'til now, or what the majority of his life had been like.

Fact. Both him and Matthew had two tiny holes in their necks, and he now realized there was a strange taste on his tongue he had never experienced before. Or at least he thought so.

Fact. He didn't have a heartbeat. He could hear the wings of that moth right over there, flying under the streetlight. He felt strong and more alive than he ever had (not that he could remember how he felt before this moment).

Fact. He was really, really thirsty.

Glancing back once more to the puddle, he noticed his brother had suppressed his hysteria and was looking at it as well.

"We have to get out of here Matt."

"Huh?"

His twin looked up at him, still half-focussed on the delicious scent of rich, syrupy blood.

"I think we somehow became vampires. We can't just stay here. We have to go."

To any human that would have sounded like complete and utter nonsense, but to the two newly transformed creatures it made perfect sense. For it was true, they were vampires. Parasites, beings of the night, bloodsuckers, monsters only described in legends and myths and stories. Yet here they were, lifting their bodies off the ground and distancing themselves from that tempting puddle, confused and without memories of their previous life.

"Do you know our last name?" Alfred asked as the two entered a park, walking everywhere and nowhere, as long as it was away from the blood and away from the people.

"…No. I don't remember anything. I do know you're my twin, and… And that you were born just a few minutes before I was."

"That makes me the older brother!" Alfred cheered, fist-palming the air.

Matthew let out a quiet giggle, before growing silent once more. He worried his lower lip as he glanced at the ground, looking so small and helpless. Alfred put and arm around his shoulder, squeezing the other tightly.

"Hey, don't be sad bro. I promise I'll take care of us. Everything- we, we're gonna be just fine, okay? You have to believe me on this one."

Matthew let his head rest on his twin's shoulder, letting out a shaky sigh.

"It's just all so weird…" he muttered, and Alfred let out a soft hum in acknowledgment. He too felt like breaking down, freaking the fuck out, but he simply had to be strong for his brother. Even when everything felt surreal, when he could see things he knew he would never be able to as a human, and still thought it normal.

"We're gonna get through this together. Just you and me."

"Okay…"

Matthew smiled when Alfred embraced him briskly, before walking over to the pond in the middle of the park. The newly transformed monster dabbed a hand into the water before sprinkling it over his head.

"I can't feel if it's cold or warm," he mumbled, more to himself than to his brother.

"What are we going to do Alfred?" Matthew asked, stealthily appearing next to him.

"We just… Keep going. Don't lose hope."

Matthew smiled and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay."

…

Wandering through the empty streets at night was like discovering life for the first time. All the scents, the noises, the sights, the way lights reflected off their eyes which were very conveniently provided with night vision, how they turned their heads every time a heartbeat came a bit too close to be ignored. Staying in the shadows, not wanting the humans to see their dishevelled clothes and pale skin complex, not wanting them to feel the hard coldness of their skin, take notice of their fluorescent eyes.

"I think we're somewhere in New York," Matthew commented after overhearing a conversation between two bar goers.

"How come?"

"I recognize the accent. I don't know, it just seems to click somehow."

Alfred coughed, the dryness in his throat reaching even higher levels.

"We, we have to drink."

"You mean bite someone?" Matthew asked, eyes big and alarm audible in his voice.

But Alfred shook his head. Even if that notion sounded very tempting to his sensitive ears, there was something warning him he shouldn't do it.

Before he could further dwell on that thought, the twins became aware of muffled voices behind their backs. Matthew instantly wanted to run away, but Alfred stopped him.

"They… They don't smell human."

Hiding behind a corner, they waited for the two to come within eyesight.

On top of smelling unhuman, they looked unhuman too. Both with pale skins and crimson eyes, no heartbeat to note.

He was tall and lean, with dark brown curls, sideburns and a light stubble covering his chin. Broad chest and clear muscles, a strong jawline, a funny lopsided smile. She was elegant and very well-built, long ebony hair falling over slender shoulder and heart-formed face lighting up with the pleased smile tugging at her full lips. Not exactly a thin figure, but voluptuous and just beautiful.

He was dressed in a suit and she in an evening gown, as if they had just visited the opera or a classy restaurant. Their voices were low and at ease, or at least until they came within a few feet of the two hidden teens.

"Sam, do you smell that?" the woman asked, putting a hand on the man's chest to stop him from walking any further.

"I do, Lily."

They both turned their heads towards Alfred and Matthew, and the boys froze in their crouched position.

"New blood," she whispered, before smiling gently. Sam watched her carefully as she took another step towards the teen's hiding place, crouching down as slowly as she could.

"You can come out now. I promise we won't hurt you," she cooed at them, tilting her head to listen to their reaction.

"_What should we do?"_ Matthew mouthed at his brother, distress written all over his features.

Alfred shrugged, ears perked up and adrenaline racing through his tense body.

"I know this all seems very scary to you," Lilith continued, not faltering when the boys refused to show themselves. "We can help you, answer all of your questions."

Heavy footsteps before Sam knelt down beside his wife.

"You must be incredibly thirsty."

Both boys flinched at that notion, burning sensation in their throats intensifying. Alfred's gaze flickered to his brother, Matthew looking back at him with an insatiable desire. Alfred nodded, took a deep breath, and hesitantly leant behind the corner.

Lilith's smile grew once the boy showed himself, eyebrows scrunched together in apprehension and muscles still taut.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he spoke, eyes shooting back and forth between the two adults. No use in hiding that there were two of them; they already seemed to know.

"I guess you'll just have to trust your own gut," Sam replied, eyes shimmering in an intelligent way.

This answer seemed to relax Alfred for a bit, because before he realized what he was doing he stood up and walked over to the two, taking slow and deliberate steps. Lilith and Sam rose, still smiling as Alfred stopped a short bit away from the two.

"I am Lilith Victoria Williams, and this is my husband, Sam Jones. If you come with us, we promise to feed you and keep you safe, and to tell you all you need to know about your new lives."

Sam pulled her closer to him and pressed a short kiss to her scalp.

"Don't worry son. I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll soon get used to it."

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Alfred allowed his muscles to relax. He sniffed the air surrounding them with interest, very happy with the promise of wetting his dry throat.

"My name's Alfred," he said, deciding he could trust these strangers. He pointed behind him, "And that over there's Matthew."

The other appeared as well, waving sheepishly as he cautiously snuck behind his brother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sam said, nodding at the two.

"Welcome to the monster society boys," Lilith added, smiling sweetly as she took Alfred by the hand.

xoxox

Matthew impatiently rang the bell. He had to see his brother, had to speak to him right now, and no demon was going to stop him! After having Kiku trace the current location of Alfred's phone and waiting for sunset, he had been brought here to this house, the house where Braginsky lived (apparently, since he was only willing to believe this sunny house was his after seeing the owner).

It was time to tell his brother he was acting stupid, was hanging out with dangerous creatures. Friends or not, _boyfriends_ or not, Alfred's safety was more important than his stubbornness. Alfred had protected him so many times already, now it was Matthew's turn to return the favour.

He gripped Kumajiro tightly in his arms when he heard footsteps approach. Putting on his most fierce scowl, he prepared himself for the confrontation.

Only to be completely flabbergasted as soon as the door opened.

The first thing he caught sight of were two rather large breasts staring him right in the face. Blushing heavily, he forced his gaze up, only to be shocked a second time.

Because the moment their eyes met, the earth seemed to stop spinning.

It was like being struck by lightning, scalding hot yet cold and shivery all over. Reddish mauve and liquid cobalt locked, both with faint smiles on their faces. A heart almost reviving itself so it could speed up, thunder in its house as a strange fluttering made itself known in his stomach.

She looked so kind, curious, gorgeous, and he instantly wanted to get to know her, wanted to learn more about this divine creature.

"Can I help you?"

The words came like a gunshot, and he blinked dizzily as her angelic smile widened.

"Uh… I, you, um…"

"Hamburger," Kumajiro huffed, growing a tad impatient. He wanted to get this over and done with as fast as possible, so they could go home and eat tasty herring.

"Hamburger? Oh, you mean Alfred? You must be his brother then! Nice to meet you Matvey! Ah, I can call you Matvey right?"

"Right…" he breathed, laughing lamely as she shook his hand (and let the touch linger for just a second too long). She giggled at his owlish blinking, finding the pink on his cheeks utterly endearing.

"Please, do come in! I am Yekaterina by the way, or Katyusha. I am Ivan's sister."

Katyusha. So the goddess had a name after all.

She quietly laughed to herself as he stumbled behind, not doing a very good job at hiding his emotions.

"You are cute, da?"

He blinked, then began stuttering.

"Mes excuses- Oh sorry, I mean I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare, it's just… I… Oh, merde!"

The teen wanted to bash his head against a wall for acting so stupidly. What on earth had gotten into him?! He never behaved like this!

"It is all right," she said, still smiling. "I like it."

And he nearly tripped over his feet as she guided him to the kitchen.

xoxox

"It must have been quite a shock," Ivan whispered, his sultry voice breaking Alfred's musings.

His eyes snapped open, realizing that while recounting his story Ivan had moved closer. The demon was now hovering over his face, a hand softly stroking his golden locks, the other tracing circles on his cheek.

Alfred shot up, headbutting Ivan in the process. The demon moved back with a hiss as Alfred rolled off the couch, adrenaline edging him away from his wretched assaulter.

"What was that? What the fuck do you think you were doing? I keep telling you not to touch me!"

But Ivan stood up after him, smile secretive and eyes huge. There was something different about his stance, about the leer he sent at Alfred.

"But I want to, da? You protected your brother, now I want to protect you as well."

Alfred's defence faltered for just a moment when that statement filled the air. It was all Ivan needed.

He began advancing upon the smaller creature, still smiling in that all-knowing way of his.

"You are immortal now too, koshka. But you have yet to experience so much. Do you not want to feel safe? Cherished? Desired?"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked, taking steps back as Ivan came closer. He didn't like this new situation, not at all. It made the hairs on his arms stand on edge, made his fight or flight instincts kick in. Ivan was planning something, and he didn't care much about it. He had no idea what had caused this sudden change in behaviour, but Ivan needed to stop this instant.

The ashen blond smirked wider, eyelids dropping.

"I have read that kissing someone makes you feel like that. Do you not want it? You deserve it, you know. Protecting your brother, even when you need protection just as much."

A low rumble of a laugh, neither joyful nor mocking, but something in between.

Alfred was forced to stop when his back hit the wall. His hands pressed tightly against the surface, his heart racing would it still have a beat. Ivan was looming over him, lips pulled up in a seductive smirk and glowing orbs hooded, leering at his prey as the vampire had nowhere left to go.

"Don't you dare Braginsky. I swear, if you kiss me right now, I'll-"

He never finished that sentence, cut off as the demon forcefully planted his thin yet smooth lips upon the smaller creature's more plump ones. Alfred tried moving his head to the side, but Ivan captured it between two hands and pushed himself flush against Alfred's body, further trapping him. The vampire opened his mouth to protest, accidentally giving Ivan the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

At that moment, Alfred legitimately froze. His eyes widening, breathing coming to a complete stop, fists unclenching in stupefaction.

He had never kissed with his tongue before. Ivan had stolen his first kiss, and now his first tongue kiss as well?! He was so going to kill… to kill…

Uh…

Ivan's tongue rolled inside, exploring the mouth no human or creature had ever explored before him. Poking at his inner cheeks, sliding across his sensitive pallet, outlining the rim of his upper teeth. The Russian tasted of vodka and blood, the human kind. What should have been appalling actually tasted quite delicious at the moment.

Alfred was still frozen in shock when Ivan began circling his own tongue, making slow and deliberate movements to try and get the vampire in a more proactive state. Lips sucking and pressing, tongue feeling like a tiny tidal wave as it invaded.

Alfred wanted to push him off, wanted to spit out his saliva, wanted to hiss and punch and claw and bite, but for some reason… For some reason he just couldn't.

Instead, he felt his eyes slipping shut, a shudder travelling over his skin, like a bolt of lightning covering his entire body in electricity. Ivan had now captured his tongue and was softly gnawing on it, using his soft lips to suckle on the muscle.

Alfred sighed when his instincts began to take over, his canines slipping out when Ivan further tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The vampire within him decided it was time to take over, and he languidly captured Ivan's bottom lip and bit down, making the other gasp. He then began to suck on the flesh, eyes still closed in intoxicated rapture.

A soft moan from the ashen blond sent a surge of heat straight down, and his body started making preparations to move closer to the other.

It wasn't until he felt a hand going through his hair that he remembered where he was, what he was doing, and most importantly, who he was doing it with. Surprised and disturbed by his extremely wanton behaviour, Alfred immediately bit down harsher. Ivan hissed as the pleasure was turned into pain, and quickly pulled away. Alfred then proceeded to shove him off and make a barrel roll to the other end of the room, a hand slapped over his mouth, staring at Ivan wide-eyed and with flushed cheeks.

Ivan stared back without shame, nursing his wounded lip. His pupils were huge as he sat crouched on the floor, very much representing a large feline at that moment, most likely a Siberian tiger. His expression was unreadable as ever, making it unable to know whether it was curiosity, smugness, anger, or worse, lust, that could be seen in those features.

The American wanted to shout, pick a fight, tell Braginsky he was never to do that again, that he felt disgusted by him, hated him, absolutely did not want to be kissed by him. Wanted to spit out his gross commie germs, brush his teeth and cut off his tongue.

If it hadn't been for that tiny pang of arousal he had felt right before ending their little… outburst. And this confused Alfred to no end.

The silence stretched on, tension hanging thickly in the air. Neither looked away, as if Alfred would run and Ivan would pounce once they did. Alfred was unable to sort his thoughts.

'_I didn't actually like that, did I? …Did I?'_

Before either one could speak up, the door to the basement opened.

"Alfred? Are you down here?"

The teen slowly looked up, still not sure whether it was wise to break eye-contact. There, standing at the top of the stairs, was his brother. Matthew had come to rescue him from this frozen hell-hole.

If only he'd come a little sooner, then he could have saved him from the huge mess the two teens had just stumbled upon.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day**_**  
Song: Young - Andy Mineo  
Story: Down a Winding Road - StarlightonInk (Russia and America get into a car accident, after which one of them ends up in the hospital, the other in the morgue. Which isn't exactly pleasant when you're an immortal with claustrophobia.)**

Words:

Chernyy: Black (Russian)


	31. Chapter 27: Noir

Chapter 27: Noir

Natalia was staring daggers at them. Almost literally, the demon persistently dragging a giant cleaver over the surface of the table. Ivan and Katyusha didn't really seem bothered by it, as if they were already used to that particular tick.

But it scared the shit out of the American twins.

Natalia was a strange woman, really. Not because she was a girl, not because she was Ivan's younger sister, not even because she wore really old-fashioned dresses. Not because she seemed to glide through the room, a silent rustling of clothes as she slid from one spot to another. She had a certain air around her, a both dangerous and mysterious aristocracy. So very foreign, exotic, neat and ladylike. But so odd as well, the sentences that left her mouth always catching you off-guard, her expression cool and emotionless except for when she was angry or looked at her brother. Alfred had no idea what kind of demon she was, but he knew better than to mess with her.

Natalia was very different from Yekaterina. Where the youngest was grey, silent and composed (or at least gave the impression of being composed), the oldest was colourful, lively and open. The only one of the three who didn't seem to fear her emotions, a ditzy and fun girl. Yet she still held a certain motherly wisdom, as if she too had much experience with pain and hurt. Alfred didn't want to dwell on that side of her for too long, as it didn't fit her personality at all.

And then there was Ivan, the only brother. Tall and pale, with a deep rumble in his voice which was contrasted by his creepy giggles. Neither completely composed, nor was he very open. Something in between, with a childish curiosity and want to learn. Very protective, obsessive perhaps, but without the motherly tranquillity of Katyusha. With the violence of his younger and the playfulness of his older sister, it seemed as if they really were bound together by blood. Especially since everyone's hair was light blond, but maybe that had to do with the place where they were born.

Ivan looked his way, their eyes crossing for a fraction of a second. Alfred broke contact first, glancing down at his intertwined fingers.

How could he ever look at the demon again without feeling this extreme mixture of emotions and confusion? How could he ever talk to him again, let alone feed? Since when had he become this tame?

…Did it perhaps have something to do with the fact that he hadn't been sleeping that well lately?

"The others should be here in a moment," Katyusha interrupted the silence. "Then we can eat breakfast. You have not eaten yet, right Matvey?"

"A-ah, oui," the vampire admitted, cheeks flushed a happy pink. He yelped when Alfred kicked his shin under the table, sending his twin a questioning glance.

"_Not now,"_ Matthew mouthed, putting Kumajiro in Alfred's lap to distract him.

"Matvey," Ivan said, his voice a pleasant tone, "I see you are already acquainted with my sister?"

Matthew stiffened, instantly taking notice of the chill crawling over his skin. Ivan was smiling at him in a kind manner, but the vampire knew better than to trust his fake innocence.

"A-ah, yes. We just met before I came downstairs… She is nice eh?"

Katyusha hid a happy blush behind her strong hands, Ivan's smile tightened ever so slightly, and Natalia scraped her knife over the table so ominously she nearly cut it in half. Before anything else could happen though, they heard the front door open and several voices drift into the house.

"Ah, there they are!" Katyusha said, seemingly ditzy but in reality doing quite a good job at distracting the others. At least it made the murderous aura around her sister dissipate and made her brother look a little less irked, although he did keep an eye on Matthew.

In came three men whom again, Alfred had never seen before. They stopped talking the moment they saw the two vampires, eyes widening and jaws dropping. It really was is if none of them had ever had guests before!

"Eduard, Raivis, Toris. This is Alfred, and his brother Matvey. ("Matthew…") They are fellow students, and I expect you to treat them kindly."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at the demon. Since when did Ivan understand such notions like kindness?

The three took another short moment to compose themselves, making it seem as if they had just met either the bravest or stupidest souls on the entire planet. Knowing Braginsky's personality, it was probably the latter.

The next moment it was a bustling of making the table, getting everyone seated and taking out the needed supplies for breakfast. Alfred ended up being squeezed between the man named Toris and a trembling Raivis, while his brother had to sit next to Natalia and Eduard. Ivan and Katyusha took up the places at the head of the table, them obviously having the highest word in this strange little household. There was freshly baked bread with butter, bacon and eggs, and a lot of different fruits.

After quietly saying grace – being turned into a monster never changed that habit – , Alfred picked up a freshly baked bun. The three newcomers stiffened for some reason, their terrified expressions shooting to Ivan. They started trembling when the demon merely smiled, nodding at them to grab their share of breakfast.

"So, you guys are like, living together?" the sunny blond began, anything to distract himself from the events that happened in the basement.

"More or less!" Katyusha immediately piped in, seeming very pleased to have such a full house for once. She was quite happy with the change of atmosphere guests brought upon their little household.

"After we came to America, we accidentally stumbled upon their neighbourhood. Toris was so kind to come introduce himself, and ever since they have been helping us with the language and culture here."

After another nervous glance in Ivan's direction, Toris hesitantly smiled.

"I am sorry for not properly introducing myself before. My name is Toris Laurinaitis, and these are my brothers, Eduard von Bock and Raivis Galante. We are all demons, and have lived here in America for the largest part of our life. We actually live in a house down the street, but we spend a lot of time here for… the reasons mentioned by miss Yekaterina."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said softly, the twins shaking hands with all three over the table. Ivan closely followed their exchange, an amused smile pulling at his lips, but still never blinking every time he looked at his American friend.

"So, what kind of demons are you? I know Ivan has something with ice, and Kat told me about hers last time I visited."

Eduard swallowed a piece of omelette and spoke up.

"Well, I have a thing with technology. I can change channels on TV without using a remote, I can turn appliances on without having to plug them in, I have an extraordinary high understanding of computers, and other things like that. It makes me quite a good hacker, if I do say so myself."

He spoke with pride, as if he hadn't had the chance to brag about his powers in a long time. Ivan giggled.

"He is our little computer nerd, da?"

Eduard shot him an angry look, pouting while Katyusha laughed. She patted him sympathetically on the arm as Toris shared his part of information.

"I am a healer, but my powers only work on wounds within twenty-four hours after they are created. I have tried extending the time, but so far it hasn't worked."

"That's pretty neat though," Alfred reassured him. "So you can heal every kind of wound as long as you're on it within a day?"

"More or less, but I can't bring the living back from the dead, nor can I treat emotional wounds or internal bleedings. I have to be able to touch the damaged spot to heal it."

"Wait, why is Braginsky so strong then?" Alfred suddenly asked, frowning. "Sure, he's a skilled demon, but out of all the demons I've met he just seems way overpowered! He's the only one having so many different powers. Why is that dude?"

Ivan shook his head, eyes a venomously sweet colour.

"I just am, little one. But you are being rude to Raivis, he has yet to tell his little story."

The youngest demon trembled once more, clutching his spoon so tightly it nearly broke down the middle.

(And only Ivan noticed how Alfred pointedly refused to address or look directly at him. On that note, it was only Natalia who noticed her sister making googly eyes at the vermin's twin brother every time he wasn't looking, and how Matthew did the same whenever _she_ wasn't looking. It irked her to no end.)

"I can read minds, but only for a little bit…"

"Oh? What's that like?" Alfred asked.

The youngster pointed hesitantly at Ivan.

"Right now, he is thinking about going online because then-"

"Raivis."

The kid immediately cut himself off, trembling even more when the room's temperature seemed to drop. Katyusha tore her gaze from Matthew and shot her brother a warning glance, but it looked more apprehensive than intimidating. Natalia didn't comment on it, simply bowing her head and cutting her food up. Toris and Eduard were frozen as Raivis openly gaped at the older demon. Alfred was the only one to miss the sudden change in atmosphere, but that was mainly due to the fact that he was still a bit messed-up about earlier.

"Do you remember that little story I told you about the child who tells lies, and then got his tongue cut out?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"_Do I need to show you what happened to the child who tells lies and then got his tongue cut out_?"

And Raivis actually tried to open his mouth to protest, but Eduard quickly elbowed him.

"S-so, those are our powers Alfred! It is truly nice meeting you!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Nice meeting you guys too."

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, Alfred too lost in thought, the Baltics trying to keep Raivis from saying something stupid, Katyusha watching and making comments when Matthew fed his pet polar bear some bacon, Natalia cutting up way too much food, and Ivan simply giving that childishly predatory leer of his, as if he was playing guard over everyone in the dining room.

It was so very different from when they ate meals at home. Even though there were a lot more people here, everyone seemed tense and uncomfortable. As if there was danger lurking in every corner of the room. And it was oh so awkward.

After breakfast Matthew offered to help do the dishes, giving Ivan the perfect opportunity to pull Alfred apart for a moment.

"What do you want, Braginsky?" the vampire asked, sounding both emotionally drained and desperately wanting to get angry.

"I wanted to apologize, little one. You seem strangely distracted ever since I kissed you, and I do not like it when you are quiet."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused.

"I'm tired. I… I just can't deal with you shit right now, okay?"

_Especially not since I liked it for some insane reason or other…_

And he definitely wasn't ready to question the reason behind Ivan's actions. The_ true_ reason.

"Then how about I make it up to you?"

"How?" Alfred sighed.

"Next weekend, we do whatever you want for a whole day. No matter what it is. And I will try not to tease you as much. Do you agree with my proposal?"

Alfred sighed once more when Ivan gave him a smile like that of an adorable child's. But, you know, a scary bear-sized one.

"I guess… Just, don't try anything like that anymore. I really don't know- I really don't want…"

For once Ivan looked dead-serious, not mocking or calculating or creepily goofy.

"You seem… different. Has something been bothering you?"

"To be quite honest, you have. So I'd love it if you stopped."

Ivan opened his mouth to speak, a flash of something (pain? desperation?) shooting over his face, but then their siblings appeared in the hallway.

"Time to go Al," Matthew said, sounding much too happy and dreamy when Katyusha patted him on the head.

Alfred pulled away from the wall he had been leaning against and quickly left that forsaken place along with his twin, thinking a good nap should blow away his worries and doubts.

(And that strange feeling in his gut, as if someone else was controlling his body, as if he wasn't the only one responsible for feeling so weak right now.)

It took him quite some time to realize Ivan's proposal sounded far too much like a date.

It took him even longer to realize that said date was going to take place on Valentine's Day.

But those were worries for later.

xoxox

The second time Alfred had the chance to visit that room of white in his dreams, he made sure to stay far away from the child. He watched as the small being lay on his back in the snow, unable to stare up at even more white.

"Hey kid? It's me again, Alfred. I'm so sorry I scared you last time. I promise I won't touch you again. So… Is it okay if I stay here for a while? You can talk to me if you want to."

Snow child looked his way, reacting to the sound of his voice. He remained quiet for a short moment, before turning his head back up and speaking.

"Why do you come? Are you a prisoner too?"

"Me? Pfft, nah. I'm free to go wherever I want!"

The boy didn't seem to comprehend the notion of freedom, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Anyway, can you give me your name now? I really don't know what to call you."

"No. Sister said I should not trust strangers."

"But I'm no stranger, right? You already know my name!"

"But I do not know what you look like."

"Touché. Well, I guess I'll just have to describe it then!"

The boy's nose pointed towards him again, interested.

"Well, I have blue eyes and blond hair – but not whitish, more like hay or something. And there's this little piece of hair that always sticks up which I secretly call Nantucket, but don't tell anyone that. My bro gave it that name when he saw the island of Nantucket on a map and thought it reminded him of my cowlick."

The boy had begun sitting up, fascinated by his words.

"As for my body… Well, I guess it's true I could lose a few kilos. At least, if I have to believe my friends."

He began hesitantly crawling towards the visitor.

"I wear a lot of t-shirts and my sneakers are kinda worn-out. I also wear glasses, and…"

"What are sneakers?"

Alfred jumped when he found the child sitting right next to him. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, it was as if the being was staring right at his face.

He smiled. "They're shoes, kiddo. Never seen any before?"

The boy slowly shook his head, as if not sure whether or not it was true.

"You talk funny."

Alfred snorted.

"So do you, kid. We're speaking the same language, you know."

The boy tilted his head from left to right, contemplating that thought.

"But… It is not supposed to be like this… I only began speaking this language when you came."

Now that Alfred did not understand. So the kid could only speak English because he could as well? Was that because they were in his mind now? If so, then whose mind had the child lived in before coming here?

He felt a familiar tugging and loss of sight, and knew his time was running out.

"Look, I'd love to chat more kiddo, but I've gotta go now.

"You are leaving?" the boy asked, actually sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. But don't worry, we can talk more next time 'kay?"

"…Okay. Goodbye, Alfred."

"Bye kid! And give me something to call you by next time I visit!"

xoxox

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Elizabeta glanced up from her book, giving Alfred a disturbed look.

"Don't ask," the vampire hastily said. It was now or never, before he lost his cool bravado. "I just need somebody to kiss me like, real quick. I'll buy you that new manga you wanted if you do."

Elizabeta carefully closed her book, frowning.

"But why would I kiss you? Is this because of that rumour that I'd date any guy just because-"

"Please?" Alfred interrupted her, putting on his best puppy face. "I just need a girl to kiss me, and since you're the only girl I know well enough…"

The wicca sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

She then yanked him down by his collar and quickly captured his lips in a short kiss. Alfred immediately closed his eyes, trying to judge whether he liked this sensation or not.

But her lips were too chapped. Not smooth enough, forceful in the wrong way. As soon as Alfred closed his eyes, all he could see was that damned demon smirking down at him, teasingly dragging a pink tongue over his snow white teeth, eyes smouldering and tempting, oh so tempting.

Alfred jerked back when he felt a strange pulling in his gut, pursing his mouth shut and casting his eyes down.

"Alfred? Is everything all right?" came the girl's worried voice.

_No. Everything was not all right. Because for some reason he liked kissing a guy. A demon too boot. The most dangerous creature he knew. And he was disturbed by how thrilling that sounded to his ears. Because he was not attracted to Ivan. It couldn't be true._

_(Why did it have to be him out of all people…)_

"Thanks, and sorry for asking. I just needed to, needed…"

He made some vague hand gestures before turning around, ready to run away. Elizabeta captured his wrist just in time, forcing the other around. Her eyes were strangely unfocussed.

"Be careful Alfred… You have let something into your head that does not belong there."

Ivan once more flashed in front of his inner eye, and his frown deepened.

"Yeah, I know-"

She continued as if he wasn't even there, staring off into the distance.

"Protect him. Protect the boy. He needs you. Crying, so much crying. _He_ will come for you. Do not let him control you…"

Alfred yanked his hand loose, giving the wicca an odd stare. Elizabeta shook her head and looked up, seeming to come out of her trance.

"Sorry the kiss was no good Al. But I promise it's much better with someone you actually like."

She smiled encouragingly, not making any comment on his disturbed expression. Alfred opened his mouth to speak, then decided against it.

Turning around, he shot one final glance at the Hungarian before walking off to do some thinking before his... – sigh, what's the use denying it? – date.

'_What was that all about?'_

xoxox

"I am soooooooo sorry Keeks, I feel like the worst friend ever. But I just had to make sure he didn't attack anyone else, you know?"

The Japanese teen nodded, smiling lightly. Alfred had already apologized over a hundred times, and Kiku had said it wasn't a big deal each and every time. Of course, he wasn't going to let Alfred know how deep he had cut him. But it did please him to see the vampire was truly regretful of his inconsiderate actions towards one of his best friends. (Eat that Braginsky.)

He did notice his friend was strangely quiet tonight. They were watching horror movies, and usually he would have had to burn Alfred out of his lap by now. Which he wouldn't have minded as much nowadays, to be honest. But tonight, as the gruesome monsters on screen moaned and laughed (oh hey, wasn't that Larry the museum's night-guard playing a mummy over there?), his American guest seemed distracted by something.

"So, were you able to catch up to him that night?" the kitsune asked, eyes fixed on the screen but ears turned towards the other.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Ivan? …Yeah, I did."

Again, no elaboration or over-the-top dramatic report of his adventures. There was seriously something wrong with Alfred.

Kiku paused the film and turned to fully face his friend.

"If you do not mind my asking, what is on your mind?"

Alfred pulled at a little hook in his nail, sullenly tucking his chin into the hem of his shirt.

"Kiku, have you ever kissed someone before?"

Immediately the kitsune had to chase away the image of him and Alfred under a sakura tree, sharing wistful smiles and a short, sweet kiss.

Oh dear, he really had it bad. How come he'd never even noticed his feelings before?

"No, I have not."

'_Why, would you like to try?'_

Alfred leant back in the pillows, folding his hands over his stomach.

"Well, I haven't-" hadn't "-either, but do you know what it's supposed to feel like? Like, is it the same with every person? Or do kisses only feel good when you're… not in love, but I guess attracted to someone?"

Kiku's heart hammered against his ribs, cheeks flushing a faint pink.

"Alfred-kun, why are you asking this?"

Alfred blushed as well when he finally looked at the other, only now noticing the awkward tension in the room.

"Ah geez, just forget I said anything. It's no big deal. Let's just- Let's just go to sleep, okay? I haven't been sleeping that well lately, it'll sort itself out once I get some rest."

Kiku simply nodded, although he kept a close eye on his friend while they made preparations for bed (looking away when Alfred changed of course, even though he had the almost irresistible urge to sneak a peek). As Alfred made himself comfortable in Kiku's bed and the kitsune prepared for the day on his spare tatami mat, he couldn't help but wonder who exactly had been on Alfred's mind when talking about kissing.

xoxox

He was a hot entity in a room of ice. With every step he took, clouds of steam erupted from the ground. It made him shivery all over, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and unclothed back. He let out a shaky breath when he noticed he was fully naked, the steam seeming to caress him in delicious ways that would have made him blush.

"Alfred~" a husky voice purred, and out of the steam a figure came, eyes alluring as he reeled the vampire in.

Alfred only struggled for one measly second before giving in, the caressing only adding to the fire in his belly. In a flash he felt himself enveloped by that smoky figure, burning sensations crawling into his mouth, bringing goose bumps to his skin, slipping between his legs.

He groaned lustfully at the heated friction, lucid yet oh so very real. Something hot and wet slipped into his mouth, nipped at his lips and prickled every sensitive part of his tongue. His fangs slid out when the burning increased, hitting every single part of his body. Stroking his erect nipples, licking along his neck in a way that made him arc his spine and curl his toes, lapping at the skin of his inner thighs, everywhere but the place he needed it most-

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooon," he whined, voice sounding strangely hoarse and far-off.

And then suddenly he was awake, panting and feeling hot all over, electricity still pooling to his gut. He groaned softly, trapping the blankets between his thighs and grinding against them, anything for release.

Before he could lose himself in fantasy again, a soft sound made him snap back to reality.

He wasn't at home. He was at Kiku's. And he had just been about to-

Oh God.

Alfred froze as his eyes jerked to the sleeping figure of his friend, holding his breath while he waited for any sign the fox demon was awake. When none came, he slowly let himself relax again.

If only he could say the same for the throbbing between his legs.

He tried to go back to sleep, he really did. But the feelings just wouldn't let him be.

So instead, making as little sound as possible, he snuck out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. Once there, he flicked on the lights and stared at himself in the mirror.

Cheeks were flushed a feverish red, his pupils huge in darkened eyes, and his throat felt extremely dry. Alfred took a sip of water, but that didn't help his current state of being one bit.

_No way Jones. You are not going to jerk it after that crazy dream. You're at Kiku's, and it would just be plain wrong._

__Well, I can't go to sleep like this! What if I end up getting that dream again? What if I make noise in my sleep and wake Kiku up? I can't take the embarrassment!_

_But you do know who you were dreaming about, right?_

He saw those smouldering eyes, felt that large hand caress his stomach, and _yes_, dammit, he did know who he had been dreaming about. He also knew that thinking about it wasn't going to make his erection go away, on the contrary.

All he could do was give in.

Alfred made sure the door to the bathroom was locked. He plucked a towel from the cabinet and put it between his lips, needing something to bite onto. Not only to stifle the sounds (he'd always been one to make much noise when masturbating), but also to have something occupy his fans.

Sitting down on the toilet, he carefully pulled down his shorts.

Was he really going to do this? Yes he was.

Was he aware of how awkward it would be to encounter the demon after this? Yes he was.

Was this helping his confusion even one single bit? Nope, not at all.

Yet there was nothing else to do at the moment.

Alfred closed his eyes as he took himself in hand, trying to focus on the feelings alone. He wanted to make this as quick as possible, not think about anything at all while committing such a sinful act.

But try as he might, as soon as the heat started building up again, he once more felt that huge body behind him.

He was in the room again, only there wasn't any steam this time. Instead of some strange cloud he could feel a real, massive body behind his, pressed flush against his naked back. Big hands roamed his torso, leaving scalding sparks in their wake.

Alfred let out a muffled moan, pumping as if his life depended on it.

Finish it off, before anyone sees you, before you think too much of it-

Alfred felt himself go putty in the other's exploring hands, tasting his favourite drug when a breathy chuckle tickled his ear.

"Little American is naughty," that heavily accented voice growled, putting extra stress on the r.

Alfred jerked his hips forward when teeth grazed his neck, hands touching him up and down and moving along with his real ones, slick and much, much too hot. It felt so good being overpowered, yet letting his own muscles work all the same, a body grinding against him from behind and electricity caressing his front. Before long, it became too much to handle.

Alfred wheezed and moaned and whined as he climaxed, hips still making small jerky movements into his hand. The towel was almost torn apart, his toes curled to the point where it became painful.

As Alfred finally started to descend from his personal little cloud in heaven, reality crashed down upon him. Angry tears prickled in his eyes while he threw the towel onto the ground, worrying his lip and quickly going to clean his hand.

He felt satisfied and relaxed, yet filthy, disgusting and despicable.

Now how could he deny the gnawing feelings in the back of his head?

…

Half an hour later, Alfred snuck back into the bedroom. He lay down and tried to go back to sleep, but found that impossible.

He never noticed the glistening eyes of his friend, shining with hurt in the darkness.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Trade Mistakes - Panic! At the Disco  
Story: Asymmetrical - TheRockNRollBeauty (Russia likes symmetry. Hence he does not like Nantucket. Hence he tries to cut it off.)**

Words:

Noir: Black (French)


	32. Chapter 28: Geomjeong

Chapter 28: Geomjeong

Alfred was taking large steps towards the shopping mall, a victorious glint setting his eyes alight and determinacy flowing through his veins.

He was feeling good tonight. No, not just good. Amazing.

It was the night he was supposed to meet up with Ivan. And for once, he wasn't going to let the other get to him. He'd finally had a good day's rest and some time to think things through, and he came to the conclusion that he wasn't gay.

Okay, maybe he did like that kiss – and other things – , but that was probably just because it had been his first. Or because Ivan had caught him by surprise, or because he was used to the demon's taste. Yes, it had to be Ivan's blood that made him feel like this, not the demon himself. Anyway, after sorting his thoughts, Alfred had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be a push-over anymore. He was strong now, stronger than Ivan at times. If the guy wanted to be his friend so badly, he was going to make good use of that.

And if he didn't let himself be played with anymore, perhaps the attraction would go away as well.

Because who ever said he wasn't allowed to enjoy having the Slavic teen as a friend? Who said you had to be gay if a socially awkward freak decided to experiment on you and made you feel things you didn't want to feel? No, he was going to enjoy himself today, and that was that. No more awkwardness.

The moment Alfred set foot inside the mall, he was slightly taken aback by the abundant Valentine decorations. Ivan really couldn't have picked a better day, could he?

(And Alfred pointedly avoiding the possibility that Ivan picked today of all days for a reason, because there was no way in hell Ivan would want to take him out on a romantic date.)

The sunny blond spotted his companion for the day by the fountain, freezing and unfreezing the heart-shaped sprays.

"Yo, big guy!"

Ivan looked up at hearing his name being called out, clearly happy to see Alfred wasn't mad at him anymore. Alfred pointedly ignored the way his heart fluttered when that warm smile was sent his way, and made his way over to the other.

"Privet, dorogoy! Have you decided what you wanted to do today?"

"Yup," he said, pulling out a list. "First of all we're going to the game store, because there is this new game I wanted to check out. Then we can go get some ice cream or something and look at some clothing stores, because you have to stop looking like you stepped right out of the Middle Ages. And then I wanna go see a movie or something. Oh yeah, and you're paying for everything, of course."

"Naturally," Ivan chirruped, completely unfazed as he almost skidded behind the smaller monster. Alfred frowned at his lack of defiance, but took it as a sign Ivan was simply willing to start acting a bit more normal.

As the two walked to the first store, of course they got quite a bunch of stares. It was Valentine's Day, after all. And a demon like Ivan was rather difficult to miss, what with the way his tall figure followed behind Alfred's smaller one like a baby duckling, and how he left a small trail of snow in his wake. Alfred simply ignored it, him not planning on letting tonight go to waste simply because some people couldn't keep their eyes on their own dates – not that Ivan was his date, of course, that would be preposterous.

Once inside, Alfred immediately disappeared behind the shelves.

'_God, can't they just stop staring? It's not like the mall is off-limits to singles on Valentine's, geesh!'_

He grumbled to himself as he quickly skimmed through the boxes, searching for the one he wanted. His good mood was already evaporating a little bit.

"What kind of game is it you wanted?" Ivan asked. He was casually leaning against a display, blissfully unaware of the unwanted attention he was attracting from all the nerds- uh, game lovers.

"Nothing you'd know," Alfred quickly replied, not tearing his eyes away from the titles before him.

Ivan shrugged. "Perhaps I do. Eduard plays games as well sometimes, so maybe it is something he already has?"

Alfred glanced up for a moment, expression unreadable. When he went back to searching, he spoke up softly.

"So what's it like, living in that house with all of them? Did those guys really just show up on your doorstep one day, or what?"

The Russian tilted his head, contemplating whether or not he should answer.

"…My sisters and I arrived in America in the late twentieth century. Of course, we could not speak a single word English. Somehow we ended up in an empty house in the same street where Litva and the other's lived-"

"Litva?" Alfred asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah, prosti. Is nickname for Toris, da? Because he is from Litva, which means Lithuania in my language."

"Oh." Alfred turned back to the next shelf, feeling just a little annoyed for some reason.

"Anyway, we ended up in the same street as Toris and his brothers. They noticed our arrival, and were so friendly to come introduce themselves. Then we made a deal; they would teach us English, and we would help them with other things."

"Like what?"

Ivan played with the ends of his scarf.

"Trivial matters. Food, protection, things like that."

"Protection from what?"

Ivan bit his lip, eyes darkening.

"From humans of course."

_That is a lie. He knows it is a lie, that silly boy. The only ones they needed protection from was his own consciousness, for soon they shall all be plunged into darkness…_

Alfred faltered in his movements, blinking sheepishly. Where had that thought come from?

Before he could compose himself, a box was held out to him. He looked to his left, finding Ivan right there.

"Is this perhaps the game you were looking for, lapushka?"

Alfred snatched the box from his hands, flinching when their thumbs brushed past each other.

"Uh, yeah, it is actually. So anyway, why did you come to America in the first place? I know it's the most awesome country in the world, but I can't see you as the type to just leave Russia for no good reason at all."

Ivan said nothing while he paid for Alfred purchase like he promised, only speaking up again once they left the store.

"We had our reasons. My sisters and I, we… We simply could not stay in Russia."

"But why," Alfred pressed on, trying to look the demon in the eye as he stubbornly buried his nose in his scarf.

"Next is ice cream, da?"

"…Right."

_Look at him, avoiding questions as always, running away from his responsibilities, from who he truly is._

Okay, his mind really needed to stop thinking such weird things. It was starting to freak him out a little.

After ordering up to twenty different flavours on one cone, Ivan taking only a simple chocolate ice cream, they sat down in a boot in the corner furthest away from the door. At first, Alfred was so focussed on his ice cream he didn't notice the staring. When he did become aware of it, he glared back at the Russian with as much ferocity as he could muster. Ivan simply smiled in response, never blinking as Alfred accepted the challenge.

Ice cream momentarily forgotten, Alfred and Ivan were locked in a staring match of death. Alfred wasn't planning on giving up, feeling he'd done that a bit too much lately.

It was also the first time he actually took a moment to study the other's face. Yes, he'd become more than a little familiar with that round and much too childish head of his, but still, as he took Ivan's appearance in, there were certain things that surprised him.

Like the small dimples that appeared next to his nose when he smiled. The barely visible sideburns beneath his slightly curly hair. A soft jawline, yet manly in every way possible. Eyelashes that were a dark grey at the base, but pure white at the tips. Fine eyebrows, very expressive if he wouldn't hide his emotions so much. And then his eyes.

Yes, they were violet, but not all the way. The shades varied from amethyst to lavender to lilac, little dots of a reddish purple hiding at the edges of his irises. They were gorgeous if you thought about it…

"Alfred, your ice cream."

The vampire yelped when he became aware of the sticky goo on his hands, half of his ice cream making its way to the floor by now. He quickly set to licking it off as fast as possible, the staring contest forgotten for the moment. He licked away furiously, until there was a hand on his chin.

"Huh?"

His eyes grew wide when Ivan wiped away some stray droplets and brought the ice-coated finger to his mouth. His tongue lapped teasingly at the cream before the finger slipped into his mouth, making sure everything was gone.

Alfred flushed a deep crimson at Ivan's ministrations, blood boiling.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed, not admitting in a million years his eyes were still honed-in on the sucking movements Ivan's mouth was making.

The finger popped out with a wet plop, its owner smirking.

"You had ice cream on your chin. It would be bad if it went to waste, da?"

Alfred didn't regret dropping the rest of his cone on top of Ivan's head.

xoxox

"Why didn't you just wash it off in the bathroom?"

Alfred and Ivan were currently sitting in soft velvet chairs, waiting for the film to begin. Ivan was wearing a new sweater he'd let Alfred pick for him (something with sunflowers as Ivan loved them so much – not that Alfred cared about Ivan's likes and dislikes of course). Ivan still had the ice cream from earlier in his hair, and Alfred wondered why he didn't just get rid of it.

"Maybe I like having icky ice cream in my hair."

Alfred was about to worry for the other's mental health, when it dawned on him.

"Wait, did you just make a joke?"

He snickered when Ivan perked up, seeming genuinely surprised he'd said that.

"I believe I have… No, but the real reason? I cannot simply touch water, as you have undoubtedly noticed (I hope you have, you have to be at least a little observant). The water freezes when it comes into contact with my skin, you see? Therefore I can only wash myself with boiling hot water. But since it is not exactly healthy for my skin, I prefer to do it as sporadically as possible. It is not exactly a fun experience to have your skin burnt and amended every time you bathe."

Alfred shuddered at those gruesome images flashing through his head.

"Why are you even telling me this? Weren't you all secretive and stuff before?"

Ivan shrugged, taking a short sip of his coke (with vodka).

"Perhaps I have come to trust you, as you always wanted me to?"

Alfred's jaw dropped, and when Ivan smiled at him he flushed again.

Now that was something he hadn't expected to hear today.

They didn't speak throughout the movie, Ivan very interested in the moving pictures, Alfred a little more interested in the mistake of nature next to him than he should.

Why was everybody afraid of Ivan again? True, he was a psychopath with absolutely no understanding of normal social procedures. And he killed humans, but they were monsters, they were supposed to do such things. Ivan was a little more violent than he should be, but he'd never killed or severely hurt a fellow student… Well, besides Alice that one time during gym class and at the parking lot, but she deserved it.

Other than that, there were only rumours that told of Ivan's dangerous antics. It was because of those rumours that Alfred had initially taken interest in him – not in that way of course, but just as a fellow creature of the night. For one because he liked being the hero and protecting others from danger, but also because he sort of liked dangerous stuff himself. Loved the adrenaline rush, the kick he got out of living on the edge. But what if the rumours were just that, petty rumours? Now that he'd come to know Ivan a bit better, some of the stuff everyone said he did seemed a bit too far-fetched. Or maybe that was just Alfred letting his guard down?

Aargh, it was too annoying to think about. All he knew was that he hadn't seen Ivan hurt anyone without reason, the guy was a softy when it came to his sisters, and there was apparently a good reason for him to keep secrets. What reason, Alfred didn't know (yet), but there had to be something keeping Ivan from speaking, something big. Something hidden behind dishonest smiles and sneers and glowing, beautiful eyes…

Alfred quickly looked back at the screen once he noticed he'd begun leaning towards his companion. His heart sunk as he let himself slump back into his chair.

Thinking about Ivan this much wasn't good for him. Being so interested wasn't good for him. He already had enough trouble of his own, these feelings weren't helping one single bit.

And then there was an arm around his shoulder. There, coming out of nowhere, casually draped along his neck. Alfred stiffened, eyeing the demon suspiciously. A small smile graced Ivan's lips, glow-in-the-dark violets still focussed on the film. Had Alfred's heart still worked, it would have been beating a million miles an hour by now.

He should just shrug it off, act as if nothing happened, or simply make clear he didn't want this.

So why didn't he? Why did he keep sitting there, arm around his shoulder, not even cheering when something exploded on screen?

Why did he have to be such a _girl_ about this?

xoxox

An hour and a half before sunrise. They were at a park somewhere, their non-date officially over.

Alfred was still struggling. He'd actually had fun tonight, whether he was prone to admit it or not.

But he didn't have fun simply because he had been with Ivan, right?

It wasn't because he liked Ivan that he liked him that way, right?

It wasn't because he liked being kissed by him and had strange dreams that he_ liked_ Ivan, right?

Please, anybody?

"What are you thinking about?"

Ivan was staring at him again, those eyes hooded in a knowing mien, lopsided smile showing nothing but interest as he anticipated Alfred's answer.

"Nothing," Alfred said quickly, too quick. Ivan's smile grew, further unnerving the vampire.

"You have been awfully quiet ever since the film began. You are not worrying about something, are you?"

"Who, me?" he squeaked, desperately trying not to look at those mesmerizing jewels, not even when Ivan moved in a tiny little bit. "Nah, not me bro. I'm not always that loud you know."

A whisper, breath tickling at his cheek.

"Or perhaps you were simply waiting for something?"

Alfred's breath caught when Ivan was suddenly much, much too close. So close he could count the eyelashes, taste the alcohol on his breath… His eyes snapped shut on their own accord, entire being clenching as he awaited the inevitable.

But nothing came.

Alfred curiously cracked one eye open, finding Ivan smirking down at him.

"What are you doing?" the vampire asked, sounding more dizzy than angry at that moment.

Ivan patted his head, further removing himself from the confused teen.

"I promised I would not kiss you again without your consent, da? Do not worry little one, I shall keep to my promise."

That bastard! So Alfred was actually going to have to beg for a kiss if he wanted it? Well, too bad for Braginsky then, because there was no way he was ever going to do that! Please, as if he'd actually ask for a kiss…

Alfred swallowed away the sudden need to feel soft flesh against his lips, fangs tingling at the promise of warm wetness.

No. That was one thing he wasn't going to do.

Because how else could he keep denying his attraction for the Russian? It was the last thing he could hold onto.

"Help!"

Alfred instantly jumped up at hearing that exclamation. Finally, something he could understand! Without further ado he sped off towards the source of the sound, ignoring Ivan calling after him.

He ran past some people who were looking surprised as well, only just dodging a girl who looked strangely familiar…

Finally he arrived at the place where help was needed, seeing a human trapped in his car with a train arriving. Maybe he'd run out of gas, maybe there was something wrong with his car. Either way, the man was helplessly struggling with his safety belt, the train approaching in the distance. The surrounding people gasped and shouted, but were too far away or were too scared to help.

Alfred's jaw clenched together as he shot forward, through the crows and onto the tracks. Ignoring everyone around him he leapt for the car, tore open the door, ripped the belt into pieces and pulled the man out of his car and away from the tracks. Then, right before the dreaded collision, he gave the vehicle a harsh shove with his foot to push it out of the way. The train missed him by the skin of his teeth.

Alfred panted, turning around to check on the victim.

"Are you okay?"

The man slowly nodded, eyes big and frightened as he clutched the base of his shirt.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, allowing a shaky smile to slide onto his face.

Alfred gave him a dazzling grin, before he was momentarily blinded by a weird flash. His eyes shot towards an alleyway, and he could see a figure disappearing.

…Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay here, surrounded by dozens of humans.

"Look, you're gonna be okay right? I have to go then."

"Wait-"

But Alfred had already left.

He was running through the alleyway when a shadow appeared next to him. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"That was a foolish thing to do."

"Yeah yeah, don't go preaching on me," Alfred mumbled, searching for the person he thought to have seen. But they had already left, and Alfred smelled too many different scents to pin out this person's.

"I am glad you did it though."

Alfred looked up, surprised. Ivan smiled down upon him.

"Because that is who you are, da? The 'hero'. Whether you are a vampire or not."

Alfred tsk-ed, looking around one final time before giving up. Maybe it had just been some disaster tourist looking for a kick.

"And what do you know about that huh? Maybe I used to be a real asshole when I was human."

Ivan laughed softly, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Impossible, dorogoy. Vampires keep most of their personality after their transformation. How else could you be so worried over the fate of humans?"

"Maybe because I'm not some jerk like most monsters seem to be, ever thought about that."

"Exactly. You are the opposite of jerk. What is opposite of jerk? Because that is what you are. Mmmmmmh... Ah! I know."

And before Alfred could stop him, those soft lips placed a firm kiss on top of his forehead.

"You are a sweetheart. And I enjoyed tonight very much, dear."

And then the demon was gone once more, disappearing into the shadows.

Leaving behind a vampire who was much too red in the face to still look like a monster.

xoxox

A hooded figure walked into the local police station. It was rather quiet tonight, the only ones present being two witches who were clearly here for a case of domestic violence, and the bored secretary behind the desk.

The monster walked up to the desk, clearing their throat to get attention. The secretary looked up from her crossword, raising an eyebrow at the visitor.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes please. I have a report to file on a certain someone."

"Just take a seat right there honey, I'll send someone through in a moment."

After settling in the chair as told, a map with several pictures was taken from the pocket of their jacket.

"You've gone too far this time Alfie. Apparently you haven't learned a single thing over all these years."

A fist tightened around the final photograph, showing a smiling vampire next to a trembling human.

"It's for your own good. Everyone's good. You are a mistake of nature, and I should have known better than trying to save you."

xoxox

It was very late in the day when there was suddenly a persistent ringing at the door. Alfred groaned and rolled around in his bed, hoping someone else would get it. He was in luck, as he heard his twin's socked feet padding through the hallway, followed by the heavy paws of Kumajiro. Knowing Matthew, the vampire had his baseball bat with him, in case it was some crazy bastard who had gotten the brilliant idea to attack a vampire.

The door opened, and his brother's voice was too soft to make out any words. What wasn't soft was his surprised shriek of "Alfred?!"

Now the sunny blond was fully awake. If someone was doing any wrong to his twin brother, he couldn't just stay asleep like that!

"Alfred? Could you come down for a sec?"

The teen shot into the hallway, finding their aunt and uncle out of their bed as well.

"Alfred dear, what's going on?" Lilith asked, but he ignored her in favour of his brother.

When he came downstairs, his breath caught.

There were too heavily armed mages standing in their hallway (door closed to keep the sunlight outside). Their uniforms had official badges and signs on them, and their glares were cold as ice.

"Alfred Foster Jones?"

"Yeah…?" Alfred asked, hesitating, looking at his twin for any explanation.

The man nodded, and his companion promptly conjured up some shackles to trap the vampire with.

"In the name of the Law of Monster Society, you are under arrest. Everything you say can and will be used against you-"

"Why? What did I do?" the teen squawked, struggling in vain against his confines.

The officer smirked, a venomous little thing.

"You have committed crimes against the basic laws of this society. You have become a little too close to humans."

The man then grabbed Alfred by the collar and dragged him up to face-level, ignoring the angry hisses of Lilith and the hushed warnings of her husband.

"And the rest you can explain in court, little traitor."

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts - Hatsune Miku  
Story: If Wishes Were Fishes - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (Russia gets rejected by China for Valentine, and America tries to cheer him up with stories about fishes and a lot of second-hand chocolate.)**

Words:

Geomjeong: Black (Korean)


	33. Chapter 29: Zwart

Chapter 29: Zwart

Alfred looked up when the door to his cell was opened.

"You have five minutes."

Before the young vampire could react his twin flew right into his arms, smothering him in a desperate hug. Alfred hugged back with everything he had – which wasn't that much, seeing as it was some time ago since his last feeding. He was already beginning to show withdrawal symptoms, but the trembling of his body could easily be explained as nerves.

"Al, you idiot! What have you done this time?!" Matthew sobbed, burying his face in the other's sweater.

Alfred bit his lip to keep his own tears back. He couldn't cry, not in front of Matthew. He had to be the stronger brother. Just like when they first set foot in this new life.

"I screwed up Mattie," he joked, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice despite his best efforts. "I haven't been entirely honest with you. Well, you already know about me feeding off of Ivan and stuff, but… It's because I don't want to hurt humans, okay? Not only can I not hunt, I'm simply unable to hurt them. Yesterday, I saved someone, and I think I was found out or something… Ah geez, I don't know okay? I don't know what's going to happen now."

It was true. They had told him there was going to be a trial in a week, and it simply had to be about the fact that he saved that man from getting run over by a train. Knowing the laws in this society, they weren't going to go easy on him, that much was sure…

All this talk about the ritual, and getting kicked out of society. Turns out he wasn't even going to make it until the ritual after all.

"Do you have any idea who turned you in? Anything at all?"

Alfred sadly shook his head.

"Not a clue. I was with Ivan yesterday, but I don't think he'd go that far. Not after…"

_Not after all we've been through._

Matthew's face hardened, for once not giving that gentle look.

"The trial is in exactly a week, you say? Well, then we just have to figure something out to clear your name!"

"Like what?" Alfred asked, letting out a shaky humourless laugh.

"We'll figure something out. I'll ask anyone who can and wants to help- anyone. I-I… I can't just lose you Alfred…"

They hugged once more, before the guard made his presence known.

"Time's up. You gotta leave, kid."

Alfred smiled at his twin one final time, successfully hiding his upcoming breakdown.

It was no use. He couldn't be saved.

He was running out of time faster than you could say "whoops."

xoxox

Vasilica Lupei was a man on a mission. After hearing about Alfred and the upcoming trial, an idea had seeped into his head. He'd gone out immediately after hearing everything from Matthew. His junior vampire didn't deserve to be cast out of their society. Not only because he was much too nice for that (and yes, Vasilica could definitely appreciate his unorthodox heroic tendencies), but because of everything he had done for Vladimir.

Plus, there was a little something Vasilica had never told the younger creature. A secret he shared with the person he was going to visit right about now. Well, it was more her secret than his, but he'd promised not to tell Alfred after finding out. So far he had never seen the need to, but now she had gone too far.

Time for a little talk with Alice Vaduva.

Vasilica walked up the steps to the apartment block and rung the according bell. He waited several seconds, before a grumpy voice sounded through the intercom.

"Who is this?"

"It's your senior colleague," he answered in a chipper yet business-like voice.

A heartbeat of silence, then a buzzing noise indicating he could enter. Vasilica took the elevator to the third floor and casually walked towards the final door on the left. Pushing against the surface, he found it to be already unlocked for him.

"Alice? You there?"

"In the living room," came her annoyed sigh.

Vasilica found the teen on a couch, a huge tub of ice cream placed in between her legs. There was a blanket covering her shoulders and a hoody containing her ebony curls, making the girl seem every bit like a depressed lovesick adolescent. Vasilica smiled down at her, yet his eyes were cold.

"We need to have a little talk, Allie."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled, keeping her gaze stubbornly on the television screen. Vasilica rolled his eyes and tentatively sat down next to the girl. Now was no time for fun and games. He was here to discuss much more important matters.

"You know why I'm here?"

She shrugged, not even trying to feign her usual calm and composure. If only her classmates could see her like this, they wouldn't even recognize her.

Vasilica leant forward with his elbows on his knees, supporting his chin in combined hands. His expression hardened, all playful politeness disappearing.

"Why did you do it Alice? Why did you turn him in?"

Her eyes shot to him for just a millisecond, and he could see a whirlpool of emotions; confusion, anger, hysteria, hurt, apathy, but most importantly fear.

"And why would you care? Someone needed to do it sooner or later."

"And yet it was you. Not me, not one of his friends, not a teacher or neighbour or classmate, but you. Because you are the only one who really has a problem with him, aren't you?"

"Stop it…"

"Because you are the one responsible for him."

She moved so fast he almost had no time to parry the attack, sharp nails only inches from his eyes before he could capture her wrists. They struggled for a moment, but Vasilica gained the upper hand all too soon since Alice hadn't hunted in quite some time. Pinning her to the couch, Vasilica let out a dangerous hiss one wouldn't believe him capable of making. His eyes flashed red, lips turned downwards in a disapproving sneer.

"Stop denying the truth, Alice."

Alice stared up at him with a shocked expression, anger leaving just as fast as it had overcome her. Her eyes shot to the side, avoiding his fierce gaze. Tears welled up as the girl pursed her lips, knowing she had every right to turn Alfred in if she wanted to.

It was his fault for acting so foolish, for not adapting to this society.

His fault for being so chummy with humans.

His fault for being attacked that night, almost eighteen years ago. He and his brother, the two stupid humans who wanted to go out on that particular night, the absolute fools, the exact same night her father decided to…

A sob bubbled up and she closed her eyes, letting the memories overflow for a moment.

_She had been just a newborn back then. Still adapting to the life of a vampire, of a monster. It wasn't exactly easy on her, seeing as the man who had taken her in, the man she was obliged to call father, had rather obscure ideas regarding her education._

_Constantine Vaduva was an unstable man. Would have been a criminal were he human, but here he was just a healthy functioning part of society. Every single night he went out hunting, providing him and his several 'daughters' of fresh blood. Not that he left them that much after filling his own stomach, and what _was_ left had to be fought over._

_He saw himself as an angel of death of sorts, swiping all the filth from the earth and leaving only those who were strong enough to survive. Meaning those who could fend for themselves, could outlive his beatings, outrun his temper, were smart enough to hide when the full moon was near._

_It was on one such nights Alice had snuck out after her father, desperately needing a moment's rest. Away from him, away from her beloved sisters, away from what she thought the only way a vampire was allowed to live in this cruel world._

_That was when she found them._

_Constantine had gone out on his regular hunt, and decided to attack two brothers this night. Blond-haired and smelling delicious, he had unleashed his fury until they were barely alive. Then for some reason he had simply left them that way. Whether it was out of a sick pleasure he gained from seeing them suffer, or if he was distracted perhaps, Alice didn't know._

_What she did know, was that when she stumbled upon those two teenagers, they were still alive and in so much pain she could almost feel it._

_Alice never went against her father's will. Always obeyed, always did her best to stay on his good side and survive, not wanting to meet the same fate many before her had._

_But tonight, as she heard their pathetic gasps and pained moans, she simply couldn't help herself._

_She knelt down beside the first brother, gently laying his head in her lap. His eyes were bluer than the sky and the ocean combined, almost electric._

"_H-hush, it's going to be all right…"_

_She had never turned someone herself, but she had read about it. Alice hoped with all her heart her theoretical knowledge would suffice…_

_Biting down on her index finger, she pushed the digit into the boy's mouth._

"_Drink," she ordered, biting on another finger to help the other brother._

_At first nothing happened, and Alice had to plead and beg before she could finally feel a faint suckling sensation. She almost wept in relief when the boy began drinking, taking in her essence and slowly making it his own. His brother needed a little more encouragement, but finally both were drinking her blood as if their lives depended on it – which frankly, they did._

_She could hear their heartbeats slowing down, the poison setting their veins on fire and changing their inner core into that of a predator, creature only seen in mythology and legends, the perfect being._

_Alice felt weak in the knees when they finally lost consciousness, the final step before transformation. Once they woke up, they would be reborn, without memories, without pain. Free to start the eternal life._

_Alice felt quite good about herself that night. Even if Constantine would punish her, she felt like she had done the right thing. She couldn't take care of them, that her father simply would never allow, but she could at least keep an eye on them._

_Matthew grew up to be the perfect vampire. Not outstanding, but not getting into any trouble either. He was what you would call a model student, every parent's dream._

_And then there was Alfred._

_The blue-eyed teen who had first caught her attention, of whom she knew he would grow up to be something special, something great._

_Instead he simply grew up to be a disappointment._

_Alice didn't understand, didn't get how her gut could have been so wrong._

_Why didn't he try harder? Did he want to die, did he want to waste her sacrifice like it was nothing? Where had that potential gone?_

_(Why couldn't he notice her?)_

_She tried training him. Tried hardening him, pushing him into the mind-set of a predator, just like she had been taught. But nothing worked. He only grew wary of her every action, came to despise his creator._

_Ungrateful brat._

_He simply left her no other choice._

_Stalling his first hunt was one thing, but saving humans?_

_That simply reminded her too much of her own weakness._

_Drastic measurements had to be taken, for the greater good of their society._

_For his own good, that stubborn bastard._

_He simply had it coming._

"Alice."

She sullenly looked Vasilica in the eyes, feeling ashamed despite knowing she had done the right thing.

"We can still save him. He doesn't have to be banished."

Alice sighed, and the other finally let go of her and stood up. He extended his hand, the gesture forgiving yet his eyes telling her they weren't done talking.

"I know you hate him for not being perfect. I know you're jealous of him because he did get to live in a normal family situation. I know you wished he would take you as an example."

Indignity flared up again, but he continued before she could snap at him.

"But it's not his fault for being different than you. He's an individual, a kind one at that. Alfred doesn't deserve punishment simply because he isn't what you want him to be."

He wisely left out the part she knew he wanted to say most, Vasilica along with Richard and Eric being the only three who knew of her true emotions.

Some stray tears escaped at last.

"There's nothing that can be done," she whispered. "It's too late. He's going to have to show up in court, and with the evidence I provided them with he'll definitely be declared guilty."

"And we are going to do everything in our might to prevent that from happening," Vasilica growled, the vampire stubborn despite the hopelessness of the situation.

He had to be. For Matthew, for Vladimir. For everyone who had come to like Alfred over all these years, who secretly worried for him when they teased and pestered him, tried to make him change his ways.

Alfred had been there for them when they needed someone to laugh with and forget their sorrows, someone to watch over them, be their hero.

Now it was time to return the favour.

"Are you coming?"

Their eyes locked for a single moment, before she nodded and took his hand.

Whether they would succeed or not, they at least had to try.

After all, Alfred would do the same for them.

xoxox

"They've got the wrong person."

"Lily-"

"No, Sam. I just know they've got the wrong guy. It simply has to be! I mean, look at him! He's just a boy, never hurt a fly-"

"Lily."

Lady Liberty held back a sob when Sam gently hugged her from behind, taking hold of her trembling arms and placing a firm kiss on her left ear.

"Remember when we first found them?"

She nodded, closing her eyes when he caressed her neck.

"They were so young…" she whispered, "they're just boys, Sam. They're still young, even after seventeen years. And no matter how much they'll learn, young they will stay."

"I know dear. I know."

Sam smiled, slightly turning when his sensitive ears picked up a sound.

"Matt, can you come out here?"

Lilith's eyes popped open and snapped to the doorway, gaze softening when her other adopted son appeared. Matthew walked towards them and carefully placed his arms around their combined figures, surprising his aunt with his strength. She always forgot how much he had grown these past years, not in size or age, but in wisdom and skill.

"Don't worry auntie Liberty. Alfred is stronger than he acts. And we're working on something to get him out of there. Don't worry, they won't shun him. Not on my watch."

Lilith laughed through her tears and buried her nose in Matthew's wavy locks. He was several inches taller than her, always had been. Yet it was as if she only now became aware of that height difference.

"I just can't help but think that it's our fault… We're the ones that took you in, so you're our responsibilities."

"No, auntie," the teen interrupted her, giving the distressed woman a determined frown. "You can't think that way. You have done everything you could to teach us the things we needed, and we're forever grateful for that. You might not be our parents by blood, but for me, and I know for Alfred as well, you might as well be."

Lilith let out another trembling laugh while Sam ruffled his hair.

"You boys know we love you, right?" he asked, voice laden with a rare emotional hoarseness.

Matthew smiled as all three tightened the embrace.

"We know, uncle Sam. Believe me, we know."

xoxox

"So you guys got anything yet?" Matthew asked, only a little bit desperate.

They had been sitting in the library for hours now, skimming through books in search of anything that could help them plead for Alfred's innocence.

"Well," Arthur spoke up, making everyone look his way. No one made a comment on his next to fluorescent green hair with cotton candy pink tips – a statement against his father, apparently.

"I have an article here with a similar case. Vampire arrested for endangering the monster society by publicly displaying inhuman behaviour. Had to get rid of all eyewitnesses, and vampire was put down for being a risk to society."

When Matthew turned positively white, Arthur quickly added, "but Alfred won't get put down! They're charging him for not drinking human blood, right? Not for being a danger to society. The worst they'll do is shun him, because if he won't adapt to our rules he can never be a fully functioning part of society."

"They might go for the death sentence… Didn't you hear them? They got photos and an eyewitness apparently. If that person keeps up with their story that Alfred saved a human being on Valentine's…"

"She won't."

Everyone looked up when the voice of a newcomer entered the room. Vasilica for once didn't look witty or cheerful, and hiding behind him was-

"And what is she doing here?" Matthew hissed, not really feeling like being in one room with his brother's bully for the past few years.

"She is here to help," the senior vampire interrupted, nudging the pale girl to take a step forward. "Alice, tell them your plan. And everyone, I only ask of you not to react before you heard the full story."

"What story do you mean?" Kiku inquired, ears lowered in suspicion. He hadn't said much the last few hours they had been here, but when Matthew had asked for his help he almost immediately complied. Matthew knew something else was on his mind, but Alfred was more important at the moment.

Alice took a shaky breath, avoiding everyone's glares. She didn't exactly have a high reputation among these people, she knew that. And yet, she would try to convince them. For herself.

For Alfred. Because she had given him more than enough suffering. Yes, he might not fit in their monster society, not truly. But she hadn't saved him for nothing, and he didn't deserve to die either.

"I was the one who turned him in."

She recoiled when everyone instantly started shouting, their eyes murderous and hands shooting to wands and catching on fire. Vasilica silenced them however, motioning for the girl to continue with her story.

"I won't tell you why I did it, or why I have done any of those things I did the past few years. I will tell you that I… I regret my decision, and I would like to make things right again."

She swallowed, hands shifting nervously at the base of her sweater.

"Vasilica thinks that if I withdraw all charges, we might have a chance to save him."

Kiku, Gilbert, Francis and Arthur tsk-ed, not trusting the treacherous girl one single bit. But Matthew stared her dead in the eye, usually gentle expression now harsh and calculating.

"And you think that would help? You really think that?" he asked, voice soft but dangerously emotional. He'd do anything to help his twin.

Alice looked up and nodded, terrified but determined. There was nothing left of her usual sass.

"All right then," Matthew whispered, "it's worth the shot. But so help me, Alice Vaduva, if he does end up being thrown out or worse-" her eyes widened, but he mercilessly ignored her "-then you'll have to deal with me. Understood?"

And that moment, no one doubted the inevitable consequences might that really happen. Matthew looked so fierce, mauvish reds ablaze and piercing, and all Alice could do was mumble a quiet "Yes sir."

xoxox

Alfred was almost frozen in fear. Seated in the middle of the courtroom, he could see official-looking creatures all around him. The judge asked for them all to quiet down, peering over her gold-rimmed glasses with a stone-cold look. Alfred gulped.

"We are here to discuss the charges against the vampire Alfred Foster Jones, seventeen years old. Because he is a minor, he cannot get the highest punishment. Mister Jones was charged with saving a human being, refusing to hunt, and therefore being a threat to society. Will the witness come forward?"

Alice quietly walked through the room, keeping her head down. Alfred's eyes widened once he saw her, then narrowed to angry little slits. He could have known.

"Miss Alice Vaduva, correct?"

"Yes, your honour."

After swearing she would tell the truth and nothing but the truth, the lawyer-person interrogating her began pacing back and forward.

"Miss Vaduva. You go to the same school as Mister Jones. And you have told us that all the while, you have not once seen Mister Jones hunt. Is that correct."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's a virgin."

He stopped pacing, looking at her with confusion and distrust.

"Was it not you who said that he has never shown any signs of deflowerization?"

"Yes, I did, but I would like to withdraw that statement," she quickly spat out, gripping the wood in front of her for more emphasis. "Alfred did say at one point he was wearing eye contacts, so it's perfectly possible he hunted during that period. I would also like to withdraw my statement that Alfred was trying to save a human being-"

The lawyer impatiently interrupted. "Do you, or do you not recall seeing Mister Jones stop a train from ending a human being's life?"

"I do not, or not entirely. There was snow, I wasn't fully paying attention, we can't be sure that-"

"But you have photographic evidence!" he exclaimed with a victorious note to his voice.

"It only shows Alfred with a human being. Not that he's rescuing him, he might have been at the point to take him with him and feed! I don't know, I was gone too soon to see what happened after that photo was taken."

There was a low whispering in the courtroom, the lawyer looking like he wanted to strangle Alice.

"…Well, there is only one way to know whether or not Mister Jones is still a virgin. Gentlemen?"

Two men came in, one holding a vial with a familiar red liquid. While the first held Alfred down, pushing his head back and his mouth open, the other placed the vial between his teeth. Alfred automatically bit down, his canines slipping through and spilling their venom. He waited and waited for something to happen, looking at the two men as their frowns deepened.

"This is… very odd," one of them commented.

"What are the results?" the judge asked, looking like she wanted to get on with it already. Maybe she had a dinner date tonight. Why would she care about some uncouth youth?

"Well, the fact that his teeth react in the correct way means he is no longer a virgin. However… He does not seem too interested in the blood. As if the taste doesn't suit him."

Well duh, how could he get excited over human blood after tasting-

Oh. Shit. Now this complicated things a bit.

"Mister Jones, are you a virgin?" the lawyer asked, eyes flickering dangerously.

Once his teeth slipped out and his jaw was released, Alfred answered with a firm "No."

"Then how do you explain this peculiar behaviour?"

Now he was left speechless. He couldn't possibly tell them the truth, could he? Was that even possible, a vampire living solely off the blood of one particular demon? Was he an outcast regardless of whether he won this trial or not?

Why did he have to be so weird?

"This concludes it then!" the lawyer spoke, straightening his back and turning towards the jury.

"If Mister Jones cannot react to human blood like normal vampires, that must mean he can never be a fully functioning part of society. We cannot be sure that he passes the Coming of Age Ritual being the way he is, and therefore I advise you to vote-"

"Excuse me!"

And then, out of nowhere, just when all hope seemed lost, when Alice put her head in her hands to conceal her frustration, when Alfred awaited his judgment with pulsing muscles, he arrived. Like a prince on a white horse, Ivan strode into the courtroom as if he owned the place, smiling and nodding at the astonished inhabitants of the room.

"I am sorry for being late, but I called you to say that I also had my part to speak in this trial?"

"Ah yes," the judge said in a bored-sounding voice, "Ivan Braginsky, correct?"

He nodded happily, ignoring the lawyer who seemed about ready to jump out of his skin. After a murderous glare he successfully shooed Alice away and took her place, waiting for his moment to speak. Alfred felt like his jaw would never return to its rightful position after that, it hanging halfway to the ground.

The lawyer finally found his cool again, and let the Russian swear truthfulness as well. Then the demon spoke, his voice singing loud and clear throughout the room.

"I am here to propose a different punishment than banishment."

The whispering started up again, but he silenced them with a simple gesture of his hand.

"Your biggest concern is that Alfred will not be able to become a full-fledged vampire, which would be proven by him not succeeding the ritual, correct?"

"I suppose so," Mr. lawyer said sourly, crossing his arms.

"Well then. What if, instead of shunning him now, you let him live with me until the ritual? I will take full responsibility for him, I will prepare him for the ritual, and if he does fail, I will accept his punishment in his place."

Now, everyone had gone dead-silent. Not a single sound could be heard, no whisper nor breath-intake.

"…Excuse me?"

"Was I not clear?" Ivan asked, an amused giggle following his nonsensical words.

"I take full responsibility for Alfred's actions. I am allowed to do that, yes? If he fails, we shall both leave. If he succeeds, all charges will be dismissed. While living with me, he shall not leave the house so as not to be a danger to anyone, I will provide him with the needed nutrition, and you can do a weekly check-up or something of the likes if you think that necessary. Does that sound all right?"

The lawyer looked absolutely bedazzled, but the judge seemed intrigued.

"And you are positive you want to carry out this proposal? You understand the consequences might something go wrong?"

"Absolutely."

She nodded, and turned towards the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I ask of you to discuss Mister Braginsky's proposal."

Things went by in a bit of a daze after that. Alfred remembered himself trying to make eye-contact with the demon, trying to make any sense of the situation. The jury quickly came to the decision that they would like to accept Ivan's proposal, and afterwards Alfred was brought out of the courtroom. He was escorted home for a few moments so he could gather his belongings and say goodbye to his aunt and uncle, and more importantly, to Matthew.

Hushed words of "I'm sorry" and "We'll see you soon" and "Thank God you made it out alive" became buried under the overpowering feeling of loss and detachment.

Nothing made sense anymore.

xoxox

**End of Arc 3.**

xoxox

**With pain in my heart I must say that next arc will be the last one. But, this also means next arc will contain a lot of important information and plot progress. :)**

**I'll start uploading the last arc end of September/beginning of October.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Magician's Operation - Megurine Luka  
Story: Love Is A Higher Law - transemacabre (America wants Russia to take his virginity, and Russia tries to make it the best possible experience for the younger nation. Really nice and gentle, while still being sexy.)**

Words:

Zwart: Black (Dutch)


	34. Rules of Monster Society

Rules of Monster Society

**Just a real quick extra. If there are any more rules you feel need explanation, just leave it in a review and I'll add it here.**

xoxox

The main rules consist of not hanging out with humans unless you want to feed, not threaten the society, and basically survival of the fittest.

How does one threaten the society? Basically by making its presence known to humans. If a monster steps out of line and saves a human, shows itself without "getting rid of the evidence" or anything of the likes, there is the possibility of the society being discovered by humans, which is the last thing they want to happen.

There are different societies. Alfred lives in the one near New York, but there are many more spread across the globe. Once you are banned from society though, you are banned from all societies. This means you cannot buy food, cannot get your diploma, hence cannot get a job or afford a house. It basically means you are banished to the streets, where you have to tend for yourself. However, if this leads to the banished monster trying to reveal the society, death is the next punishment. The leaders of monster society do not usually give death as a first punishment, because they want to keep up a good image. It is clear that death is indeed their true intention though, because a monster who can no longer get a job or live in a house is almost forced to go out into the human world and either die or risk discovery. The leaders of the society are basically cruel jerks, who want to prevent anyone from stepping out of line- the line they created.

Stepping out of line does not include violence against fellow monsters. Because, like I said, survival of the fittest is very important here. When it's each monster for their own, almost anything is allowed as long as you don't risk discovery. If a monster kills or hurts another monster, but does so where nobody can see it, nobody will bat an eye (except for those close to that monster of course, as even monsters form families and had loved ones). Violence and the likes are not punishable by law, for it just shows that the victim cannot defend him-or herself.

About the trial. Even though it looks like a human trial, there are different rules. Or maybe less is the better word. If a monster is accused of treason, his or her faith is technically already sealed. The trial is just to go over the facts and make the final verdict look more official. There is a jury who is still allowed to vote, but almost never do they let the accused go free. Why did Ivan get his wishes then? Since there are less rules, there is also more room for subjectivity. The 'judge' was bored, and Ivan's proposal seemed interesting to her. Of course, after the verdict they made sure to check on Ivan to see if he was suited for the task- if he had any records himself, if he was a minor (which he isn't, Ivan is officially one year older than Alfred and thus an adult in the society), stuff like that. And they are going to do a check-up and put up surveillance cameras. See it more as occupational therapy for monsters who are bored of their job because basically they don't have a job at all. The proposal is new and interesting, bringing a bit of life to the people of court. Of course, this also means that if Alfred steps out of line again, he'll be punished with death. But if Alfred succeeds the ritual, all charges will be withdrawn, since it proves he is indeed able to kill a human being without feeling remorse and can thus be a functioning member of society. And yes, that is what the ritual consists of.

Q&amp;A

The societies are hidden by magic, but are accessible to humans if they look hard enough. However, either the society is protected by some sort of memory-removal barrier, or if the human does get inside, they won't live to tell the tale. The societies do exist within this world though, they are not in a separate dimension.

Vampires start at "age zero." Their biological age may be much older, but that is the time they get to adapt to society. They can go to school just like the others, but the system with separate classes is there because even though their official age might be that of their fellow students, they'll still look their human age, so this is done in order not to scare the younger monsters. They won't age though, even if their appearance is still that of a child. Werewolves do age but at a slower tempo than humans. Demons age really slowly, but can stop the process once at a certain age. They start going to school once they have the appearance of a young teenager, or in some cases a bit later. As long as everyone gets their education, these rules can be played with.

One society might be situated near the city, but its boundaries stretch far beyond. They're invisible but magic, able to keep watch over every monster who lives within it. If a monster is banished, they would have to search really hard to find a place that falls outside of the boundaries of every single society. These places exist, but even for monsters they're hard to find.


	35. Prologue Arc 4

Prologue Arc 4

My motifs might bewilder you. Me, the walking enigma, the obscure demon of ice and shadow.

Would you believe me if I said it was only to protect you?

Not only you, but my sisters as well.

They have suffered so much already, I do not want them to do so any more than absolutely necessary.

I want them to be safe. I want you to be safe.

Safe from the outside world, that wicked place full of danger and despair.

Safe from the past, from all the hurt they have felt there.

Safe from the general- ah, you do not know him. I am glad you don't. Do not worry about him. He is not worth worrying about. He was our burden, our tormentor, our safe keeper.

My most hated mentor.

But most of all, I want all of you to be safe from me.

From the things I have done, and the things I am still capable of doing.

I have killed so many more than you could ever imagine.

Because I had to.

Because I wanted to.

Because they deserved to.

I needed my revenge, needed to protect my sisters from those who came to close to them, but most of all, I needed a sacrifice.

A sacrifice to whom, you ask?

Ah, that is one secret I simply cannot share with you.

The most important one, but above all the most dangerous one.

More dangerous than ruthless teachers, than laws and rules, than demons and vampires and other creatures of the night.

It is my sin, my duty to keep him at bay.

He is bound to me, but I cannot survive without him.

We are one.

He caused me so much pain, so much remorse. I wish I could get rid of him, just like he wishes he could escape his earthly confines.

But alas.

I am his prison, just the same as I am his prisoner.

And that is one burden I will not bestow upon you, little one.

For I want you to keep your sanity.


	36. Chapter 30: White

Chapter 30: White

**Hello everyone, I'm back!**

**It is with pain in my heart that I must tell you this will be the final arc. But do not worry, I still have some very interesting events planned for this arc.**

**Plus, you can say hello to a 'younger' Alfred on his first day to school in this chapter. :)**

**And for some questions regarding our beloved demon to finally be answered.**

xoxox

**Beginning of Arc 4.**

xoxox

Ah, the first day of school! Alfred never would have thought he'd be this excited over it, and yet here they were.

"Al, stop jumping," Matthew giggled, holding his pet polar bear close to his chest.

"Can't! I'm too excited!" the other laughed, looking up at the gigantic school building of Monster High. "Come on, let's go already!"

Without waiting for his twin Alfred raced inside, his backpack swinging dangerously behind him. Running through the hallways, exploring as much of the school as he could before it was time for his very first class. And inevitably getting lost, of course.

"Okay… I just have to go left here to go back the way I came. Or was it right? No- no, it was left." … "Shit."

He sprinted around another corridor, almost knocking a child over in the process.

"Oi, Birdie!"

Alfred whipped around so fast he lost balance. He searched for the source of that shout, and discovered it came from a fourteenish-year-old werewolf with almost pure white hair and flaming ruby-reds. The wolf was grinning at him until their eyes locked, then he frowned.

"Wait a minute, you're not Birdie… Oh, you must be his twin then!"

Alfred squinted his eyes in confusion, then gasped. "You're Gilbert!" he yelled, dramatically pointing a finger at the albino.

Gilbert nodded and posed, fletching his muscles. "The one and only!"

Alfred knew his brother had been texting with a werewolf he met on the internet who called him Birdie. This specimen seemed to fit the description quite nicely, even though Gilbert and Matthew were nothing alike from what he gained. But Alfred took an instant liking to him.

"Dude, your eyes are cool!"

"You mean awesome!" the wolf laughed, sounding like a mixture between a dog and a dying snake.

"Yeah, sure! Oh, and the name's Alfred by the way. Alfred F. Jones."

They shook hands, officially starting a friendship that would grow unbreakable over the years.

"So Gilbert, you know the way around school here? I kinda lost my brother somewhere, and we were supposed to meet up with my friend Arthur here in the cafeteria…"

Gilbert grinned, pointing a thumb at his own chest.

"Of course I do! I'm already in my second year, after all. Follow me, I'll bring you right to them!"

And with that he sped off, barely manoeuvring himself between two duelling witches (who got detention on their first day of school, way to start the new semester). Alfred skidded after him, thanking the gods his whitish hair was so easy to spot. That is until he didn't pay attention for a second, one single measly little second, and bumped into someone. Or more like crashed, as the impact had him falling to the ground.

The first thing he noticed was that the other was cold as hell. The tiny touch had him shivering like someone swimming in a tub of ice water, which was very strange considering he hadn't felt any temperatures in all the years he had been alive (or, well, unalive).

"C-cold!" he whined, slapping his arms around his chest.

The second thing he noticed was how everything had gone silent. While the students were chattering and laughing before, no one was speaking now. That was what made Alfred look up at the person he'd just run into.

Staring down at him was the tallest creature he had ever seen, ever. He had to keep looking up and up and up, following a large oversized grey trench coat, the silky lines of a scarf, a broad chest, and then finally he reached the other's face. The moment he saw this creature's eyes, he had to resist the almost irresistible urge to start hissing.

The being was staring down at him with dark, glowing, cold violet eyes. They were wide and fluorescent, pupils huge and cat-like. His expression was unreadable, mouth hidden by a scarf and hard lines forming around his particularly large nose. Eyebrows scrunched together in something that could only be anger, or at least from Alfred's point of view.

But he didn't back away. He didn't hiss, he didn't growl, he didn't scramble up and run. Instead, he pasted on his biggest toothpaste commercial smile and spoke.

"Sorry for that big guy, didn't see ya there! I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

The creature remained silent, not even blinking as he kept staring at the fallen vampire. Alfred felt his smile straining, their eyes locked in some sort of staring match. He had no idea who this new person was, but he felt as if he had seen those purple jewels somewhere before. Which couldn't be possible, since he'd never met anyone with that unordinary eye colour, but still…

"Alfred."

The teen looking over his shoulder, finding Gilbert staring at him with a horrified expression. He quickly got up, sending one last glance at the tall creature.

"Well… Bye, I guess."

And with that he spun on his heels and ran off, following Gilbert around a corner.

…

_No, it couldn't be… It couldn't possibly be him… Could it?_

_But how? How was this possible? Ivan was sure that he…_

_This, this had to be a trick, or a… a…_

"_Alfred?" he whispered, not even attempting to keep quiet, as no one paid attention to him while they raced past his broad figure, careful to avoid touching him or coming too close._

_He needed to investigate this right now._

…

"Dude, are you insane?" Gilbert hissed.

"What? Why?"

The two teens were sprinting down another hallway, and Gilbert was absolutely pissed for some reason or other.

"Don't you know who that is?!"

"No, how could I? This is my first day, remember?"

The werewolf glanced around, making sure no one saw them, and then suddenly pulled Alfred into a broom closet.

"Hey!" the blond yelped, but Gilbert slapped a hand (or paw, as he called them) over his mouth.

"Listen, and listen closely. What I am about to tell you is very important if you want to survive Crack High, understand little vamp?"

'_Little vamp?! I'm like almost five years older than you biologically!'_

Alfred nodded before pulling himself free, not liking it when he was restrained.

"That demon you just bumped into? He goes by the name Ivan Bragisnky. And believe me Alfred, if there is one creature you absolutely do not want to mess with, it has to be Ivan motherfucking Braginsky." (He had a very bad case of potty mouth for someone his age.)

"Why?" Alfred asked, curiosity peaking.

"There are rumours about that guy. From day one he's acted like a total creep, avoiding others and giving them a dead-stare if they dared talk to him. And he always has this creepy smile, as if he just murdered someone and only he knows. They say he hunts on children, killed his own family, and that even the teachers are scared of him!"

A ripple tore through Alfred's body, and he frowned.

"So he's like a bully then? Okay, I'll remember not to be nice to him again then. Still… You sure he did everything they said?"

"Without question," Gilbert declared solemnly.

…

_It WAS him. Alfred… The human teenager who had made him see the light, who had thought him about friendship and the human way of living, who had shown compassion to a stranger, the single reason he didn't succumb to his inner demon(s) that day._

_The one he thought had died. But now he was alive again._

_Ivan hid in the shadows when the two teens passed by him, amethysts nearly bulging out of their sockets in his effort to keep track of them._

_Alfred. Alfred._

'_It is so good to see you again, sunflower.'_

_(But it would take him years to warm up to this new Alfred, to let down his guard and show his true self, tell his secrets, befriend his previous friend and show him how much he needed that little ray of sun.)_

xoxox

Ivan Braginsky was a troubled creature, much more troubled than Alfred could ever have imagined. He and his two sisters had come here from Russia as fugitives of sorts. And they were running for two reasons.

One: the iron rule of their so-called 'grandfather', a demon who called himself General Winter. He was a powerful being of ice and snow, roaming the lands of Siberia and loathing the very existence of humans. He had subdued Katyusha's powers of spring and fertility, tried to take away Natalia's fighting spirit. After all, the weaker they were, the more power he had (or so they reasoned). No one had ever taught him about equality or living in peace with others, he only knew destruction, and how to take take take.

The general found Ivan when he was just a newborn, raw and fresh, unknowing of the dangers that lay beyond the frozen tundra. Winter saw the potential this young demon had and took him in, tried to train him, make him the ultimate weapon. Not a weapon used for war, but something like his own personal guard dog. Unable to feel pain, unable to pity the weak, a shield of flesh and bone.

_The general also tried to protect Ivan from himself by making him stronger. For he knew the darkness lying in Ivan's heart._

You see, there was a second reason the siblings fled to America. Not only did they want to run from Winter's claws, from his more than strict regimes and violent outbursts.

That reason was Ivan. They fled with him, for him, from him. Or not him, exactly.

They fled from the demon possessing him.

You see, there is a certain hierarchy in demon species. Elemental demons, mythological demons, demons of emotions and religion. Above that, there were what could be called their leaders, Demon Kings, creatures so powerful they were called Gods and Angels of destruction. So well-known they reached human books; Loki, Lucifer, Legion.

Ivan would know all about these demons. For one had decided to make its home inside his body.

The reason for this act was very simple. The day Ivan was born, he died. A child of light and sun cannot survive in the cold depths of Siberia, without clothes, without any developed powers, without someone to protect them. Before little Ivan could even open his eyes to see the wonders of Mother Earth, he passed away.

Whether it was luck or a curse that made his current host visit, that he'll never know. But right after he died, before his spirit could fully leave his body, this Demon King took notice of the boy. A creature of light, a being with strength, the perfect opportunity. This demon decided to give little Ivan a bit of his own blood, reviving him and giving him new powers. When young Ivan took in his first breath of air, he was no longer solely a Sunflower Demon. He still had the light of his ancestor, still had his true powers stored away, but he was more now. A being of ice and shadow, overtaken by his new host. And what a host it was.

Ivan's life hadn't been easy up until that day, the day he and his sisters decided to run to America. Having a demon possessing you both has its pros and cons, some major advantages and peculiar disadvantages.

The good thing about having his new host around was that he was a lot stronger now. Not only could he take more pain before reaching his limit, he could heal faster, had more diverse powers, and most importantly, he became even more indestructible. All demons have a weakness, but through his host a lot of those were eliminated.

Then there were the cons. Having a demon host means they want something in return for the powers they give you. True, Ivan was stronger, Ivan could live, Ivan could protect his sisters. But now, he _needed_ to protect his sisters. From himself. Because his host wanted sacrifices. Needed sacrifices in order to survive inside Ivan's body. Blood and flesh was all that could appease the demon within him. It also tried to control Ivan at times. Trick him into doing what it wanted, hurt those he loved, repress his emotions and make him more vulnerable to insanity.

The black blood could not survive without a host, but Ivan would not have survived without it, nor could he get rid of it. Not without help at least, as every time he tried the demon made him stop.

This is why they ultimately fled to the shores of the US. To get away from the cold and the darkness, from the white snow that had been stained red one too many times. To find sunflowers, the gift of Ivan's quote-unquote mother, in hope that the light would be able to diminish Ivan's powers and bring peace to his soul. If he could surround himself with the one thing the black blood within him despised, maybe he could keep it from brainwashing him.

Many years they lived there, helped by the only three 'friends' they made, kind enough to teach them the language and some basic human skills they still lacked. Ivan mourned the loss of everyone he had killed, for every single sacrifice he had to make to his host. He saw no silver lining, saw no reason to keep existing. Here, his sisters were safe from General Winter, so he wouldn't need to protect them from him (not that this made Ivan any less overprotective). Here, he finally realized how purposeless his life had been. Killing and training, either working for the general or trying and failing to defy his will. That is what he had been doing for almost a century.

What use was living when all you knew was how to survive?

And then he met Alfred.

And then he met Alfred…

Alfred, a simple human being. Alfred, a young man, not even out of his teens, with sparkling eyes and a smile full of energy and life. Alfred, who thought him about humans and excitement and friendship and how to give yourself a purpose. Alfred, who called him handsome and said he had pretty eyes.

Alfred, who disappeared from his life just as sudden as he came.

And now, here he was once more.

And this time, Ivan would make sure he didn't leave again.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Sail - Awolnation  
Story: American Bulldog - SomeNavyRecruit (America likes to see others fights. More than likes it. Russia finds out, and is more than happy to put that new info to good use. Really yummy smut ensues.)**


	37. Chapter 31: Balts

Chapter 31: Balts

"Let me in."

Bor showed his teeth, lips curling back inhumanly far. He resembled a stereotypical devil this time, black body, pointy tail, goat hooves. His sharp fingers curled over the doorknob, scratching away some rust in the process.

"No can do, boy. I told you nothing good can come from visiting that room. I made sure to lock it up extra tightly this time."

"Fuck you, ass! This is my mind, and I won't allow you to keep any secrets from me!"

Bor flashed his forked tongue, like a lizard.

"I can do however I please. Because you see Alfred, I am growing stronger. Thanks to you."

"What…?" Alfred breathed, stumbling backwards as his eyes widened.

Bor chuckled darkly.

"I own you," he whispered, and suddenly the creature wasn't near the door but right in his face, a huge figure leaning over him and grabbing him by his neck. Alfred screamed as those fingers left burning trails down his throat, struggling to get free, to awaken, struggling even more when he heard someone call his name, knowing it was that child, he needed him, he-

Bor heard as well, dropping Alfred to the ground and making for the door instead. "Quiet, you!" he yelled, slamming his hand against the surface, causing it to rattle wildly.

"Noooooooo!" Alfred shouted, leaping forward and latching himself onto the other's back. If Bor touched even one hair on the kid's head, he swore he would kill the son of a bitch.

He still couldn't believe that demon had once tried to lull him into a false sense of security. He now knew not to trust him anymore.

But how to get rid of him when he wouldn't even remember this once he awoke? How to get rid of a being that lived inside your mind, that apparently fed of your fears, your memories, your dark thoughts and desires?

What _was_ Bor, and how did he get here?

If only he knew the answer to that…

xoxox

Ivan woke up at approximately three pm, human daytime. Instead of waking up feeling refreshed, slowly letting the state of consciousness fall over him, he startled awake with a shock, muscles tensing and eyes flying open to shoot over his surroundings. As soon as he had established that he was lying on the suede divan in his room and that there was no one else present besides him, he allowed himself to slowly relax.

'_Dammit, I slept again,'_ the demon thought.

You see, sleeping wasn't an absolute necessity for Ivan. Well, sleeping every day at least. Ivan preferred staying awake, as he could restore his energy by consuming it from his precious sunflowers (which is also why he was the sunflower demon). They were his life as long as he took proper care of them, and he made great use of that. The times Ivan did sleep were usually when he was ill or weak, when _one of his own_ sunflowers underwent hardships (meaning a piece he had made a bond with, something bordering on an emotional connection or a relationship, which was the case for the flowers surrounding his house and the ones at school) or lately, when Alfred had taken a bit too much blood away.

The demon slowly let his limbs uncoil from the foetus position in which he usually slept, stretching his back like a feline to feel the joints pop. He didn't like going to sleep. Not only because it left him in such a defenceless state, but because of the nightmares he always got. Because of _him_, that treacherous being who just wouldn't let him be.

Ivan flung his legs over the edge and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, blinking the last parts of his feverish dream away. He swiftly got rid of the particles of ice indicating where he'd lain, so that it wouldn't melt and wet his makeshift bed. He pushed himself up with a groan and shuffled over to the thick black curtains, opening them slightly to reveal a brightly shining sun. After taking a moment to praise that big ball of light (and supposedly warmth) as he did every morning, he put on some fresh clothes and left his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

He had a certain task to fulfil today. Before he could though, it was time for his daily morning routine (or evening in this case).

Ivan tried to make as little noise as possible when he peeked inside Katyusha's bedroom. Everything was peaceful and quiet in here, his big sister sleeping soundly. Satisfied, he moved over to the other door and did the same with Natalia. She too was safely sleeping, small movements indicating a vivid dream (and Ivan hoped with his entire being it was a pleasant one).

Afterwards he went down to the second floor and did the same with Eduard, Toris and Raivis, making sure nothing was wrong there. Finally he went down the last two sets of stairs, heading for the basement where his new attendant lived.

Alfred was sprawled over the couch they had transformed into a bed. His feet peeking from beneath the blanket covering his teenage body, hair messy and a small trail of drool leaking from his mouth. He was gnawing a bit on his pillow, meaning he must be dreaming about blood or hamburgers, his eyelids shifting restlessly. Ivan tip-toed over to him, softly pushing him into a more comfortable position and resituating the blanket so that it fully covered him. Alfred moaned a bit, but didn't wake up. The Russian chuckled to himself as he cautiously let his fingers glide through those wheat-coloured locks, counting the barely visible freckles on his nose.

"Sleep well, dorogoy moy," he whispered, placing a soft feathery kiss on the vampire's forehead. Alfred mumbled something in response but kept on sleeping.

After making sure everything was safe, Ivan went outside, locking up behind him.

It was time to do something he should've done long before.

For Alfred.

xoxox

Alfred woke up with what felt like the worst headache in history. Disorientated and nauseous, he blinked himself awake. His muscles were tense and adrenaline was still racing through his body, for whatever reason.

Alfred frowned, thinking hard. There was something he was supposed to remember, something nagging at the back at his head, something extremely important…

Then he took notice of his surroundings, of the dark cellar he had been sleeping in. Oh, right. He was living with Braginsky now. That was probably what had tormented him in his sleep. At least, that is what he thought…

"Alfred! Are you awake?" came Katyusha's friendly voice.

"Yeah, coming," he called back, deciding to forget about it for now.

The last few nights had gone by in a flash. Leaving his home, getting installed in the basement, making appointments with people from court to check on whether they kept to their end of the agreement. Katyusha hugging him and crying, worry written all over her kind features. Raivis, Eduard and Toris giving him their condolences, as if someone had died. Natalia not really caring, as long as she didn't have to change her way of living. Ivan…

Ivan. They hadn't really spoken that much these past few days, the demon often going out to hunt for them all and to sign contracts and prove he was a dependable guard for the young vampire. Alfred hadn't had the time to ask him why he was doing this for him. It was an act of kindness he wouldn't have expected from anyone in the monster society, especially not from that strange creature he once called an enemy. Heh, once upon a time. What a twisted fairy tale this was.

Alfred wandered up the stairs and into the dining room. The Baltic demons were present this evening, greeting him with smiles or nervous nods – seriously, Raivis should get that trembling looked at. Natalia was sitting in her usual chair, only looking up to grumble under her breath at him before returning her attention to the newspaper.

"Good evening Alfred! Did you sleep well?" Katyusha asked, coming in with a bowl of fresh fruits and a special package reserved for Alfred – Ivan had drawn some blood from himself for the moments where Alfred wanted to feed and he wasn't present. Alfred didn't know if Kat was aware that she was currently holding her brother's blood in her hand, but as long as she didn't say anything Alfred wasn't going to start talking about his eating habits either.

"Where's uh, where's Ivan?" Alfred asked as casually as possible, taking his own seat and ignoring the glare of Natalia burning holes in his head. He really had no idea why she hated him so much, but maybe she hated everyone who wasn't her brother or sister, as she sometimes seemed to act the same towards Eduard, Raivis and Toris.

"He wasn't there when I woke up, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Katyusha tried to sound soothing, but Alfred didn't miss the hint of worry in her voice.

"Brother has gone to take care of unwanted person," Natalia commented, sipping her coffee.

Alfred wanted to ignore her nonsense, but couldn't help himself. "What? You mean he's gone out to kill a guy or something?"

"Exactly."

Alfred laughed, but the room's temperature suddenly dropped to below freezing point. Not literally of course, seeing as Ivan was still nowhere to be seen. But the Baltics were now exchanging worried looks, Kat stiffening in her chair as she almost crushed her mug between shaking hands.

"Sestra, eto pravda?"

"Da."

In an instant, Katyusha was up and away.

"Where'd she go?" Alfred asked, confused as to this sudden change of mood.

"Sestra is worried," Natalia replied, shrugging. "Does not want Vanya to kill. But I support, if killing is necessary."

"Wait, you're serious?"

Alfred could feel the blood draining from his face when she nodded. True, he'd seen Ivan kill before. But that was for feeding, and even then he hadn't exactly felt comfortable with the whole ordeal. Now, with Katyusha reacting the way she did, and the way Natalia smirked as she read an article in her newspaper, he couldn't ignore the wave of dread washing over him.

"How do you know?"

She sighed, irritated. Turning the paper around on the table surface, she pushed it towards him.

"Read. And you should be thankful. Was your bully, da?"

His bully-

No.

Ivan hadn't.

Alfred would have been sweating if he still could. His fingers trembled when they touched the greyish paper. There, the article in the top corner.

Ivan had.

_Teenage vampire Alice Vaduva found murdered in her apartment. The only suspect, Constantine Vaduva, was arrested last day and escorted to prison. Vaduva's adoptive daughters claimed there could be no other perpetrator but him._

And then the article went on for a while, telling the story of Constantine's crimes against humanity (hum hum). But Alfred had all the info he needed.

Alice was dead. And she hadn't been killed by her father.

He… He didn't really know how to react. True, Alice had bullied him for years upon years, assaulted him even. But to want her dead… To have Ivan kill her…

Oh no. He did not agree with this. Not one single bit.

xoxox

It was already past midnight when Ivan unlocked the front door. The house felt quiet, peaceful. Katyusha was probably working in the garden, now that winter was turning into spring, and he never much cared for what Natalia did in her free time, as she had some strange hobbies. He knocked on the door to the basement and stepped inside.

"Alfred? Are you there?"

Alfred was there. But he didn't exactly seem himself. Surely he didn't look as depressed and troubled as he'd been these past few weeks. He also didn't seem sad, or stupidly happy. There was a strange anger hanging over him, something new to Alfred yet somehow familiar to Ivan.

He squinted his eyes, wondering what it was that made Alfred look so, so…

Demonic.

"So. You're finally back huh?"

Ivan closed the door behind him. Yes, it was certain that Alfred was angry now. Yet Ivan could feel the little hairs in his neck stand on edge. What _was_ it?

"Why are you mad, dorogoy?" he asked sweetly, eyes kind but stance predatory as he slowly made his way over to the vampire.

Alfred got up from where he had been sitting on the couch, eyes dark and lips tightly pulled back.

"Why'd you kill her Braginsky? She never hurt you," he growled, the creature flexing his muscles as some sort of silent warning not to come too close.

"Not me, you," Ivan slowly explained, never looking away, not even blinking. "I did it for you. Now she can never get to you again."

As if that had been a trigger, Alfred was suddenly on top of him. Ivan's razor sharp reflexes hadn't even perceived the fall, yet here they were, the smaller monster pinning him to the ground. It was both alarming and oddly exciting.

"I don't want you killing my old bullies, Braginsky. I'm not a damsel in distress, I don't need your help. If I wanted her dead, I would've done it myself."

"Alfred. You do not sound like yourself."

"Do I?" Alfred giggled, eyes glinting maniacally.

Ivan stiffened. He knew that sound, knew this kind of behaviour. But where had he seen it before, where? The memory was only just out of grasp… But something inside of him reacted greedily to these strange actions.

Ivan let his nose trail up along the other's exposed neck, arriving at his mouth. Alfred stilled, suppressed energy pumping through his veins. Oh yes, he definitely wasn't himself, otherwise he already would have pushed Ivan away. The demon knew he shouldn't be doing this. He didn't want Alfred to act like this, he wanted the normal Alfred, _his_ Alfred. Yet he couldn't help himself as his own grin grew.

"You sound sexy."

As if his body had a life of its own, he quickly pressed his lips to the other's. Alfred didn't allow it for long, but at least he could finally get a taste of this again. Kissing. Such a wonderful sensation.

Ivan knew the vampire was himself again when he suddenly jumped off, racing to the other end of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Alfred crouched down, back curled, eyes big and feverish.

"Did you- did you just kiss me? Again? After killing somebody?"

His voice sounded a bit hysterical. Ivan didn't like his voice when it sounded like that. Bad memories were linked to the notion of hysteria.

"You never have to worry about her again," he insisted, growing a tad agitated. Couldn't Alfred just be grateful? Getting rid of the source was the best way to deal with problems. That is what the general had thought him, all those years ago. One of the only lessons he wanted to remember.

"Get out."

"Chto?"

Alfred hissed. "Get. Out. And don't give me your blood anymore either. I don't need it, I don't need you. I don't want to be taken care of by a murderer."

The word stung, but not more than the hatred filling those beautiful eyes.

"…Fine."

What use was it forcing Alfred when it would only bring more hatred? He didn't want that, he wanted something else, something more.

He wanted friendship, happiness, that lovely spark he had experienced so long ago. He wanted Alfred to look at him like that again, call him handsome, compliment his eyes, feel at ease around him. He wanted to feel alive.

Alfred was no longer the human he was before, Ivan understood that. But since he couldn't bring that boy back, this Alfred would have to do. Still the same, yet so different. A stranger in a familiar body.

Making someone trust you was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

xoxox

_May those eyes of yours never see red again._

xoxox

He couldn't take it anymore. He simply couldn't take it anymore. It had been a whole week, for Pete's sake. A week! Well, technically even longer since he'd last fed directly from Ivan, but since exactly a week ago he'd run out of blood bags as well, and Ivan refused to refill them as long as Alfred didn't want to talk to him.

He felt weak and shivery all over, fangs sending non-stop pulses of need to his brains. It felt like if he didn't feed today, he would explode.

Luckily for the young vampire, Ivan seemed to be thinking quite the same.

That morning, after another night of splendid isolation, the demon suddenly burst into the basement. Alfred didn't even have the energy to hiss at him.

Ivan reached the other with a few swift strides, after which he caught his hands.

"Alfred," he whispered, and his needy voice sent shudders all through Alfred's body.

He let out a soft choked keening noise when Ivan shrugged off his shirt, and Alfred no longer had the will to stop him. Instead, he helped his partner get out of those forsaken clothes, focussed on the blue veins under a layer of thin pale flesh. Ivan pushed Alfred up against a wall and brought himself closer, eyes burning with feverish intensity.

"Bite me," he muttered hoarsely, and Alfred let out a trembling sigh before complying.

Ivan exhaled sharply, eyes fluttering close the moment he finally felt those teeth slip into his shoulder again. Oh, how he had yearned to feel like this once more, to be made whole, him and Alfred, connected into a single being.

Alfred's mind was clouded over, his eyes hooded and his body shivering with each drop of blood that entered his system. A wave of euphoria washed through his veins when he heard Ivan let out a moan, his sensitive ears transforming the sounds into something extremely erotic. But this was just part of feeding, especially after so long of going without a single sip of ecstasy…

Alfred groaned when his insides started warming up, triggered by, by…

"What are you doing?" he gasped, finally becoming aware of the hand on his crotch.

Ivan instantly cut him off by covering Alfred's mouth with his own, taking advantage of the moment to unbuckle the vampire's belt. He bit down on his own fingers and slipped them inside the other's mouth, distracting Alfred while ravishing his body.

Alfred moaned and panted, feeling that hand palming his erection while the other was captured between his teeth and tongue, and it was a heavenly combination of scents, tastes and sensations.

"Aaaaaaaaah-" he drawled, voice muffled by the hand and eyes rolling up to see white.

He slid down the wall, satisfied in every way possible, drowsy and overwhelmed. Ivan leant against the wall above him, panting as well. Then, before Alfred had the time to recover, the demon got up and left the room as quickly as he had come.

When hearing the door click shut, the young vampire started coming to his senses again. All of his senses.

Vanilla and an irony salt flavour in his mouth. A content warmth sizzling in his gut. The scent of arousal still hanging thickly in the air. And his pants… down on his knees, showing the evidence of his little outburst to the world.

Alfred took in a deep breath.

This had not just happened.

This had not just happened.

He had not just come by the hand of Ivan Braginsky.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Don't Mess With Me - Temposhark  
Story: He's my roommate - Niki-the-awesome (Someone has created a document announcing a union between Russia and America. Now the two rivals much find out who did it while trying not to kill each other.)**

Words:

Balts: White (Latvian)  
Eto pravda: Is that true?


	38. Chapter 32: Belyy

Chapter 32: Belyy

He hadn't seen his adoptive parents for weeks now. Nor his brother, nor any of his friends. It was impossible, seeing as the people from court had placed cameras outside of the house to make sure he didn't leave. And they were magical ones at that, not easily tempered with. Not even Silver had come online for a chat in all the time he'd been here. It felt like being stuck in his own personal prison.

Especially ever since things had gotten a little awkward between Ivan and him.

Ivan didn't avoid him after that one night, oh no. Quite on the contrary. Alfred felt as though the demon stalked him even more than he did back when they still went to school together. Only then he tried to hide it. Now, whenever Alfred turned around or entered a new room, Ivan seemed to be waiting for him. He always wore a mysterious, knowing smile, those burning eyes following his every step. It was highly unnerving, and that wasn't the only thing the demon did.

When trying to walk past him as quickly as he could, Alfred swore that icy creature always found some way to touch him. Draw a finger over his back, scratch at the scruff of his neck, take hold of a strand of hair before letting out another ominous giggle. It made his nerves stand on edge, gave his heart the sensation of beating once more.

Even in his dreams Ivan didn't seem to leave him alone. And those dreams…

Alfred rather not talked about those.

Because not only did they have Ivan in it, it felt like Ivan was _actually there_ to instigate them. That wouldn't have been such a problem if in the dreams they'd be having a tea party or something. Which they didn't.

Sometimes he found himself chasing after a white blur before being caught from behind by those strong hands. Ivan wouldn't say a word in those dreams, simply let his hands do all the work. Stroke him, caress him, touch him in such a way it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Other times… Other times he wasn't as gentle. Other times Alfred found himself waking up bathing in sweat and with throbbing gut, the image of him and Ivan passionately making out still clear to his inner eye before it faded.

He still wasn't very keen on admitting it, but he might perhaps be a teensy weensy tiny bit gay. For Braginsky. Argh, if he even had to be gay at all then why did it have to be for Braginsky?! He wasn't sexy, wasn't nice, wasn't romantic, he forced himself upon him which was wrong- even though he did have those smouldering eyes and gentle touches- NO.

Alfred was extremely confused, the tension not leaving him alone for one bit. On top of that he was still dealing with those strange nightmares he never remembered when waking up. It was beginning to take its toll of him. The loneliness, the stress, not being able to go outside or see his friends, not being able to tell anyone about this. It was starting to get too much.

Especially with the guilt, the fucking _guilt_ of knowing Ivan had killed Alice. Alice, his bully, the one who had made his life miserable for the last two years. Alice, whom Ivan had already threatened two times before. And now she was no more. It was gnawing at the back of his head, mixing in with all the confusion and anger and betrayal and restlessness that was piling up inside.

But one night, somewhere early April, he finally had enough of it.

It was a Thursday night. The people from court had just paid their weekly visit, and now the two of them were alone. Ivan was behaving extra clingy tonight, even stalking after him into the basement despite Alfred obviously not wanting him to. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to the demon when Alfred snapped.

"Don't touch me!" Alfred hissed, skin tingling where Ivan had tried to caress him. "You really think I want to be touched by a murderer?!" (Yes, he did, and that's what freaked him out so much.)

Ivan glowered, innocent playfulness immediately making way for a much more irritated expression. "Not this again- Alfred. We are monsters. Killing is in our blood, whether we like it or not." He directed his words towards the young vampire, but still gave the impression of discussing his own behaviour. As if he knew his words held only the truth, yet wished it didn't have to be that way.

"Yeah whatever," Alfred growled in response. "You already know exactly how I feel about that. If you didn't, you wouldn't have let me feed-" (ignore the fact they both liked the experience of feeding) –"and you wouldn't have helped me with my trial. Heck, if I was normal I wouldn't even be here right now. Dealing with all these worries, day in day out, questioning my fucking sanity, being attracted to a killer-"

Suddenly, Ivan was much, much too close.

"So you finally admit it?" he asked breathlessly, eyes big and excited. Then, whispered to himself, as if the words weren't meant to go noticed, "not just online, but in real life?"

But Alfred did hear that last sentence. And it made a certain bell ring. A lot of bells. All sounding like air horns blasting in his ears.

Ivan… online… There was only one person Alfred talked to online. Only one… person…

Ivan had been stalking him for far longer than the American ever could have dreamt. Before turning their initial agreement into friendship, heck, maybe even longer. All the way back to that first day of school, when Alfred accidentally bumped into him.

It explained so much. How Silver had known he lived in New York, that one comment Ivan made about having his ways of finding out more about Alfred, why Silver was gone as well when Ivan had fallen ill…

The only matter it didn't explain was why. Why, why, why.

"Alfred?" that thickly accented voice asked quietly, worried about the other's blank expression.

Once those blue orbs came back into full focus, Alfred's muscles began working as well. With a fierce growl he pushed the taller teen off. Ivan staggered backwards, not having expected the assault. His sharp reflexes also didn't catch the fist swinging towards his face.

Something switched on inside Alfred's mind when he heard that sickening cracking noise. Like an egg deep within, holding many secrets, now overflowing at the same tempo of the blood dripping down Ivan's deformed nose. It certainly wasn't his vampire instinct, for the blood for once didn't tempt him into feeding.

A cloud of red covered his vision, and the rush of euphoria caused him to push Ivan down and place his hands around that ever-covered neck of his. Digging beneath the scarf, fingers found a bandage covering the sensitive flesh. Fingertips didn't mind the minor obstruction as they began pushing down.

The demon lay frozen beneath him, for once not fighting back, despite his ice spreading across the floor. His eyes were huge and unseeing, as if Alfred's actions had dragged him from the waking world and into a memory long forgotten. Instead of the emotionlessness upsetting the vampire, it only made him angrier, fed fuel to the beast that had awoken from its slumber.

Some far-off voice told him this was wrong, very wrong, and that not even Ivan – perhaps especially Ivan – should ever have to make such a helpless expression, even if he could be a jerk sometimes, even if he had taken advantage of him last time. The beast whispered words of a much different kind into his ear.

_Yesssss… Make him bleed, make him suffer~_

Alfred was abruptly pulled from his trance when he could feel the cool steel blade of a knife against his throat.

"Let go," came the calm voice of Ivan's younger sister. "I would kill you if not Vanya's pet."

Alfred's gaze shot towards her, then snapped back to Ivan. It was as if he could only now hear the other's wheezed breathing, see the true extent of his actions. He slowly let go and raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, allowing Natalia to drag him off of her brother.

Alfred realized he hadn't asked her about her powers before. But now he could see it with his own two eyes, the girl staring back at him covered in pins and blades that rattled and moved across her body, making some sort of screechy hissing noise. She detached a few of the sharp objects and used them to pin him down.

"Do not move," Natalia spat in his face. As if Alfred had any energy left to move right now.

Satisfied with the look of horror on his face, Natalia hurried over to her brother. Ivan was sitting up now, nurturing his bloodied nose.

"Toris will heal it-" she began, bending over to try and touch the injury.

"No! Do not touch me!" Ivan screeched in an alarmed tone, moving away from her intruding hands.

Her expression saddened, eyes cast downwards. The pins were retracted, making her look far less like an all-powerful demon and more like a fragile little girl. Ivan realized his mistake, but couldn't find it in him to say sorry (knew a simple sorry couldn't erase everything that had happened between him and his sisters).

"Leave us, Natasha. Alfred and I need to talk."

Her head flew up, mouth forming a disapproving line.

"Brat-"

"Nyet, sestra," Ivan cut her off. He knew exactly what she had been about to say, that she couldn't possibly leave him alone with someone who had tried to kill him. "Alfred had every right to do that to me. I have been lying to him, treating him like a child. Doing things against his will." He looked up, eyes trying to take on a warm hue but still apprehensive. "He deserves to have some of his questions answered."

Natalia looked back and forth between the two, obviously torn. Then she gave a swift nod, took her pins away from Alfred with a simply gesture of the hand, and was out of the room in less than a minute.

As soon as he was no longer pinned to the wall, Alfred sagged to the floor like a rag doll. Empty, afraid of himself, of what he was apparently capable of. He didn't even care when Ivan pulled him into a hug- not tight like his other hugs, but careful, oh so careful, calculating. As if ready to break his spine if he continued his assault.

Alfred let his head rest on Ivan's shoulder, breathing in his scent. That strange odour of alcohol, pine trees, blood, mixed with a soothing hint of herbs and flowers- chamomile perhaps? It was musky and soothing all the same, even to his non-vampiric senses.

Ivan picked up his limp body and carried him over to the couch. Sitting down with a heavy exhale, he slumped over so that he was lying on his back and pulled Alfred onto his chest. The teen blinked absentmindedly as Ivan stroked his hair, testing his reactions. When none came, Ivan spoke up.

"I am sorry for lying, lapushka. But I simply could not tell you the truth. I find it difficult trusting others. I shall try to inform you a little bit now."

Alfred again didn't react, so he continued.

"The reason why I took on the identity of Silver… was to get to know you. Without you being wary of me, questioning my every move. I simply wanted to get closer to you."

"But why?" came Alfred's small voice, at long last.

Ivan played with that silly little sprig of hair on top of Alfred's head. He wanted to bury his nose into his scarf, but reminded himself of the dried blood still present, not keen on tainting the fabric.

"Because…" (You promised to tell him the truth, Ivan. Even if it might scare him. You had to tell him sooner or later. And at least it's not the much more important secrets you have to spill.) "You do not remember this Alfred, but I met you before."

This seemed to catch the other's interest. He raised his head, staring into Ivan's half-lidded eyes.

"You have? Before school you mean? When? Wait, you're not saying-"

"When you were human."

Time seemed to stop spinning in that moment, Alfred gaping open-mouthed at the ashen blond saying this all so calmly.

Ivan quickly continued, closing his eyes as if tired by recollecting. "I did not know you for too long, so do not try to ask. I never knew the full extent of your personality, your family ties and other relationships, where you went to school or what you did for work. I also never found out who or what it was that killed you. But-"

He took a deep breath, re-opening his eyes to stare back at the intently still American.

"We did get to know each other. We even became… friends, if I am allowed to say that. You were the only human friend, perhaps even the only friend I ever had. You gave me compliments, laughed with me, talked for hours upon hours. You made me realize there is more to life than simply surviving. You made me feel happy and… and warm. Or something. And then you were gone."

Alfred opened and closed his mouth when small droplets gathered at the corners of Ivan's eyes.

Ivan was crying. Because, because apparently, they had met. And then Alfred had been changed into a vampire, and then… He didn't know what happened after that, but it must've been something bad for Ivan to react like this. Was it simply the shock of his disappearance? Ivan was a demon- he knew fully well that humans weren't immortal. His death shouldn't have come as a surprise.

But then again, monsters didn't become friends with humans that often.

Ivan started when a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. At first he wanted to recoil, the memories of a moment ago still fresh, but then he recognized the loving action for what it was.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he sent Alfred a look of utter confusion. Why was Alfred trying to comfort him? He was supposed to be mad at him for keeping such a thing secret. Yet, instead of attacking him once more, of scolding and shouting, that wonderful creature reached out and wiped his tears away with a thumb under each eye.

Alfred gently eased himself down on Ivan's chest, snaking his arms around that wide torso and resting them under Ivan's body. He pressed his ear to the area over Ivan's heart, listening to its anxious fluttering inside Ivan's body.

"Relax…" he whispered, "this ain't me forgiving you for what you did, but… I promise I won't attack again. I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me."

Ivan was still a murderer. He still had no respect for personal space, stalked and spied without regret. But even Ivan wasn't an evil creature. Definitely not in the white zone of the moral scale, but also not completely black. He seemed to wander in between, switching on and off from a homicidal maniac to a lost soul who had seen too much too soon. At least, that is the vibe Ivan gave off. The more Alfred discovered, the more he began to understand.

There were still many things Ivan was hiding, but Alfred knew it had to be for a good reason. His distrust, the way he was with his sisters… Something bad happened to him, something he wasn't willing to share.

Alfred would wait. He had all the time of the world. Or at least until the ritual.

And Ivan _would_ tell him, when the time was ready. Alfred would make sure of that.

Now, as Ivan's heart didn't calm down, it was time for a different approach. The demon carefully pulled at his hair, a signal for Alfred to look up. He flinched ever so slightly when he saw the expression on Ivan's face; wanting to be held, wanting _him_, needing him.

"Alfred… I have desired to hold you like this for seventeen years…" came his voice, rough by emotion and heavily accented.

Alfred shuddered, eyes widening when the same hand that had been caressing his hair now moved to the back of his head. Ivan didn't move in, but it was clear what he wanted.

Alfred remembered Ivan telling him he wouldn't kiss him again without his permission. Apparently, when he wasn't in one of his psychotic moods, he could actually keep to his promises. Too bad that this time, Alfred didn't much care for that.

Ivan sighed blissfully when Alfred moved forward, stopping an inch away from the other's mouth. He let their foreheads slide together, the usual cold absent. Licking his lips, breathing in Ivan's essence, he overbridged the final distance.

It felt very different now that Ivan wasn't forcing himself upon him, being submissive even. Alfred pushed his confusion to the back of his head, hid it where it couldn't bother anyone, and simply focussed on the experience.

He always thought French kissing would be a lot more tongue, the strong muscle exploring the other's mouth like a hidden cavern – he uh, he read a few of Kiku's manga and doujinshi – but in reality, it was a lot more lips. The tongues touching felt warm and wet and exhilarating, but it was the lips doing all the work. Sliding, nipping, tasting. It made him feel more alert, more aware of all his senses. A sensation both alien and wonderful.

As his tongue slid out, it caught some blood still covering Ivan's upper lip. The sweet taste burnt in his gut, drew a shaky breath from his thumping lips. Ivan noticed, pupils widening in anticipation. He carefully guided Alfred down, softly arching his back as a silent request.

Alfred didn't let the invitation pass.

Instead of patiently unbuttoning the other's shirt, he used his drawn canines to rip it off. Ivan didn't complain. Alfred didn't just search one spot to feed today. No, his instincts told him to possess, to claim the pale flesh displayed beneath him. Ivan moaned with every bite he placed, venom having much more effect than just being a little 'ticklish', as their teacher had once described it.

Alfred let his tongue draw lazy circles over the created bite marks – _love bites_ – , sucking and grazing his teeth along erect nipples. Ivan was rocking against him, desperate for more. He didn't want to be the one initiating anything today, simply wanted to be held, played with, teased and stroked, something Alfred had never done for him before.

Once his blood quota began to fill up a little, Alfred became aware of his almost painful arousal, rubbing against Ivan's thigh. He hadn't even noticed it with all the sensations going on, listening to Ivan's low keening noises and tasting him on his tongue. Now, he moved forward for a new kiss, bringing their crotches together and grinding into the other.

'_Mine,'_ he thought sluggishly, mind both overheated and already becoming a little sleepy from the feeding.

Ivan kissed back with much vigour, hips jerking up to get more of that wonderful friction. "Alfred," his hot breath tickled at the other's ear, "you make me feel _hot_."

Alfred gasped, movements becoming short and jerky before coming to a shuddering halt. Ivan wriggled a bit beneath him, pushing a hand between their bodies to help himself come to his climax as well. Alfred didn't mind. In fact, as soon as he finished, his overworked mind forced him into a restless sleep.

Away from problems regarding the past, present _and_ future, away from what could have been a loving moment or a horrible realization.

Let him sleep, and deal with all of that tomorrow.

xoxox

"Kid?"

He found snow child lying in the middle of the room, hugging his knees close to his chest. The blindfold was bloody too now, and this shocked Alfred, as if he could only now see the stains on his clothes and scars on his skin.

"Why did you not come?" came the child's small voice.

"Hey, listen here kid," Alfred insisted, quickly crouching down to be on eye-level with the other. "It's not like I didn't _want_ to come, okay? But Bor hasn't exactly made it easy for me to pay you a visit."

A shudder travelled through the child's body at the mention of that name, his breath hitching. Which reminded Alfred of something he'd thought before.

"Wait, you've been here for quite some time yeah? Then you must know who Bor is! Or maybe what is the better word. And why I can only seem to remember him once I fall asleep. Can you please tell me?"

The child paused before looking up at him- or at least that was what Alfred thought he did, it being a little hard to make out with the blindfold. But just for a tiny moment, that small creature reminded him of someone, resemblance pulling desperately at a memory from his waking life. Once the boy spoke however, it evaporated into thin air.

"Bor… That is how you call it?"

"That's how he wants me to call him. Or it, whatever. So what, you really know his true identity?"

Another shudder, a hesitant gnawing on the lower lip.

"I do not like to speak of it… Of that _demon_."

Ah, so Bor was a demon then?

"Or no, not a demon."

Oh, nevermind.

"No, worse than a demon. A demon king."

A shaky breath, Alfred waiting anxiously for his companion to continue.

"It does not like me, it locked me up in here, saying I had to be punished for undoing all of its good work. That was many, many years ago, I do not remember how long. It hurt me, it made me forget about everything. I no longer know how to live without all this fear, this hurt, this constant need to fight for my sanity. I no longer know how to feel anything but bad."

This was no child speaking. He might have had the appearance of a one, but his voice held the wisdom of someone who had lived for decades.

"I cannot fight it. It took away my powers. Left me all, all alone. Tell me Alfred, do I seem happy to you? The _real_ me?"

"What are you talking about?" the vampire whispered, distress growing when those tiny hands captured his wrists with an enormous strength. Snow child was bleeding again, red tears drawing long lines over his hollow cheeks.

"Has it taken a hold of you too?"

Darkness once more surrounded them. Alfred panicked, pulling the child close to him.

"Please tell me. Who. Is. Bor?"

Trembling lips where brought to his ear.

"It is the darkness that surrounds us, that binds my powers, suppresses the light. It is death and disease and madness and hatred. It is wrath, envy, possession and obsession. It is what keeps me alive, but also what kills me each and every single day. It cannot survive without us, yet we would die if we tried to get rid of it. It has infested us like a parasite, yet it is what makes us who we are. My one true enemy is also my greatest ally. It goes by many names, comes in many forms, the black in our hearts. Yet we know it under one specific name."

And right before the night fully consumed him, finally, a name.

"Chernobog."

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Inner Universe - Origa  
Story: American Standards - Emerald-Leaves (All the countries make a bet to try and date Amelia, in order to get her to be more feminine. Russia joins for his own entertainment, but soon finds himself a lot more involved.)**

Words:

Belyy: White (Russian)


	39. Chapter 33: Beo

Chapter 33: Beo

**Going to start uploading a bit more often because I have other projects I'd like to focus on.**

**Some bad things are implied in the last part of the chapter, but nothing explicit.**

xoxox

"We have to save him," Matthew said for the umpteenth time. He sat leaning against the window glass, staring at some stray moths fluttering by a nearby lantern.

"We can't," Arthur sighed. He was lying on Matthew's bed, head resting in Gilbert's lap. The werewolf looked as sombre as Matthew felt. His ears were permanently turned downwards, ever since coming into the vampire's room. As if they were mourning the loss of Matthew's brother. Which was wrong, because he hadn't lost Alfred, not yet at least. But with the ritual getting closer and closer, the uneasy feeling in his chest grew.

What if Alfred didn't succeed after all? What if he did become an outcast?

What if in less than two months time, he was going to lose his brother forever?

The only one who hadn't spoken up was Kiku. Ever since Alfred had moved away, he had gone unusually quiet. Not that the kitsune spoke much when in the company of many to begin with, but now… It was as if Alfred's removal from their everyday school life had hurt him most of all. At least as much as it had Matthew, Alfred's brother by blood. So it was a surprise when Kiku suddenly turned towards him, lips turned down but eyes fierce.

"Matthew is right. Even if Braginsky does treat Alfred right, there is no way to be certain Alfred will eventually pass the ritual. We can _not_ lose him."

Matthew. Braginsky. No honorifics. Kiku was definitely in a strange mind-set.

"We have to help him," Matthew agreed, deciding to ignore Kiku's odd behaviour. His brother was more important to him at the moment. He missed those blue eyes, that obnoxiously loud laugh, his groaning and complaints. He missed Alfred much more than he ever would have expected, never having to be separated from him before.

"What do you mean by 'help him'? Guide him through the ritual? You know we aren't allowed in there," Arthur reminded. His own Coming of Age Ritual was still fresh in his mind, and even though it was different for each species, that rule was set in stone.

"We hide him," Kiku suggested. Or more than that- his expression left no room for counter-arguments. It was as if something – or someone – had hit him where it hurt most, and the only way to get rid of the pain was to take action. "We find him a place to stay until he can fend for himself. Until we can bring him to another society. Alfred… I cannot let him die." Kiku looked down after his solemn words, mouth drawn shut into a straight line. For a moment it seemed as if tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away before anyone could try to ask him what was wrong.

After a long moment of silence, Arthur and Gilbert carefully stood up. "So? What's the plan?" the werewolf asked, casually placing his hands in his pockets and looking back and forth between his companions.

Kiku paused, then started to look up again. "We do the following…"

…

Kiku was exhausted by the time he got back to his dorm. Not just from the social interaction and plan making, but also from all these emotions stumbling about his mind the last few months.

He wished he'd never figured out he was in love with Alfred. What use was it loving someone, one of your best friends on that note, who had clearly fallen for another? As much as Kiku worried for the other's well-being, he didn't want to waste a second thinking about what he and Braginsky were doing at the demon's house right now. Because he knew fully well what Ivan thought on the matter, that much was obvious by his possessive behaviour.

"Hey."

Kiku was startled by the sudden sound, relaxing again when he saw Heracles appear. The cat demon gave off a sluggish vibe, but Kiku knew the wisdom his friend held. Heracles was also the only one he'd told of his new-found affection.

"Is everything all right?"

Kiku sighed. "The usual," he mumbled, ears turned downwards.

Heracles nodded. He didn't move in for a hug, knowing how the kitsune felt about physical contact. Instead he smiled. "If you ever want to talk about it… You can come to me."

Kiku looked up in surprise. Heracles gave a short wave, turned around leisurely and walked back to his own room in that swaying, cat-like way of his, tale following right behind.

…Maybe he would take Heracles up on that offer. Later.

xoxox

He was stuck. Trapped. Come to a complete stop. Both inside and out.

Weeks had gone by without hearing anything from the outside world. Months even.

The only time he could smell some fresh air was when he went into the garden. The only faces he saw were quickly starting to grate on him, despite most of them behaving very friendly towards their guest. He reeeeeeeally didn't know what to call Ivan anymore now. Soulmate? Special friend with benefits? Boyfriend? Beloved? None of those terms were fitting to their situation.

Exhaustion was starting to wear him down. Despite his regular feeding schedule, he was feeling anything but healthy. The nightmares only increased, and there was this, this constant presence, and sometimes he thought he could catch it luring in his shadow. There was something else here, but Alfred seemed to be the only one to notice it. Whispering dark thoughts into his ear, making him see red from time to time. He always recovered immediately after, shivering and disorientated, wondering when he had started losing his sanity.

He was stuck. But he had no one to share his troubles with. Not Ivan; he was far too busy courting him in the most unorthodox ways, his happiness too enchanting for Alfred to break. Giving him kisses when he least expected it- not even waiting for Alfred to react, as if just having the urge to feel the vampire's cold lips against his own. Letting Alfred water his precious sunflowers, which the teen knew was an act of complete trust, seeing as those things were his main source of energy, but frankly, Alfred didn't really care at the moment.

There was something, some strange feeling, as a foreboding. Something was coming.

Tired, so tired. He lived for blood nowadays, for the small periods of time where he could finally feel strong again, where his emotions took the upper hand and gave him back memories of happier times. Ivan for once didn't force himself upon him, not since that one time.

But why, why did they never last?

…How long? How long did he have to feel like this? Until the ritual? Longer still?

Sometimes he felt like he was dying, but something much darker was getting ready to take his place…

xoxox

And then there were days where he felt like he could take on the world. Remembered who he truly was, Alfred F. Jones, self-proclaimed hero. He helped Katyusha with her gardening, did some exercise with the family's equipment. A burst of energy that made everything rosy once more, that even brought a blush to his cheeks when Ivan took notice of his good mood and rewarded it with flowers or games or his favourite meals (or, on special days, he tempted Alfred into kisses that always ended up in hot make-out sessions or more).

Everything was going good! Everything was great! Everything was simply TERRIFIC.

Of course it wasn't.

xoxox

Alfred blinked when he suddenly saw snow twirling down outside the window. It was already spring, there shouldn't be any snow now. So what was this…?

He lifted up his head when the door opened. Ivan came inside with a thin layer of snow covering his messy coup, and he shook his head like a dog before smiling at the young vampire. Grabbing him gently by the hands, he pulled Alfred out of his seat. "Come."

He guided Alfred out of the living room and through the hallway, heading for the back of the house.

"Where are we-"

"You will see soon, dorogoy."

They went into the backyard. Katyusha's flowers and herbs were flourishing by the fences, growing wildly into all different directions. But in the middle of the place, where only grass grew, Ivan had made something for him.

"I figured you would like some exercise," his soft voice came, and Alfred swallowed the unexplainable tears away when he felt a squeeze in his hand.

They sat down beside the big pool of ice, perfect for hockey or figure skating. Ivan helped him put on his skates, Alfred quietly studying those elegant callused fingers as they worked. He would have felt a lot more excited if it wasn't for that unending exhaustion he struggled with. But at least this was calm, pleasant, not hard to understand.

Alfred stepped onto the ice, twitching a little when Ivan appeared behind him. His giant figure hulked over the smaller teen, but there was nothing predatory about it. Alfred was softly pushed forward, the demon staying close to him in case he would fall.

They circled around the ice, the only sound to be heard the quiet gushing of the wind and their slow breath-intakes. The sky was beautiful tonight, the moon big and round and snowflakes twirling down like tiny works of art.

Alfred closed his eyes when a hand slipped to his stomach, fingers splayed (lovingly) over the surface.

He still wasn't a hundred percent sure how to feel about these new developments with Ivan. But on the other hand, did it really matter?

Would it be that bad if he did like Braginsky? If he enjoyed being touched by him, found pleasure in the challenge of deciphering his behaviour and predicting his actions? If Ivan was the only one who could set him off by a single word, but make him calm again with a hug or caress (or kiss)?

It wasn't like there were any girls in his life. And with all that had happened, he doubted there would be anytime soon. There was still a huge possibility he might fail the ritual. Because at the ritual, you had to kill a living human being. And right now, he wasn't sure he could do that.

"Dorogoy moy…" Ivan whispered, breath tickling at his cheek.

Alfred leant backwards, savouring the feel of someone protecting him, even though he wanted to be the one protecting. But what one earth could he protect Ivan from? He was one of the most skilled demons Alfred had ever met. Who would be a treat to him?

Heh. He was overthinking things, as usual. It wasn't like that.

It wasn't because he liked being held like this, sighed when the demon murmured his name, let himself be kissed by those soft thin lips, that it was anything more than attraction or intimate friendship, or whatever you would call it. Or maybe it was, but it wasn't to last. Of course it wasn't to last.

It wasn't like he loved Ivan or anything. Please. He didn't have time to fall in love with walking enigmas. There was too much going on for that.

There was absolutely nothing to gain from falling in love with a predator right before his inevitable death.

If only he could make himself believe that.

xoxox

Alfred couldn't exactly recall what it was he had been dreaming about. Just hot tension, vague sensations and images. But something had gotten him so hot and bothered that when he awoke, he was practically begging.

A hand covered his mouth, and Alfred moaned pathetically when he felt warm electricity pooling to his gut. Ivan sat curled over his figure, having come to him while he was asleep.

"What- what are you-" Alfred panted, Ivan cutting him off by bending over and engulfing his erection.

It didn't take long for him to become a panting and pleading mess, even shorter until he was arching his back and clawing at the couch beneath him. When he plopped back down, satiated and buzzing, Ivan leant forward over his chest. He placed a soft kiss on his sternum, followed the line of a vein on his wrist.

"What was that for? Don't just, don't just attack me while I'm sleeping," Alfred breathed, looking down with a content yet berating expression. He should be far angrier, he knew that. But somehow, events like these had become… Not exactly to be expected, but Alfred really didn't feel surprise anymore for most the things Ivan did (to him). Maybe it had to do with his tiredness, maybe with his unresolved emotions. Either way, right now he felt more like curling up and going back to sleep than cursing Braginsky's existence. Ivan's next words left no option for sleep, however.

"I want to be inside of you," the demon purred in a husky voice, curling his lips around the tip of his right ear.

Alfred squirmed, not entirely comfortable with the idea (especially since he was still a virgin in that way, but also because he had his very, very manly pride). And also- Ivan wanted to have sex? Full-on, insertion sex? He didn't know if he was ready for that, not with anyone. Especially not with Ivan- the demon might be treating him a lot better nowadays, but Alfred hadn't forgotten the other being an ass and pushing him around. To have a guy like that inside of you- Oh God, wrong thoughts, wrong thoughts!

"Why not the other way around? I think I'd like that a lot more." It was just an excuse to stall the situation really, but it didn't draw the reaction he expected.

Ivan stiffened, and slowly began sitting up again. "Nyet," he whispered, it sounding like more than just stubborn refusal. So much more.

Alfred frowned, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the other. The Russian almost seemed ready to flee, eyes darkened with emotion and muscles tense. Alfred suddenly realized he'd never seen Ivan naked before. As in, fully naked. Devoid of any clothing, of any protection. Nude and open. Vulnerable. Not when they were kissing, not when they were doing a little more than kissing. Not even when Ivan changed- as he never did so in front of the vampire's hungry eyes.

"I want to see you. Naked."

Ivan looked up with a surprised expression, and the sunny blond blushed at the bluntness of his words. Still, he pressed on.

"Please, can I? I want to see your body. _All_ of it. No more hiding."

The demon froze for a full minute, before nodding almost imperceptibly. "You might be disgusted by me. I do not wish for you to be disgusted. I may be immortal, but some things do not heal."

"Please," Alfred repeated, almost cutting through the tension in the room with the sharp and unexpected desire in his voice.

Ivan's eyes locked with his, and he slowly got up. The demon walked towards the wall, never breaking eye-contact. Once there, he started the long and tedious process of undressing. And all Alfred could do then was stare. He'd seen parts of the other before, but this was like seeing him naked for the first time, especially now that he wasn't intoxicated with Ivan's blood.

First the scarf came off. With slow and deliberate movements it was unravelled, then the bandages were removed, releasing his neck out to the open. Alfred had already seen flashes of the scars, but not like this. Not from a distance, giving him full view of the damage. It could hardly be called a neck anymore. The outlines were still there, but the rest… Scars were scattered everywhere. And not just tiny scratches or little wounds or barely visible lines. There were cuts and bruises and imprints, proof of a life full of struggle and pain (and Alfred wished Ivan would tell him more about it, without holding back, without feeling ashamed or afraid). But the most prominent scar was a long indication covering the entire circumference of his neck, something akin to the Grand Canyon. A thin, purplish line, surrounded by little square indents (as if someone had driven their bike over the flesh), which in their turn pushed the skin surrounding it out of the way exactly like a canyon. Alfred wondered briefly how the ashen blond could breathe or swallow or even live throughout each and every day without constantly screaming in agony. (He pointedly ignored the fading fingerprints, knowing it was him who had caused those.)

Next were his pullover and shirt. The buttons were undone, and the thin piece of clothing was carelessly shrugged off. Even more scars on his torso. Small ones on his shoulders, scratch marks on his upper arm. Some of them peeking from under the small dust of platinum hair on his chest. Most of them covering the area right above his heart. Long lines, all leading back to that one spot. As if someone had tried cutting Braginsky's heart out, over and over again, never going deep enough to tear the skin.

Ivan turned around to put his clothes away, giving the vampire a clear view on his back. It was unmistakeable what object had caused these scars. Whips. Alfred could almost imagine it; nasty lashes, ripping away parts of flesh, leaving behind angry red streaks. Would Ivan have cried, or would he just bite through the blinding pain?

The icy creature turned around again, and eased his feet out of their socky confines. He lifted up a foot, showing the other the tiny marks zigzagging all over his soles. Then it were his pants' turn to come off. His legs were rather clean, only blemished by the occasional line here and there and minuscule bits of what Alfred thought to be frostbite. But he could see a suspicious line at the rim of his boxers, a treacherous little thing. As if it was trying to spill a secret, betray its owner.

The Slavic monster finally got rid of the last remaining piece of clothing, leaving himself bare and nude for only Alfred to see. Blue eyes shot to his rather imposing member for just a moment, before climbing back up to his face. Alfred waited almost breathlessly for the other to turn around, show those last remaining scars he knew had to be there. But nothing happened. Ivan didn't cover himself, but he wasn't keen on exposing that part of him either.

Alfred slowly got up, cautiously, making unhurried movements so as not to startle the other. Ivan's pupils were huge in his jewels of scorching amethyst. He felt like a mouse trying to approach a grizzly bear.

Their eyes remained locked while Alfred made his way around the other's body, Ivan turning his head to keep looking at him, watching him like a predator, or an animal driven into a corner. Alfred knew those ones could be the most dangerous, and tried to look as harmless and small as possible. When he was standing right behind the Russian, so close he could feel the rigid breath-intakes tremble over the demon's torso, his eyes trailed down again. There were thin stripes all over the back of his inner thighs. All leading up to…

There was no mistaking. These marks could only mean one thing. Nothing else could have caused it, not there, not looking like that.

Alfred made a soft choking sound, and what he did next took the both of them by surprise. His arms found their way to Ivan's stomach, resting there and gripping tightly. He pushed their bodies flush against each other, following the demon's spine from tip to tail bone. He buried his face in the other's neck, letting his lips rest on the spot right between the shoulder blades. He could almost feel his heart hammering against his ribs as he hid from Ivan's gaze, hid from the truth, hid from the world.

Ivan softly laid a hand upon the vampire's combined arms, stroking them soothingly with his thumb. He further turned his head and placed a soft kiss upon Alfred's exposed ahoge. The blue-eyed teen shyly lifted up his face, starting when the other brought their foreheads together in what would have been a loving touch under normal circumstances – but not here, not now, for how could they ever be normal? How could _this_ ever be normal?

Burning violet and electric blue were so close they could drown in the other's depth. Alfred slowly, slower than the slowest snail, let his nose follow the curve of Ivan's much bigger one. Once at the wanted height, his lips were pressed against the tip, creating a feathery, next to non-existent touch.

Ivan blinked once, before leaning in further. Alfred parted his lips when they met another pair, breathing in the demon's essence, letting it fill his entire being. Those thin lips slid over his own from side to side, creating friction, but not entirely kissing. There was no haste this time, no desperate passion. It was deeper, more intense, meaningful. Needy on an entirely different level.

When they finally did kiss, it was slow, gentle, more an exchange of feelings than of saliva. A mutual understanding. A bond. Absolutely necessary to survive the night.

This was more than sexual attraction. Much more then Alfred would ever like to admit.

But it wasn't love. That was impossible.

And then the ever-lasting question.

What was Ivan to him?

…

"You make me feel happy, koshka…"

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Flesh - Simon Curtis  
Story: Invariably Intertwined - ZoosWho (In order to seal a peace treaty, countries have to have sex. The second chapter is RusAme, and is one of the best things I've ever read, still holding one of my favourite quotes: "Not my lover. Not even my friend. Don't smile so prettily.")**

Words:

Beo: White (Serbian)


	40. Chapter 34: Bán

Chapter 34: Bán

**With this story slowly coming to an end, I'd like to promote my upcoming project by giving you this little quote to think about:**

"**There are no heroes and there are no villains. There are just opposing points of view. That's all history is...the viciously long battle between world views."**

**-****Peter J. Tomasi**

**Have fun figuring out what the story will be about. :) Oh and a little hint: my tumblr buddies should know which story it is.**

xoxox

Alfred knew something was wrong when he woke up one particular evening. Not his usual oh-I'm-just-tired or had-another-nightmare wrong. No, this was worse, far worse.

His entire figure was shaking, as if he was sick or something. Which was very alarming, seeing as vampires didn't really get sick. One of the pros of being a creature of the night.

He also felt very… irritable. As if the smallest word could tick him off today. Surely on other days he could have quite a temper, but never like this, especially not now that he felt so tired all the time.

His feet moved on their own accord, guiding him up the stairs and into the living room. Maybe, maybe he should tell someone. Ask for help. Maybe Kat had some herb or something, or maybe Toris could see what was wrong with him.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he jerked to a halt.

Only Katyusha and Ivan were present. The woman gave him a cheerful smile, but he didn't have eyes for her. No, it was only Ivan he could stare at. His gaze honing in on him, a distant buzzing resonating in his ears.

Ivan looked up. He opened his mouth to say good evening, but stopped. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the near murderous expression Alfred wore.

"Fedka, is everything all-"

Alfred let out a vicious scream before throwing himself onto the older creature. Katyusha let out a startled cry as the two fell to the ground, chair falling over with a loud racket. Ivan tried to push himself up on his elbows, but Alfred shoved him back down. He then began beating Ivan everywhere he could, hitting whatever came within reach.

Red. He saw only red. The vibrations sighed happily as he flexed his muscles, bringing his arm back and thrusting it against soft flesh. Somewhere in the back of his head, he swore he could hear someone laugh (and another weep in frustration).

Alfred was once again pulled out of his rage by a sudden action. Luckily for both Ivan and Alfred, Kat was still present. And she was now standing above them, panting heavily as she poured scalding hot water over their figures.

Alfred certainly couldn't feel the temperature, but the wetness did jerk him awake, as if he had been asleep all along.

As soon as his assaulter paused, Ivan shoved him off and rolled him over. Alfred yelped as he was pinned to the ground, Ivan making sure he had nowhere to go.

Those violet eyes were both furious and highly concerned.

"Speak up. Why did you attack me? Is it something I did? Is there something bothering you? Is it- is it a vampire thing?"

"I-I…" Alfred swallowed, shaking for an entire new reason now. "I just don't know okay?!" he forced out, distressed when he realized how true those words were. He hadn't the slightest idea what had overcome him. And it hadn't been the first time the darkness had overwhelmed him- oh no. He could see that now.

Ivan sniffed his body, as if searching for something. His expression was calculating, thinking over all possible options. He frowned, suspicious.

"…Alfred. You, you do not know why you attacked me?"

"No! It just, I just suddenly couldn't think clearly anymore, or whatever, I- I saw you, and suddenly I just felt, I felt so angry! I really don't know why! Please, you have to believe me!"

Ivan's frown increased. Something began to dawn upon him. But it couldn't be true, couldn't possibly be true.

This had always been his burden to bear. Alfred couldn't possibly… Or perhaps…

"Tell me," he whispered, voice tense. "Do you have nightmares?"

Alfred was growing more confused by the minute. If the trembling didn't stop, he felt like he could break down and cry. Which wasn't exactly what he wanted to do right now. Especially not since Kat looked so distressed, clutching her shirt as she sat next to her brother and his 'friend'.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with this?"

Ivan pushed on, eyes the size of saucers now. "Tell me, you have to tell me. Since when? How long have you had nightmares? Please Alfred, this is important, very important."

Breathlessly the demon awaited his answer. Alfred really didn't see why it would make any difference, but Ivan's anxiety was getting to him.

"The first time I had a nightmare… I definitely had them when I came here, but… Before that…"

He moved his lips, counting back, recalling all the times he'd awoken with a sweaty skin and pulsing veins.

"I think somewhere early winter? Oh wait- right! It was in the week before prom. You know, when we weren't friends yet, after I'd fed from you the first time."

Alfred seemed satisfied with his explanation, hoping he could rest for a bit now that all that was over.

Ivan thought differently.

Alfred voiced a complaint as he was roughly pushed onto his feet again. He hissed when Ivan grabbed him by both arms, frantically digging his fingers into the skin.

"Nyet… Alfred, please tell me it isn't so…"

"What isn't- stop talking in riddles."

Ivan's lips trembled, his eyes huge and watery. This is what truly made Alfred do a double-take.

Even Katyusha gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as the tears overflowed.

What was going on here?!

"Ivan, are you-"

"You are no longer feeding from me."

All sleepiness was gone in a flash. Alfred blinked, before grabbing Ivan's shoulders with equally as much fierceness.

"WHAT? But why? Look, I'm sorry I attacked you but-"

"Nyet. That is not problem."

"Then why?"

Ivan shook his head.

"You can no longer feed. I am so, so sorry Alfred. I never meant to do this to you."

And when his legs almost gave out under his weight, Alfred surged forward and dragged that bear of a man towards a chair.

"Ivan, Ivan please, explain to me what's happening!"

And in his mind, all Alfred could hear was _no more blood no more blood no more blood-_

Katyusha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, you should leave him alone for a little while. Brother will explain to you after he's calmed down."

He wanted to protest, but after seeing the amount of fear covering Ivan's face like a shadow, he knew she was right.

And still, as she guided him towards the basement without giving any extra information, he could only hear that chant of _blood blood blood blood blood blood blood must have fresh blood…_

xoxox

Alfred was having a dream, so he must have fallen asleep somehow while waiting for Ivan's arrival. It wasn't a nightmare this time, nor the strange dreams he could only remember while being there.

No, it was just a memory, the day he first met Ivan's family. Everything had been so much easier back then, only worrying about homework and making a good impression and trying to solve puzzles.

Good times, good times…

He smiles as he watched Kat interact with some ghost-version of himself, not a real ghost of course, his mind would never do that to him. Natalia came into the room, just like she had done in real life. Alfred still didn't understand the Russian, but felt too pleasant to be annoyed by that fact.

But then…

"You know, Vanya's friend."

He had forgotten all about the nickname Ivan's sister apparently had for their little brother. They hadn't used it in his presence after that, and he'd forgotten to confront Ivan about it.

But now, as she carefully pronounced the vowels and consonants, something switched inside of Alfred's mind. As if he suddenly made a link with that name and something, someone else.

Vanya… As in a cutesy name for Ivan… Or a cute Ivan at that.

A cute Ivan… A smaller Ivan…

Playing in the snow, contemplating life, having been born too early to see sneakers in his daily life.

Hiding dark secrets, never telling his name because he feared strangers, feeling so much pain, so much hurt- of course Ivan would feel hurt, why else would he want to hide all those scars, both physical and emotional?

Vanya was snow child. The kid from his dreams, locked away by Bor. A smaller version of Ivan.

It all become so much clearer now.

Ever since he started feeding off Ivan, he had begun seeing those two in his dreams, both the dark creature and the whimpering being he needed to protect.

They had come to him via Ivan's blood. They were both a part of him.

Vanya, the memory of his past, the key to his innocence, to so many things Alfred had yet to ask Ivan about.

And Bor… Or Chernobog… What connection did he have with Ivan?!

…

The doorbell rang.

"Sestra, ty mozhesh otkryt' dver'?" Katyusha asked her youngest sibling. She was making some healthy soup with lots of herbs, while their brother was downstairs, waiting for Alfred to wake up so they could talk.

Natalia made her way over towards the door, and frowned after she swung it open. "Who is you?" she asked, never having perfected her English ever since they moved to America – didn't need to, as her siblings and the Baltics always did all the talking, leaving her be.

In front of her stood the oddest cluster of creatures she had ever seen together. A mage with green and pink hair, a werewolf who desperately needed a shower to her taste, an incubus who instantly started making googly eyes at her, what seemed to be a fire, no wait, a fox demon, and two vampires- oh, one of which was the pig's brother.

"What do you want?" she growled impatiently, never having been one to treat guests kindly. Not that they ever had guests on that accord, making these last few months quite tiring for the girl.

Matthew stepped forward, puffing out his chest. "We are here to take Alfred with us!"

She stared at him as if he was an idiot. "Can't. Cameras."

She pointed up, reminding them that if Alfred left the premises he'd be arrested.

But the mage smirked, twirling a wand around in his hand.

"Oh, we've taken care of that. We've put a spell on them to make it appear as if we aren't even here. Since the cameras work against magic, it won't work for long, but it should give us enough time to take Alfred with us."

She had to admit she was quite impressed by that. For such young creatures, spells like that could be quite had to pull off.

However, that gave them no reason to just decide they could barge in here uninvited.

"No," she said dryly, closing the door in their faces.

Outside, the crew blinked dumbly.

"What now?" Vasilica asked.

But Matthew determinately balled his hands into fists.

"This asks for more drastic measures."

…

Alfred knew he had to wake up. He had to confront Ivan, tell him about his revelations. It was finally time for the truth, all of it. At long last.

"Wrong."

Startled, he tried to turn around. This was his dream, so why would anyone-

A choking noise left him as a claw was placed around his neck. Bor got right up into his face, breathing out something that smelled of ash and coal.

"You are not going anywhere, boy. You are mine now. I have claimed you."

Alfred wanted to protest, but he could only scratch weakly at the fingers pressing down on his windpipe. Bor's lipless mouth slid into a wicked grin, eyelids peeling back, making him harrowing to look at.

"First I claimed him. Made him stronger, while keeping the light locked away. Your precious 'Vanya' is forever lost, silly fool. And I will do the same to you."

When Bor slid out that slimy forked tongue of his and dragged it over Alfred's cheek, the teen reacted. Faster than even he himself could have seen it coming, his leg shot up and hit Bor right where his knee should have been. Bor hissed, grip on the other weakening just enough for Alfred to break free.

"Come back here!"

Alfred could feel himself waking up, and his dream-self ran towards the real world as if it was a palpable place.

However, in the split second before finding his grip on reality, he could feel something grasping his foot.

"I am coming with you," were the last words he heard before waking up.

xoxox

Ivan smiled when his beloved began stirring awake. He had been awfully worried for the other's well-being, but watching him sleep so soundly had calmed his heart.

Only to have it beating at fifty miles an hour once Alfred jerked up.

"Alfred?"

No, that was not Alfred slowly turning his head to look at him. Alfred had lovely blue eyes, not pitch black gaping hell holes.

Alfred's mouth didn't spread so far his lips were almost torn apart.

"Hello, old friend."

Ivan's blood ran cold (as a manner of speech) when he heard that dreadful voice.

He knew exactly who this was. For he had lived with it all his life.

"Chernobog," he hissed, voice low and dangerous, "leave him alone."

The demon cackled, throwing his head back in ruthless joy.

"Never. It is your fault he is like this, silly, silly Ivan."

"Nyet…"

"Da. That is what you get for letting others in." Chernobog smirked even wider, showing off sharp and deformed teeth. "That is what you get for trying to undermine me."

Ivan roared and rushed forward, ready to beat the demon out of his Alfred. But before he could take a hold of the other, Chernobog stopped him with a hand to his chest. Making a tutting noise, he wagged his finger, as if this was some game.

"You don't want to hurt your pretty little boyfriend now do you?"

His fingers curled around the empty air, before he slowly pulled them back.

No. He didn't want Alfred to get hurt at all. He had hurt him enough already.

Everything he had ever been afraid of was becoming reality.

His inner demons had literally come to haunt the one person he would give his life for.

"See this as a punishment," Chernobog continued, swinging his right leg over the other knee- no, not his leg, Alfred's. "You have been trying to defy me with your precious sunflowers. You know I cannot stand them, cannot stand that other side of yours."

His grin disappeared for a small moment, and he mumbled to himself, "I cannot stand the light still present in you… If it weren't so strong I would have been able to get much stronger so long ago…"

"Leave him alone," Ivan repeated, begging on his knees.

Chernobog was his burden to bear. The one thing he had never wanted to tell Alfred, because it was too dangerous.

The demon was suddenly up in his face, Ivan not even having noticed the small movement of standing up and walking forward.

"I am never leaving him alone again. You brought him into our lives, now he is just as much my plaything as he is yours." A sick laugh. "Oh, and what a gem he is."

His next laugh was so loud Ivan could stare directly into his open mouth.

Which gave him a rush of inspiration.

Without giving his actions any further thought, Ivan reached out and shoved his hand into the other's mouth. Chernobog instantly stopped laughing, eyes widening in surprise. He tried to close his jaws around Ivan's arm, but Ivan used his free hand to keep them apart.

He tried to ignore the choking sounds as he reached deeper and deeper, knowing it wasn't Alfred making those, because if this were Alfred, his throat couldn't have expanded so far.

Just a little further…

There.

His hand clasped around the thing he had wanted to grab, and then the room exploded.

Ivan knew exactly what was happening when Alfred suddenly doubled over, emptying his stomach on the floor. What came out was a thick black substance, not exactly a liquid but fluid nonetheless. After the final bit had left his system, Alfred fell back onto the couch, shuddering in exhaustion. Ivan wanted to walk over and hug him, never let go, but the enemy wasn't gone yet.

Both creatures watched in horror as the black liquid moved and shape-shifted, growing both in length and size.

"What is that?" Alfred whispered, exhaustion shining through his voice (and Ivan wondered how he could have been so stupid as not to notice it sooner).

"Him," was the only answer Ivan provided the other with. And it was the only answer Alfred needed.

A long figure arose from the sludge, giant wings expanding from his back and solid horns growing on top of the ever-shifting substance. Before eyes appeared, that far too familiar grin split his face in two.

Ivan went to stand in front of Alfred, spreading his arms protectively, making sure Chernobog wouldn't hurt him any further.

(And for one moment he felt like a boy again, protecting his sisters from the harm they knew would come.)

This was going to end, right here, right now.

One way… or another.

Chernobog's grin melted, the corners of his mouth turning downwards in an angry sneer.

"Fine. Have it your way."

He wiggled his bony fingers, the scythe appearing which Ivan had used on Kiku so long ago. The mystical symbols and staring eyes seemed to fit Chernobog much better than they ever had Ivan.

"I will have to remind you of what happens to those who disobey me."

Chernobog raised his weapon high above his head, ready to let it sweep down into the body he had inhabited for so many years. Ivan simply spread his arms further, tilted his head back and let his eyes slip shut.

Then, it was simply waiting for the blow that would finally release him from this wicked existence. He could all but taste the freedom…

Alfred thought different on the matter.

The moment that dark creature let his scythe plunge down, Alfred lunged forward and clasped his hands around Ivan's stomach. This caused the Russian to lose balance, him falling to the side right before the fated meeting would have occurred. The scythe left a deep cut in the basement floor, just a millimetre away from Ivan's foot.

"Alfred, stay back," Ivan hissed, not out of anger but concern.

"No," Alfred responded.

And when Chernobog tried to attack again, Alfred leapt off the couch and at his arms. He started trashing about, punching and kicking and clawing and even biting, using his last resources to bring that monstrous creature down.

"Let go!" Chernobog screeched, having difficulty overpowering the young vampire. He had spent so much time living inside another's body that he had forgotten how it felt to use his own.

Ivan's distressed calling of his name didn't reach Alfred's ears. All he saw was that black substance spasming around his vision, engulfing him, overflowing and loosing shape.

"Alfred!" Ivan shouted again, and this time it did register.

But then the demon finally regained his balance. He grabbed Alfred by the collar and held him in front of his disfigured face.

"You can never win this boy. Not as long as I have the white one in my might."

And with a simple gesture of his hand he lifted Ivan straight off the ground – who had been about to attack Chernobog with his own powers – , holding him in what resembled a choke hold. Ivan's ice went berserk at that, spreading across the room and trying in vain to attack his assaulter. Then Chernobog sighed out some strange gas, which made Ivan lose consciousness as soon as he breathed it in.

Alfred wanted to shout when he saw this happen, wanted to break free and protect his- his…

He still didn't know what to call Ivan, didn't he?

But Chernobog did.

The white one…

Vanya.

As long as Chernobog had Vanya locked away in that room, he had full control over Ivan. And no amount of sunflowers or perseverance would make him leave Ivan alone.

Vanya needed to be freed.

"I have something to say to you," were the words that left his mouth, faster than Alfred could register them.

Chernobog raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"And what would that be, stupid boy?"

Alfred forced out his hands and placed them around Chernobog's head, as if cupping his cheeks.

"I hope I'll never meet you in hell."

And before the other could stop him he leant forward and connected their mouths- not in a kiss. He would never kiss such a despicable being. But Chernobog seemed to understand exactly what Alfred's plan was when he started sucking in the gas Bor had used on Ivan.

"Noooooo!" it screeched, a foul sound that tore apart ear shells.

Yet Alfred kept sucking, biting, doing the thing he as a vampire was best at.

If he wanted to get rid of Chernobog, truly get rid of him, he couldn't do it here.

He would need to attack the source, his dreams.

He would have to beat the demon to Vanya, rescue him before it could do any further harm to that child.

For Vanya…

But more importantly, for Ivan.

…

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" Arthur exclaimed.

After having broken down the door and putting Natalia to sleep after a lot of struggling (they would apologize for that later), Alfred's rescue team had made their way towards the basement.

Only to find two very unconscious teens, and what looked like a pool of black vomit.

"Oh no!"

Whirling around, they found another distressed demon at the end of the hallway. Arthur was about to raise his wand at her as well, when Matthew caught his wrist.

"Don't! Kat is a lady; you don't attack a lady."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow as if to say "And what about the other?" but Matthew was already making his way over to the other.

"Katyusha, what happened?" he asked softly, holding his arms out so she could pull him into a desperate embrace.

"Vanya… My dearest Vanya… And now Alfred too…"

"Sssh, it's okay. They're not dead, merely unconscious. But please, we have to know what happened."

She sniffled and dabbed at her eyes, then nodded.

"Okay… Follow me."

xoxox

He was in that hallway once more.

This time, he knew exactly what they were, all the prisoners moaning and mumbling in the cells on either side of him.

Three hundred and thirty-four.

All the lives Ivan had sacrificed to Chernobog, had been forced to sacrifice.

And at the end of a hallway, behind the rusty door, Ivan's own life. Waiting.

He began walking towards it, anxious and all senses alert. He had to get there before Chernobog. If the demon reached Vanya before him… Ivan would be doomed forever.

"Out of the way boy."

Instead of slowing down to look behind, he simply picked up the pace. Almost there… Ignore the others, ignoring the demon-

He could reach his hand out and would have touched the doorknob, but right then he felt a blinding pain spreading from his chest. Falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes he clutched his shirt into his hand, almost tearing the fabric apart as the pain filled his entire being.

"I am stronger~" Chernobog laughed, placing a claw on his shoulder, in his shoulder, through it.

The pain was everywhere around him, but mostly in his heart, the one organ he hadn't needed ever since becoming a vampire. It hurt so much, overpowering everything he had ever felt.

But as soon as he felt that hand on his shoulder, he remembered his task.

Biting through the pain, his teeth grinding together with all the force he used to clamp them shut, Alfred let himself fall onto hands and knees and brought one leg up, kicking back with everything he had.

A loud scream told him he had hit target; then he kicked again and again, until he was out of breath, until the hand was no longer holding him down.

And with one final kick he was free, bursting through the door with such ferocity it seemed like his life depended on it, which it did, really. There, alone in the snow, sat the child, pathetically small, crying and bleeding, red tainting the white beneath him. Alfred walked up to him, panting and limping a bit, making sure the other took notice of his arrival.

"Vanya."

Vanya looked up so fast it would've given a normal human being a whiplash, mouth agape at hearing his name being called. Alfred kneeled down and took the astonished boy in his arms.

"It's okay Vanya. I'm here for you. You won't have to go through this alone anymore."

The child let out a loud sob and buried his face in Alfred's shirt, clinging to him with all the strength he had left in his small hands and arms.

"I thought you would not come back…" he cried, voice thick and broken.

"I know kid, I know. I'm sorry."

xoxox

Two beings were walking through a space of colours and sounds, the taller one holding the smaller one in his arms. Every time an image flashed by he tried to look at it, capture it with his eyes alone, but they were too fleeting to get his attention.

"Where are we?" Alfred questioned, sounding much older than he felt.

"…Memories…" Vanya answered after sniffing the air, as if his nose was the only sense he needed.

"Oh, would you like to take the blindfold off now? We're no longer in the white room."

Vanya froze for a small second, absolutely petrified of the thought alone.

"Or not. Don't force yourself kid."

With a sigh he relaxed again. Alfred never would've taken Ivan's younger self for such a tense little being. It wasn't normal, not even for a demon child. It made him wonder just how much pain Chernobog had caused him all these years…

"Do you know where we're going?"

Vanya raised his head, pointing his nose left and then right.

"…There."

"You know this, or you're just guessing?"

And at long last, the child let out a small giggle. It was this sound that finally made Alfred realize…

If he could figure out where to bring Vanya, Ivan would no longer be controlled by Chernobog. Perhaps the demon wouldn't go away completely, but at least Ivan wouldn't have to listen to him anymore, wouldn't have to make sacrifices and lose his sanity.

If he could do this, Ivan would be free. They all would. His sisters, the Baltic demons… And Alfred himself.

"There! Look!"

Alfred could feel it before turning his head; warmth. Like a soft summer breeze caressing his cheek.

Vanya twisted excitedly in his arms, for once truly resembling a child. Alfred put him to the ground, and hand in hand they walked towards the light.

"…Hey, kid?"

"Mmmh?"

"If I never see you again… It was nice meeting you."

Vanya didn't reply. Instead, he suddenly turned towards Alfred and clamped to his leg in a short but powerful hug. Before the vampire could kneel down to return it, Vanya had already detached himself from his leg again. Young Ivan wasn't much of a hugger, so it seemed.

"Goodbye, Alfred," came his soft voice, and then the light became too bright to keep looking at it.

Until finally, Alfred felt himself slipping away one, final, time.

xoxox

When the vampire woke up, he could feel someone stroking his cheek.

"He's awake! Oh thank God!"

As soon as he opened his eyes, he could see several pairs staring back at him. Most were fare off and blurry; someone had taken off his glasses. But he definitely recognized the reddish mauve right above him.

"Mattie?" he croaked.

"Hello Al," his brother laughed, gulping when he began letting out a sob. Alfred wheezed as the other pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Alfred's sweater.

"I missed you Alfred."

He returned the hug, sighing happily.

"I missed you too bro."

Someone handed him his glasses, and finally the world came back into focus.

"Wow wow wow, why are you guys all here?" he asked as soon as he saw who exactly was present.

"We came to rescue you mon cher!" Francis proclaimed proudly.

"R-rescue me?"

"Yes! We found a place to hide you!" Gilbert added.

"But- but what about the ritual?" Alfred aske, frowning as he whipped his head from one being to the other.

Matthew took a hold of his hands. "Alfred, we'd much rather have you safe then go to the ritual. Whether you fail or succeed, I don't trust them to go easy on you."

It was so much information, couldn't they see he had other things on his mind? Like-

"Where's Ivan?"

The others grew silent, giving each other uneasy looks.

"He's upstairs, but-"

"I need to speak with him."

Alfred tried sitting up, but Matthew stopped him.

"Alfred… I know that Ivan is… important, to you. But… he's not good for you. For your health. All of it."

Alfred shot his brother a cynical glance.

"Really, Mattie? You're going to give me that bullshit?"

"But-"

"Look, I understand you worry about me, but right now I really have more important stuff to do. So could you please let me go?"

Matthew hesitated, but finally helped him stand. Many pairs of eyes followed his limp towards the door, until finally Kiku stepped in front of him. Alfred groaned. He really couldn't use any more-

A kiss on the cheek. Then some whispered words.

"I know you chose him. But you will always remain important to me. If not in that way… know I am here for you, as a friend."

Alfred's eyes widened in realization. He always had a slight suspicion, but to have Kiku confirm it so openly…

Alfred couldn't help himself as he pulled the other into a hug. And for once, Kiku didn't protest, even if it was answered rather stiffly.

"Thanks Keeks. I really do love you. Just… not in that way."

Kiku pulled back, smiling sadly. "I know."

Without anything left to say, Alfred made his way up the stairs. All the way to the highest floor. Ivan's door stood wide open.

He could find the demon inside, curled up on his bed.

"Hey."

Ivan's eyes shot towards him in surprise, then back at a crack in the wall.

"Why are you not leaving with your friends?" he asked, not in an accusation, but as if that was the Russian's deepest wish.

Alfred felt a pang of hurt. After all they'd gone through together, Ivan was just going to let him go like that?

He tried not to act on it, tried not to let the bile turn into venomous words.

No, first he needed the truth.

Alfred sat down beside Ivan, never taking his eyes off the other.

"Okay then big guy. I think it's time for you and I to have a little talk."

Ivan sighed and sat up. His fingers played with the frayed edges of his scarf, a sign he was nervous or distressed.

"I… I have a story to tell you," Ivan began, hesitating on every word. "But… It is quite long."

"I have time."

"You might not like it."

"I don't care."

"You might hate me afterwards…" he whispered.

"Ivan."

Violet eyes slowly slid up, until they locked with piercing blue ones.

"_Tell me your story_."

Ivan sighed. He licked his lips, and inhaled.

Then he began.

xoxox

**The following three chapters will be about Ivan's background.**

**OH! AND REAL QUICK! Check out this review I got:**

"**Hey, so since you are so low down that you write porno about characters who are representing an actual real country, do you burn their flags?****  
****Someone may take offense to that as well.****  
****Take your perverted mind and go back to hell where you came from.****  
****You need to be taught a lesson in respect.****  
****Like right now."**

**Don't you love it? :D**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: ****Ой****, ****да****не****вечер**** (oy, to ne vecher) - Pelagia and Daria Moroz****  
Story: Little Brother is Watching - LuckyAngel-135 (Canada is more than a little overprotective of his brother, and Russia has to go the distance to win them both over.)**

Words:

Bán: White (Irish Gaelic)  
Ty mozhesh otkryt' dver': Can you open the door


	41. Chapter 35: Bronze

Chapter 35: Bronze

**The characters are speaking in Russian for most of these chapters. You'll know when they are speaking other languages.**

**Also note that these three chapters are written from Ivan's point of view, how he experienced everything (meaning there is a certain subjectivity, of course).**

**Plus I'm going to upload all three chapters at once because hell I do what I want.**

**WARNING: inexplicit rape scene plus injury. Also bit of bad stuff in the next chapter.**

xoxox

It was cold. Of course it was cold. It was _always_ cold when General Winter was around. That is how it always had been, and how it would continue to be in the future.

His dead-like eyes scanned his surroundings, finding nothing but frozen tundra. Maybe it was time to head back south again. Visit Moscow. Cause a few snowstorms here and there, to remind the people of Rus who was their master. Figuratively speaking, of course. They called themselves something else nowadays, but Winter never much cared for humans.

The being looked back when he heard his name called.

It was Katyusha, the little demon he had recently taken in. Not out of kindness or sympathy, mind you. But because Katyusha was a demon of harvest, of spring and life. General Winter would have none of that, being a creature of winter himself. So he took the girl in, successfully suppressing her unwanted powers. The less creatures of spring and summer were around, the more he thrived.

Now, Katyusha seemed very excited over something. Her features set alight, tiny feet running over the snow as fast as they could, not sinking away like humans would. She seemed perfectly delighted. Katyusha skidded to a halt in front of him, hardly taking the time to breathe.

"General Winter! I found something special! Quick, you have to come see!"

And with that she ran off again. Winter raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow after her nonetheless. His work here was done anyway; not a patch of grass or green treetop could be seen. He might as well humour his charge.

The being took large strides to follow after the formerly Ukrainian demon, not bothering with taking on a more airy form to reach his destination in less time.

"I was just hunting on a rabbit, and then suddenly I found it! I have never seen such a thing!"

Winter didn't bother asking what this 'thing' was. He would find out soon enough.

After a short while they reached the source of Katyusha's excitement. In the middle of a snow-covered field stood a single flower. It was huge, unlike any specimen the two had ever seen. Something that normally couldn't be found in these areas. A long thick stem, head turned straight up. A thin layer of ice trying to protect it from the low temperatures and rough weather.

Katyusha rushed forward, running circles around the piece of flora. She didn't even reach the base of the petals. Her presence somehow roused the flower awake. It started to open up its yellow leaves, revealing a hidden lump of… _something_ at the core.

"What's that?" the child asked, noticing the flower's activity.

As if having heard her question, the plant let its head bob, turning towards the girl. Katyusha gasped when she realized just what exactly the lump was supposed to be.

A pale skin, unruly strands of whitish hair, slight curves of baby fat proving his age. The creature was sleeping, completely ignoring gravity as it seemed to stick to the golden-brown heart of the flower.

"A boy?" Winter asked, the mere sound of his voice causing a gush of frosty wind to fly by.

Katyusha tried to touch the little newborn, but was unable to reach.

"Can we keep him? Oh please, can we?"

The general studied this new find. The creature surely raised questions, but who was he to decide its future? As he studied the smooth skin, frail-looking limbs and tiny body, he quickly lost interest. The boy wouldn't survive even one day in the harsh environment of the land of Rus.

"Leave him. He is too weak."

Katyusha's eyes snapped to him, looking shocked by the mere suggestion.

"But grandfather!"

His stern gaze immediately shut her up.

"Do not question me. Now come."

And with those words he turned around and walked away. Katyusha looked at the curious flower one last time before swiftly following after her guardian. Whatever General Winter commanded, she had to obey.

The flower didn't move, remaining in that same position while the boy slept. It was only when the wind turned and a sudden blizzard raged over the plains, that it acted again.

The thin layer of ice suddenly dissolved, leaving the plant vulnerable to the biting frost. It took only one strong blast of wind to break the stem in half, sending the crown tumbling to the ground. The petals caressed the child's skin one last time before being ripped apart and swallowed by the harsh climate.

The boy lay there in the snow, curled up in a foetal position and still sleeping soundly. His skin turned blue at being exposed to such freezing temperatures.

The boy didn't wake up when the wind started swirling around his tiny figure, trying to pry him loose.

And it did, eventually.

Slowly but surely, little bits of skin were lifted up, taken away by the blizzard. The child didn't even twitch when his body was gradually turned to snow, became one with the force of nature.

The remains of the sunflower could only watch as her baby was taken away, her own carcass rotting and aching.

However, right when the creature seemed lost forever, a dark shadow carried by the wind came into contact with a tiny piece of skin. He was a lucky one, this shadow, for he had been searching for a host for quite some time now. Any longer, and he would have started to evaporate. But not today.

Today, two dots of violet appeared in the eye of the storm.

xoxox

The boy wandered aimlessly through the snow, for what felt like days. Not that he had any proper perception of time. It was hard to keep his body together; his flesh kept turning to snow and trying to fly away. He would have to learn how to control it, for it was getting quite a bother.

The child's first reaction to being alive had been a loud scream, the sudden action causing his body to spontaneously become whole again. He had been shocked at first, overwhelmed by unknown sights and sensations. But curiosity had rapidly taken over.

His figure was still very much naked, but after becoming one with Mother Nature, it didn't annoy him all that much. He felt cold, yes. But there were more important things to worry about.

Who was he? Where was he? _What_ was he?

He didn't have a clue. No memories, no knowledge, no one to ask his questions.

Or so he thought.

As the creature chased after a lonely snowflake, a looming shadow fell over him. The boy spun on his heels and looked up. His glowing amethysts fell upon the face of a giant, locking with white ghostly eyes. Half his body had turned to snow, ready to flee if necessary. The other half stayed, wanting to know who this stranger was. The giant looked him up and down, before smirking humourlessly.

"Maybe you do have potential." General Winter beckoned for him to follow.

The boy wanted to ask the man who he was, but didn't know how, couldn't find the words. Half his mind was still set on making his escape, but the other half figured he had nothing better to do. So he reassembled his body and started following after the stranger.

The general didn't speak to him while they walked, giving the child the time to study him. The other seemed so gigantic to the small child, so old and wise. His eyes held the key to knowledge, his strong features and stubbly chin made him a great warrior. Not that the boy even knew what those words meant.

Soon they reached a house, a little shack in the woods. Winter pushed a door out of the way and stepped in, not waiting to see if the boy followed. The sunflower child peeked inside, uncertain of what was expected of him. He tried stepping on the wood, surprised by its strange texture. It certainly was nothing like the snow he had spent so much time roaming through. As soon as the tiny creature chanced taking one step forward, a shriek startled him. When he saw a figure dashing towards his own, he did the first thing that came to mind: turn to snow and run.

"Wait, don't go!"

Before he was out the door again, he paused. Blots of violet took in the appearance of what he had thought to be something dangerous. It was another creature, someone who should be only slightly taller than himself. This creature had short blond hair, big blue eyes and a wide mouth- What was it doing?

Katyusha hesitantly stepped forward, not wanting to frighten their guest. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry if I scared you. My name's Katyusha, and I'm going to be your big sister!"

The boy contemplated the other's behaviour for a second, seeing nothing threatening in its stance. He slowly took on form again, head slightly tilted to the side and eyes big and round. Katyusha giggled.

"You're so cute!"

'Cute'? What did that mean? What did any of the sounds she made mean? The boy could only guess, focussing more on facial expressions and movements.

Katyusha cautiously stepped forward and reached out. He flinched, staring at the hand in front of him. Katyusha frowned. "Oh, right. You're just a baby! You probably have no idea what I'm saying, right?"

His eyes shot up, then back down at the hand. Was he supposed to do something with it? He was startled again when the other gasped.

"What am I thinking, you need clothes! You must be cold. Wait here, I'll be right back!" And with that she ran off, leaving the boy wondering what on earth was going on.

General Winter had already disappeared. He had better things to do than make his new charge at home, as he knew Katya could do that by herself. And there would be time enough the next day to figure out what the boy's powers were.

The girl came back with a blanket of brown fur. She swiftly laid it around his shoulders, ignoring a surprised little gasp. After that she pushed him towards a primitive fireplace, set on making him comfortable. As soon as the boy was sitting down she ran outside to get him something to drink, figuring he must be thirsty.

"Oh, that's right! I never asked you your name!"

The child looked up at hearing her speak. He still had no idea what she was saying, but understood that the sounds were directed at him. He thought he should learn how to make those sounds too as soon as possible, not wanting to keep wondering what the hell everyone was saying.

Katyusha came back with a mug with some sort of strange mixture. They were medicinal herbs to help give him some strength.

"Or don't you even have a name?"

She pushed the mug into his hands, not waiting for a response. The girl then pointed at herself.

"Kat-yu-sha," she said, slowly pronouncing every syllable.

The boy tilted his head to the side. What was the other doing?

She sighed.

"Please, can you say something? Anything?"

The boy was distressed when he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. Was she leaking? Why? It did make him feel weird though. Like he wanted to do something for this strange creature.

The boy bowed his head and opened his mouth, struggling. He wanted to say something, needed to.

"…K…"

Katyusha instantly stopped crying, gaping at him with wide eyes.

"…Ka…katoesja." He hesitantly looked up again, wanting to know if that was what she desired of him.

She grinned widely. "You're talking!"

The boy smiled as well, relieved to see the other back to her old self. Katyusha squealed.

"You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen! You're like a little angel! Maybe you are? No, then you would have wings. But then what are you? Definitely not a human, that's for sure."

The boy frowned, not making any sense of the large stream of words. She smiled gently before rustling his hair. He snarled, slapping her hand away. She merely giggled again.

"I know! Vanya! That's what I'll call you!" She nodded to herself. "Yep. Vanya is the perfect name for you. And it comes from Ivan, that's definitely a name grandfather will approve of."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Van…ya?"

Katyusha nodded once more.

"Yes. That's your name from now on. Welcome to this world, flower child!"

xoxox

Vanya was playing in the snow. It seemed like it was always snowing around here. Or maybe that was because they were always with General Winter? (It would take him many years to figure out he too was a cause of the cold.)

He was wearing the scarf Katyusha had made for him. Katyusha, his dearest sister. Ever since that first day she had taken care of him, making the perfect replacement for his flower mother. He soon came to love her, thankful for her efforts to teach him all he needed to know to survive in this world.

He had also soon learnt that he wouldn't be seeing the general that much. Their so-called grandfather was often away from home- home being the place they rested at for a few days before leaving for a new place. Whenever he did show up, it was either to check on their health or to test out his powers. Vanya didn't always know what was expected of him. Whenever the general asked him to show what he was made of, he tried his best. It never seemed good enough though. But how was he supposed to know what his powers were? He could turn to snow, that they all knew. But how are you supposed to do things when nobody tells you how to do them? Maybe the general was waiting for some sort of instinct to kick in, unleashing Vanya's true powers. Probably. Yet he himself didn't even know if he had 'true powers'. He was just one small demon, having come to this world by the spirit of a lonely flower. Everything was still so very new to him.

Vanya stopped when he saw a bird lying on the ground. It didn't fly away like the others did, and its chest was heaving rapidly. Vanya curiously approached it.

"What is wrong?" he asked, poking at the animal's tiny body.

The bird didn't react. It was dying. But Vanya didn't know that. He took the bird in his hands, studying it from up close. It still didn't react. Warned by some strange feeling, some sort of foreboding, Vanya turned around and ran off.

"General Winter!" he called, high-pitched voice underlined with a slight panic. He had absolutely no experience with death, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Having heard his call, the general suddenly manifested in front of him. His white eyes looked down at his charge, face showing no emotion.

Vanya said nothing while he held out his hands.

The general briefly glanced at it before cocking an eyebrow. "It's dying."

Vanya's breath hitched.

"What does that mean?"

The general knelt down to eye-level.

"It means that it was too weak to survive in this world."

"I… I do not understand."

The general smiled, something eerie and devoid of humour.

"Let me show you."

He put out his hand, laying it over the boy's much smaller one. His fingers closed and began pushing down.

Vanya knew something was wrong, terribly wrong, when he heard a little snap, when he felt the movement in his palm coming to a complete stop.

The general removed his hand to reveal a dead bird.

"Why is it not moving?" Vanya asked, voice but a whisper.

"It's dead. That is what happens to those who are unlike us. Those who are not strong enough."

The general straightened his back.

"If you do not want the same fate, you better learn how to survive. We are in a peaceful place now, but I will not protect you if you cannot look after yourself. Others will come, and you have to be ready for them. And yourself, you have to be strong enough to control yourself. If you cannot do that, then I was wrong in taking you in and I have no further business with you."

Vanya didn't register his words. He just kept staring at the deceased animal in his tiny hands. Once the general had left him alone, his body started quivering.

Vanya poked at the bird.

Nothing.

Frozen tears rolled down from his eyes, startling him. He had never cried before. Sure, he had seen Katyusha do it, but their grandfather always told him crying was for the weak.

Vanya tried to fight the tears as they kept spilling, hand frantically rubbing at his cheek.

He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want the general to abandon him, as stern as he could be.

He didn't want to die.

So he had to become stronger.

xoxox

Strangers had come to the land of Rus. Strangers that hurt the people.

Vanya had seen them. While Katyusha was asleep, he had heard them passing by. Watched them from his hiding spot in the trees.

They were very odd, these strangers. They set fire to the houses, shouted and made painful noises with strange grey objects. Ivan didn't particularly like fire. It melted the snow. But he was still drawn to it, fascinated by those tongues that licked at wood and greenery. He did not, however, enjoy the fire of these strangers.

General Winter had long ago warned them not to go near humans. They weren't particularly strong, but could be dangerous in great numbers. Especially to demons as young as they were. Vanya listened to his advice. He stayed away from the humans. Both the humans living in this land, as the new humans invading it.

However, there were other creatures among the newcomers. They came to him at night, when he was out looking at the stars. Ivan could hear them approaching; loud voices, speaking in a foreign tongue.

As he was about to go into hiding, a flash of white made him pause. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he stayed perfectly still as three young men walked up to him. They were pointing at him and shouting, mouths turned into devilish grins.

Vanya blinked. "How did you make that light?" he asked, forgetting that they couldn't understand him.

One of the boys laughed. They weren't that old, probably in their late teens or early twenties. But there was something different about them.

One of the boys threw a pebble at him. Startled, Vanya swiftly turned to snow to make his escape. But another light caught him and sent him tumbling to the ground.

The boys laughed in their incomprehensible gibberish, while Vanya tried to focus on his surroundings. He almost lost consciousness when one of the strangers hit him on the head with a rock.

His body twitched, his vision blurring. Something was sliding down his neck, something wet.

When his powers had frozen the wound over, already beginning the healing process, Vanya started to panic. He tried standing, but failed. Not only because the earth was dancing around, but because the teens had now surrounded him, one of them pushing him back to the ground.

Their laughter mixed around him, making him even more dizzy and nauseous. Vanya definitely did not like these new feelings.

One of the men said something, after which he sat down on his back.

Vanya frowned. "Let me go."

He thought that if he said it with enough force, they would actually do it. He was still a child after all.

The boys laughed some more as the one straddling him gave them a command. He then used a knife to rip the boy's coat apart.

"No, stop that!"

Vanya tried to swing his arm back, but the other caught it and twisted.

A loud crack filled the air.

Then the screaming began.

Vanya's vision went white as pain filled his being, overpowering anything he had ever felt before.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

The boy merely laughed at his misery. They talked in that strange language again, but Vanya only focussed on the pain.

"_A screamer! Good, that's just what I like!"_

"_Can I go after you, boss?"_

"_Shut up! You two just keep guard, I'll see what we'll do after I'm done with him."_

Vanya sobbed. He was angry. Angry that they had hurt him, but also angry that he couldn't get away.

And it _hurt, _so unbelievably much.

But then something turned his anger into fear.

The teenager had pulled off his pants and was now touching him.

Vanya did not like that at all.

"Stop! I do not want this!"

He tried wriggling free, panic rising with the shot of pain coming from his broken arm.

The youngster slapped him harshly on the back of his already cracked skull before pushing him into the snow, cutting him off and nearly choking him. They used some sort of spell to partially subdue his powers, leaving him helpless and at their mercy.

And then he did the unspeakable.

Vanya could do nothing to fight back. Nothing to escape. He couldn't even pass out, lingering powers keeping his wounds from being sent over the top.

He just had to lie there and feel his entire being hurt, crushed and mangled, broken and fixed and broken again, for what felt like hours upon hours.

At that moment he wished he was human.

Because then he would have died before it happened.

…

Vanya woke up as the sun hit his sleeping figure. At first he didn't know where he was, disorientated and confused.

But then he saw the red colouring the snow.

And then he remembered everything.

He screamed.

…

It was Katyusha who found him. She nearly fainted when she saw his mutilated body.

The arm still in an odd angle, clothes ripped to shreds, the back of his head a bloody mess through a thin layer of protecting ice. His back covered in bloody cuts and lashes. Below that, everything was soaked in dried blood.

She cried out as she ran to him.

"Vanya! Oh my Vanya, what happened?"

But when she tried to lay a hand on his head, his eyes snapped open. The boy, despite the pain he was in, jumped up and scooted back. His body trembled violently as he drew lines of red in the snow, dragging his numb limbs behind him.

"Vanya? It's me, your big sister!"

His amethysts were blazing. Wide and furious, but also unseeing. They were the eyes of a wounded animal, a traumatized child.

"Stay away from me…" he murmured, thinking he was still with his attackers.

Katyusha cried.

"No! Vanya, it's me! Oh please, let me take you home!"

She remembered a trick she once knew. Katyusha hadn't used it ever since the general had taken her in, but she thought she could give it a try.

The girl laid her hands on the ground and focussed with her entire being. Slowly, a flower sprouted from the earth. Katyusha picked it up and held it out to the frightened boy.

"Vanya, my baby brother. Please… It's safe now, see?"

He blinked when the plant came into his vision. It wasn't a sunflower, of course. But the small piece of flora sparked a sense of familiarity within him. Finally, he could see her face.

The boy began trembling even more fiercely.

"Help… me…" he breathed, before fully breaking down.

…

Katyusha felt devastated as she took care of his wounds. She would never forgive those who dared hurt her little brother. And seeing from the wounds he had between his legs, they had even done _that_.

Katyusha was never angry. But now she wanted to see blood.

Vanya came first though.

She was still cleaning his wounds when General Winter entered the small hut. With one glance he knew exactly what had happened. But did he comfort him? No.

The general only said one thing.

"Useless."

And with that he turned around and left.

Katyusha scowled at the place where he had stood.

"Do not listen to him Vanya. You are just a baby, how could you have defended yourself?"

He didn't answer. He just kept staring at nothing, eyes big and glassy.

That one word lingering at the edge of his consciousness.

…

Three boys were walking through the woods. They were magic users who had come to conquer the people that lived in this land. But these boys were merely in it for personal gain.

One of them was playing with his bow and arrows, shooting at everything that moved within his peripheral vision. Another was holding a floating flame in his hands, ready to throw it at the snow to create a blinding white light, used for stunning possible prey. The third was walking near the back of their group, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

Later he wished he had.

Because suddenly there was a small weight hitting him from behind, pushing him to the ground. He immediately tried to roll onto his back and push his attacker off, but shackles of ice suddenly connected him to the ground. His mouth was covered with a similar object.

And then his throat was sliced.

The other two didn't even noticed their ally's death.

They did notice a wall of ice erupting from the snow.

The boy with bow and arrow turned around, just in time to see a devil flying down from a nearby tree. He aimed and shot, but the arrow missed completely as their attack used the wind to dodge. His vision went black when the small predator thrust a spear into his stomach.

The last teenager threw his fire, not even caring that he hit his companion. He didn't come to this land to die!

"_Burn, you little asshole!"_

He giggled maniacally as the flames combusted.

The laughing ceased when a lonely figure rose from the fiery heart.

Scorching red-edged purple eyes looked at him with such ferocity it almost made him wet his pants. The blood of his friends was splattered all over the small boy. His scarf was dancing in the wind, making eerie movements, as if taunting him. The child's smile was big and showed off snow white teeth.

"_But how?"_ the teenager spat. _"We completely destroyed you!"_

The other didn't understand, but he knew what the other was getting at.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, smiling sweetly.

"Who is useless now?"

And with that he thrust his spear forward again. The teen backed off, successfully avoiding the attack.

However, he hadn't perceived the icy pins that had formed on the wall behind him.

The young man impaled himself.

And so, the child had successfully killed three persons. The same three that had tried to kill him before.

But it wouldn't be enough to satisfy General Winter (_or the shadow taking hold of his heart_), the child at least knew that much.

So he walked over to the one who had hurt him the most, and cut out his heart.

…

General Winter looked down at the boy. He was smiling up at him, eyes shining darkly.

In his hands he held the bloody organ.

Winter gave an approving nod. But then he frowned.

"You still have a long way to go if you want to be strong, Ivan. Anyone could have done what you did."

And then he left again.

The child stood there, the heart still in his hands. Lips stuck on a fake smile. Eyes still hopeful, glinting with near hysteria.

Not strong enough.

He had to become stronger.

How? He didn't know.

But there was only one thing he could think of doing now, being in the dazed state he had been in ever since the event of several nights ago.

He ate the heart.

xoxox

**These events most likely take place during the two World Wars or earlier. Since Ivan and his family lived away from civilization until they moved to the States, he didn't really have a perception of time or world issues. And remember that demons age really slowly, so it's very much possible he was a kid back then and a teenager/young adult in modern times.**

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Mad World - Gary Jules  
Story: Happy Birthday to Me - Gemini Artemis (Russia invites everyone to his birthday party, but the only ones to show up are America and a ghost.)**


	42. Chapter 36: Silver

Chapter 36: Silver

Icy cold amethysts closely followed the movements of a family of four, the parents strolling hand in hand through the park, daughter and son playing in the snow. They were talking and laughing, having the time of their life.

Ivan felt a rush of unknown emotions flow through his pre-adolescent body while observing them.

The Slavic creature looked like a twelve-year-old boy now, but with the eyes of an adult and the stance of a man. He was of course much older than that, but his demonic body didn't grow as fast as humans did. He had long since left his childhood behind him.

Ever since that one day, so many years ago, General Winter began putting more effort into training him. Testing his powers, trying to find his limits, seeing how much the boy could do for him. Whenever Ivan couldn't fulfil a command or disappointed his master, Winter would punish him. Ivan used to respect the general, looked up at that towering giant with eyes full of wonder. Now, with every passing day, this respect faltered more and more. He wouldn't go as far as saying he hated the man, seeing as he did want to become stronger. But he certainly didn't like him either.

How could he like a man who slid his wrists just to see if he would bleed to death? Who hung him up against the wall by a rope, letting the boy figure out on his own how to use his powers in order not to choke? Who burnt his skin, let him walk through glass, beat him breathless? And all this in favour of getting stronger. Winter said there was no other way, and Ivan believed him, because he had never been shown an alternative.

Ivan wanted to become stronger. But he didn't want the general to control him. Only, he wasn't strong enough to overpower him. Not yet. So he had to undergo the man's training without batting an eye.

Ivan didn't necessarily want to do this for himself. Of course, partially he did, because how would he be able to survive if he were weak? But the main reason was so that he could protect his sisters.

Dearest, sweet Katyusha, whom General Winter had left devoid of her powers (at least, most of them), only letting her keep her immortality. And the general's newest charge, Natalia. She was a girl who had found them, instead of the other way around. As if drawn to them. Or more specifically, drawn to him, as she never left his side, always clinging to his arm to the point where he grew annoyed and fled their momentary home (but when she explained she only did it because she was lonely, he felt touched and started caring for her as a sister as well).

Ivan wanted to be there for his sisters, keep them safe. And therefore he had to grow stronger.

The boy looked up when one of the playing children started crying. It was a dragging wail, nagging at his ears. Ivan had learnt to detest the mere motion of crying. Not that it kept him from comforting his big sister whenever she did so, but for Katyusha he had a soft spot in his heart.

Ivan was about to run away from the incessant crying when the mother managed to soothe her child. With one swift movement she lifted the girl off the ground and held her in her arms, stroking light brown hair and singing in a foreign language.

Ivan paused, once again overcome by that strange feeling in his stomach, that fluttering of want and desire. An innocent longing he didn't even know he had in him. Ivan had never been held like that, not even by Katyusha. Maybe because they weren't that far apart in age. Maybe because his sister was afraid of him. Well, not of him, but… One particular side of him. A side she dreaded, making her wish she could go back in time to prevent it from ever being created.

But it was there. And Ivan was no longer a child, despite his appearance. Too soon he had been forced to grow up, to see the world for what it is. Not a fairy-tale, but something cruel, a world of surviving, of kill or be killed. Ivan knew that was true.

So how could a mother hold her child in a world like that? How could one little song still put a hesitant smile to Ivan's face, could he still be jealous of other's happiness without wanting to break it?

A few years back, he would have instantly asked Katyusha. Now, he was determined to find the answers to his questions all by himself. He was too old to keep relying on his big sister.

It wasn't until years later that he found out that not all questions can be answered.

xoxox

Finally, his powers were given a name. Or at least part of his powers.

Ivan was a being of winter, snow and ice. That he had known all along. But those little purple embers often erupting from his hand, that looming darkness following behind which he had mistaken for his own shadow, the fear that was so easily cast over the hearts of his victims, the reason he couldn't go asleep without being haunted by the same nightmare…

Chernobog. That was the word on the tip of everyone's tongues, whispers by passing humans. The black god.

Ivan couldn't remember how the deity had bestowed its powers upon him. But perhaps it had always been there, slumbering next to his still pure and childish heart, waiting for an opportunity. It sounded logical to the demon; there had been opportunities enough.

Katyusha disagreed.

Ivan watched her warily from his seat under the window as his sister paced up and down the room, ditzy happiness for once missing from her features. Natalia lay curled up by his feet, playing with a pinecone she had found. The boy was a young teenager now, and would continue to be so for decades to come.

"It is not true, Vanya! I will not believe you have black blood in you! You are a flower child, not a devil!"

Ivan impatiently clacked his tongue. "Having the powers of Chernobog does not mean I am a devil, sis. I am only saying this would explain why I can do what I do."

Katyusha turned to scowl at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's all his fault!" she hissed, that ever-sweet voice high with anger. "Grandfather has corrupted you! You were so unblemished when you were born, and see what he has done to you! What he has turned you into!" She fell to her knees and crawled over to him, big soppy tears falling to the ground. "Please, Vanya. Tell me you still want to play in the snow. Tell me again of your love for nature, for all things living. It has been so long since I heard you say that. Please, baby brother."

Ivan absentmindedly touched the scarf around his neck, the one thing comforting him whenever he found himself alone in the dark. His sister's gift, his sole treasure. His one reminder of better times, of awe and tranquillity.

As soon as he caught himself in this moment of weakness, he jerked up. Katyusha scooted back when she saw the furious expression in his blazing jewels.

"Dreaming is for the weak, Katyusha! Look around you! All I see is murder, diseases and crime! How could I remain innocent in a world like that?! It is time to grow up!"

His sister cringed at his roaring words, coiling in on herself, hiding from his rage. Natalia's dark blues shot up, but she didn't try to help her, as if assessing the situation before choosing sides.

"Vanya…" the girl finally stuttered. "You sound so much like grandfather…"

And just as fast as his anger had risen, it deflated again. The ice covering his eyes melted, his heart skipping a beat. When he looked at the terrified figure of his big sister, he took a step back.

What was he doing? He was supposed to protect his family, not scare them away. He knew now that he could possibly blame it on Chernobog, but that would be cowardly. Pathetic.

Ivan's breath hitched as he rushed forward, kneeling down beside his sister and pulling her into his arms. His heart cried at the way her shoulders tensed under his touch, still shaken by his previous outburst.

"I am sorry… I am sorry… Please sis, do not cry. I promise I will not yell again. Sorry…"

He kept repeating those words like a mantra. They stayed like that for several minutes, until her crying finally ceased. She did not lean into him, and Ivan knew she was afraid. He didn't want her to be, but the damage was already done. No turning back.

"I am still your baby brother, Katyusha. Just… Maybe the world had other plans for me. Maybe it does not have to mean anything that I was born from a flower."

"But it has to… The way we demons are born defines us. I can't believe a flower child could possibly be evil."

Ivan carefully took her chin in his hand, delicately tilting her face up.

"I am not evil, see? I promise. Please, sister. Please. I do not want you to hate me."

After a long, tantalizing pause, Katyusha allowed herself to smile again.

"Of course you're not, Vanya. I am sorry for crying."

Ivan smiled widely. He knew she was lying, that she didn't trust him, not completely. He knew it in his heart. But he would just ignore that for now. Prove to her that he was still the same Ivan she had made a scarf for.

Natalia joined them as they shared an embrace, a moment of peace among the three.

"I am sorry," Ivan repeated. "I promise I will not become like grandfather. I only want to keep you safe, not use you for my own good."

"Of course brother," Natalia whispered, caressing his cheek.

Katyusha didn't say a thing.

xoxox

The moment Ivan truly started hating General Winter was when he began beating his sisters.

At first he had left them alone, only focussing on Ivan. Trying to create the perfect weapon, even though the ashen blond became more stubborn and showed less signs of improvement by the day. Any other would say Ivan had simply reached his limits, but not the general.

So, to get rid of his frustrations, he began seeking out easier targets. Beating up Ivan had no use. He was already used to his violent tendencies. Even when he took it so far the boy would limp for a week, make him bleed enough to fill the Red Sea, mangle his arms and legs, distort his face only for it to slowly restore, or even make him die for a couple of seconds… Ivan knew he wouldn't get rid of him, that he was too important to the general, for whatever reason. And so he wasn't afraid. He was well-trained, and had learnt not to fear pain.

The girls were a different case. And so, in order to try and make his charge more obedient, he took to lashing out at them.

The first time he threw Katyusha against the ground, Ivan immediately lunged at him, seeing red.

But he wasn't strong enough. The general had only hit him even harder, knocking him unconscious.

Ivan was never strong enough to take on General Winter. At first he had thought that was because he was weak. But after the umpteenth beating, he started feeling like something was missing. Something important. Something vital, without which he would never release his true powers.

If only he knew what.

xoxox

Ivan slowly treaded through the snow, the soft crunching beneath his boots going completely unnoticed by everything but himself. His violet eyes zoomed in on the group he was hunting on.

"Do you see them?" the general asked.

Ivan nodded, deciding to creep a little bit closer for better aim. These strangers were unwelcome in this land, so General Winter found it a perfect opportunity to teach his charge some more discipline when it came to stalking prey. Not that Ivan needed any improvement on that area, but the general liked to drill him into obedience whenever he could.

Ivan crouched down behind a bush, minimizing his aura and making sure the wind couldn't carry his scent. Winter always told them humans had bad senses, but Ivan thought he'd better be safe than sorry.

He was holding a gun of ice in his hands, ready to shoot razor-sharp spheres. He had seen humans use it, and immediately forged a duplicate with a few personal touches. The general had nothing against the weapon, as long as he wouldn't start fully relying on it. Man-made weapons were inferior to demonic powers, after all.

Before the ashen blond could shoot any of the men sitting around a campfire, his attention was caught by something odd. One of these strangers had a bag in his hand, and was eating some sort of black seeds. Usually, Ivan wouldn't have paid any attention to this. But something seemed strangely familiar about those little things…

Before Winter could stop him, Ivan dropped his gun and jumped out of hiding. The humans noticed his presence, but before they could grab their own weapons, Ivan had already frozen them with his ice. He was solely focussed on that one human, holding the seeds with that oddly hypnotizing scent.

"What do you want?" the boy shrieked, for he was still a boy, probably only fifteen years of age or younger.

Ivan was transfixed on the seeds, swiftly grabbing one and holding it to his face for observation, completely ignoring the shocked wailing.

Ivan's eyes grew wide once he realized what they reminded him of.

With one swift movement he grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up.

"Where did you find this?!" he shouted, voice edging on hysteria and eyes glistening with feverish excitement.

"Wh-what?" the human asked, unable to concentrate.

Ivan shook him, hard.

"Where did you get this from?!" he screamed, eyes blazing and powers going out of control.

Ivan felt two arms sliding under his armpits and dragging him back. He struggled and flailed wildly, desperately trying to escape, all the while forcedly holding on to the boy.

"Let go! I need to know!" the ashen blond yelled, not even noticing when his captive went limp and lifeless.

A punch to the gut temporarily shut him up. The general let him fall to the ground where he tried to catch his breath. He held up the bag of seeds, instantly recognizing them for what they were.

Then he crushed them between his hands.

Ivan cried out as a sharp flash of pain cut through his entire body, white covering his vision and a dull aching in his heart. Something was terribly wrong with him, and he knew it had something to do with the seeds.

His brethren were being killed, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The last thing Ivan heard before fainting from the surges of all-overpowering agony, was one little sentence.

"Still not strong enough."

xoxox

After a week or two he woke up from a dazed coma. His sisters cried in relief, the general luckily out of sight.

Ivan only felt a dim aching.

He left for a while after that, trying desperately to find a flower (sunflower, he had heard the humans call it). But they didn't grow in these lands, and he didn't want to leave his sisters to fend for themselves.

He had to find that flower. Because for some reason, Chernobog had started to tear away his insides. He could feel it. Knew it to be true. Like worms eating his flesh, trying to take control of both his body and mind. The only cure was finding that flower, finding a descendant of his quote-unquote mother, otherwise he would succumb to the dark. No such luck.

One morning, as he watched the sunrise, a bird came flying up to him. It had to be a magical creature, because it stayed completely unperturbed by the cold swivelling around him.

Something broke inside of him as that bird landed in his hand, a frail little thing in the middle of a colossal palm.

Ivan wept like a baby that day. He had no idea why.

But for once, he wished he was a child again.

xoxox

Ivan was slowly losing his mind. He had figured that much out after deliberately letting himself be experimented on by the Russians. He had gone to them, driven by whatever madness had fallen over him. Let them undress him, strap him to a table, awed by having a demon to study (knowing they would certainly make the history books with it). They had cut out his heart and held it out for him to see, and all he had done was laugh in glee. Of course, he had killed everyone in the facility straight after that. He had just been curious, that's all.

The general almost beat him to death for doing such a stupid thing. Once, Ivan wouldn't have cared. He used to be able to take it all without even cringing.

But lately, he had begun feeling weaker. Ever since their so-called grandfather murdered those seeds – Ivan refused to look at them as mere objects – , his powers began decreasing. Chernobog's punishment for showing weakness, or perhaps the god was just affected by his own ailment. Either weakened by his weakness, or growing stronger within his body, biding time for when Ivan couldn't hold out anymore. It wasn't that noticeable in his behaviour, but he could feel it. He was ill, very ill. And there was only one cure.

"We have to get out of here," Ivan mumbled one day.

He and his two sisters were alone, the general out to cause terror in the very northern parts of Russia.

"Whatever you wish, brother," Natalia said without hesitation.

But Katyusha noticed the lack of energy in his voice.

"You know we can't," she answered, thinking of how their grandfather would try to stop them.

Without a warning, Ivan slammed his fist down on the table.

"This has to end sis! I cannot live like this any longer!"

He got up and started walking around the room, muttering hissed curses under his breath. Katyusha sat stiffened in her seat, dreading her brother's temper, but still very concerned for his well-being. She loved her little Vanya so much she couldn't bear it, that small flower child. But she was so frightened of him when he got like this.

Ivan turned to the wall and punched a hole straight through it, not even wincing as the skin was scraped from his bones and his knuckles nearly burst at the contact.

"I- I… I think I am dying, Katyusha…" he said with trembling voice, hands gripping frantically at his hair.

Standing near the fireplace, the girl could see the bags under his eyes, the unhealthy cracks in his lips. His hair had lost its silvery shine, the piercing blaze drained from his eyes.

"Big brother… Do not say that," Natalia sniffled, sitting at his feet with a worried look on her normally blank face.

He shook her off as she clung to his leg, and moved to the other side of the room. There he bent over and vomited; a dark sludge of old blood and something else.

"Vanya!" Katyusha shrieked, instantly forgetting her fear and speeding to his side.

Normally he wouldn't have let her baby him, would have told her it was nothing and simply tend to his wounds himself. But now, all he could do was slump against her smaller figure as she dragged him towards his bedroom, suddenly feeling faint and dizzy.

"Natalia, go make a pan of hot water, and bring me my herbs!" Katyusha ordered.

As the youngest went off to complete her task, the eldest laid her brother down on the bed.

Ivan giggled as he rolled over onto his side, delirious with fever-induced hallucinations.

"You are not dying," Katyusha said in her most stern voice, sharpness keeping herself from crying.

"What would it be like, death?" the Russian mumbled. "Maybe there I would finally have a purpose… Here, all I am good at is killing and enduring pain."

"Stop it," Katyusha snapped.

She lay down on the mattress next to him, tenderly stroking his cheek. Ivan was surprised by the loving gesture, so he remained silent.

"You remember the promise we made? About me not giving up hope, about me continuing to believe in you? Well I do. And you should too."

Ivan shook his head. "It was a mistake. I do not know what I was thinking. Maybe Chernobog was right in giving me his powers after all. Maybe I am supposed to be evil. Maybe I deserve this punishment."

Katyusha lightly flicked his nose. "No. I still refuse to believe that. I know… I know that you have killed. That you are no longer the cute baby brother from so many centuries ago. But I also know that no one is entirely evil."

"Except General Winter…"

"…No. Not even him, Vanya."

She kissed his eyelids, worry growing as he simply smiled at the touch. She was happy to have her snow child back for a moment, but scared all the same. If only he could be like this all the time, just talking to her, not having to kill for the general, not having to hurt. No big sister liked seeing her sibling being torn apart, both physically and mentally.

"Have I ever told you that there is not only a black god, but a white god as well?"

Ivan scrunched his nose. "I do not like the colour white. White can be so easily tainted red."

Katyusha pinched his cheek.

"We are not talking about that now, baby brother. Just listen to what I have to say."

Ivan sighed and opened his eyes again. They were almost watery, violet toned down to a dark blue. He was really sick.

Katyusha interrupted her story for a moment when Natalia came in with her equipment. She forced Ivan to drink a medicinal tea, hoping it would help him get rid of all the bad substances residing within his body.

Then she lay back down, Natalia curled up quietly at their feet.

"So, as I was saying, there is also a white god. His name is Belobog, and he is the counterpart of Chernobog."

"And what does he do? Heal? Resurrect those killed by Chernobog?" Ivan said, failing to hide a sarcastic undertone. Even when on the verge of dying he had to be like that.

"Just let me finish!" Katyusha chuckled. "While the black god can be seen as a deity of darkness," she refused to use the word evil, "Belobog is the deity of light, good luck and happiness."

Ivan snorted. "Happiness… As if I could ever have that."

Katyusha smiled lightly as she brushed some stray strands out of his eyes.

"But you can, Vanya. I know you do. Remember what I said? Belobog is the counterpart of Chernobog. And if you so stubbornly believe that you have his blood, then I will believe that you have blood of the white god in you as well."

Ivan sighed heavily. "You know that cannot be true, sis."

"Yes it can!" she said, in a tone that made it sound like a dogma. "Where there is good, there will always be bad. I realize that you are not pure. But you do have light in you, baby brother. It is simply buried away by that man. He has done the same with my powers, now he is trying to keep your true strength under control."

Ivan sluggishly raised an eyebrow, overcome by the need to rest. "My true powers?"

Katyusha smiled, the tears finally streaming down.

"I can feel it. You are a being of light. You do have darkness in you, I will not deny it. But your true strength lies with the light. So please Vanya. Please try to discover those powers."

"I will try…" he muttered, before slipping away into a restless sleep.

xoxox

Ivan slowly became healthy again with the incessant care of his two sisters. He wasn't up to full potential yet, but he knew the only way to get there was to escape the general. They weren't ready for that.

But he changed.

Even more than before, Ivan tried to oppose their grandfather, tried to protect his sisters with all his might. He tried to find the light, for he had promised his sister. He didn't find it.

What he did find, was satisfaction.

Instead of continuing to mercilessly kill anyone he encountered, Ivan began aiming purely at those who deserved it. Those who hurt the people of Russia, those who threatened the land and forests, those who came too close near his sisters, and those who tried to oppose him.

It was still far too much to his sister's liking, but he really did try.

He was restless if he couldn't kill. Restless if he couldn't wrap his hands around small necks, feel in full control of life and death. Restless, if he couldn't take revenge on all those who were like the ones that had hurt him.

Restless, if he couldn't sacrifice to Chernobog.

Belobog was yet to be found.

…

Ivan had never truly understood loneliness. How can you understand something you never knew you were missing?

But one night, as a group of travellers were walking through the forest, singing songs and huddled together for warmth…

He remembered.

He remembered that strange feeling of need, of wanting to possess without breaking, of wanting to be part of a large family. Of wanting to be touched without fear or morbid reverie, of wanting to feel happiness. True happiness.

He could only barely stop himself from killing them.

One side of him kept calling him, drawing him in, whispering.

'_Why should they deserve family if you cannot have one?'_

Of course, he had his sisters. But Katyusha was afraid of him, and she kept believing he was something he knew he wasn't. Natalia… Ivan felt the same urge to protect her, but their relationship was different. Not based on the same trust or care. Sometimes it was as if Ivan was a god to the girl. And he knew he didn't deserve that title.

He couldn't kill these travellers, simply because they had something he had not.

Ivan felt strange as he turned his back to them and walked away. Satisfied, yet hollow. An odd combination if ever there was one.

As he looked at the snow, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to live some place quiet and sunny, somewhere he could rest and try to regain his energy. A place where he wouldn't feel like falling deeper into the pit of madness with each passing minute. Someplace where he wasn't surrounded by red and white. Maybe he could even make a friend, like he had seen humans do so often…

A pang shot through him at that last thought.

He no longer wanted to be a weapon. He wanted to be free. He wanted to live, not just survive.

The time had come to leave the general.

xoxox

Escaping, they later found out, was a lot harder than it sounded.

The first time they tried, Ivan had naively thought they could just go on foot. The general gave him a beating like he'd never had before once he caught them. The results weren't pretty.

Katyusha was frantically tending to his wounds while Natalia was fetching him some clean clothes. His face was covered in bruises, nose broken, a shoulder dislocated, feet shattered, and he had to clasp a hand over his stomach to keep his intestines from spilling, delirious giggles escaping him.

Still, he didn't as much as grunt while Katyusha bandaged his feet and tried to relocate his shoulder. He refused to show her in how much pain he was in, not wanting to further concern her. On the inside he was trembling violently, giving all his strength not to pass out. It was at moments like these that he fully felt how much weaker his body had grown the last couple of years.

"We can try going by train," Natalia commented as she rushed to her brother's side, carefully dapping at his wounds with a whet piece of cloth.

And so they did. Silently, when the general was nowhere in sight. Ivan did his best to fit in with the humans, one of the first times he willed his powers to go into a temporary slumber. After less than an hour, the train had to stop due to a sudden blizzard covering the tracks in ice. Ivan was out of the game for two months once the general was done with him.

When he woke up, he did so in furious disorientation. His sisters huddled together in a corner while he continued to trash the house, freezing the windows and throwing everything that came within reach. All the while giggling like a madman. That was the first time even Natalia was afraid of him.

They had to leave, had to find that cure, otherwise Chernobog would make sure they no longer could.

…

The third time they tried escaping from the general's claws, it was triggered by a simple piece of paper. A newspaper, to be precise.

Ivan had been sitting at the table, melancholically staring outside. He had been thinking of better times, of making snowmen with his big sister and Katyusha telling them bedtime stories. It was then that Natalia came rushing inside, quickly shutting the door to keep the snow from falling in. She had been out hunting on bears – when Natalia went hunting, they were bound to eat like kings.

Violet orbs lazily looked up when she laid a newspaper in front of him.

"America," she said, a little out of breath.

"America?" Ivan asked.

Katyusha joined them, delicately gripping the grey sheets and pulling it to herself to see an article about immigrants in the US.

Natalia nodded, dark blues glinting. "America is across the sea. If we manage to escape there, surely grandfather will not be able to find us."

Ivan frowned. "And how do you propose we get there, Natalia?"

The girl smiled sweetly.

"We fly."

…

Ivan had never flown before. And after his first experience with airplanes, he also knew he was never going to fly again.

They had successfully managed to reach the airport without being spotted. Katyusha did most of the talking, she being the only one who knew how to properly interact with humans without scaring the shit out of them.

Ivan refused to go through the metal detector, eyeing the machine with the greatest suspicion. After sending an icy glare at the security personnel and just making a run for it, they somehow managed to board the plane without being arrested. Perhaps it was also because of Natalia's… persuasive powers, another aspect of her mysterious personality not often displayed.

As soon as the airplane took off, Ivan knew this was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

Throughout the entire flight, his nails kept digging deeper and deeper into the armrests, his breath shallow and nervous, eyes closed to keep away the nausea. It didn't help that Natalia kept clinging to his arm, and Katyusha kept trying to coax him into looking out the window, the girl very much excited about being so high up in the sky.

As soon as they landed, he collapsed onto the ground, shivering sickly and thanking the gods he didn't believe in.

At first it seemed like simple vertigo, but when Katyusha tried to help him up, she noticed the unhealthy blush on his normally pale cheeks and the unsteady drumming of his heart.

Her features hardening, she ordered Natalia to help her get Ivan out of there unnoticed.

She knew exactly what her brother needed, what he had been missing all along.

And now that they were here, she was going to get him that cure.

…

The moment Ivan laid his glazed eyes upon a sunflower, the world made sense again.

It was summer in this land, and his sisters had just magically stumbled upon a blossoming field of sunflowers. Or maybe he had been unconsciously drawn to them, sensing a certain kinship.

He carefully eased himself out of his siblings' grip and stumbled forward, almost tripping before he reached the edge of the field.

They were everything he had ever dreamt they'd be and more. Glorious, majestic flowers, proudly held up by strong stems, brown heads with golden crowns adorning that ball of light in the sky.

Ivan reached out, fingers ghosting over the yellow petals. Carefully, gently, he touched it, stroked it, a mere brush of the fingertip.

A jolt of electricity shot through him.

His eyes widened as he took a step forward. He touched the flower again, but this time with all of his fingers, caressing the leafs, mesmerized by the feel of lined-up seeds.

He didn't notice his back straightening, his pulse quickening, the strength returning to his muscles. He only noticed the smell, a pregnant sweetness filling the air. His eyes fixated on those images of perfection, on his family.

He was home.

For the first time in years, Ivan could run again without growing tired after only a short amount of time. And he did just that, speeding off into the sea of yellow, losing himself in sensations. His smile grew as he began mouth-watering, drinking in the sights he was provided with.

'_Mine,'_ he thought.

Unaware of his own actions, he began gripping tighter.

This… This new feeling of power…

It felt _good_. So good. Especially after feeling weak for so, so long.

And he wanted more.

Ivan's steps grew more confident as he touched more, became more energetic with each flower he came into contact with.

The Russian was also unaware of his demonic powers gaining strength, as they began flickering up behind him, a chilly wind gushing over the field.

A dark voice at the back of his head was whispering into his ear.

_Mine. All mine._

His vision went unfocussed as he pulled a sunflower close, cradling it to his chest. His smile was maniacal by now. He licked at the petals, enveloped them with his lips, sucking out their energy.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, twirling around in ecstasy.

He felt so strong, as if he could take on the entire world. Force them to bow down at his feet.

_Make them beg~_

Something finally halted his delusional thoughts.

A crackling noise, a hitch in his breath.

The flowers were freezing. And with them, his enforced power was being taken away.

Ivan's eyes finally regained their focus as his family died- No, not his. They were never his.

'_Nor are they yours,'_ he thought bitterly, now recognizing the voice of Chernobog for what it was.

The black god had made him kill the sunflowers, had forced him to make a sacrifice. He watched in sorrow as they were covered in ice, one by one, wilting away under winter's touch. Even here, where he could not follow, Winter's presence taunted him.

Ivan really was like his grandfather.

His earlier rush of joy died with the flora, him kneeling down helplessly. He picked up a flower and held it close to him, absentmindedly playing with the rotting leafs. Tears prickled in his eyes.

He made a vow that day. He would no longer let himself be controlled by Chernobog. He would try even harder to find the presence of the white god within him, if it even existed. But it had to. Why else would flowers give him strength? Surely that wouldn't have been the case were he pure evil.

Ivan promised to take better care of his powers, not to lose himself anymore. He wanted to be the one pulling the strings, the puppeteer, not the puppet.

As he saw his sisters standing there, holding onto each other, both looking terrified, his resolve only grew in intensity.

They were no longer General Winter's slaves.

His eyes grew wider when realization hit him. He turned his nose towards the sun, ashen locks almost golden under its shine.

They were free. Free from killing, free from everlasting snow. Free to do whatever he wanted.

The Slavic teen let out a strangled cry, trying to release that sudden wave of emotions clashing together in his stomach.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do now, what the future held in store for them.

But at least they were free.

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Broken Inside - Iris  
Story: Open - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (Russia asks for America to cut him open; the ultimate act of trust and intimacy.)**


	43. Chapter 37: Gold

Chapter 37: Gold

Ivan soon learnt how isolated their lives had been up 'til then. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he took in all the new sights. Flashing billboards, roaring vehicles, loud noises buzzing in the air, a thick damp of stench and filth and odd scents hanging just about anywhere they came.

They sought shelter in an empty house. Ivan discovered the luxury of faucets, and promptly decided to rip one out of the wall and take it with him, it becoming the weapon of ice he used later on.

Civilization was a real shock for all three of them. Always having lived in forests and frozen tundra, they weren't used to the big cities. Here, you seemed to have so little space, so little air to breathe. Everything was big and everyone was loud. These Americans ate weird things in oddly coloured packages, their clothes were flashy and eye-catching, their gazes curious as they stared at the foreigners.

The thing they definitely had in common with Russians was the fear that flashed on their faces as soon as Ivan laid his cold amethysts on them.

Ivan didn't mind. They were just humans, would all die before he did anyway. He was used to striking fear into the hearts of his prey. And they were just that: prey. Not all of them, of course. Ivan still kept to his promise of only hunting after wrong-doers. But there were so many of those here…

The demons instantly discovered they needed to learn the language. Ivan figured they wouldn't get far with just 'yes' and 'no'. Learning English would be a lot easier if he could find a teacher. The Russian had no idea how to go about that, and he didn't want his sisters to just go out and search for help on their own.

Finally, one day, he encountered another of their kind. The creature introduced himself as Toris Lauraniatis, as he just came up to their door that particular day.

"What do you want?" Ivan asked in a low voice, forgetting the other couldn't understand him.

The stranger fidgeted nervously under his gaze, but still spoke up. Surprisingly, he spoke Russian as well, although with a heavy accent.

"Well, my brothers and I live in a house down the street, and we couldn't help but notice your arrival. So I thought I should go introduce myself…" He trailed off and gulped under those scrutinizing eyes.

Ivan's first reaction had been to send the other away. He obviously wasn't fond of strangers. But something made him pause. A voice, unlike one he'd ever heard, softly muttered something.

'_This one is kind. Invite him in.'_

It certainly wasn't Chernobog. The black god only spoke to him when he wanted to see blood, woke him up in the middle of the night with the urge to take revenge, to strangle and bite and punch. This voice sounded nice, soothing. Ivan had no idea what had made it show up, but he felt compelled to listen to it. So he did.

Three hours later, Ivan had successfully made a deal with the Lithuanian. He and his three brothers would partially move in to keep a watchful eye over his sisters when he went out hunting, and would teach them English. In return, the Russian would give them protection, food, and a bigger place to live.

His voice left no room for arguments.

And that is how the Baltics came to live with them.

xoxox

Years went by. Ivan calmed down considerably, even took up some hobbies (like learning how to knit from Katyusha). He found pleasure in his new company, although it was often reluctant from their side. This because he still had his occasional… episodes.

He and his sisters had planted dozens of sunflowers in their front yard, inclined on keeping them healthy and thus keeping Ivan strong. As they flourished, Chernobog's powers were diminished, the demon king no longer able to make him use the flowers as sacrifice now that he recognized the other's blood within him.

And they finally felt some sort of peace.

As the years passed, Ivan finally came to understand that he indeed had white blood in him as well. One event in particular made him realize this.

It was on Christmas Eve, and the ashen blond walked by a house. From the outside, it didn't look special in any way. But something had drawn him in, pushing him to the window to make him peek inside.

And what he saw there was a happy family. They were laughing, singing and dancing. Nothing special. But as Ivan felt that one feeling spreading through him again, and the urge to kill was nowhere to be found, he understood. He knew what it was he had been suppressing all those years.

Belobog had been there all along. It was because of the white god that he could see the beauty of this simple evening. It was because of Belobog that he had always felt the need to protect his sisters, that he could feel safe and at ease from the mere touch of his scarf, that he felt the need to be around others. Belobog… his sunflower mother.

It was with this realization that he could finally face the loneliness. The yearning that had been there ever since his childhood. Not wanting to be just with his sisters, and now the Baltics, who both loved and feared him. He wanted a sense of normalcy, a chance at the life he could have had without General Winter.

He wanted to have a purpose in this godforsaken world. Not just kill or be killed.

To get rid of that emptiness.

xoxox

Things became bad again due to one single, tiny little event. Ivan had been walking down the hallway, just minding his own business. He could see Toris trying to put something away on top of the closet, and walked over to help him. Whether Toris tripped or just lost balance, that didn't matter. What did matter, is what happened after that.

Toris fell backwards, and Ivan immediately shot forward to prevent him from touching the ground. What good would a pact with a demon do if the demon didn't keep to his end of the deal? His arms slid under the other's armpits, but somehow he accidentally touched Toris' naked skin. The Lithuanian instantly flinched and started trembling, and pulled back as soon as he could use his feet again.

"Litva?" Ivan asked (he had started calling the other by that nickname after getting to know him a little better, and he found it quite suited the Lithuanian demon).

"S-sorry sir. I should've been used to the cold by now, but direct contact is still a little too much to bear."

Ivan stared down at his hands.

"…What are you talking about?"

Toris' gaze got something apprehensive, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your skin, sir. It's cold as ice. Colder than that cloud that's always following you around."

Time seemed to stop at that moment. Ivan kept staring at his hands, letting the words sink in.

He had always known he was cold. He didn't need to be able to feel temperature to know that.

But he'd never realized it hurt others to touch him. He never knew his cold could be painful to them.

Yes, ice was able to kill. But… was his skin as well?

Was he really born solely to kill?

Did he really have no other purpose?

"Sir? Mr. Braginsky! Ivan!"

The Russian didn't spare a single glance back as he leapt out the door and into the cold winter night (but he would never know it was cold, and he despised that fact).

"Vanya? Where are you going? Toris, what is happening?" Katyusha called, appearing in the hallway.

Toris quietly shook his head as the two demons stared at his disappearing figure.

"I'm afraid I said something wrong…"

Katyusha held her hands close to her chest and shut her eyes, as if in prayer.

"Please, baby brother. Come home safe."

xoxox

Ivan stood at the edge of a dock, staring out at the open sea. Sometimes he wished that he could swim. But no. Such privileges weren't for him. Why would a killing machine be granted the joys of swimming? Of not freezing everything he touched? He could only come into contact with water if it was boiling, and even that wasn't healthy for his skin.

Ivan felt like crying, but his 'education' didn't allow it. This wasn't one of those mental breakdowns he'd often had in the past. He felt not a hint of hysteria, and Chernobog was nowhere to be found tonight. There was only emptiness as he took a step forward, raised his arms sideways and closed his eyes, letting the salty wind wash him away. He wondered if he would just disappear if he stayed like this. Maybe then he could finally find peace.

"Hey, whoa there big guy! What do you think you're doing?"

And before he knew why or how or what, someone put two strong arms around his waist and pulled him backwards. Ivan immediately snapped out of his dazed reverie and felt his muscles tense, ready to beat up his offender. However, the moment he glanced over his shoulder, he just had to pause.

This man – or not a man yet, a teenager? – the man that had just 'saved' him, he… he was something else. Strikingly blue eyes, dazzling white teeth, golden hair. But that was not what made Ivan's thoughts skip to a halt.

It was the fact that this man, this stranger, this _human_, wasn't afraid of him. His angelic eyes were looking at him without the slightest bit of fear, just an almost proud curiosity and liveliness.

He wasn't afraid of him.

"Whoa, dude! You're freezing! Are you undergoing hypothermia or something? Wait, come with me! Don't worry big guy, I'll take care of ya!"

And just like that, the strange American captured him by his sleeve (as his wrist was obviously too cold), and began dragging him along.

"Stoj- Ah, vhait! Vhat you are doing?" Ivan asked, accent heavy as he was still learning the language, and feet stumbling to keep up with this energetic teen.

The boy laughed. "Foreigner huh? Is that why you thought life wasn't worth it anymore?"

"Life vhas…" Ivan shook his head, trying and failing to make sense of this man bordering on a hallucination. "Forget that, vhere you take me?"

"To my house of course!" the other said, making it sound clear as day. "Don't worry big fella, I'll make you some cocoa, give you some blankets, and you'll feel warm and comfy in no time! Ain't no one gonna die of hypothermia when Alfred F. Jones is around!"

So that was why several minutes later, Ivan found himself on the couch in a strange American's house, cup with an odd brown liquid in his hands and several blankets draped over his back. Alfred was sitting in a chair across from him, beaming at "having saved the day," as he himself so eloquently put it. Not that Ivan needed saving – and he tried telling so to the boy many times, but Alfred would have none of that.

Ivan had no idea why he let this kid take him home, or why he was suppressing his powers to hide that he wasn't human. True, Alfred wasn't scared of him in the slightest, but was that really a valid reason to let himself be dragged along and ordered around? Maybe he really had been in a sadder mood than he'd realized, and needed all the positive attention he could get. But that was silly. If he needed comforting, he could go to his sister (not that he would ever tell her that, as he didn't want to worry her any further than he already had). So why? Why?

"Drink up!" Alfred urged him, that million watt-smile never leaving his practically glowing expression. Ivan found himself staring at it for a moment too long before looking down at the contents of his cup. He took a quick tentative sip, and had to admit he liked the taste.

"You not have to do that," he whispered, closely studying the other's face as his expression slightly fell.

Alfred scratched his head and let out a strange little laugh, something Ivan would later come to understand as 'awkward'.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird to see someone concern himself over a stranger like that, huh? My bro always said that would get me into trouble someday. Said I'd bring home a serial killer or something." He cautiously glanced at the Russian. "For the record, you're not a serial killer right?"

Ivan slowly shook his head, raising his eyebrows when the other laughed. Had that been a joke? How peculiar.

"Nah, didn't think you were. Are you getting any warmer?"

The American reached out and touched his hand again, but hissed as he rapidly retracted.

"Jesus man! You're still freezing! Should I turn up the heater?"

Ivan caught his sleeve when Alfred tried to stand, and was pleased to see that didn't frighten his host.

"No need. I am alvays cold."

At these words, Alfred's jaw dropped. "No way dude! No one's that cold! Or do you have some kind of weird disease? Yeah, I think I heard about that once-" And with that Alfred began telling a story that lasted for at least fifteen minutes.

Ivan quietly finished his drink, eyes never leaving the other's face. Alfred was the biggest living mystery he had ever met. Not that he'd met many people, but the fact that this human (a human!) was so quick to catch his interest, really amazed him.

Was it the way he talked? How he laughed? How his eyes shone with never-dying electricity? Was it just because Ivan had felt lonely that he let himself be taken home by this mind-boggling mystery?

Or was it because somewhere deep inside, a familiar voice was urging him not to hurt this one and listen to his nonsensical rambles?

"And in the end he saved the day! Ah wait, I just remembered that was in a movie. Too bad. So are you like, a superhero or somethin'?"

Ivan tilted his head, still staring unabashedly. After a few moments of silence, Alfred began to squirm around uncomfortably in his chair.

"Okay dude, could you stop the staring? I'll have to throw you out if you keep doing that."

Ivan blinked and straightened his back. "Ah, Izvinite."

"Isve… What?"

The Slavic demon realized his mistake and corrected himself. At least this was a good chance to practise his English.

"Ah… Sorry?"

"Oh… Okay then, apologies accepted. So, as I was saying, are you a superhero?"

Ivan chuckled, and was reminded of how long it had been since he'd last heard that sound.

"Vhy vhould you think?"

"Why would I- Oh, why I think that's the case? So it's true? It must be, since you're not denying it! Hah, I knew it! You probably got bitten by a radioactive penguin or something! I've got you all figured out! Don't worry bud, your secret's safe with me."

And with that he flashed another big toothy grin, and Ivan couldn't help but feel overcome by awe.

The rest of the night went on in quite a similar fashion, as Alfred just kept talking and talking (yet for some reason never asking his name), and Ivan becoming more and more fascinated by him. It wasn't until the first signs of dawn entered the room that Alfred stopped.

"Sorry big guy, I guess you didn't get to sleep tonight. But you're okay now, right? No more suicidal thoughts?"

'_I was never suicidal,' _Ivan mentally sighed, but he simply nodded and tried to imitate the smile he saw on the other's face. Alfred's own smile grew when he saw that poor attempt.

"There, much better! You really should smile more dude, it makes you look really handsome!" Then his eyes widened and he raised his hands in defence. "N-not because I think you're attractive or anything! No, I like girls. But that doesn't mean you're not attractive! I'm just saying, from an objective point of view, smiles make you look handsome." After that his voice trailed off and he coughed in his hand, cheeks a nice pink.

"Handsome?" Ivan tried, tasting the unfamiliar word on his tongue.

Alfred nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I mean, you got really pretty eyes and stuff. Again, I'm not saying that because I'm attracted to you, it's just a fact okay?"

Ivan paid no mind to his embarrassed spluttering as his smile widened. He, pretty eyes? The only other person who had ever told him that was Katyusha. But having this stranger confirm it somehow felt awfully nice.

"I go now," Ivan said, rising from his seat. Immediately, Alfred panicked.

"Ah shit, I really didn't mean it dude! I'm sorry if I creeped you out, I-"

Ivan raised his hands in the same manner he'd seen Alfred do, trying to calm the other down.

"Nyet, I have to go, da? You… I have house to go," he tried, vocabulary suddenly failing him.

How should he tell Alfred he'd somehow really enjoyed his company? How to tell him he was 'handsome' too (he'd have to look that word up as soon as he got back to the house), and that this meeting meant a lot to him? How to tell him that he had no idea why, but Alfred had somehow managed to calm him down? How to say thank you and make clear that he actually meant it?

"Oh… Well, it was nice meeting ya big guy! If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm your man!"

And before he could stop him, the American put his lips against his cheek in a strange gesture. Ivan rubbed absentmindedly at the spot as Alfred shot him another dazzling smile, and waved him goodbye.

That moment, Ivan decided two things.

One, that humans were apparently far more interesting than he ever could have thought, and that he was going to do serious research on their behaviour.

And two, that from today onward, he was going to smile a lot more often.

…

When Ivan got home, he found Katyusha sitting in the kitchen, waiting for him. He soundlessly walked up to her and put his arms around her neck.

"Has it always hurt you, touching me?" he asked, making sure no naked skin peeked from beneath the black leather gloves he'd purchased (okay, stolen).

"No. In the beginning, you were not cold yet. It was only after he began training you, after…" She swallowed, not wanting to talk about that night. "Only then did you start to grow cold. Literally." (And metaphorically, but she didn't need to say that for him to understand.) "And after that… Well…"

She showed him her hand, placed her roughened fingers in his peripheral field. He cautiously took the extended hand and let his thumb graze over the digits. She didn't react when he hesitantly pushed the tip of his nose against her hand.

"You… You cannot feel the cold?"

Katyusha shook her head.

"General Winter didn't just try to take my powers away. He tried to take my sense of feeling as well."

He held the hand closer to his eyes, and it was as if he saw her pain for the first time. The very tips of her fingers were covered in tiny little scars, as if someone had tried cutting away the nerves. Ivan gingerly put them against his mouth, thinking of how nice it had felt when Alfred had done it for him.

Katyusha looked over her shoulder, surprised but cautiously happy.

"Why did you never tell me?" the ashen blond asked.

His sister caressed his cheek.

"Because you already have enough to worry about, baby brother. Although you seem in a good mood?"

Ivan smiled at her, and his big sister almost overflowed with delight at seeing that.

"I think I am, sis. I am going to take much better care of us from now on."

xoxox

The weeks after that, Ivan found himself occasionally walking by a specific house in a specific neighbourhood. Not because he was spying or anything, just because he was curious. Alfred never noticed his presence, as he was very good at hiding in the shadows.

Often he just stared, for hours upon hours. Watched how the teenage human worked in his garden, made small talk with the neighbours. The one time he got caught he ran away faster than his legs could carry him, his heart beating an odd tango at the mere thought of Alfred being afraid of him now.

Yet, when he came back several days later, curiosity getting the better of him, the sunny blond was waiting.

"Hey there, big guy! Finally decided to show up again, did ya?"

"You vhere vhaiting?" Ivan asked, blinking owlishly when the boy pushed a glass of lemonade in his hands.

"'Course I was! I told you, didn't I? You can come back here anytime you start feeling down. I don't mind the company at all. But I must say I'd rather have you knock and come inside than watch from afar like a creeper."

"Izvinite…"

Alfred spread a blanket in his backyard and invited Ivan over to sit with him. The demon did so carefully, unable to tear his gaze away from the walking enigma that was Alfred F. Jones.

"So, big guy. Tell me. What's bothering you this time? Which reminds me, I totally forgot to ask your name last time!"

"Ivan."

"Okay then, now we're getting somewhere! So, what's up Ivan?"

"Up?" the Russian asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'd like to know why you came to visit," Alfred explained, leaning in with twinkling eyes.

"Ah…" Ivan was at a loss for words. How to tell him he was just curious, had this strange desire to hear him talk and study his behaviour?

"To talk," he decided upon saying, nodding to himself.

"Okay then. You're lonely, aren't you?"

Ivan buried his nose in his scarf when the sudden realization hit him that yes, he was indeed very lonely. Conversing with his sisters and the Baltics somehow never seemed to fulfil his needs, and as soon as Alfred had given it a name he knew what that empty twinge in his heart meant.

"Da…"

"All right then, I'll be your friend! Don't worry Ivan, you don't have to be lonely anymore!"

It was almost too good to be true. Ivan didn't let himself believe it, because it had to be a crude joke.

They didn't talk long that day, Ivan excusing himself when Alfred asked a little too many questions about his low temperature complex. But he already knew he was going to come back here. The boy had really taken his interest.

…

He learnt that Alfred only ever slept during the night. That he went to school. Had a twin brother, whatever that meant. And that he was quite cute when flustered.

His English improved at a rapid tempo. So did his knowledge of humans. Soon, dozens of questions tumbled from his lips, and something swelled inside when Alfred laughed in response to his undying curiosity.

He learnt about friendship. He learnt about hugs. He learnt that sometimes, Alfred had been staring at him behind his back, and was always quick to change the subject when Ivan asked him about it.

He even learnt about what it felt like to want to see somebody, want to be with them, leave at night with anxious desire to be back there. The want to feel those lips, not upon his cheek, but elsewhere, to touch, to embrace, to…

And then, when he truly started to open up to that vibrant youngster, he also learnt about less fortunate things.

…

Something was wrong. When Ivan came back to Alfred's house a few days later, there were strange people walking in and out of his front door. Alfred himself was nowhere to be found.

He knew it was a bad idea, knew it from the very start. But against his better judgement, Ivan came out of hiding and walked up to the front door himself. Peeking inside, he saw dozens of humans dressed in black, all talking in hushed voices or holding handkerchiefs to their eyes.

What on earth was going on here?!

"I'm sorry pal, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. This is a private gathering."

Ivan looked down to see a man standing before him, not as tall at him, but old age carved deep into his face. A face that looked terribly much like Alfred's.

"Ah, prostite. Is Alfred here?"

The man's eyes saddened, and he lightly shook his head.

"You don't know yet… Are you a friend of his?"

"…Da," Ivan allowed, wondering if he even deserved to call himself that.

The man nodded and beckoned for him to follow. Ivan looked around, growing more confused as he saw people crying and turning their eyes downwards when they met his. And then he saw it.

There, in the middle of the living room. A table with a white cloth draped over it, some flowers, a few candles, a note. A photograph.

Ivan stared at it, and Alfred stared right back. His energetic blues caught on tape, forever to be remembered for the life he had. His smile white and big and goofy, glasses slightly askew on a freckled nose, sun-kissed tan healthy and vibrant. And next to him another boy, an almost identical twin with a gentler smile and softer eyes.

"There's Alfred. All that's left of him. Of them. They couldn't find the bodies after…"

His sentence trailed off, the man choking on his own words.

Ivan couldn't speak. He simply turned around and left, feeling more like an intruder than he ever had. He ran away until he was alone, until there was nobody left but him.

He had experience with death. Far too much. Been the cause of it for far too many times.

But this…

This was the first time he ever grieved. The first time he cried for another being, his heart aching so badly it forced wretched sobs out of his throat as he weakly clutched his scarf.

He never cried for the dead. What use was there in crying for those who are gone forever?

But it was too sudden, too much of a shock, too unexpected.

Ivan had only known him for two months, three weeks and four days. He didn't know anything about him, the real him. Only that Alfred had a very lively fantasy, liked working in the garden on a cool summer's day, and brought strangers home like human children would pick up stray animals. That he was the most wonderful human being that walked on this earth.

Ivan felt like he didn't have the right to mourn his loss.

Yet he wept all the same.

xoxox

Several years went by. Nothing much happened.

Ivan learnt how to skate on the ice he created. Katyusha tried out new recipes and helped him with his sunflowers. Natalia started picking up strange little titbits of facts, randomly throwing them into conversations. Toris taught Ivan proper human manners, Eduard learnt him how to deal with modern technology, and with Raivis he worked on his pronunciation.

During the winter they grew a little quieter, as if expecting the general to show up any given moment. Often Ivan could be found sitting in their living room, staring out the window with balled fists and a determined expression. Winter never showed up.

Ivan never spoke of Alfred. Eventually the memory of his eyes faded. But he never truly forgot.

His life still felt purposeless, but at least they were at peace.

xoxox

"School?" Ivan asked sullenly, looking over the top of his bottle of vodka.

Katyusha nodded excitedly.

"Yes Vanya. It would be good for you. You cannot just stay here all day, and hunting alone is not enough. We are not in Russia anymore, we should try to meet more beings like us. And I do believe some education would do you good."

Ivan frowned, but said light-heartedly, "So you are saying that I am stupid?"

Katyusha lightly flicked his nose, hesitantly, still a little wary of his sudden mood swings but a lot less hesitant than she used to be (and he wished with all his heart she didn't have to be at all).

"I am saying that, since we are practically immortal, we might as well make good use of our free time."

Ivan took another swig of the bottle.

"And why should I be the one going to this 'school'? Why not you, or Natalia?"

"You learn faster than us," she said quickly, but Ivan heard the underlining tone of her words.

'_I want you to create some nice memories for a change. I want to give you a distraction.'_

He wasn't a psychic, but he had known Katyusha long enough to take an educated guess at her true intentions.

"And where do you suppose we get the money?"

Katyusha smiled a little guiltily at this.

"Well, actually…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"While you were hunting, I have been sewing. And… Toris helped me find clients… Please Vanya, do not be mad!"

He had an almost hurt expression on his face. Not because his big sister had done things behind his bag, but because she looked absolutely terrified at having to confess. He sighed.

"I am not angry. I simply wish you told me."

He moved in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, not missing the way her body finally relaxed.

At moments like these, he hated what he had become. Yes, he wanted to scare his enemies. But not his sisters. Not the three men living with them, who were the closest to friends he had ever gotten (besides him).

He had definitely changed for the better, but could never erase his past.

"All right sis. I will give it a try."

xoxox

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Never Wanted To Dance - Mindless Self Indulgence  
Story: A Long Winter - (Russia is in love with America, but doesn't really know how to express himself. The story's still ongoing, but definitely worth a look.)**


	44. Chapter 38: Platinum

Chapter 38: Platinum

"And that is when I saw you again, one year after signing up for school. After twelve years of thinking you were dead…" Ivan said solemnly, eyes still focussed on something Alfred couldn't see. Not that he cared about that at the moment. There were more important things to care about after such a story.

"I was supposed to be a sunflower demon," Ivan sighed, closing his eyes in painful reminiscence. "A being of life, guided by the light of Belobog. But since I… died, that day… Chernobog resurrected me, saved me with new powers. That is when I became a being of ice and shadow. I owe him my life, but he is a terrible burden and a curse all the same. Yet he cannot live without a host, someone to bring him sacrifice and give him strength."

A tragic smirk.

"I thought I could keep him under control if I surrounded myself with sunflowers, with my family, the gift of my mother and the white god. I would never have expected Chernobog to escape by using you as a new vessel."

"So all this time you were like a walking time bomb? Endangering not only yourself, but everyone around you?" came Alfred's broken voice.

Ivan grimaced. This was exactly the kind of reaction he didn't want.

"Please, Alfred. You have to understand. I know I was playing a dangerous game, but I had to live for my sisters. If it weren't for them, do you not think I would have killed myself a long time ago?"

A shock rippled through Alfred's body at hearing those words, and he gaped open-mouthed at the forlorn-looking demon. Ivan grimaced once more.

"Do not be surprised. Do not think I enjoy living like this. If it weren't for my sisters, I would have put an end to Chernobog's powers a very long time ago. And even then, the few times I did try I was overpowered by his will to live. There is a reason I act creepy, dorogoy. I do not want anyone to come too close to me. I do not want to hurt them. I do not want to burden them with my task. I am both a prisoner and a prison keeper. But then you came."

Ivan stared at his hands, those big lumps of flesh that had failed to protect the ones he loved.

"A human being, showing me there was more to life than just survival. With your gift, I remembered the light of Belobog flowing through my veins. It was you who gave me the strength to live when I wanted to die, it was after meeting you that I tried to counter Chernobog with my true powers. It was you who showed me there is more to life than just surviving, even for a despicable being such as myself.

I never asked to be born, Alfred. I do not ask for pity, or forgiveness, or help, even though you have already given me that. For which I am forever grateful. Nyet. The only thing I ask of you is to stay by my side. Chernobog grows strong through hate and darkness, I cannot keep him at bay without you. No more. Not now that I know, now that I know how it feels to be happy. To feel alive. To feel… to be in love."

Love. Such a funny little word. Only four letters. Yet it held all the meaning in the world and more.

"I…" Alfred began, swallowing, eyes unfocussed as they flashed through the room. He was exhausted, overwhelmed, drained in every way possible, physically and emotionally wiped out.

"I…" he tried again, not seeing the hope dying in those violet eyes he often found himself drawn to like a moth to the light.

"I… I need time to think."

It was too much. Too much information, too much that had happened, too much of everything.

He needed rest, needed time. He would go with his friends, to their hiding place. At least until the ritual, because frankly, he could do a hundred rituals after everything that had happened tonight. As long as they didn't discover him, the ritual would clear all accusations against him. He had to figure out what he wanted, what had happened, if he could even help like Ivan described.

Love wasn't just a plaything, after all. You couldn't exchange it like gifts, couldn't use it for your own cause if it wasn't stable. It was finicky, tended to change overtime.

And at the moment, Alfred wasn't sure he had the energy to love. Not now. Later perhaps, but not now.

Ivan bowed his head, giving the faintest of nods. His eyes dimmed further, accepting the fate that was cast upon him.

Alfred slowly stood up, avoiding the glass and broken objects scattered across the floor. He hesitated, sprinted back, pressed a chaste kiss to those snowy locks.

Then he turned around, and without looking back left the house along with his friends.

Time to think.

~o~

The Fourth of July. Alfred's birthday. But also the day of the ritual.

Alfred had been living with Vasilica all this time- or not exactly with him, but in the basement of his building. Only going out in disguise, and with his friends providing him with blood bags, he'd had plenty of time to think.

Yet he still didn't know what to do about Ivan the day he was making his way towards the place of the ritual. He wouldn't be in any danger of someone recognizing him- the group of creatures that organized the Coming of Age Ritual stood above the law. Anyone who showed up at their door could perform the ritual in all safety, and if Alfred succeeded they would no longer be able to arrest him. After all, since the photographs didn't show enough evidence of Alfred saving a human being, the only thing they could still hold against him was him not being a full member of society yet.

Which would change after today. Today he was going to "prove his loyalty" to the monsters. What a blast.

As soon as Alfred arrived, he was guided towards a changing room. There he got a black robe with the sign of his species; a red drop of blood with a complicated cross flowing from it for the vampires.

Then he was brought towards a room so high you could hardly see the ceiling. It was dark in there, the only light coming from candles.

"Alfred Foster Jones," a voice spoke. They never had to ask your name.

"Today you have turned eighteen years old. Today, you will become a true vampire."

Invisible people broke out in excited murmurs. Alfred wasn't fazed by them.

Finally, he could hear it.

A human being.

Screaming.

She begged and pleaded as someone brought her in, the woman being pulled forward by a leash. As if she were just some stupid animal.

"Please don't do this, please, I don't want to die, please!"

She was pushed down on her knees, right in front of him.

"To complete the ritual, you must kill this human and drink its blood."

Its. Not even her.

She looked up at him, eyes big and teary. They were a lovely golden brown, like molten caramel.

Alfred remained expressionless as he crouched down and bit into her shoulder.

Her screams didn't last long, the venom making her mute and paralyzed.

Alfred didn't think. Didn't feel. Didn't react when he felt the all too familiar rush of euphoria.

He hadn't felt that since… since Ivan. Back when he was still addicted to his blood. But after leaving, he realized he didn't need it anymore. As if he had been addicted to Chernobog instead.

She was empty much faster than he expected. They dragged her limp body away like a rag doll.

"Alfred Foster Jones. You are now a vampire."

People applauded. He couldn't see them through the tears in his eyes.

As if he cared about being a vampire.

As if he cared about anything anymore.

~o~

After the ritual he moved back home. Now that he had redeemed his sins against society, he no longer had to fear being an outcast. He still had to watch his step though, as they were constantly keeping an eye on him. He might have succeeded the ritual, but that didn't mean they were no longer suspicious of him. But Those were worries for later; as long as he didn't step out of line again, nobody could catch him either.

Matthew was happy. Lilith and Sam were happy. Even Kuma was happy.

Alfred was empty.

…

His relationship with Ivan was unhealthy, not good for the both of them. It would destroy their sanity had he allowed it to keep dragging on. He knew that perfectly well.

So why did he keep dreaming about mesmerizing light purple eyes, arctic tundra, and the taste of vodka and vanilla ice cream?

…

He kept telling himself over and over and over that this one couldn't be saved. Not by him, anyway.

He didn't know if he could save anyone ever again. Not after finding out how much of a monster he was.

Heroes didn't kill humans. Heroes didn't get possessed by demons. Heroes didn't try to strangle their friends.

He was no hero.

…

Matthew was dating Katyusha. He told Alfred over dinner.

"That's cool," was Alfred's only response. He ignored the painful stab in his heart, knowing who Katyusha was related to.

Lilith lay her spoon down with a loud clatter. "All right Alfie, that's enough," came her soft yet stern voice. It was only then that Alfred looked up, taken off-guard by this change in behaviour.

"What is auntie?"

Lilith stood up, walked around the table, and crouched down next to her dear son.

"Alfred. I know who you want to talk to. I see it every day. You don't hang out with your friends anymore, you eat ice cream almost non-stop, you even sleep with scarves in your bed! Honey, I know you miss him."

Alfred felt a blush rise to his cheeks, something that hadn't happened for weeks now.

"H-how did you-"

"Alfred," Sam chimed in, a pleasant grin on his face, successfully hiding the worry he had felt for Alfred's mental wellbeing. "We're not stupid. You really think your aunt would've missed you falling in love with someone?"

"But how long did you guys know?" Alfred peeped. He truly hadn't felt this flustered in the longest of times.

"Since the beginning. Perhaps even before you yourself knew it. When you were so stubborn about becoming friends- I could tell. Whenever you looked away, I could see him stare at you with the utmost adoration. And then how you reacted to him… You miss him, Alfred. Go to him. Nobody's stopping you."

_No one but myself…_

"And if you don't do it, I'll do it for you," Matthew growled, growing impatient with his twin's listlessness.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" Alfred at last agreed.

Everyone cheered, and even he felt a grin slip around his lips.

He didn't tell anyone how he couldn't sleep that day, staring anxiously at his ceiling as thoughts raced through his mind.

~o~

He should've expected it wouldn't be Ivan opening the door. Instead he had to stare at the angry sneer of Natalia.

"You hurt big brother."

"I know."

"I should kill you now."

"I know."

"…"

Natalia brought a hand to his face and re-adjusted his askew glasses. The sunny blond blinked, but remained perfectly still.

"You are also only one who can make him happy. So I will let you go this time. But if you ever hurt him again, your heart is mine."

He said nothing as he walked past her and up the now very familiar set of stairs. The smell of blood and alcohol became stronger the closer he got to that menacing oaken door. Katyusha appeared beside him, her strong worn hands giving his shoulder a squeeze. It wasn't so much an encouragement as it was a desperate plea.

'_Look after him. Make my baby brother whole again. He needs you, Alfred.'_

He didn't return the gesture, for he did not know whether he was able to do that.

He wasn't a superhero, after all. Perhaps never had been.

The events of the past few months were enough proof to establish that fact.

He wasn't here to save Ivan. Nor himself. It was already far too late for that.

And yet…

Perhaps the broken pieces could be mended again. It was only a slight possibility, and it would take an inhumanly large amount of effort. But maybe it was worth the try. He was here, wasn't he? That had to account for something.

He was so desperate for salvation that he almost believed those were his only intentions.

'_Don't lie to yourself, silly boy.'_

Alfred shook his head. He wouldn't succumb to those dark thoughts ever again. Yes, he still craved for Ivan's blood, but he was stronger now. He knew better how to control himself. He wouldn't make Chernobog appear again, and he wouldn't let himself be guided by his lust for blood.

No. Ivan didn't deserve to be used like that. He needed someone to comfort him, to give him a pat on the back for bravely defending his sisters all those years. Someone to keep him sane, not drive him further into madness.

Alfred felt his resolve waver.

Could he really be that person? Was he mentally strong enough to protect the both of them?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Alfred almost turned around to run away again, a lump settling in his throat. But then he saw Katyusha staring at him. Her big blue eyes filled with tears, those roughened hands clutching his jacket, sadness crossing lifetimes tearing her apart.

"Please, Alfred. Vanya needs a hero. He needs you."

Alfred swallowed the lump and nodded.

No time for hesitation, for selfishness or doubt.

All that mattered now was Ivan.

So with new determination he reached forward, turned the doorknob, and opened the door.

Everything was exactly how he remembered it. Bed neatly made, as if no one ever slept in it. Alfred now knew the reason, knew that Ivan couldn't handle the nightmares sleeping brought upon him. So it was a bit of a surprise to see that habit still hadn't died. At least, until he realized- Ivan had far more demons plaguing him than just Chernobog. All those things he had done in favour of the demon king… Murder, torture, and then everything they had done to him… A man would get nightmares from much less.

Ivan was sitting on his make-shift bed, staring at nothing in particular. He sat turned away from Alfred, and didn't look up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Alfred felt so many thoughts and emotions flow through his body, and he was afraid they would drown him if he stopped to contemplate them. Instead, he forced his feet forward, towards the demon who had done so much for him, both good and bad.

Ivan, who apparently loved him long before he was the man he was today, the vampire that had drastically changed his personality. All those years, Ivan had kept loving him.

Ivan must have known it was him, otherwise he wouldn't be shaking so much. Spilling silent tears, as if waiting for some sort of verdict.

Alfred simply reached out and placed his hands around that shaking figure.

Ivan didn't freeze, not this time. Instead, he waited for Alfred to settle behind him, waited for the other's grip to relax, and finally he let himself slump, melt into the hug.

Neither said a word for a long time, the two creatures staring into the distance, listening to their combined breathing.

"What will happen after this?" Ivan asked.

Alfred didn't know if he meant the next five minutes, or the next five years. So that is the only answer he could give.

"I don't know. I- I just don't know Ivan."

How long had he gone without speaking that name…

"Let's just focus on the here and now, okay? We'll see about the future… later."

Ivan nodded. The here and now was good. He could live with the here and now.

Here and now, he was safe.

Here and now, he felt no fear or remorse.

Here and now, he was loved.

(And he knew he was loved, because Alfred pressed the smallest of kisses to the back of his head.)

**The End**

~o~

_**Tip of the day  
**_**Song: Toy Soldiers - Marianas Trench  
Story: Negotiation - ProcrastinatingPalindrome (When Russia and Japan have to negotiate a peace treaty, America notices something is terribly wrong with his friend. This story is truly heart-breaking, and a must read.)**

**So, to anyone who read the story before: you might notice a few chapters missing, and that's because I deleted them. THIS was the original ending I had in mind, I only created the other ending because I was getting more negative commentary and I was afraid people wouldn't be happy if I gave them such an open ending. But now, looking back on the story, I realize I really don't like that other ending, thus I shall use this one instead, as it was intended. I hope you like the story nonetheless, and thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
